


The Sword and The Shield

by aelinashrygalathynius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Daphne Greengrass, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger Has Issues, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Original Character-centric, POV Original Female Character, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass Are Cousins, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter), Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Second War with Voldemort, Sirius Black Has Issues, Sirius Black Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Golden Trio, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 85,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Por séculos, no Hall de Profecias do Departamento de Mistérios, uma profecia que prenunciava o equilíbrio da Grã-Bretanha pelas mãos da Espada e do Escudo.A primeira peça da profecia se encaixou no segundo em que Albus Dumbledore derrotou Gellert Grindelwald e se fez lenda aos olhos da Grã-Bretanha, a segunda peça se encaixou quando Tom Riddle se fez Lorde Voldemort, e a ultima peça se encaixou em uma noite de Samhain, quando a Espada e o Escudo foram forjados em morte e tragédia.Manon Potter era a Espada, forjada de prata e caos, e Harry Potter era o Escudo, forjado de ouro e ordem.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Padma Patil/Pansy Parkinson, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prólogo

_Privet Drive, Little Whinging - Surrey, Inglaterra_

Minerva olhou, devastada, para os filhos do afilhado e de uma de suas filhotes favoritas. O menino era parecido com o pai quando bebê, e Minerva teve de engolir a vontade de chorar, pois Harry tinha os mesmos cabelos escuros e indisciplinados de James, um traço Potter ainda mais aguçado pela selvageria nos cabelos dos Black; Harry tinha também o nariz e o queixo Potter, e o menino teria uma boa estrutura óssea quando crescesse, seria bonito como o pai e o avô, o único problema parecia ser a cicatriz na forma de um raio. A menina também tinha o cabelo escuro, não liso como o do irmão e do pai, mas ondulado como da avó e da mãe, e seria um grande cabelo, algum dia, Minerva tinha certeza, assim como tinha de que ela seria bonita também, quando crescesse; tinha não só o cabelo escuro e ondulado da avó, mas partilhava com a mãe - e a avó - a mandíbula cinzelada e o nariz fino, a garotinha teria o rosto aristocrático dos Black, era claro para Minerva; felizmente, ela não tinha cicatrizes, pelo que Minerva era grata.

Menos uma criança marcada.

— Albus. — disse Minerva, olhando para o Diretor, não para os netos da melhor amiga falecida. — Certamente há melhores opções, mesmo com os trouxas, sei que Lily tinha primos... E concordo com o que disse, mas certamente Augusta não lhes deixaria a fama subir a cabeça.

— Essa é a melhor decisão, Minerva. — disse firmemente. — É o que deve ser feito, é o que vai ser feito. Harry e Manon Potter devem permanecer com a tia, onde o sangue é mais forte.

_**Dez anos depois** _

  
Manon Potter parou do lado do irmão gêmeo, olhando para a jibóia do outro lado do vidro, e suspirou. Harry estava emocionado de passar o dia fora e não com a Sra. Figg e seus gatos, mas Manon estava detestando; gostava de quando iam para a casa da Sra. Figg, pois ela rapidamente se distraia com Harry, mostrando a ele fotos de todos os gatos que tinha - e ela tinha muitos gatos - e Manon podia escapar, indo aonde quisesse. Era geralmente a biblioteca, ou o cinema, que Manon conseguia entrar usando de suas habilidades.

Harry também as tinha, Manon já tinha visto quando cresceu o cabelo da noite pro dia uma vez e também quando encolheu um atroz macacão de Dudley até parecer um fantoche de dedo, mas Harry não tinha aprendido a usar como Manon tinha. Os Dursley obviamente não gostavam de suas habilidades, Manon aprendeu quando Harry foi castigado a primeira vez, e sempre se certificava que não fizesse nada por perto dos Dursley ou, que se escorregasse, a culpa foi para Harry; Manon se sentia mal, nas poucas vezes que o irmão foi trancado sem comida no armário debaixo da escada, mas enquanto ela continuasse no segundo quarto de Dudley e com roupas nos tamanhos certos, embora ainda sem muita comida, Manon não se sentia mal o suficiente para não enquadrar o irmão para não ser pega, caso vinhesse a escorregar.

Mas ela só ficava melhor conforme o tempo passava, então não era pega e Harry não era punido. Era um pequeno estímulo não ter o irmão punido por causa dela, certamente não tão grande quanto o poder da coisa, mas certamente um estímulo.

Manon olhou para o rosto do irmão e sorriu, o deixando para conversar com a jibóia, e saiu, passando para uma mamba-negra. Manon gostava de cobras, não tanto quanto gostava de aves ou felinos ou caninos, mas ainda sim, as adorava. Tinha sonhos, as vezes, de um grande cachorro de pelo negro, sempre preenchido por uma única risada feminina e alegre; Manon sempre pensara que era a risada da mãe.

Manon sabia muitíssimo pouco sobre a mãe - e o pai - e tudo o queria Petúnia ou Vernon diriam é que eram delinqüentes bêbados e morreram num acidente de carro que só Harry e Manon sobreviveram, e foi onde Harry adquiriu a cicatriz. Manon tinha a sensação de que era mentira, e seus pais não eram nem bêbados nem delinqüentes. Manon preferia acreditar em si mesma do que nos Dursley.

— DUDLEY! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Manon se virou, assustada, ao ouvir o grito ensurdecedor de Polkiss, bem a tempo de ver o irmão ser socado nas costelas pelo primo e cair. De olhos arregalados, Manon assistiu o vidro desaparecer, e a jibóia sair e fingir abocanhar os calcanheres de Dudley e Polkiss. Estava tão envolvida que quase achou que estava louca quando ouviu una voz baixa sibilar: _Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigada, amigo,_ para o irmão.

É claro que Harry foi mandado para o armário, pois assim que se acalmou, Polkiss perguntou a Harry se ele estava conversando com a jibóia.

Manon se certificou de que Polkiss tropeçasse na escola no dia seguinte, ganhando um machucado bem feio. O castigo de Harry foi longo, e quando os Dursley permitiram que saísse do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado e Dudley já tinha quebrado pelo menos três dos novos presentes, sem nenhuma interferência de Manon, e atropelado a Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a Privet Drive de muletas certo dia.

Com o final das aulas, Manon não tinha muito o que fazer sem as lições de casa, pois o contrário de Harry, os Dursley não viam suas notas boas como um insulto a seu filho. Manon acreditava que tinha uma boa dose de machismo e sexismo atada ali, mas não reclamaria de ter algo que negavam ao irmão.

Julho corria normal, e Manon divida em seu tempo em fazer as tarefas de casa e passear pelo bairro, por vezes voltando só de noite. As coisas mudaram no final do mês, quando as cartas chegaram.

Eram duas, uma endereçada a ela e a outra ao irmão. Eram idênticas, envelopes pesados e grossos, feitos de pergaminho amarelado e endereçados em tinta verde-esmeralda, sem selos, mas tinha um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão: um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando um grande H. As únicas coisas que distinguiam as cartas eram os endereços.

O do irmão estava endereçado ao _Sr. H. Potter, O Armário sob a Escada,_ mas o seu era a _Srta. M. Potter, O Menor Quarto da Casa._

Manon agora dividia o quarto com Harry, e o irmão dormia em um colchão no chão. Vernon havia queimado as duas antes que qualquer um pudesse abrir, e então as coisas realmente ficaram fora de controle, pois todos os dias chegavam novas cartas, e Harry e Manon tentavam as pegar. Na sexta-feira chegou duas dúzias de cartas, doze para cada um, enfiadas na casa por cada abertura possível, e no sábado, chegaram vinte e quatro enroladas e escondidas em duas dúzias de ovos, e se _isso_ não foi decididamente muito fora de controle, dezenas de cartas saíram pela lareira, atirando como balas, e dez minutos depois Manon se encontrava no carro de Vernon, partindo infeliz para uma viagem infeliz.

Felizmente, não era apenas ela que partilhava da infelicidade. Petúnia, Dudley e Harry estavam em igual infelicidade, e Manon suspeitava de que Vernon precisaria de um psiquiatra, pois o homem certamente parecia estar, no mínimo, muito paranóico e, no máximo, absolutamente insano. Ao passarem a noite em um hotel meio sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade - Cokeworth, Manon lembrou o nome - pelo menos cem chegaram na manhã seguinte, mas Vernon pegou as cartas e quem sabia agora onde suas cinzas estavam.

Aparentemente, depois de horas, Vernon finalmente tinha encontrado o lugar que julgava perfeito, e acabou que o lugar era um casebre mais miserável do se podia imaginar, num rochedo no meio do mar gelado.

Manon deitou-se junto ao irmão, pois era segunda-feira e terça-feira chegava e, com ela, o aniversário de onze anos. Sempre que conseguiam, passavam a virada juntos, pois um era a única pessoa que o outro tinha.

Contavam, em silêncio, o último minuto quando o casebre todo estremeceu, e Manon sentou-se reta, de olhos arregalados, do lado do irmão, pois havia alguém lá fora, e queria entrar.

Manon assistiu, de olhos arregalados, a porta ceder a terceira batida e bater no chão com um barulho ensurdecedor. Um homem gigantesco estava parado no porto. Tinho o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros nrgros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo.

O gigante em questão revelou-se ser Rubeus Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts, e que Hogwarts era, de fato, uma escola na Escócia que mandava as cartas e, então, mandou o gigante a procura deles. O gigante - Manon não conseguia pensar nele como outra coisa senão gigante - afirmara que ela sempre estivera certa, e que seus pais não eram nem bêbados nem delinquentes, e que de fato não haviam corrido em acidente de carro coisa nenhuma, mas sim mortos por um bruxo, que dera a Harry a sua cicatriz na mesma noite. O gigante também os disse que eram bruxos, e Manon finalmente encontrara um nome adequado para seus dons: magia.

Ele também trouxera um bolo de aniversário, o que foi genuinamente gentil e Manon apreciou verdadeiramente. Era o primeiro bolo de aniversário que a deram, outros ela tinha comprado para comer de madrugada, as escondidas, com o irmão.

Na manhã seguinte, Manon partiu com o irmão e o gigante, deixando os Dursley para trás - Dudley com um rabo de porco - e foram para um lugar em Londres chamado o Beco Diagonal.

Manon não estava impressionada com o Caldeirão Furado nem com as pessoas que pareciam adorar Harry, e o Beco Diagonal não era nada do que ela esperava, mas Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos, certamente era muito impressionantes.

O gigante os levou até o balcão, e cumprimentou um dos banqueiros - goblins, Manon lembrou-se - e pediu pelo cofre de Harry e Manon Potter. O goblin pediu a chave, então, e Manon decidiria que assumiria quando viu o gigante tirar do bolso uma chave que deveria ser sua, e de Harry.

— Com licença, Sr. Hagrid. — disse, respeitosamente. Tanto o gigante quanto o goblin se viraram para ela. — O senhor disse que tinha de tratar de assuntos de Hogwarts, não? Eu posso assumir daqui, enquanto o senhor trata dos assuntos de Hogwarts, não quero que o senhor falte em nada.

— Bem, suponho que não haveria problema, não?

— Não. — concordou o goblin.

Manon não prestou muita atenção ao gigante enquanto ele pedia por algum cofre e saiu com outro goblin, deixando a chave com ela. Manon virou-se para o goblin:

— Senhor, gostaria de me encontrar com o meu gerente, por favor.

O goblin rapidamente gritou por outro, e esse os levou a um corredor, os deixando na frente de uma porta escura com uma placa de bronze, que dizia: _Mestre Ashcraik, Gerente de Contas da Casa de Potter._

Casa de Potter, contas. Estava ficando interessante, Manon pensou, batendo na porta. O Mestre Ashcraik que era o sujeito mais estranho que Manon conhecera, ela decidiu nos primeiros cinco minutos na mesma sala; o goblin foi extremamente prestativo, passando-os uma lista de retiradas e entradas dos cofres dos últimos dez anos, além de uma rápida aula sobre sua própria família e as finanças da dita cuja; se despediram quase uma hora depois, com chaves para o cofre da família, seus próprios cofres de confiança e cofres de herança, além do ouro no cofre de Manon e Harry Potter dividido igualmente para seus cofres de confiança próprios, e o dito cofre fechado.

O gigante os esperava, mas Manon foi rápida em o dispensar, persuadindo-o a retornar para Hogwarts, que eles dariam conta de tudo. E eles deram, compraram tudo da lista e até a mais, como uma coruja para Harry, muitos livros sobre os bruxos, e Manon levou um um gato cinza bastante agressivo para qualquer um, exceto, aparentemente, ela.

O último lugar que foram foi ao Ollivander's, para as varinhas. Harry foi primeiro e demorou uma eternidade, no final acabando com uma varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix, que aparentemente era a irmã da varinha que matara seus pais e quem sabe quantos mais dez anos atrás. Manon conseguiu a façanha de demorar mais ainda que Harry para achar a varinha, e acabou com uma de álamo e pena de Thunderbird, um pássaro estadunidense qual Manon agora estava muito interessada.

Um mês depois, em primeiro de Setembro, Manon encontrava-se na Plataforma 9¾, tendo-a encontrado com sucesso, pronta para mergulhar naquele maravilhoso novo mundo.


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não acho que irei focar muito na caracterização dos personagens, mas direi como imagino alguns. Manon é Katie McGrath, principalmente como Morgana Pendragon e Lena Luthor, talvez um pouco de Saskia de Merindol, mas sem certezas; Harry é o Harry dos livros, assim como muitos outros personagens, e a minha Hermione é negra, o tom eu imagino como o da Rihanna. E há dois personagens que eu tiro a aparência de Throne of Glass (se não leu, recomendo muito que leia, é maravilhoso; se estiver lendo e não chegou ao fim de Coroa da Meia-Noite, sinto muito pelo puto spoiler): a Daphne e, por extensão, toda a família dela é inspirada em Aelin Galathynius, olhos turquesa de anéis dourados e cabelo dourado, e o Theo é no Dorian Havilliard.

Nos últimos quatro anos, muita coisa mudou na vida de Manon. De Privet Drive e um futuro medíocre no horizonte, Manon passou para Hogwarts e toda uma vida esplendorosa a sua frente.

A primeira vista, Hogwarts era perfeito, como que saído dos livros de fantasia. Um castelo medieval e literalmente mágico, com uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego nas Terras Altas da Escócia e o melhor, era ali que Manon aprenderia melhor seus dons.

A primeira parte começou na Seleção, e pela primera vez na vida, Manon se viu sendo separado do irmão. Harry foi selecionado primeiro, para Grifinória - a casa da coragem, bravura e nobreza - e Manon sabia que jamais iria se juntar ao irmão, pois Harry era tudo o que a Godric Gryffindor esperava de um bruxo em sua casa, mas ela...

Bem, o Chapéu a mandou exatamente para onde pertencia, a Sonserina. Manon tinha, mesmo na terna idade de onze anos, tudo o que Salazar Slytherin gostaria que um de seus alunos tivesse: ambição, esperteza, astúcia, desenvoltura, um fortíssimo senso de autopreservação e um talento nato á liderança.

Sua classificação só não foi mais rápida que a de Draco, em que o Chapéu quase não tocou seus fios loiro-platinados embebidos de gel antes de gritar "Sonserina!".

O primeiro ano foi muito bom, na opinião de Manon. Ela facilmente fez amizade com muitos dos colegas de casa, especialmente aqueles em seu ano, e era próxima de quase todo mundo da casa. Nas aulas, ela se destacou em todas, especialmente Poções, Transfiguração e Feitiços, e foi lhe dito pelo Professor Flitwick, de Feitiços, que herdara os talentos dos pais, pois James Potter era um prodígio da Transfiguração e Lily Evans, de Poções e Feitiços; a Professora McGonagall, de Transfiguração, não era tão clara e alta quanto o colega em público, mas Manon podia ver os lampejos de orgulho sempre que completava uma tarefa; o Professor Snape, de Poções, era quase tão público sobre seu favoritismo a ela quanto o Professor de Feitiços, frequentemente a usando como um exemplo a ser seguido, e vez ou outra deixava escapar que "tal habilidade em Poções em alguem tão jovem, Srta. Potter, nesses corredores só foram vista em sua mãe", nas palavras do Mestre de Poções.

Sua relação com Harry foi danificada nos primeiros meses, seu irmão facilmente impressionável rapidamente aos preconceitos e rivalidades, parcialmente por querer se encaixar entre os colegas de casa, principalmente com seu amigo Ron Weasley, que era um sujeito meio decente, a menos que a gravata envolta de seu pescoço não seja verde e prata; eventualmente, Manon conseguiu bater algum sentido na cabeça oca do irmão, e a relação voltou ao normal.

Quanto as aventuras, ela não teve muitas, fora um encontro com uns Cerebus que, mais tarde, ela veio a descobrir estar guardando a Pedra Filosofal criada por Nicholas Flamel, guardada nas profundezas de Hogwarts por Dumbledore e que Lorde Voldemort, escondido o ano todo debaixo do turbante do Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a queria; a Pedra foi salva pelo irmão e os dois amigos, Weasley e Hermione.

O próximo ano foi menos agradável, pois tinha um Basilisco solto pelos corredores petrificando pessoas e o boato era de que era Harry, uma habilidade que o irmão sem querer divulgou a toda a escola para salvar Justin Finch-Fletchey, e o bostinha sequer agradeceu por não ter sido mordido por uma cobra; muito pelo contrário! Saiu bradando para Hogwarts toda que Harry estava era fazendo a cobra ir atrás dele. Manon nunca sentiu tanta vontade em causar danos físicos a outras pessoas que não fosse os Dursley antes, mas ela alegremente teria quebrado todos os ossos do corpo de Finch-Fletchey se tivesse a oportunidade, ela se vingou, eventualmente, mas não foi tão satisfatório quanto quebrar todos os ossos. Acabou que o basilisco foi morto por Harry com a espada de Godric Gryffindor, e que quem libertou o dito basilisco foi Ginny Weasley, sob a compulsão de um diário, que Harry destruiu com um dente do basilisco; Manon viria a descobrir que o dito diário era de Lorde Voldemort durante a adolescência, quando se chamava de Tom Riddle. Manon vendeu a carcaça do basilisco para os goblins por um bom preço, e se apropriou da Câmera Secreta.

O ano depois desse parecia muito com um filme de suspense e ação muito ruim, com um assassino em massa escapando para matar Harry e Hogwarts ocupada por Dementadores, como se uma escola fosse o lugar de criaturas que sugam felicidade, mas Manon suponha que era de manter a tradição de uma criatura letal no castelo ano após ano, mas dessa vez com aprovação ministerial. Se ignorasse os Dementadores e o assassino em massa, teria sido um ano bastante agradável, pois visitas a Hogsmeade eram permitidas e Manon tinha falsificado a assinatura de Vernon para ir com os amigos, e também havia, é claro, Moony ensinando DCAT, sendo de longe o melhor professor do assunto que tiveram. No final do ano, foi-se descoberto que o assassino em massa não era um assassino em massa, mas sim o padrinho de Harry e o melhor amigo do pai, Padfoot, o cachorro negro dos sonhos de Manon, e também que o rato de Ron Weasley não era rato coisa nenhuma, mas sim Peter Pettigrew, que havia traído seus pais para Lorde Voldemort e enquadrado Sirius em Azkaban. Foi uma noite emocionante, recheada de Dementadores, com participações especiais de um lobisomem e um hipogrifo, um Patrono realmente fantástico de Harry, uma viagem com um Vira-Tempo e, melhor ainda, Hermione socando Draco no início da noite. Manon considerava a memória uma de suas mais queridas.

O último ano começou com o anúncio de que Hogwarts hospedaria o Torneio Tribruxo, uma competição secular que não era mais realizada porque os competidores costumam morrer nas tarefas, e deveria ser óbvio, aquela altura, que Harry acabaria por participar do maldito torneio. Como se não lhe bastasse a angústia do irmão em mais perigo mortal do que o de costume, as masmorras e todo o resto do castelo foi mergulhado num mar de drama adolescente, repentinamente parecia que todo mundo tinha que namorar e o Baile de Yule resultou em muitos dramas e lágrimas; Manon manteve-se distante dos dramas, e foi ao Baile com Theo. O quarto ano terminou tragicamente com a morte de Cedric Diggory, o retorno de Lorde Voldemort e um Harry mais traumatizado.

Como de costume, Manon não se demorou muito em Little Whinging, partindo na manhã seguinte para Greengrass Park. Little Whinging estava no norte de Surrey e Greengrass Park ficava noroeste de Lancashire, do outro lado do país, mas com o Knight Bus, foram apenas alguns minutos muito turbulentos; Manon já tinha decidido que, assim que se formasse em Hogwarts, trazeria os bruxos para o século XXI, nem que fosse pelos cabelos chutando e gritando.

Preocupado com Lorde Voldemort a solta - embora certamente sua família não fosse um alvo - o pai de Daphne as mandou para a Itália, onde as quatro garotas - Manon, Daphne, Pansy e Astoria, a irmãzinha de Daphne - se juntaram a Blaise em Milão, Draco e Theo se juntando apenas alguns dias depois aos cinco.

O mês na Itália foi agradável para todos, apesar das confusões em que se meteram, chegando até a terem que amanhecer o dia na embaixada britânica em Roma após uma pequena confusão com os Hit Wizards, ninguém ficou satisfeito, principalmente o Embaixador Britânico, Phillip Selwyn, o tio de suas melhores amigas. Tinham retornado para a Inglaterra poucos dias depois de seu aniversário, tendo passado os últimos dias em Capri, então estava todo mundo muito bronzeado.

\- _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in. I'll never meet the ground. Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us. We're far from the shallow now._

Manon tornou a olhar para o palco e riu novamente, a voz desafinada da melhor amiga subindo mais dois tons para cantar. Era difícil não rir de Pansy descabelada e bêbada, cantando _Shallow_ desafinada e dramaticamente.

\- É bom que eu esteja gravando para a posterioridade. - escutou Theo. - Juro que poderia conjurar um Patrono só com essa memória.

Riu de novo, pegando a garrafa de cerveja. Estavam no _Slytherclaw Tavern,_ um pub em Holborn, uma taverna para os sonserinos e corvinais, e frequentadas por tais; no palco, Pansy e Draco, bêbados, faziam um dueto desafinado de _Shallow,_ basicamente assassinando a canção. De onde estava podia ver o balcão e nele, Blaise e Lisa Turpin - uma corvinal de seu ano - flertavam, seu amigo exibia aquele sorriso indecente e bonito dele, e Lisa deveria estar mostrando suas cartas de sedução, pois mesmo dali e entre a clara fumaça e escassa iluminação, Manon percebia que os olhos verde do amigo estavam escurecidos. Não muito distante de Blaise, ainda no balcão, Daphne tinha uma taça de vinho e conversava com Padma Patil - igualmente corvinal, igualmente em seu ano - algo que parecia ser bastante interessante, pela cara da Patil. E ali, naquela mesa em um canto escuro, estava com ela Theo, whisky descendo depois de whisky em sua garganta.

\- Como que fica pior a cada verso?

\- Deve ser um talento. - a morena responde, risonha. - E você, Theo? Como está?

\- Ótimo! - exclama, rindo falso, tão falso quanto o sorriso que abre em seguida. - Está... Tudo ótimo, Manon, perfeito, na verdade.

Mano suspira e se inclina até os lábios encostarem na bochecha magia do amigo, deixando um casto beijo. Se afasta, olhando então para os olhos safira.

\- Estou aqui. - diz. - Para qualquer coisa, o que der e vier, saiba. Qualquer coisa, Theodore, qualquer uma.

A expressão do amigo se tornou derretida, e com voz solene, Theo disse:

\- Eu te amo.

Manon riu:

\- Você é um bêbado triste, e meloso.

\- Você quem começou.

\- Manon!

Não é, Manon descobriu, recomendável fazer movimentos bruscos com a cabeça quando se bebeu tanto quanto ela naquela noite. Com a visão turva, ela tenta focar na pessoa a sua frente, aquela que a chamou. Eventualmente, consegue, e pisca surpresa com a prima no _Slytherclaw,_ de todos os lugares do mundo, pois Nymphadora foi uma lufana nos dias de Hogwarts. A prima havia, é claro, mudado desde a última vez em que se viram, visto que é uma metamorfomaga, e no momento seus cabelos estavam rosa-choque, curtos e espetados, mas os olhos continuam escuros e brilhantes, e o rosto era parecido com o de seu pai, não o de sua mãe, como da última vez; os rumores a cerca de Voldemort, provavelmente, eram a força-motriz, pois Andrômeda era parecidíssima com a irmã mais velha, Bellatrix, notável Comensal da Morte atualmente desfrutando das acomodações de uma das celas de segurança máxima em Azkaban por, dentre muitas coisas, torturar até a insanidade os padrinhos de Manon; Bellatrix era família, e ela tentava não ser muito odiosa com a família, mas era impossível, neste caso.

\- Nymphadora. - sorriu. - O que faz aqui?

\- Precisamos ir, venha.

Resolvera aceitar a palavra da prima e, sem discussões, beijou Theo na bochecha antes de levantar e sair atrás da prima para fora. Nymphadora odiava seu nome, e sempre que era usado, ela imediatamente fazia repreensões, para que ela não a repreendesse por usar o nome, como das outras tantas vezes... Bem, Manon esperava que não fosse nada muito ruim.

\- O que aconteceu?

Perguntou, uma vez que estavam do lado de fora. A Fleet Street estava, naturalmente, movimentada, mesmo que já fosse tarde da noite. Nymphadora não respondeu de imediato, começando andar, e Manon foi atrás, suspirando.

\- Onde esteve?

\- Onde estive? - franziu o cenho. - Muitos lugares, mas generalizadamente, na Itália, por que?

\- Quanto tempo passou na Itália?

\- Fui na manhã de 2 de Julho e voltei essa tarde, 6 de Agosto. - respondeu, alcançando a prima e passando a andar do lado. - Nymphadora, o quê diabos aconteceu?

\- Tarde da noite em 2 de Agosto Harry e seu primo, Dudley, certo?, foram atacados por dois dementadores em Little Whinging, Harry conseguiu afugentar os dementadores, é claro, mas obviamente enviou o alerta para o Ministério; para encurtar a história, Fudge quase expulsou seu irmão de Hogwarts, mas Dumbledore interveio, claramente, e agora Harry tem uma Audiência Disciplinar dia 18. A Ordem da Fênix, sabe o quê é, suponho, o tirou da casa de seus tios essa noite, agora ele está na sede com Padfoot, Moony, os Weasley e Granger, e eu estou te levando para lá, pois é seguro, ao contrário da Itália ou um pub em Holborn com dois filhos de Comensais da Morte, Manon. O que estava pensando?

\- O que estou pensando? - sussurra, furiosa. - Estou me divertindo com meus amigos, Nymphadora, um dos quais é seu primo. Jamais torne a falar de Theodore e Draco dessa maneira, pois garanto, não vai gostar do que procedera. - para. - Agora, o quê está sendo feito quanto a Harry? Investigaram quem mandou dois dementadores para Little Whinging? Onde diabos fica essa sede e, mais importante, porque infernos Harry ficou mais de um mês preso sozinho naquela casa de horrores depois do que aconteceu em Junho?

\- Nada pode ser feito quanto a Harry, Manon, ele só tem que passar pela Audiência, foi o que Dumbledore

\- Foda-se Dumbledore, Nymphadora, foda-se ele. Esse merda não tem merda nenhuma de que ficar enfiando aquele nariz torto e enorme dele em nossas vidas, que inferno de ideia é essa? Ele precisa da porra de um advogado, ele vai ser comido vivo nessa merda de Audiência, servido em uma bandeja de prata por Dumbledore, aparentemente.

\- Conversamos na sede, vamos.

Nymphadora a agarrou pelo abraço e deve ter aparatado, pois a próxima coisa que Manon se lembra é do mundo girando e ela vomitando. _Jamais aparate ou faça aparatação acompanhada depois de injerir álcool,_ disse a si mesma. Sentindo-se oca, Manon ergueu-se, olhando ao redor; estavam em uma rua escura e deserta e, a julgar pelas casas, de ricos; estava da calçada, bem no meio de duas das casas, onde estaria outra, se existisse. Nymphadora empurrou um pedaço de papel em suas mãos, rosnando um "leia e pense"; Manon apertou os olhos com força, e leu o bilhete: _a sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no Grimmauld Place 12, Londres._

Quando ergueu os olhos, se sobressaltou ao ver uma casa suja literalmente surgindo bem no meio das outras duas, que eram as casas onze e treze, aparentemente. Nymphadora arrancou o papel de suas mãos e avançou, Manon atrás, revirando os olhos; a prima estava excessivamente dramática. Entraram em um corredor escuro e empoeirado e, distraidamente, Manon se perguntou onde diabos estava o elfo da maldita casa. Nymphadora avançou pelo corredor escuro e contornou um enorme porta guarda-chuvas que parecia, Manon estranhou, feito de perna de trasgo, a prima gesticulou para escada acima, dizendo:

\- Siga em frente, encontre Harry, eu tenho uma reunião para participar. - apertou os lábios. - Faça silêncio, depois pode fazer suas reclamações a Sirius.

Manon só pode assentir e Nymphadora partiu. Suspirando, Manon subiu as escadas, notando que as cabeças pregadas em placas na parede lateral era cabeças de elfos, e se perguntou que tipo de pessoa morava nessa casa, pois era óbvio que estava a um bom tempo sem nenhum morador.

\- Bem, não... mas foi por isso que ele mandou gente da Ordem da Fênix seguir você o tempo todo...

Reconheceu a voz de Weasel, vinda do quarto a direita no segundo andar, e avançou em direção. A porta escura tinha a maçaneta em forma de cabeça de serpente de prata, e Manon quase sorriu pela familiaridade da peça, e o quarto era sombrio e de teto alto, com duas camas de solteiro, e no meio do quarto, de pé, estavam o irmão e os dois amigos. Hermione tinha crescido alguns centímetros e estava mais bonita, os cabelos mais longos e selvagens, e Weasel estava mais alto e mais desengonçado; o irmão parecia ter crescido mais durante o mês em que não se viram, o cabelo parecia mais bagunçado - era realmente possível piorar?, ela se perguntou - e os ombros estavam tensos. Não por menos, é claro, dado o que Weasel tinha acabado de dizer.

\- Eu saio por um mês e tudo vai para a puta que pariu. - disse. - Que infernos aconteceu, garoto?

O irmão se virou, mais infeliz e zangado do que Manon o tinha visto em muito tempo. É claro que estaria infeliz e zangado, tinha sido seguido por um mês, e tinha sido sequestrado e usado para ressuscitar o assassino dos pais, e visto Diggory ser assassinado. Puxou firmemente o irmão para seus braços, o abraçando apertado; demorou, mas eventualmente Harry passou os braços evolta da cintura e relaxou, deitando a cabeça em seus ombros, ela sempre fora maior que o irmão e continuava sendo, algo que gostava muito. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos escuros, acariciando gentilmente o couro cabeludo, a mão fazendo círculos reconfortantes nas costas.

Harry a soltou depois do que pareciam anos, mas só foram minutos. Passou a mão no rosto, mais magro e mais pálido, a cicatriz mais proeminente. Olhou para baixo, para o corpo do irmão, vendo como as roupas de segunda-mão de Dudley estavam maiores, como o irmão estava magro, e segurou a vontade de puxa-lo de volta para os braços. Era o último, prometeu a si mesma, o último verão que o irmão ia para os Dursley, era a última vez que o irmão chegava perto daqueles monstros, a última vez, tudo mudaria agora. Tinham quinze anos e já podiam exigir a abertura dos testamentos dos pais sem a permissão do Guardião Mágico, os testamentos mudariam tudo, a tutela passaria para a tia-avó ou Moony, podiam inocentar Padfoot, podiam até se emancipar; a emancipação certamente os daria poder, poder de libertar Padfoot e viverem onde queriam, com quem queriam, em Cadair Griffin ou a Mansão Potter, ou Potter Hall ou qualquer outra propriedade da família, inferno, poderiam até morar juntar no antigo apartamento do pai e Padfoot em Charing Cross.

\- Onde esteve? - perguntou o irmão. - Mandei dezenas de cartas!

\- Na Itália. - respondeu, confusa. - Mandei Hela antes de ir, Harry. E ela retornou, sem cartas e muito presunçosa, se bem me lembro. Devem ter interceptado e ela arrancou o olho da pessoa.

\- Não duvido. - riu sem humor. - Feliz aniversário, não comprei predente ainda.

\- Que rude, eu trouxe presentes de Milão. - sorriu. - Mas estão em casa, amanhã irei trazer.

\- Espera, não estava na casa de Greengrass? Onde estava?

\- Aqui em Londres, Holborn, fui quase sequestrada por Nymphadora. E que negócio era esse de estarem te seguindo?

\- Então, um tal de Mundungus Fletcher estava me seguindo, a mando de Dumbledore, ele e outros dessa tal Ordem. - o lábio superior se curvou, e a voz era amarga. - E você não vai acreditar, mas a Sra. Figg é um aborto e esteve nos observando esse tempo todo, para Dumbledore.

\- O dia que eu explodir Dumbledore, será o dia mais feliz da minha vida. - murmurou. - Remus vai me ouvir, muito alto e muito claro, vou gritar tanto que ele vai ficar surdo, aquele lobisomem filho duma - se interrompeu, respirando fundo para se acalmar. - Quer saber, deixa pra lá, antes que eu desça naquela cozinha e mate todo mundo.

\- Ela não

\- Matar, não. - o irmão interrompeu a melhor amiga. - Tirar sangue? Certamente. Então, e a Itália?

\- Foi ótima, muitas compras, praias, uma noite miserável na embaixada, Draco foi expulso da _Gallaria dell'Accademia_ por comentários indecentes sobre o pênis do Davi de Michelangelo, e Pansy também foi expulsa da _Uffizi_ por comentário indecente sobre O Nascimento de Vênus de Botticelli, em Florença, Blaise vomitou em um dos canais de Veneza de madrugada, Theo quase morreu afogado quando estávamos em Sardenha, e impedimos Daphne de vandalizar o Cavalo dos Sforza, certa noite. - ia contando enquanto guiava o irmão até a cama de aparência mais confortável. - E você? Se atualizou das séries?

\- Parece que se divertiu, e eu quero saber o que os levou para a uma noite miserável na embaixada? E não, não me atualizei em nenhuma série.

\- Sugiro começar por Grey's, então. - comentou. - A temporada foi cheia de altos e baixos, mais baixos que altos, mas não podemos esperar nada menos de Krista, é claro.

Manon continuou tagalerando sobre a última temporada de Grey's Anatomy enquanto colocava a dita, aconchegando-se com o irmão na cama para que pudessem assistir. Amava momentos como aquele, em que os dois eram simplesmente irmão e irmã, fazendo algo tão mundano quanto assistir a uma série juntos, mas que na verdade era algo terrivelmente raro, no final das contas.


	3. Chapter II

A primeira vez que Manon veio a Greengrass Park, ela tinha onze anos e era Yule em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Era também a primeira vez que passava o feriado distante do irmão, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Era para ter sido agridoce, mas os Greengrass tornaram doce como mel.

A primeira vista, os Greengrass pareciam rígidos e excessivamente formais, sufocantes, Manon viu que não eram nada disso nas primeiras duas horas na propriedade Greengrass, e não demorou muito para a família de sua melhor amiga ser tornar sua família também, e Greengrass Park, sua casa. Hyperion era tudo aquilo que ela sempre quis em um pai: rígido e preocupado, mas carinhoso e divertido, não sabendo dizer um "não" sequer a suas filhas; Pearl não era muito diferente de seus anseios, atenciosa e carinhosa, gentil e preocupada, mas severa, quando deveria ser. Astoria, ela supunha, era uma irmãzinha como quase todas as outras, e as seguiu durante todo o feriado, com mil e uma perguntas de Hogwarts; Manon a adorava. E adorava a própria Daphne.

Não tinha conhecido a loira no trem, só se encontrando na mesa da Sonserina depois da classificação, as duas tendo sentado lado a lado. Daphne puxou o assunto e antes do final do jantar, já eram amigas; a relação evoluiu com o passar dos dias, Daphne a introduzindo a sua prima Pansy, e Draco e Theo, com quem tinha praticamente crescido junto. Dos amigos, Manon e Blaise eram os únicos que não tinham crescido nos mesmos círculos, até os demais em seu ano - os garotos Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle e as garotas Millicent Bulstrode e Tracy Davies - conheciam os amigos a vida toda, mas foi quase tão fácil quanto respirar ser amigas dos outros quatro. Logo, eram um sexteto, e Manon os adorava.

Com o passar dos anos, mais Manon via a mansão em Lancashire como casa; mais a mansão em Lancashire se sentia como casa. A única casa que ela tivera, o único lugar onde tinha o sentimento de pertencimento, como se ali fosse o seu lugar. Ela amava aquele lugar.

Ficava em Lancashire, em uma pela planície da Floresta de Bowland, no norte do condado. A mansão era do século XVII, construída por um dos ancestrais da melhor amiga e, em algum momento no século XIX, os Greengrass deixaram seu assento histórico - Greengrass House - pela propriedade rural, e ali estão desde então. Daphne e Astoria haviam nascido em Greengrass Park, bem como Hyperion e seu pai, e o pai de seu pai e o pai antes dele.

Manon morava na ala de Daphne no oeste da propriedade, e contava com sua própria suíte, que contava com uma sala de estar, um escritório e um quarto contando com closet e banheiro. A ala de Daphne contava com uma pequena biblioteca, uma sala de estar, uma sala de jantar, um banheiro social, outras duas suítes - uma da própria Daphne e outra de Pansy - e três quartos de hóspedes. Era basicamente uma casa dentro de uma casa.

Era um mundo de diferença do pequeno quarto na casa dos Dursley e até seu próprio quarto nas masmorras da Sonserina em Hogwarts, que fora o quarto de sua avó e prima Andrômeda, quando foram a Hogwarts também. Era grande, e tinha uma janela panorâmica com vista para o fundo do Lago Negro, a cama era ótima, mas não era casa como em Greengrass Park. Era ali que estavam suas coisas, os livros herdados da mãe e da avó, os próprios, seus discos e CDs, os quadrinhos e funkos, o closet era cheio com suas roupas e a maioria de suas jóias - herdadas e compradas - ficavam ali. Greengrass Park era casa como Hogwarts não era, como a casa dos Dursley jamais foi - não importa o quê diga Dumbledore.

Tradicionalmente, todo mundo era esperado para o café da manhã e jantar na sala de jantar da família, e nos almoços, todos eram livres para comer onde quisessem. Portanto, não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar Pansy, de aparência miserável e agarrada a uma xícara - de café, ela notou pelo cheiro - como se sua vida dependesse disso, sentanda a mesa, nem Daphne, muito mais recomposta do que a prima. Havia retornado para casa antes das melhores amigas, e só soube que haviam chegado pois Daphne tinha escorregado para debaixo de seus lençóis no meio da madrugada, e escapado enquanto ela estava no banheiro. Não havia visto Pansy, mas pelo jeito que massageava o próprio pescoço, não tinha dormido na própria cama, e sim no sofá da cama que, enquanto era muito confortável, não feito para hospedar ninguém pela noite.

— Onde esteve ontem? — perguntou Daphne, à guisa de bom dia. — Só a vi sair com sua prima.

— Islington. — respondeu, vaga. — Exatamente _onde_ de Islington, eu já não sei. E como foi depois que eu sai? Pansy e Draco emplacaram mais uma?

— Sim. — bufou. — Para a infelicidade geral da nação, depois de _Shallow,_ eles assassinaram _Like I'm Gonna Lose You._

— Certamente não foi tão ruim assim. — a morena se defendeu.

— Se foi pelo menos um terço do primeiro, foi. — argumentou. — O veredito?

— Nunca senti tanta vontade de ser surda.

— Certamente não foi tão terrível. — comentou Pearl.

— Terrível é eufemismo. — Daphne balançou a cabeça. — Sequer tenho palavras apropriadas para descrever, mas não estamos repetindo.

— Gostaria de contar com isso, mas sabemos que na primeira oportunidade eles vão fazer, só para desgraçar conosco.

— Queria poder discordar, mas sei muito bem que está correta.

— Bem, — disse Hyperion. — acho que tenho uma nova adição à minha lista de experiências pelas quais nunca passar: Draco e Pansy cantando.

— Bêbados. — acrescentou. — Draco faz um trabalho meio decente sóbrio, e a voz de Pansy é péssima, mas ela é até que afinada sem álcool no organismo.

— Agora estou quase curiosa para ouvir.

— Não, a senhora não está. — disse Astoria. — Eu ouvi, tenho quase certeza que se me encontrar com um Dementador será isso que verei. Provavelmente meu bicho-papão seja Draco e Pansy cantando bêbados.

A morena soltou um gemido e um resmungo misturado a uma ofensa, e Manon riu com os demais.

Depois do café da manhã, Manon retornou para seu quarto, afinal, já estava dando a hora para ir buscar o irmão em Grimmauld Place para irem ao Beco Diagonal. Enquanto originalmente era somente uma vista a Gringotes, agora se encontrariam com o advogado da família, Edward Callahan, e também passariam em Madame Malkin para ajustes no uniforme - Harry havia crescido durante o último mês, e ela também, motivos pelos quais iriam encomendar novos e, caso precisassem, fariam ajustes no final do mês.

Daphne parecia a esperar no sofá da sala, pois não usava roupas de quem passaria a manhã na cama, e sim o que se esperaria de um Greengrass em público, mas ainda se atendo a suas preferências. A melhor amiga era grande adepta de vestidos longos e esvoaçantes, de tecidos leves e cores claras, e o mesmo podia ser ditos para saias; atualmente, usava saltos brancos, a cor compartilhada com o vestido longo e de alças finas, e quando a melhor amiga se ergueu, Manon notou que haviam cortes na saia, expondo as longas e torneadas pernas douradas.

Não pela primeira vez, Manon notou como a melhor amiga parecia ser feita de ouro, com seu cabelo de ouro e a pele de ouro, e mesmo o anel de ouro envolta da pupila, cercado pelo turquesa da íris. Daphne tinha um dos mais belos pares de olhos que Manon já tinha visto na vista.

— Irei com você. — anunciou. — Tenho que passar em Madame Malkin.

— Terei que buscar Harry em Islington antes de retornar ao Caldeirão Furado.

— Podemos ir pelo Flu até a Mansão Greengrass em Chiswick, e de lá pode dirigir até Islington e então, podemos descer para o Beco Diagonal.

— Eu escolho o carro.

Minutos mais tarde, Manon se encontrava atrás do volante de um Mercedes Classe A, branco, não preto como a maioria maçante dos ricos. Era tão clichê, carros brancos eram tão mais imponentes e elegantes, além de bonitos. O trajeto até Grimmauld Place foi preenchido por conversa despretensiosa, Daphne animadamente contando todas as fofocas que pegou de Padma Patil na noite anterior; não era surpresa saber de quem veio, dado que a irmã gêmea da corvinal era Parvati Patil da Grifinória e Parvati Patil e Lavander Brown sabiam de tudo, se houvesse alguma coroa de Rainha da Fofoca de Hogwarts a Patil grifinória, Brown e Pansy estariam disputando pescoço a pescoço.

— Mas quem sou eu para julgar?

Disse Daphne, depois de passar os últimos cinco minutos interruptamente julgando Ayla Shafiq, bem quando Manon parou na frente da praça em Grimmauld Place. A morena riu e tirou o cinto.

— Fique com as portas trancadas e ative os feitiços, vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível.

— Cuidado.

Sorriu e se esticou, beijando a bochecha da melhor amiga antes de saiu. Deu a volta, abrindo o porta-malas para apanhar o malão que havia comprado em Milão para o irmão, onde estavam todos os presentes que comprou na Itália. O malão era maior do que aquele que o irmão tinha, preto com o brasão da Casa de Potter no centro, com mais compartimentos e espaço.

Atravessou a rua e sacou a varinha para entrar, já que a porta não tinha fechadura nem maçaneta. O corredor estava escuro como na noite anterior, e Manon se certificou de não acordar a mãe de Sirius enquanto subia as escadas, não encontrou ninguém até que estivesse no quarto em que o irmão - aparentemente - dividiria com Weasel, onde deixou o malão em cima da cama da noite anterior. Desceu novamente as escadas, ficando no primeiro andar ao ouvir a voz da Sra. Weasley, e a seguiu para perguntar do irmão. Como se visão, não era necessário perguntar do irmão, pois ele estava também no que parecia a sala de visitas, tão suja e empoeirada quanto os outros cômodos que havia visitado, as paredes cobertas com uma tapeçaria que, ao vislumbrar um nome, Manon perceber ser a árvore genealógica dos Black; se olhasse, encontraria a si mesma e o irmão, e também os pais e avós. Além da Sra. Weasley e o irmão, os outros quatro Weasley e Hermione estavam na sala, todos armados com o que parecia ser-, Manon não fazia a menor ideia do que eram.

— Oh, droga, já são nove horas? — Harry disse, ao vê-la junto da porta. Em resposta, Manon tirou o telefone do bolso, mostrando a tela com a hora. O irmão suspirou - de alívio, talvez - e largou o objeto imediatamente, se virando para a Sra. Weasley: — Sinto muito, Sra. Weasley, mas tenho que ir.

Harry obviamente não sentia muito, pois antes mesmo da Sra. Weasley abrir a boca o irmão já estava saindo da sala - um feito notável. Manon o acompanhou, apontando para o banheiro e o malão na cama:

— Banho, rápido. Roupas no malão.

— Posso nem relaxar no banho?

— Daphne espera lá fora.

Menos de vinte minutos depois os dois tinham saído da casa, e Manon liderava o caminho até o carro que, ao ver, Harry soltou um assovio apreciativo, entrando para o banco de trás quando ela abriu a porta do motorista.

— Oi, Harry. — cumprimentou Daphne. — As roupas ficaram ótimas.

— Huh... Obrigado, eu acho.

De alguma maneira, entre Grimmauld Place e Charing Cross, Daphne conseguiu fazer com que o irmão conversasse como uma pessoa decente e, a altura em que Manon estacionava na frente do Caldeirão Furado, a melhor amiga e o irmão estavam acaloradamente discutindo o mais recente jogo da Liga de Quadribol: Caerphilly Catapults versus Holyhead Harpies. No Beco Diagonal, Daphne se despediu e desapareceu na Shafiq, e Manon levou Harry para o escritório do adovado da família, o Callahan & Cullen. O escritório em si ficava no último andar de um prédio na frente de Gringotes, e não demoraram a entrar na sala de Callahan.

Callhan - Edward - estava perto dos setenta anos, e vinha sendo o advogado da família o avô, seu pai tendo servido antes dele. É irlandês, alto e magro, com ruivos cabelos cacheados ainda bastante vivos e olhos azuis extremamente claros, e parecia estar no auge da vida, vestido requintadamente em um terno de três peças risca de giz, preto, camisa branca e gravata azul escura.

— Herdeira Potter, Lorde Hardwin. — cumprimentou Callahan, se erguendo da cadeira. O homen fez uma rápida reverência, beijando sua mão e apertando a do irmão. — Por favor, sentem-se. — indicou a cadeira, enquanto ele mesmo sentava. Eles sentaram. — Posso presumir que está reunião seja da recente aventura de Lorde Hardwin com, o quê? Dois dementadores na frente de um trouxa?

— O referido trouxa — disse Manon, cruzando as pernas. — Está completamente ciente da magia desde os onze anos, salvaguardado pelo próprio Estatuto de Sigilo, dado que morávamos na mesma casa, quando nossas cartas chegaram.

Dizer que suas cartas chegaram era apenas uma maneira diferente de dizer "quando Hagrid invadiu um casebre no Mar do Norte, nos entregou nossas cartas e deu um rabo de cavalo ao referido trouxa, Sr. Callahan.". Completamente ciente, Callahan assentiu vigorosamente, e disse:

— A cláusula 7 do Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores prever situações na que esteve, Lorde Hardwin, e é nela que irei montar o caso e garantir que permaneça em Hogwarts e com a sua varinha. De fato, será bastante simples, penso eu. O que quer que o Ministério tenha bostejado ultimamente no Profeta, Lorde Hardwin continua um herói nacional e o segundo na linha de sucessão de uma Casa Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre, um dos literais últimos Potter do mundo; até mesmo um orgulhoso Comensal da Morte não ficaria feliz com a expulsão de Lorde Hardwin de nosso mundo.

Quando saíram já passava das dez, bem a tempo da reunião com o Ashcraik, e Callahan os levou até a porta. Em Gringotes, um jovem goblin os levou até a sala do Mestre goblin, que já os aguardava, apesar de estarem dois minutos adiantados.

— Herdeira Potter, Lorde Hardwin. — cumprimentou o goblin, secamente. — Não vamos perder tempo: organizarei a leitura dos testamentos para a segunda-feira, e despacharei as convocações no sábado. Há algo mais, Lady Manon, Lorde Hardwin?

— Na verdade não, Mestre Ashcraik. — responde. — Mas uma atualização é sempre bem-vinda, não?

Saíram meia hora depois, entrando em Madame Malkin. Manon se sentou e pegou uma revista, deixando que as medidas do irmão fossem tiradas primeiro, e conversou educadamente com a costureira acima dos resmungos ocasionais do irmão pelas furadas de agulha. Daphne chegou bem quando ela estava subindo e, antes do meio dia, Manon entrava em na casa de infância do tio com o irmão.

— Como foi?

Perguntou Padfoot, baixinho. O tio estava os esperando, aparentemente, casualmente encostado na parede suja do lado do vil quadro de sua mãe, que Manon ainda não tinha tido o prazer de conhecer, pelo que Manon estava grata, dado as histórias horripilantes dos vis gritos da sobrinha de sua avó.

— Callahan está confiante. — responde. — Diz que é caso ganho.

— Com Callahan, não tenho dúvidas. — assentiu, satisfeito. — Ele é ótimo, um sonserino ardiloso e um inimigo formidável. Não alguém de quem me tornaria inimigo.

— Acho que gosta de Callahan? — ergue a sobrancelha.

O tio solta uma risada baixa e passa o braço por de trás dos ombros, a puxando para si. Ela passa o braço pela cintura do tio, e juntos, os três caminham para o quarto que o irmão dividia com o dito melhor amigo. Manon acha que nunca será capaz de genuinamente gostar do garoto, passei o tempo que passar.

— Então, o que você comprou para o Prongslet?

— Roupas, principalmente.

— Uh, roupas italianas, as melhores. — sacudiu a cabeça com aprovação. — E o que mais? Sei que não foram só roupas.

— E sapatos, e esse malão muito impressionante com muitos compartimentos e um coldre de varinha feito de couro de dragão, Hungrian Horntail, que fica invisível. — listou, Sirius riu alto e Harry soltou uma pequena risada.

— E você nem comprou um presente, você é o pior irmão do mundo. — comentou o tio.

— Eu estava preso em Privet Drive! — se defendeu. — A culpa não é minha, é? E eu já tenho um presente.

— Quando você teve tempo de pegar um presente?

— Bem... — tossiu, as bochechas adquirindo um tom fraco de vermelho. — Em Gringotes, hoje, pedi para Ashcraik providenciar, nunca sei o que te dar de presente, você já se compra tudo o que quer ou precisar, e seus amigos são realmente extravagantes

— Blaise e Daphne são extravagantes. — interrompeu o irmão.

— Não é o ponto. — disse, um pouquinho aborrecido, e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, tirando uma caixinha retangular e a estendeu, Manon pegou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — É um bracelete, de ouro, porque sei que gosta da cor, é a sua favorita, apesar de quase nunca usar e... Só tem dois pingentes, por enquanto, uma serpente, para a Sonserina, e um grifo, da Casa de Potter... — abriu a caixinha, e sorriu para o bracelete, era fino e delicado, de ouro brilhante, tal qual a pequena serpente e o pequeno grifo presos por correntes de ouro; do lado, tinha outras correntes, para adicionar mais, ela perceber. — Você gostou? Você esta sorrindo, então

— Adorei, Harry. — interrompeu, antes que o irmão entrasse em curto-circuito de nervoso. Era engraçado como os _gay panic_ do irmão não eram reservados, tudo Harry tinha _gay panic._ — Verdadeiramente.

— Ah, que bom.

Manon riu e beijou a bochecha do irmão. Quando olhou para Sirius, viu que o tio segurava nas mãos um fino colar de prata - não, ouro branco, ela percebeu depois de olhar mais atentamente - com uma esmeralda em forma de pêra, a pedra de tonalidade clara, como seus olhos pela manhã, de acordo com Daphne.

— E esse é o meu presente. — disse o tio, abrindo um largo sorriso. — É uma esmeralda colombiana, ouro branco, com paládio, era o favorito de Lily. Não causa alergia, ela dizia.

— Níquel causa dermatite.

Comenta Harry, a surpreendendo com o conhecimento, mas depois soltou uma risada anasalada. Harry sabia de muitas coisas, geralmente as coisas mais inusitadas e loucas, mas úteis, as vezes; não era de se surpreender que o irmão saiba que ouro fundido com níquel causasse dermatite eventualmente.

— É lindo, Pads. — disse. — Obrigada.

— Apenas o melhor para a minha filhote.

— Você nem me deu um presente de aniversário. — disse Harry.

— Eu te dei uma Firebolt dois anos atrás. — lembrou.

— Dois anos atrás! — disse. — E você disse para contar como treze anos de presentes de aniversário, não quinze.

— Eu te dei uma vassoura no seu primeiro aniversário, e ano passado também o presentiei, portanto, treze anos.

— Duvido seriamente que tenha pensado nisso na época.

Rindo, Manon seguiu o tio e o irmão para a cozinha, os dois discutindo. Não conseguia mensurar o tamanho do alívio por Harry estar, pelo menos, aparentando estar bem. Chegaram a cozinha junto com todos os Weasley, onde já estavam Remus e Hermione, que pareciam conversar profundamente até ouvir o irmão e o tio.

— Olha o que o Sirius deu para Manon. — disse Harry á Moony e Hermione, apontando para o colar ainda na mão do padrinho. — E não me deu nada!

— É difícil comprar presentes para adolescentes de quinze anos, Harry, eu já te disse.

— Mais difícil que mandar fazer um colar de esmeralda?

— Sim! — quando Moony a olhou, de olhos arregalados, ela deu de ombros. — É claro. Mulheres são fáceis de se presentear, na maioria das vezes, mulheres da sua família, sobretudo. Uma jóia, um livro, um novo caldeirão para poções, certa vez James deu um boneco branco enorme e Lily faltou desmaiar de emoção.

— Um boneco branco enorme?

Sussurrou Hermione, Moony rapidamente respondeu:

— Um _stormtrooper_ como o do Barney Stinson de _How I Met Your Mother,_ tamanho real e tudo, acho que está no cofre dela em Gringotes, ou em Potter Manor, não sei.

— No cofre. — Manon disse, sentando do lado do lobisomem. — Mamãe era grande fã de Star Wars.

— Papai deu a mamãe um _Stormtrooper?_

— É assim que se chama?

— Sirius, seu herege!

— O que é um storm- esse negócio ai? — pergunta Weasel.

— Um _stormtrooper_ é um soldado do Império Galático. — explica Hermione, com paciência.

— Como é que os bruxos formam caráter sem Star Wars?

— Vai ver é por essas e outras que exista o Você-Sabe-Quem e os Comensais da Morte, criança não cresceu assistindo Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa e Han Solo derrubarem um império e restabelecerem uma república acaba facista mesmo.

— Como é que vocês convivem com gente que não sabe o que é Star Wars?

— Não me diga que Draco Malfoy sabe o que é Star Wars. — diz Harry, chocado.

— Draco adora Star Wars. — conta, rindo. — Dê a ele mais um ano e a coleção de sabres de luz vai ser maior que a minha.

— Só acredito vendo.

— E o que é Star Wars? E sabres de luz?

Com a pergunta de um dos gêmeos - Fred, ela tinha certeza - Harry e Hermione passaram por todo o almoço explicando todos os detalhes de Star Wars. Depois de almoço, Manon deixou o irmão e o tio com un beijo e retornou com o carro para Chiswick, usando o Flu novamente para retornar á Greengrass Park, saindo na sala de Daphne. Não estranhou o silêncio, pois Pansy a essa altura já deveria estar do outro lado do país, em Lincolnshire, e Daphne é uma pessoa naturalmente silenciosa. O que era um pouco assustador, as vezes, pois a loira não fazia barulho e podia repentinamente aparecer do nada e quase lhe dar um ataque cardíaco. O único outro ser senciente em seu quarto era Leia, dormindo - não surpreendentemente - em sua cama, com toda a calma e tranquilidade do mundo; Leia era o ser mais sereno do mundo, e as vezes olhava para a gata e pensava na "calma da matança" de Throne of Glass; ela também parecia lhe olhar como se fosse uma criatura insignificante, mas Manon sabia que Leia a amava, bem no fundo.

Foi direto para o banheiro - de mármore escuro e acabamento em dourado - e tomou um merecido banho quente, entrando no closet em seguida. Vestiu um cropped justo preto, que deixava seus ombros e barriga amostra, e um short preto e branco com desenhos das máscaras dos _Stormtroopers,_ e saiu, secando o cabelo com uma toalha. Seu cabelo era um desastre tremendo, a mistura perfeita da selvageria dos fios ondulados Black e os fios perpetuamente bagunçados e lisos Potter; os Potter sempre tiveram os cabelos mais loucos - fruto, dizia a lenda, de uma maldição jogava no Lorde Potter do início do século XI, mais ou menos - mas o gene Black de sua avó tornou o cabelo de seu pai pior que o do pai, e assim, ela e Harry vinheram ao mundo com impossíveis cabelos perpetuamente bagunçados. O irmão tinha saído ao pai em quase tudo, exceto pelos olhos, que eram iguais aos da mãe; Manon tinha saído á mãe, com os olhos verdes - geralmente em tonalidades claras, ao contrário do irmão, que variavam em tonalidades escuras - e os fios ondulados e negros, não ruivos. Tinha visto fotos da família suficiente para saber de cabeça a quem cada um saiu: o pai era a cara do avô, com o adicional de seus cabelos serem mais bagunçados, e Sirius era tão parecido com a avó que parecia ser realmente seu filho nascido, não adotado, já nos Evans a história era mais diferente, e Petúnia tinha puxado o avô - Henry - em tudo, com os melhores olhos azuis e cabelos negros, a avó - sua homônima, Elizabeth - tinha os cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, e era claro que a mãe havia puxado a ela, mas Lily nada era parecida com o pai e a mãe em rosto; Manon não sabia de onde vinha, mas não tinha deixado de notar como a mãe e a avó Dorea era parecidas.

— Bem, devemos ser alma gêmeas. Puta que pariu, Manon!

Viu o vulto de dourado pelo canto do olho e suspirou, ao ver o buraco que agora tinha na parede do lado da cama. Felizmente, não havia acertado nada ou alguém, já que o alvo era Daphne. Olhou para o chão, onde a amiga se jogara para escapar da magia; Daphne se ergueu, fúria brilhando nos aros dourados ao redor das pupilas, e Manon sorriu, constrangida.

— Desculpa! — pediu, sem jeito. — Me assustou.

— E por isso decidiu... — olhou para o buraco na parede. — Explodir a minha cabeça? O sangue teria sido terrível de limpar e sentiria minha falta terrivelmente, além da culpa, é claro, que seria maior.

— Não foi por querer.

— É por essas e outras que ninguém tenta te assustar em Samhain.

— Sério? Sempre pensei estavam sendo respeitosos com os aniversários de morte dos meus pais.

— Realmente acredita nisso?

— Não. — confessou.

Daphne chamou um dos elfos para reparar a parede e foram para a sala, sentando juntas no sofá. Só então reparou nas vestes da melhor amiga: um cropped preto igual ao que usava e um short do mesmo tecido, a máscara de Darth Vader desenhada em uma perna. _Devemos ser almas gêmeas,_ lembra de ter ouvido a loira dizer antes de explodir um buraco na parede.

— Então, o que há traz aos meus aposentos, Lady Daphne?

— Companhia nessa solitária tarde de verão, Herdeira Potter. — respondeu, docemente. Manon quis rir do tom fingindo. — Ter a minha cabeça explodida certamente que não foi.

— Ah, supere. — disse. — Bom tempo de reação, aliás.

— Andei treinando.

Olhou para a melhor amiga e, depois de cinco segundos, jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Um minuto depois, Daphne a acompanhou, aproveitando-se para abraça-lá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/2yFAWpW - Greengrass Park  
> https://pin.it/1bZGvrs - o pijama de Manon  
> https://pin.it/cq7OzPC - o pijama de Daphne  
> https://pin.it/3SGSQlM - o carro (Mercedes Classe A)  
> https://pin.it/7HbnlBc - presente do Sirius


	4. Chapter III

Ao todo, eram oito pessoas sentadas ao redor da grande e retangular mesa em uma das salas de reuniões de Gringotes, Manon incluída. Sentava na ponta direita, junta á Harry, Moony, tia Minerva e a Hestia, e na sua frente sentavam a tia Augusta, Neville e Lady Amélia, a cadeira da ponta esquerda desocupada, provavelmente para o Mestre Fahgmather, o Gerente de Contas da Casa de Black e o representante de Sirius, que obviamente era citado no testamento. O silêncio na sala era pesado, quase sepulcral, na verdade, do tipo que deixa todo mundo desconfortável, mas Manon não estava preocupada com isso no momento; a antecipação á enchia completamente, a perspectiva de que finalmente - finalmente - poderia tirar o irmão das garras de Dumbledore, o levar longe dos Dursley e jamais se encontrar com qualquer um deles, a menos que fosse para uma vingança. Só a perspectiva a transbordava de animação, e a fazia controlar o impulso de mexer a perna. Finalmente, depois do que pareciam horas, Ashcraik entrou com o Mestre Fahgmather atrás, os dois goblins de aparência severa sem delongas se sentando - Ashcraik na cabeceira e Fahgmather na desocupada cadeira do lado da tia-avó.

— Bom dia a todos. — disse Ashcraik, secamente, suas mãos ocupadas reorganizando uma pilha de papéis que trouxera para a sala. — Estamos aqui para, como bem sabem, a leitura dos testamentos de James Cadfael Potter, Lorde Potter e o Chefe da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Potter, e Lily Elizabeth Evans-Potter, Lady Potter. Começaremos com o testamento do falecido Lorde Potter: — Ashcraik puxou um dos pergaminhos da pilha, o erguendo a frente dos olhos. — "No dia 15 de Setembro de 2006 eu, James Cadfael Potter, Lorde Potter e o Chefe da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Potter, declaro, são e em plenitude das minhas faculdades, minhas últimas vontades: aos meus filhos, Manon Elizabeth Potter e Hardwin James Potter, em caso de minha morte prematura, encargo minha esposa, Lily Elizabeth Evans-Potter, de sua total tutela, se minha esposa estiver incapacitada por quaisquer meios, a tutela de ambos os meus filhos devem ir de acordo com a seguinte ordem: Frank Richard Longbottom e Alice Olivia Bones-Longbottom, Augusta Rhiannon Potter-Longbottom, Amélia Susan Bones, Minerva Makenna McGonagall, Cassiopeia Adhara Black, Sirius Orion Black III e Remus John Lupin, caso meus filhos tenham quinze anos, ou forem maiores de quinze, no momento da abertura deste testamento, concedo-lhes a emancipação.". — Ashcraik parou, olhando para ela e, em seguida, o irmão e todos os presentes citados para nossa guarda que, por sua vez, os olhavam. — Bem, Lady Manon, Lorde Hardwin?

Manon trocou um rápido olhar com o irmão, que assentiu rapidamente, e olhou para o goblin:

— Emancipação.

O goblin assentiu, porém não disse nada, retornando ao testamento:

— "Resolvida a tutela das crianças, vamos aos bens: como minha primogênita, minha filha, Manon Elizabeth Potter, herda a Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Potter e toda a sua fortuna; até que minha filha chegue a maioridade, a Regência da Casa de Potter é concedida a minha tia-avó, Augusta Rhiannon Potter-Longbottom, mesmo no caso de Manon ser emancipada. Á Manon, ainda, deixo o cofre número 951 e a bela cobertura no arrondissement 7 de Paris, com vista a Torre Eiffel. Ao meu filho, Hardwin James Potter, deixo o cofre número 952, o apartamento de Charing Cross Road e a minha Capa da Invisibilidade."

Emancipada, era agora emancipada. Emancipados, os dois eram agora, donos do próprio destino. Manon sentia-se eufórica, como se pudesse naquele exato momento entrar em uma briga com Dumbledore, Voldemort e todos seus Comensais da Morte simultaneamente e sair não só viva, mas vitoriosa, com todos caídos ao seu redor. Jamais tinha se sentido assim na vida, nem quando vira Hogwarts pela primera vez, nem quando viu seu Patrono corpóreo pela primeira vez, ou quando se transformou pela primeira vez, jamais estivera tão feliz em toda a vida, mas nao era difícil, considerando aqueles dez anos miseráveis em Little Whinging.

Apenas metade de si ouviu Ashcraik terminar de proclamar a distribuição de ouro e propriedades do pai e passou para a da mãe, que era semelhante ao do pai. Ganhará mais um cofre de herança, o terceiro - o primeiro era o de sua avó Dorea - e uma quantia exorbitante de libras, ao contrário do que Petúnia sugeriria os Evans eram ricos e metade do que a mãe tinha herdado era agora seu, junto a uma impressionante coleção de livros, pois como ela, a mãe era uma amante dos livros, especialmente as fantasias.

Depois da leitura dos testamentos, Manon resolveu aproveitar a chance e reivindicar sua herança logo, para que não precisasse retornar á Gringotes mais tarde; depois de seu ritual, Harry fez o ritual de herdeiro, e os três - Manon, Harry e Remus - deixaram Gringotes com a promessa de um jantar com a tia-avó ainda no verão. Manon dirigiu o mesmo Mercedes da semana anterior de volta para Grimmauld Place, todo o trajeto cantando alguns dos clássicos da Disney com o irmão, assistidos por um Remus pra lá de divertido. Se despediu do irmão e tio e fez o caminho para Chiswick e, então, para casa.

Na frente do espelho do banheiro, Manon se olhava. A pele tinha a tonalidade pálida, bastante clara, mas em nada aparentava fragilidade ou vulnerabilidade; os abertos cachos negros emolduravam o contrastavam com a tez, fluindo por suas costas e ombros com elegância. Os olhos eram de verde pálido, cerúleos, que as vezes adquiria tonalidades mais claras ou escuras, dependendo de seu humor, e as vezes... E as vezes eram dourados, como ouro derretido; poucas foram as vezes que aconteceu, mas foram suficientes para instigar a procurar.

O que encontrou pouco esclareceu, na verdade, levantou mais questionamentos.

Era uma antiga lenda, remetendo aos tempos de Arthur Pendragon, quando o rei conquistou toda a ilha e reinava, dos tempos em que Merlin vivia, e que Morgana era a Grã-Sacerdotisa da Deusa. Uma lenda cheia de elementos perdidos pela sociedade mordena.

De acordo com a lenda, a Deusa criou o mundo e tudo o que há nela, incluindo, é claro, a Magia e os humanos, e alguns desses humanos foram abençoados pela Deusa com a Magia; esses humanos, eventualmente, criaram os conceitos de que haviam três formas de magia: a das trevas, a de luz e a cinza, um meio termo entre as duas primeiras. O que os humanos não sabiam, entretanto, era de que a Magia possuía dois aspectos: o aspecto caótico e o aspecto ordenado, a Magia de Caos e a Magia de Ordem, e que escassamente tocavam as ditas formas, pois apenas aqueles nascidos com o inato dom podiam as tocar.

Os primeiros inatos nasceram, cada um mais poderoso que o outro. O primeiro foi o bruxo Merlin, um camponês da cidade de Carmarthen em Gales, inato á Magia de Ordem, que cresceu e se tornou um poderoso feiticeiro, servindo nas cortes de Uther Pendragon e, mais tarde, seu filho Arthur, como conselheiro e mentor do jovem príncipe. Merlin era vastamente poderoso, e o responsável por criar feitiços e poções na magia de luz, e eventualmente, foi Merlin quem derrotou o bruxo Mordred, que era um bruxo das trevas, o total contrário de Merlin. O segundo inato era, na verdade, segunda; Morgana nascera em Tintagel, filha do Duque da Cornualha, Gorlois, e sua esposa, Igraine, inata ao Caos, com um destino brilhante a sua frente, pois era a profetizada mais poderosa sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice, e foi em Avalon que Morgana cresceu, ao lado das demais sacerdotisas e da Dama do Lago; Morgana se tornou uma bruxa cinza na tonalidade escura, e nos contos modernos, é dita como a grande inimiga de Merlin e seu meio-irmão Arthur, quem guiou o filho Mordred - nascido da relação incestuosa de Morgana e Arthur - em vingança atrás do pai. Inatos eram raros, e depois de Merlin e Morgana, só surgiram nos tempos mais necessitados.

Os últimos tinham sido quinhentos anos atrás, nascidos para o Lorde Potter, os gêmeos Manon e Hardwin; a menina, inata o Caos, o menino, inato á Ordem, e juntos, tinham destruído um Lorde das Trevas que reinava havia vinte e nove anos.

E ali estava ela, quinhentos anos depois, inata ao Caos. Uma Manon, gêmea de um Hardwin, nascida de um Lorde Potter, em meio ao reinado de terror de um Lorde das Trevas. Voldemort reinou por dez anos antes dela nascer, continuou a reinar mesmo depois de enfraquecido catorze anos atrás, e agora... Agora quem sabia quanto anos mais Voldemort reinaria? Seriam vinte e nove anos, como o Lorde das Trevas de quinhentos anos atrás? Ou seriam mais?

Manon não sabia.

Os dias voaram e como em um piscar de olhos, Manon estava na Plataforma 9¾, acariciando o pelo de Padfoot ao lado do irmão, Daphne apenas alguns passos distantes, conversando com Moony e Hermione, dando-lhes privacidade para as despedidas. Se veriam no Natal, é claro, mas mesmo assim, ainda faltavam meses.

— Vou sentir saudade. — sussurrou para o Grim. — Certifique-se de escrever, sim? E não... Não fique apenas vagando por aquele lugar horrível, arranje alguma coisa para fazer, leia livros, assista séries e filmes, inicie uma guerra de brincadeiras contra Moony, faça brincadeiras com a Ordem. Se divirta, por favor.

Padfoot latiu, concordando, e Manon acariciou outra vez a cabeça, antes de se erguer. Não escutou o irmão fazer suas despedidas, e no momento que Harry se ergueu, Moony chegou com a melhor amiga e Hermione. Já estava com o uniforme, ou pelo menos uma parte dele: a saia preta um palmo acima do joelho, a camisa branca com o colarinho e os dois primeiros botões abertos, e a gravata verde com finas listras na cor prata bastante frouxa, usava as meias 7/8 com cinta-liga, na cor preta, e saltos pretos; a capa e suéter aguardavam na cabine. Manon abraçou e beijou a bochecha de Moony, pegando a mão de Daphne e entrando no trem em seguida. Foram de braços dados até a cabine de sempre, no final do corredor, onde estavam os outros amigos: Blaise e Theo jogavam cartas, Draco estava encolhido no outro lado com a cabeça no colo de Pansy, que por sua vez acariciava os fios claros do melhor amigo. Daphne empurrou Draco do banco, quase derrubando o primo, e se jogou do lado de Pansy; não perdendo tempo, Manon rapidamente deslizou ao lado da melhor amiga enquanto Draco resmungava.

— E então? Como foram os dias terríveis em minha ausência, _principesse_? — perguntou Blaise.

— Você esteve ausente? — respondeu Daphne, com confusão genuína. O italiano abriu a boca em um "O" perfeito, parecendo verdadeiramente horrorizado, e Theo, Pansy e Draco gargalharam. — O quê? Não notei! Sério.

— O quê sou para você, Daphne Greengrass?

Perguntou Blaise, ofendidíssimo. Manon riu, se aconchegando junto a Daphne, que distraidamente a abraço.

A viagem foi relativamente tediosa, e a única coisa remotamente próxima de emocionante foi o relato de Draco dos Monitores do quinto ano. Macmillan e Abbott para Lufa-Lufa - "eu teria preferido Finch-Fletchley ou Hopkins, mas é melhor que Smith", comentou Theo - e para Corvinal, Goldstein e Patil - "foi com ela ou com a na Grifinória que você teve um encontro quente em um armário nessa ano, Pansy?" perguntou Blaise, ao que Pansy respondeu: "ela, obviamente." -, para o choque do total de zero pessoas, Hermione era a Monitora da Grifinória, mas quando Pansy disse que era Weasel o Monitor, Daphne quase caiu do banco de susto, e Theo deu voz ao que se passava na cabeça de todos: "McGonagall ficou doida?". Manon não fazia ideia de como tia Minerva, a Professora Sprout ou o Professor Flitwick escolhiam seus Monitores, mas o Professor Snape escolhia baseando-se numa mistura de interesse do aluno, o próprio aluno, suas notas e carga horária. Greg e Vince tinham notas mais baixas que Theo, Blaise e Draco, e não faziam o tipo de líder, Blaise tinha notas boas e tempo livre o suficiente, mas todo mundo sabia que suas rondas seriam gastas em um armário de vassoura com quem quer que fosse a garota - ou garoto - da vez, Theo tinha as melhores notas, mas sua carga era superior a de todos os outros, e Draco, mesmo com o Quadribol, era o eleito para Monitor da Sonserina; o caso era semelhante para as meninas, Millicent não tinha as notas nem interesse necessários, Tracy não tinha vontade nem compromisso, Manon e Daphne tinham muitas as aulas e, portanto, foi Pansy quem ficou com o crachá. Ao sentar na mesa da Sonserina, os olhos de Manon bateram automaticamente na mesa dos professores, já acostumada a procurar identificar o novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; Dumbledore estava no meio, sentado na cadeira - mais para trono, ela sempre achou - dourada, e se estendendo pela direita e esquerda da mesa sentavam os demais professores, a muito grande - colossal - ausência de Hagrid claramente notada para qualquer um que pudesse ver, e, com sobressalto, percebeu que era a Subsecretária Sênior de Fudge - de quem ninguém gosta, vestida num horripilante casaquinho rosa peludo - sentada do lado de Dumbledore.

— Horripilante. — ouviu Daphne, a sua direita.

— O casaquinho? — indagou Pansy, que olhava para a mesa por cima da cabeça dos colegas do lado. — Completamente. Vou encarar como uma ofensa se ela chegar perto de mim com aquele troço.

— Alguém deveria ter uma conversa seria sobre moda com essa mulher. — murmurou Draco, da sua esquerda.

— Urgentemente. — acrescentou Blaise, sentado do lado de Pansy.

Foi bem naquele momento que Manon notou a Professora Grubbly-Plank entrar e se sentar na mesa, e distraidamente se perguntou por onde andava Hagrid que não estava em Hogwarts. As portas se abriram e tia Minerva guiou a filha de primeiros anos, carregando o banquinho com o Chapéu Seletor até diante da mesa dos professores; depois de ajeitar o banquinho, a tia Minerva se distanciou, e o Chapéu deu alguns segundos para o drama habitual antes de escancarou o rasgo junto á copa, e então proporrompeu a cantar. Era a maior música que Manon já tinha ouvido o irritante chapéu cantar em seus anos de Hogwarts, e a primeira vez que escutava o chapéu não cantando sobre a sua função e as casas, mas dando conselhos; era suficientemente justificado os murmúrios e cochichos que romperam junto aos aplausos, e mais de uma sobrancelha estava erguida na mesa da Sonserina. Tia Minerva então deu início a seleção, e Manon ociosamente aplaudiu os selecionados á Sonserina, feliz por estar no quinto ano e não ter que ser selecionada a cuidar de nenhum primeiro ano, como era tradição da Sonserina; só havia amadrinhado uma vez antes, no terceiro ano, e tinha sido a priminha de Daphne e Pansy, Phoebe, muito mais agradável do que quase qualquer outra criança que conhecera.

Ao final do banquete, Dumbledore se ergueu do trono dourado e as conversas no salão imediatamente morreram; Manon sentia-se ligeiramente sonolenta, ansiando pela cama em seu quarto nas masmorras e uma agradável noite de sono.

— Bem, agora que estamos todos digerindo mais um magnífico banquete, peço alguns minutos de sua atenção para os habituais avisos de início de trimestre — anunciou Dumbledore. — Os alunos do primeiro ano precisam saber que o acesso à floresta em nossa propriedade é proibido aos estudantes... E a esta altura alguns dos nossos antigos estudantes já devem ter aprendido isso também. O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu, segundo ele pela quadricentésima sexagésima segunda vez, para lembrar a todos que não é permitido praticar magia nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas, nem fazer outras tantas coisas, que podem ser lidas na extensa lista afixada à porta da sala dele. Houve duas mudanças em nosso corpo docente este ano. Temos o grande prazer de dar as boas-vindas à Profa Grubbly-Plank, que retomará a direção das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; estamos também encantados em apresentar a Profa Umbridge, nossa nova responsável pela Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Houve uma rodada de aplausos educados, mas pouco entusiásticos. O aspirante á Mãe Gothel continuou:

— Os testes para entrar para os times de quadribol das casas serão realizados...

Ele interrompeu o que ia dizendo, com um olhar indagador à Subsecretária Sênior Umbridge. Como ela não era muito mais alta em pé do que sentada, por um momento ninguém entendeu por que Dumbledore parara de falar, mas então a mulher pigarreou:

— _Hem, hem_. — E ficou claro que se levantara e pretendia falar.

Dumbledore pareceu surpreso apenas por um instante, então, sentou-se com elegância e olhou atento para Umbridge, como se ouvi-la fosse a coisa que mais desejasse na vida. Os outros membros do corpo docente não foram tão competentes em esconder sua surpresa. As sobrancelhas da Professora Sprout chegaram a desaparecer por baixo dos cabelos rebeldes, e Manon nunca vira a boca da tia Minerva mais fina. Nenhum professor novo jamais interrompera Dumbledore antes. Muitos estudantes sorriam abobados; era óbvio que essa mulher não conhecia os hábitos de Hogwarts.

— Obrigada, diretor — disse a Subsecretária, sorrindo afetadamente. —, pelas bondosas palavras de boas-vindas.

Sua voz era aguda, soprada e meio infantil, e, mais uma vez, Manon sentiu uma onda de aversão que não conseguia explicar; só sabia que tudo nela o enojava, desde a voz tola ao casaquinho peludo cor-de-rosa. Ela tossiu mais uma vez para clarear a voz ( _hem, hem_ ), e continuou:

— Bem, devo dizer que é um prazer voltar a Hogwarts! — Ela sorriu, revelando dentes muito pontiagudos. — E ver rostinhos tão felizes voltados para mim!

Manon olhou para os lados. Nenhum dos rostinhos que viu pareciam felizes. Pelo contrário, todos pareciam meio chocados ao ouvir alguém se dirigir a eles como se tivessem cinco anos.

— Estou muito ansiosa para conhecer todos vocês, e tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos!

Os estudantes se entreolharam ao ouvir isso; alguns mal conseguiram esconder os sorrisos.

— Serei amiga dela desde que não queira me emprestar aquele casaquinho. – sussurrou Daphne cruelmente para ela, e se controlou para não soltar uma gargalhada no meio do salão; ajudava que Daphne tivesse sussurrado as palavras junto ao ouvido, como se sussurrasse segredos sujos.

A Profa. Umbridge tornou a pigarrear ( _hem, hem_ ), mas, quando continuou, um pouco do modo soprado de falar desaparecera de sua voz. Pareceu muito mais objetiva, e suas palavras tinham um tom monótono de discurso decorado, o qual Manon fez um admirável esforço para prestar atenção.

— O ministro da Magia sempre considerou a educação dos jovens bruxos de vital importância. Os dons raros com que vocês nasceram talvez não frutifiquem se não forem nutridos e aprimorados por cuidadosa instrução. As habilidades antigas, um privilégio da comunidade bruxa, devem ser transmitidas às novas gerações ou se perderão para sempre. O tesouro oculto de conhecimentos mágicos acumulados pelos nossos antepassados deve ser preservado, suplementado e polido por aqueles que foram chamados à nobre missão de ensinar.

Umbridge fez uma pausa e uma reverência aos seus colegas, mas nenhum deles lhe retribuiu o cumprimento. As sobrancelhas escuras da tia Minerva tinham se contraído de tal modo que ela decididamente parecia um falcão, e Manon a viu trocar um olhar significativo com a Professora Sprout quando Umbridge fez mais um _hem, hem_ , e continuou o discurso:

— Todo diretor e diretora de Hogwarts trouxe algo novo à pesada tarefa de dirigir esta escola histórica, e assim deve ser, pois sem progresso haverá estagnação e decadência. Por outro lado, o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado, pois as nossas tradições comprovadas raramente exigem remendos. Então um equilíbrio entre o velho e o novo, entre a permanência e a mudança, entre a tradição e a inovação...

Ainda atenta á Umbridge, Manon passou os olhos pelo salão, quase que distraída. O silêncio que prevalecia quando Mãe Gothel falava ia se rompendo à medida que os alunos aproximavam as cabeças, cochichando e abafando risinhos. Na mesa da Corvinal, Cho Chang conversava animadamente com as amigas, e Patil e Li pareciam profundamente entretidas em uma revista de moda trouxa. Entrementes, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Macmillan era um dos poucos qinda olhando para Umbridge, de olhar vidrado e Manon tinja certeza de que estava somente fingindo ouvir, numa tentativa admirável de honrar o novo distintivo de Monitor reluzente no peito; coisa que Abbott ignorava, pois tinha a cabeça loira junta á ruiva de Bones. Na mesa da Sonserina, Daphne já se encontrava deitada em seu ombro, passando os dedos por seus cabelos, e Pansy e Blaise tinham as cabeças juntas, os dois falando baixo de mais para ouvir e rápido de mais para fazer a leitura labial, Theo piscava vez ou outra muito lentamente enquanto olhava para a mesa dos professores, mas estava realmente era escutando Montauge, sentado do seu lado, e Draco tinha se debruçado na mesa, jogando "jogo da velha" com Greg. Na mesa da Grifinória, ela viu que, embora Hermione escutasse com atenção, nenhum outro estava fazendo, incluindo o irmão. Umbridge não parecia notar o desassossego da plateia. Manon teve a impressão de que uma revolta de grandes proporções poderia ter estourado bem embaixo do nariz dela e a bruxa teria continuado a discursar. Os professores, porém, ainda ouviam com muita atenção.

— ... porque algumas mudanças serão para melhor, enquanto outras virão, na plenitude do tempo, a ser reconhecidas como erros de julgamento. Entrementes, alguns velhos hábitos serão conservados, e muito acertadamente, enquanto outros, antigos e desgastados, precisarão ser abandonados. Vamos caminhar para a frente, então, para uma nova era de abertura, eficiência e responsabilidade, visando a preservar o que deve ser preservado, aperfeiçoando o que precisa ser aperfeiçoado e cortando, sempre que encontrarmos, práticas que devem ser proibidas.

A bruxa se sentou. Dumbledore aplaudiu. O corpo docente acompanhou a sua deixa, embora Manon reparasse que vários professores bateram as mãos apenas uma ou duas vezes antes de parar, como ela mesma havia feito. Alguns alunos secundaram os aplausos, mas a maioria foi apanhada de surpresa pelo fim do discurso, porque não ouvira mais do que umas poucas palavras do todo, e antes que eles pudessem começar a aplaudir devidamente, Dumbledore tornou a se erguer.

— Muito obrigado, Profa Umbridge, foi um discurso muito esclarecedor – disse, curvando-se para a bruxa. – Agora, como eu ia dizendo, os testes de quadribol serão realizados...

— Interessante, não?

Disse Theo, virando-se para ela. Daphne quen respondeu, no entanto:

— Bastante esclarecedor.

— Esse ano vai ser tão interessante quanto os outros, ao que parece. — comentou, ela mesma agora passando os dedos pelos fios dourados da melhor amiga. — Depois de um Troll, um Basilisco, Dementadores, um assassino em massa, um lobisomem e um torneio com dragões, o quinto não deveria decepcionar, não é mesmo?

— Eu gostaria que tivesse decepcionado. — disse Pansy, bastante secamente.

Voltar a Sala Comunal era quase como chegar em Greengrass Park depois de um exaustivo ano, tinha a distinta sensação de casa e acolhimento, pertencimento. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse de tirar o uniforme e deitasse em sua cama muito macia, ela sentou-se no colo de Daphne e escutou pacientemente o mesmo discurso pela quinta vez; já havia memorizado, e podia a qualquer hora do dia se tivesse cafeína suficiente no organismo. Assim que o Professor Snape os dispensou, Manon levantou-se do colo de Daphne e desceu escadas abaixo em direção ao próprio quarto. Os dormitórios da Sonserina - ao contrário dos dormitórios da Grifinória, pelo que ela sabia - são individuais, em dois níveis mais baixos que a próprio Sala Comunal e espalham-se em sete corredores uniformes, com um grande e muito bom banheiro para cada corredor. O seu quarto ficava ao final do último corredor, e outrora foi o quarto da avó, de Bellatrix e, aparentemente, várias outras Black antes delas, um quarto de família, Daphne tinha chamado, ela própria tendo um quarto de família. O quarto era da mesma pedra áspera e escura que a Sala Comunal, com uma larga janela mostrando o fundo do Lago Negro atrás da cama queen size de lençóis negros localizada bem no meio do quarto, um tapete persa dourado e preto ao pé da cama; o armário de madeira escura ficava de frente para a cama, e no alto já estava o seu malão, do outro lado estava uma mesa com cadeira e já arrumada com seus materiais e, acima, pregadas na parede, prateleiras com seus livros, tantos os escolares quanto os que trazia; havia, também, uma grande lareira, símbolos celtas esculpidos nas laterais, o Brasão Black esculpido em cima. Manon tirou as roupas até estar nua, as deixando no chão mesmo, e apanhou uma toalha antes de sair do quarto; entrou no banheiro, que já estava ocupado, como achou que estaria. O banheiro é grande, com duas banheiras médias escuras com acabamento em prata, pias com espelhos e bancadas de mármore e o mesmo acabamento em prata, e seis cabines dividas por finas paredes brancas; também contavam com seis armários nas cores verde e prata, e um longo banco de mármore escuro separava as fileiras de três. Pansy estava afundada até o pescoço em uma das banheiras, e Daphne estava - trajando uma box e top - esticada no banco, olhando para o teto.

— Oi, bonita. — cumprimentou Pansy. — Ansiosa para o dia de amanhã?

— Saltitante. — respondeu secamente, deixando a toalha no banco aos pés de Daphne quando passou para as cabines, entrando na favorita. — E você?

— Animadíssimo. — respondeu, com o entusiasmo antes do visto no Professor Snape. — Daphne, querida, o que nos diz sobre nossa muito boa amiga Dolores?

— Ela parece um sapo. — escutou a voz da melhor amiga sob a ducha. — Se veste horrivelmente, quer dizer, que tipo de adulta respeitável usa um lacinho e rosa daquela maneira? Horripilante. E tem a voz, é claro.

— É quase tão ruim quanto as vestes. — interrompe Pansy.

— Sim. E ela fala como se tivéssemos cinco anos e fôssemos todos idiotas, ninguém jamais falou comigo daquele jeito.

— Eu era uma criança de cinco anos realmente inteligente. — comenta, falando um pouco mais alto por causa da água caindo. — Pragmática, é claro, e segundo Harry, uma bastardinha bastante cruel também.

— Não duvido disso nem por um segundo. — disse Pansy, com uma risada.

— Difícil seria de não fosse, de fato. — comentou Daphne.

Pansy então começou a divagar sobre seus casos amorosos, e Manon saiu da cabine, de banho tomado. Se secou e, sem se preocupar com roupas, saiu após mandar um beijo para a morena na banheira; despedidas não foram necessárias para Daphne, uma vez que a loira a acompanhou para o quarto. Pendurou a toalha e foi para o armário, tirando somente uma grande blusa preta da _The 1975,_ geralmente usada de pijama. Caminhando para a casa, soltou e amarrou de novo o cabelo, agora mais firme para que não se espalhasse enquanto dormia; Daphne já estava do lado reivindicado da cama, arrumando os travesseiros, e Manon somente se jogou, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro macio.

Não reclamou quando Daphne praticamente se jogou por cima dela, se aconchegando ao corpo quente, e de bom grado deixou-se cair nos braços de Morfeu.


	5. Chapter IV

Um gemido de prazer lhe escapou pelos lábios, seguido por um suspiro. Manteve a caneca junto aos lábios, pronta para o próximo gole. Era cedo, mais cedo do que gostaria, e as aulas estariam para começar, o que era péssimo. Depois de dois meses, a última coisa que gostaria era voltar a pesada carga de estudos, mais pesada esse ano, pois era o ano das OWLs; pelo menos, ela considerou, tentanto ser otimista, não tinha o irmão em um torneio mortal para se preocupar.

 _Somente,_ pensou, sarcástica, _o Lorde das Trevas homicida que assassinou meus pais e tenta, ano após ano, matar meu irmão._

— Esse horário — escutou Blaise dizer de algum lugar a esquerda. — é uma máquina de tortura medieval. História da Magia, dois tempos de Poções, Adivinhação, dois tempos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

— Se está insatisfeito, Sr. Zabini, sugiro que supere, pois não há nada que possa fazer.

Abriu os olhos, pois naquele momento sentiu que vinham em sua direção. Bem a tempo de apanhar com a mão livre o horário, dado pelo Professor Snape. Olhou para o horário, encontrando-o parecido com o que deveria der o próprio horário de Blaise, com a diferença de que, no lugar de Adivinhação, tinha Aritmancia. Não se demorou mais á mesa, partindo do Grande Salão na companhia de Daphne e Theo em direção a sala de História da Magia. A sala estava meio cheia, e Manon acenou para alguns dos conhecidos da Corvinal e até Lufa-Lufa conforme ia para o fundo, onde normalmente sentava, dividindo uma mesa com Daphne. Pansy, Draco e Blaise, acompanhados de Greg e Vince, chegaram pouco depois, se juntando a eles no fundo. Era uma regra não escrita, quase; os sonserinos sentavam no fundo, os corvinais diante deles e o resto era ocupado pelos grifinórios e lufanos.

Sem surpresas, a aula foi tediosa e a maioria dormiu pesadamente durante o monótono monólogo de Binns até a sineta tocar, efetivamente os acordando. Uma das muitas críticas de Manon quanto a qualidade de ensino de Hogwarts era notavelmente História da Magia, ensinada por um fantasma, que só ensinava Rebeliões Goblin; deveriam aprender sobre a fundação de Hogwarts, a construção da sociedade mágica britânica, Merlin e Morgana, os Lordes das Trevas antigos, a fundação do Ministério da Magia, Wizengamot e a ICW, o antigo Wizard's Council, a Guerra de Grindelwald, o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo, e tantas, tantas outras coisas. E eles aprendiam, era o que pediam os OWLs e os exames, eles só não aprendiam em sala de aula com Binns, mas por conta própria com seus livros; foi além de estressante e revoltante.

Foi com alegria que Manon desceu para a sala de Poções nas masmorras, sentando com Daphne e Theo na frente, como sempre.

— Quietos — disse o Professor Snape friamente, fechando a porta ao passar.

Não havia real necessidade de dar essa ordem; no momento em que a turma ouviu a porta fechar, o silêncio se instalou e todo o bulício terminou. A mera presença do Professor Snape era, em geral, suficiente para garantir o silêncio da classe.

— Antes de começarmos a aula de hoje — disse o professor, caminhando imponente até a escrivaninha e correndo os olhos pelos alunos —, acho oportuno lembrar a todos que em junho próximo prestarão um importante exame, no qual provarão o quanto aprenderam sobre a composição e o uso das poções mágicas. Por mais debiloides que sejam alguns alunos desta turma, eu espero que obtenham no mínimo um “Aceitável” no seu OWLs, ou terão de enfrentar o meu... desagrado.

O seu olhar recaiu desta vez sobre Neville, que engoliu em seco.

— Quando terminar este ano, naturalmente, muitos de vocês deixarão de estudar comigo — continuou seu Chefe de casa. — Só aceito os melhores na minha turma de Poções preparatória para o NEWTs, o que significa que alguns de nós certamente vamos dizer adeus. — o olhar do professor vagou para o fundo, e pelo jeito que seu lábio se crispou, Manon sabia que o professor olhava para o irmão. Harry, Manon sabia, sentia prazer sinistro ao pensar que poderia desistir de Poções ao final do ano. — Mas ainda teremos um ano antes do feliz momento das despedidas — disse o Professor Snape suavemente —, portanto, pretendam ou não tentar os exames dos NEWTs, aconselho a todos que se concentrem em obter a nota alta que sempre espero dos meus alunos de OWLs. Hoje vamos aprender a misturar uma poção que sempre é pedida no exame dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia: a Poção da Paz, uma beberagem para acalmar a ansiedade e abrandar a agitação. Mas fiquem avisados: se pesarem muito a mão nos ingredientes, vão mergulhar quem a beber em um sono pesado e por vezes irreversível, por isso prestem muita atenção no que vão fazer. Os ingredientes e o método — o professor fez um gesto rápido com a varinha — estão no quadro-negro — (eles apareceram ali) —, encontrarão tudo de que precisam — ele tornou a agitar a varinha — no armário do estoque — (a porta do armário mencionado se abriu) —, e vocês têm uma hora e meia... podem começar.

Manon já havia preparado a Poção da Paz antes, durante o verão em preparação para o ano, então foi relativamente mais fácil para ela do que para alguns outros, como seu irmão, por exemplo. Mas, ainda sim, havia dificuldade, pois a Poção da Paz era difícil e demorada. Os ingredientes tinham de ser acrescentados ao caldeirão na ordem e quantidade precisas; a mistura tinha de ser mexida o número exato de vezes, primeiro no sentido horário, depois no anti-horário; o calor e as chamas em que a poção ia cozinhar tinham de ser reduzidos a um nível exato, por um número específico de minutos antes do último ingrediente ser adicionado.

— Um vapor claro e prateado deve se desprender da poção — avisou o Professor Snape — dez minutos antes de ficar pronta.

Manon, que suava profusamente, correu o olhar pela masmorra. Seu vapor tinha a cor esperada, assim como os de Daphne e Theo e, mais afrente, Draco; os de Blaise e Pansy eram um pouco mais escuros, mais não muito, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito de outros, como o seu irmão, que o vapor era cinza-escuro, e o de Weasel era verde, mas o de Hermione era também claro e prateado.

— Bem feito, Srta. Potter. — murmurou o professor, ao passar. — Se. Nott, Srta. Greengrass.

A mesma cortesia não foi dirigida a Hermione, mas junto ao caldeirão de Harry, porém, o professor parou, e Manon sabia que vinha chumbo grosso.

— Potter, que é que você acha que isto é?

Seus colegas ergueram a cabeça, pressurosos; sempre assistiam as trocas do professor e do irmão com interesse, pois Manon era altamente elogiada por Snape e tinha claro talento, enquanto Harry era... Bem, Harry era meio medíocre em Poções.

— A Poção da Paz. — respondeu o irmão, tenso.

— Diga-me, Potter – perguntou o Professor Snape baixinho –, você sabe ler?

Manon imediatamente percebeu que o irmão não leu as instruções, e fez questão de rolar os olhos bem extravagantemente, para que ele notasse. Harry se encolheu.

Draco deu uma risada, e Theo fez-lhe o favor de chuta-lo por ela.

— Sei, sim senhor. — disse Harry.

— Leia a terceira linha das instruções para mim, Potter.

— Acrescente a pedra da lua moída, mexa três vezes no sentido anti-horário, deixe cozinhar durante sete minutos, depois junte duas gotas de xarope de heléboro.

— Você fez tudo que estava na terceira linha, Potter?

— Não, senhor – respondeu Harry baixinho.

— Como disse?

— Não – repetiu o irmão mais alto. – Esqueci o heléboro.

— Eu sei que esqueceu, Potter, o que significa que essa porcaria não serve para nada. _Evanesco_!

O conteúdo do caldeirão de Harry desapareceu; ele ficou parado como um tolo ao lado do caldeirão vazio.

— Os alunos que conseguiram ler as instruções encham um frasco com uma amostra de sua poção, colem uma etiqueta com o seu nome escrito com clareza e tragam-no à minha escrivaninha para verificação — disse o professor. — Dever de casa: trinta centímetros de pergaminho sobre as propriedades da pedra da lua e seus usos no preparo de poções, a ser entregue na terça-feira.

Harry foi o primeiro a sair da sala, parecendo andar com a força do ódio, e Manon se apressou para alcançar o irmão. Conseguiu ainda nas masmorras, chegando por trás e o abraçando pela cintura; em uma ação que ela sabia ser automática, Harry passou o braço por sua cintura também.

— Se continuar assim, seu OWLs vai ser, no mínimo, medíocre. — comentou.

— Bem! — explodiu. — Snape é

— Absolutamente terrível para você. — cortou-o. — Tem todo o direito do mundo odia-lo, Harry. Faz cinco anos que ele não é nada de terrível com você, ninguém pode sequer considerar culpa-lo por querer matar o Professor Snape em seu noto; jamais conseguirá se sair bem em Poções com ele. Portanto, vai ter aulas comigo.

— Certo, e onde me daria essas aulas?

— Na Câmera Secreta, oras.

— Tudo bem, e quando?

— Atravessaremos essa ponte depois do almoço. — prometeu, bem quando de fato chegaram á mesa da Grifinória. — Conversaremos depois de DCAT, sim?

— Certo.

Manon deixou o irmão, atravessando o salão até a mesa da Sonserina. Os amigos já estavam lá, sentados no meio da mesa, como sempre, e Draco parecia contar uma piada. Deslizou no lugar vago ao lado de Daphne e atirou um sorriso a melhor amiga, que retribuiu em espécie.

Depois do almoço foi a vez da aula de Aritmancia, claramente superior á aula de História da Magia. Ao contrário de Binns, Vector é uma oradora carismática, e sua retórica é de fascinar qualquer um, embora ela seja altamente rigorosa e seus trabalhos, muito difíceis; mas era desafiantes, e Manon amava desafios, principalmente os de níveis tão difíceis quantos os de Vector. A classe do quinto ano de Aritmancia era pequena, com apenas onze alunos; quatro eram corvinais - Patil, Goldstein, Boot e Li - e dois eram lufanos - Bones e Macmillan -, só havia Hermione de grifinória e os outros quatro eram ela, Daphne, Theo e Draco. Tal qual Binns e Snape, Vector passou dever antes de os dispensar, e Manon seguiu com os demais colegas de classe para a sala de DCAT, todos parecendo compartilhar o sentimento de antecipação que vinha antes da primeira aula de DCAT, pois ao contrário das outras aulas, era sempre uma surpresa com professores; aquela altura, todos estavam acostumados ao rigor de tia Minerva e Snape, a excentricidade de Flitwick, a monotomia de Binns, a agradabilidade de Sprout, para não dizer dos demais professores, mas era diferente em DCAT, pois todo ano era um diferente; Quirell e Lockhart tinham sido decepcionantes, um gaguejava sem parar - e tinha Voldemort na parte de trás da casa, mas nem todos sabiam, é claro - e o outro era uma fraude que nada sabia, mas Moony tinha sido excelente e Moody, apesar de intenso e assustador, tinha sido bom, que ele fosse um Comensal da Morte pelo menos meio louco e o estivesse tentando contra a vida de seu irmão não fazia parte da análise. Quando entrou na sala, viu que Umbridge já estava sentada na mesa, e não pela primeira vez, estremeceu a visão de seu casaquinho horripilante.

— Bom, boa-tarde! – disse ela finalmente, quando a turma inteira acabou de sentar.

Alguns alunos murmuraram “boa-tarde” em resposta.

— Tss-tss. — muxoxou a professora. — Assim não vai dar, concordam? Eu gostaria que os senhores, por favor, respondessem: “Boa-tarde, Professora Umbridge.” Mais uma vez, por favor. Boa-tarde, classe!

— Boa-tarde, Professora Umbridge. — entoaram os alunos monotonamente.

Manon trocou um olhar com Daphne, ao seu lado, enquanto entoava as palavras com o resto da turma.

— Agora sim. — disse a professora com meiguice. Não foi muito difícil, foi? Guardem as varinhas e apanhem as penas.

Muitos alunos trocaram olhares sombrios; nunca antes à ordem “guardem as varinhas” se seguira uma aula que eles achassem interessante. Manon enfiou a varinha de volta ao coldre debaixo da saia e apanhou pena, tinta e pergaminho da mochila. A Professora Umbridge abriu a bolsa e tirou a própria varinha, que era excepcionalmente curta, e com ela deu uma pancada forte no quadro-negro; imediatamente apareceu ali escrito:

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_  
_Um Retorno aos Princípios Básicos_

— Bom, o ensino que receberam desta disciplina foi um tanto interrompido e fragmentário, não é mesmo? — afirmou a Professora Umbridge, virando-se para encarar a turma, com as mãos perfeitamente cruzadas diante do corpo. — A mudança constante de professores, muitos dos quais não parecem ter seguido nenhum currículo aprovado pelo Ministério, infelizmente teve como consequência os senhores estarem muito abaixo dos padrões que esperaríamos ver no ano dos OWLs. Os senhores ficarão satisfeitos de saber, porém, que tais problemas agora serão corrigidos. Este ano iremos seguir um curso de magia defensiva, aprovado pelo Ministério e cuidadosamente estruturado em torno da teoria. Copiem o seguinte, por favor.

Ela tornou a bater no quadro; a primeira mensagem desapareceu e foi substituída por “Objetivos do Curso”.

_1\. Compreender os princípios que fundamentam magia defensiva._  
_2\. Aprender a reconhecer as situações em que a magia defensiva pode legalmente ser usada._  
_3\. Inserir o uso da magia defensiva em contexto de uso._

Por alguns minutos o som de penas arranhando pergaminhos encheu a sala. Depois que todos copiaram os três objetivos do curso da Professora Umbridge, ela perguntou:

— Todos têm um exemplar de _Teoria da magia defensiva_ de Wilbert Slinkhard?

Ouviu-se um murmúrio baixo de concordância por toda a sala.

— Acho que vou tentar outra vez — disse ela. — Quando eu fizer uma pergunta, gostaria que os senhores respondessem: “Sim, senhora, Profa Umbridge” ou “Não, senhora, Profa Umbridge”. Então: todos têm um exemplar de _Teoria da magia defensiva_ de Wilbert Slinkhard?

— Sim, senhora, Professora Umbridge — ecoou a resposta pela sala.

Novamente, trocou outro olhar com Daphne.

— Ótimo. Eu gostaria que os senhores abrissem na página cinco e lessem o Capítulo Um, “Elementos Básicos para Principiantes”. Não precisarão falar.

A Professora Umbridge deu as costas ao quadro e se acomodou na cadeira, à escrivaninha, observando todos os alunos, com aqueles olhos empapuçados de sapo. Manon sequer abriu o livro, pois já tinha lido, e odiado cada momento da leitura; era desesperaram monótono, tão ruim quanro escutar Binns, durante a leitura sentia sua concentração fugindo a todo instante, e ainda no primeiro capítulo tinha lido a mesma linha meia dúzia de vezes sem absorver nada. Vários minutos se passaram em silêncio. Ao seu lado, Daphne também não leia, e notou que seus amigos também não, assim como a maioria dos corvinais e Hermione. Ao olhar ao redor, notou que vários não pareciam ler também; Weasel virava e revirava a pena entre os dedos distraidamente, os olhos fixos no que parecia o mesmo ponta da página, e Bones e Abbott pareciam estar conversando por mensagens. Hermione olhava fixamente para Umbridge com a mão levantada, e Manon quase se permitiu sorrir, pois tinha uma vaga ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer; ela só esperava que Harry não falasse de Voldemort. Com isso em mente, rabiscou rapidamente uma nota para o irmão e mandou; Harry leu, e então a olhou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, Manon só pode intensificar o olhar, incisiva, e o irmão assentiu, em seguida olhando indagador para Hermione, mas a garota meramente balançou a cabeça, indicando que não responderia perguntas, e continuou a encarar a professora, que olhava com igual resolução para o outro lado.

Manon quase pediu para que um dos amigos erguessem suas mãos, para a rapidez com que Umbridge responderia, pois Manon tinha certeza de que o Herdeiro Malfoy ou a Herdeira Greengrass não seriam ignorados por Umbridge como ela descaradamente ignorava a melhor amiga do irmão.

Depois de se passarem vários minutos, porém, Harry e Manon já não era os únicos que olhava para Hermione. O capítulo que a professora os mandara ler era tão tedioso que um número cada vez maior de alunos estava preferindo observar a muda tentativa de Hermione de ser notada pela professora a continuar penando para ler os “Elementos Básicos para Principiantes”. Quando mais da metade da classe estava olhando para Hermione e não para os livros, Umbridge pareceu decidir que não podia continuar a ignorar a situação.

— Queria me perguntar alguma coisa sobre o capítulo, querida? — perguntou ela a Hermione, como se tivesse acabado de reparar nela.

— Não, não é sobre o capítulo. — respondeu Hermione.

— Bem, é o que estamos lendo agora — disse a professora, mostrando seus dentinhos pontiagudos. — Se a senhorita tem outras perguntas, podemos tratar delas no final da aula.

— Tenho uma pergunta sobre os objetivos do curso. — disse Hermione.

A Professora Umbridge ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E como é o seu nome?

Pela terceira vez, trocou um olhar com Daphne, e ambas concordaram.

— Hermione Granger.

— Muito bem, Srta. Granger, acho que os objetivos do curso são perfeitamente claros se lidos com atenção. — respondeu em um tom de intencional meiguice.

Manon praticamente sentiu Pansy estremecer do outro lado do corredor.

— Bem, eu não acho que estejam — concluiu Hermione secamente. & Não há nada escrito no quadro sobre o _uso_ de feitiços defensivos.

Houve um breve silêncio em que muitos alunos da turma viraram a cabeça para reler, de testa franzida, os três objetivos do curso ainda escritos no quadro-negro.

— O uso de feitiços defensivos? — repetiu a Profa Umbridge, dando uma risadinha. – Ora, não consigo imaginar nenhuma situação que possa surgir nesta sala de aula que exija o uso de um feitiço defensivo, Srta. Granger. Com certeza não está esperando ser atacada durante a aula, está?

— Não vamos usar magia? — exclamou Weasel, em voz alta.  
— Os alunos levantam a mão quando querem falar na minha aula, Sr...?

— Weasley. — respondeu Rony, erguendo a mão no ar.

A Professora Umbridge, ampliando o seu sorriso, virou as costas para ele. Harry e Hermione imediatamente ergueram as mãos também. Os olhos empapuçados da professora se detiveram por um momento em Harry, antes de se dirigir a Hermione.

— Sim, Srta. Granger? Quer me perguntar mais alguma coisa?

— Quero. Certamente a questão central na Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é a prática de feitiços defensivos.

— A senhorita é uma especialista educacional do Ministério da Magia, Srta. Granger?

— Não, mas...

— Bem, então, receio que não esteja qualificada para decidir qual é a “questão central” em nenhuma disciplina. Bruxos mais velhos e mais inteligentes que a senhorita prepararam o nosso novo programa de estudos. A senhorita irá aprender a respeito dos feitiços defensivos de um modo seguro e livre de riscos...

— Para que servirá isso? — perguntou Harry, em voz alta. — Se formos atacados, não será em um...

— _Mão_ , Sr. Potter! — entoou a Profa Umbridge.

Harry empunhou o dedo no ar. Mais uma vez, a professora prontamente lhe deu as costas, mas agora vários outros alunos tinham erguido as mãos.

— E o seu nome é? – perguntou a professora a Thomas.

— Dean Thomas.

— Diga, Sr. Thomas.

— Bem, é como disse o Harry, não é? Se vamos ser atacados, então não será livre de riscos.

— Repito — disse a professora, sorrindo para Dean de modo muito irritante —, o senhor espera ser atacado durante as minhas aulas?  
— Não, mas...

A Professora Umbridge interrompeu-o.

— Não quero criticar o modo como as coisas têm sido conduzidas nesta escola — disse ela, um sorriso pouco convincente distendendo sua boca rasgada —, mas os senhores foram expostos a alguns bruxos muito irresponsáveis nesta disciplina, de fato muito irresponsáveis, isto para não falar — ela deu uma risadinha desagradável — em mestiços extremamente perigosos.

— Se a senhora está se referindo ao Professor Lupin — disse Deam, zangado, esganiçando a voz —, ele foi o melhor que já...

De fato, ninguém seria capaz de negar, nem mesmo Draco, que reclamava de tudo. Moony tinha sido nosso melhor professor de DCAT.

— _Mão_ , Sr. Thomas! Como eu ia dizendo: os senhores foram apresentados a feitiços muito complexos, impróprios para a sua faixa etária e potencialmente letais. Alguém os amedrontou, fazendo-os acreditar na probabilidade de depararem com ataques das trevas com frequência...

— Não, isto não aconteceu — protestou Hermione —, só que...

— _Sua mão não está erguida, Srta. Granger_!

Hermione ergueu a mão. A Profa Umbridge virou-lhe as costas.

— Pelo que entendi, o meu antecessor não somente realizou maldições ilegais em sua presença, como chegou a aplicá-las nos senhores.

— Ora, no fim ficou provado que ele era um maníaco, não foi? — respondeu Dean, acalorado. — E veja bem, ainda assim aprendemos um bocado.

— _Sua mão não está erguida, Sr. Thomas_! — gorjeou a professora. — Agora o Ministério acredita que um estudo teórico será mais do que suficiente para prepará-los para enfrentar os exames, que, afinal, é para o que existe a escola. E o seu nome é? — acrescentou ela, fixando o olhar na Patil grifinória, que acabara de erguer a mão.

— Parvati Patil, e não tem uma pequena parte prática no nosso N.O.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Não temos de demonstrar que somos capazes de realizar contrafeitiços e coisas assim?

— Desde que tenham estudado a teoria com muita atenção, não há razão para não serem capazes de realizar feitiços sob condições de exame cuidadosamente controladas. — respondeu a professora, encerrando o assunto.

— Sem nunca ter praticado os feitiços antes? — perguntou Bones, a primeira não-grifinória a entrar na conversa, incrédula. — A senhora está nos dizendo que a primeira vez que poderemos realizar feitiços será durante o exame?

— Repito, desde que tenham estudado a teoria com muita atenção...

— Isso é um absurdo. — disse a Patil da corvinal, com o punho erguido. — O Professor Flitwick, um bruxo muito mais velho e mais inteligente que a senhora, Professora Umbridge, por exemplo, jamais enfiaria textos teóricos nossas gargantas abaixo e esperaria que fizéssemos nossos OWLs apenas com isso.

— Ou a Professora McGonagall. — Manon se manifestou.

— Ou mesmo o Professor Snape. — disse também Goldstein, levantando a mão no alto com raiva. — E ele literalmente só coloca as instruções no quatro e fica passeando pela sala nos criticando enquanto preparamos a Poção.

— Então, veja, Professora Umbridge. — disse Hermione. — Não achamos que apenas textos teóricos irão nos fazer sair bem no OWLs, que no momento é o importante aqui. Ao prejudicar nossos OWLs em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Professora Umbridge, a senhora estaria prejudicando toda uma geração de Aurores, Curse-Breakers, Curandeiros e Indizíveis, senhora.

— E fora o muito bom ponto de Granger, Professora Umbridge. — disse Theo, sem se preocupar em levantar nenhuma mão. — Não vejo meu pai levando muito bem um grande T em DCAT manchando meu excelente currículo acadêmico, e bem, quando eu dizer que foi a culpa da Professora Dolores Umbridge, enviada pelo Ministro Fudge, ele não vai ficar feliz.

— E caso esteja se perguntando quem ele é, Professora Umbridge. — falou Hermione, obviamente tendo compreendido. — Ele é o Herdeiro da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Nott, Theodore Nott.

Manon não sabia como, mas na altura em que sentou para o jantar, Hogwarts em peso sabia da performance do quinto ano em DCAT; eles não foram os únicos a terem aula naquele dia com Umbridge, e o sexto ano não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito com a performance nas primeiras horas da manhã. Duvidava que Umbridge crescesse, ela só tinha que manter Harry na trela para que o irmão não estragesse tudo metendo Voldemort; todos tinham que estar igualmente contra Umbridge, e a maioria da escola acreditava na propaganda do Ministério, citar Voldemort colocaria os esforços de hoje em risco. Mas ainda havia o problema de não aprender nada na aula, e sem isso, seus OWLs e NEWTs... Foi com isso em mente que Manon subiu em uma das mesas na Sala Comunal e chamou a atenção de olhos, quando todos os olhos estavam nela, satisfeita, sorriu.

— Apenas o quinto e o sexto ano teve aula com Umbridge hoje. — começou. — Fizemos uma agitação, talvez acendemos uma fagulha, mas Umbridge não vai se render, e pode ser que todos fiquemos o ano todo gritando, e ainda sim, em Junho estaremos todos prejudicados. Por isso, proponho que ensinamos á nós mesmos.

— É uma boa ideia. — disse Graham, de sua poltrona perto da lareira. — Podemos fazer dar certo.

— Podemos ajudar. — diz Cassius. — E tem o Clube de Duelos, entre o quinto, sexto e sétimo ano podemos ensinar do quarto para abaixo, e nos ajudarmos. Os sextos podem ensinar aos quintos.

— Posso conseguir os exames de NEWTs do ano passado. — Daphne disse. — Assim, os sétimos sabem para onde ir.

— E qualquer coisa, podemos ir a Snape. — concorda Flora, abrindo um sorriso. Sua irmã gêmea, Hestia, declarou com um sorriso ameaçador:

— Vamos quebrar as pernas de Umbridge.

O dia seguinte contou com Feitiços e Transfiguração, uma adição bastante desagradável de deveres, mas pelo menos ela tinha dez pontos para a Sonserina por desaparecer a lesma na segunda tentativa, para o ligeiro desapontamento de Hermione, que só conseguiu na terceira, e o de Daphne e Theo, que só foram conseguir na quarta. Enquanto Draco, Theo, Blaise e Pansy iam para uma feliz aula de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas sem Hagrid, á tarde, ela teve Teoria Mágica com Daphne. A semana foi passando e, com ela, mais e mais deveres os professores passaram; era uma maravilha que ainda não tenha surtado, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito de Draco, que na noite de quinta-feira passara quase uma hora gritando em uma almofada no meio da Sala Comunal. Acabou que ficou a cargo do quarto ano os terceiros, segundos e primeiros, com a ajuda de dois sextos anos menos atarefados, pois os outros estavan tremendamente atarefados. Logo mais já era sexta-feira, e Manon se dirigia para a Câmera Secreta com Daphne a tiracolo para a primeira aula de poções de Harry.


	6. Chapter V

Quando Manon veio á Câmera Secreta pela primeira vez, ela estava inundada, fedida, escura e suja. Riddle tinha frequentado Hogwarts nos anos 40 e, desde então, não havia registros de outros visitando até 2018, quando a menina Weasley foi levada - ou foi - para baixo e o irmão descera com Lockhart e Weasel para resgatá-la. Um Basilisco de mil anos foi morto na ocasião, e a Câmera foi abandonada pelos próximos meses com um cadáver milenar em decomposição até que Manon viera pela primeira vez no início do terceiro ano; foi uma grande operação conjunta de elfos, goblins e ela mesma tirar aquele Basilisco sem Dumbledore saber, mas conseguiram e Manon ganhou um dinheiro muito bom com a venda para os goblins.

Manon não sabia como era a Câmera nos dias depois de Salazar a construir, antes dos mil anos de abandono, mas achava que agora, depois de uma restauração, estava bem próxima do que deveria ser. O chão estava limpo e brilhante, tal qual as paredes, e a enorme estátua de Salazar se encontrava em ótimas condições; havia também o novo mobiliário, é claro. Junto ao Salazar estavam os sofás, poltronas e divãs, uma TV enorme voltada para as peças, e do lado tinha uma geladeira; em um canto estava meu laboratório de poções, junto a uma estante cheia de livros - a maioria de poções e alquimia - e um armário com os materiais necessários, e outro armário com caldeirões de variados tamanhos e metais; bem no meio do salão ficava um belo piano de calda, de madeira escura e brilhante. Foi uma surpresa feliz o dia que descobriu que, ao passar pela boca de Salazar, entraria em um corredor que a levaria para um escritório, um laboratório de poções e quartos, todos do próprio Salazar, e o melhor, Riddle não parecia ter os encontrado ou conseguido acessar, pois todos os livros do Fundador ainda estavam ali, alguns em _Early Old English_ e outros em ofidioglossia, e Manon se manteve noites e mais noites em claro para aprender ler nas duas maneiras; foi difícil, pois ofidiglossia era literalmente sibilar e apenas duas outras pessoas a entenderiam, tirando as cobras, e o _Early Old English_ era um retrocesso do próprio inglês que falava, o qual ninguém falava e poucos tinham algum conhecimento; demorou e ela jogou coisas e gritou e quase arrancou o cabelo pelo menos sete vezes por tentativa, mas ela conseguiu e hoje podia ler fluentemente em ambas as línguas, até mesmo falar em _Early Old English,_ afinal, a ofidiglossia lhe era inata.

Como se era de esperar, uma vez que estivessem na Câmera, Daphne se dirigiu até um dos sofás, tirando suas camadas de roupa pelo caminho até estar somente de saia e blusa, com o suéter, gravata, manto, meias e saltos jogados pelo chão e outros móveis. Rolou os olhos, como sempre fazia, e tratou de retirar as camadas também, arregançando as mangas até os cotovelos e usando a gravata para prender o cabelo, que sempre ficava pior no ambiente abafado originado pelo preparo das poções. Não demorou muito até o irmão chegar, acompanhado de Weasel e Granger, com Neville, Theo e Pansy logo atrás; era um grupo estranho, em parte porque sua melhor amiga segurava Leia o mais longe do corpo com o maior cuidado possível, pois a gata desgostava grandemente dela - e de qualquer outro que não fosse Daphne e Manon.

Ao contrário dela e Daphne, os demais não usavam o uniforme, tendo tempo de trocar depois do jantar. Não pode evitar de sorrir orgulhosamente para a visão do irmão em boas roupas de seu tamanho, e não nas roupas de segunda-mão enormes e deterioradas de Dudley. Até o cabelo parecia mais bonito naquelas roupas.

— Aqui, o seu demônio. — disse Pansy, soltando Leia no chão. — Essa maldita quase me arranhou pelo menos cinco vezes desde as masmorras.

— Olha como fala dela! — exclamou Daphne, lá de trás. — Leia é um anjo.

— Caído. — afirmou Pansy.

— Bem, eu estava esperando algo mais sujo. — comentou Weasel.

— Como se a princesa especial fosse pisar em um chão menos que brilhante. — disse o irmão, andando até ela. — Como eu nunca soube que dava aulas para o Neville?

— Pensei que soubesse. — deu de ombros. — Vocês, fora da minha vista.

Pansy, Theo e Hermione foram rápidos em se juntar a Daphne junto ao Salazar, a melhor amiga de seu irmão parando meio segundo para admirar seu belo piano. Neville se juntou a ela na mesa, já sem o suéter, este amarrado envolta da cintura, e Weasel continuou no mesmo lugar, olhando ao redor com a boca aberta.

— Ainda bem que não temos moscas. — comenta, desviando os olhos do Weasel. — Neville, pegue dois caldeirões, Harry, os ingredientes para a Poção da Paz estão no armário da direita.

— Já vai começar me batendo com um pau na cabeça? — ele diz, ofendido, mas mesmo assim andando até o armário indicado.

— Vou. — abre um sorriso, aquele que geralmente irrita o irmão. — Se você sabe o difícil, o fácil é ainda mais fácil, irmão. Você tem o talento latente, é um Potter, mas seu ódio por Snape o cega e, como consequência, seu talento é desperdiçado. Neville, como bem se sabe, é um caso diferente, ele nunca vai ser um pocionista como eu ou Linfred, mas também é de derreter caldeirões apenas com sua mera presença, como acontece na sala de Snape; no entanto, enquanto o ódio o bloqueia, irmão, de alcançar seu talento, é o medo de Neville que o impede de fazer o seu melhor.

— Boa análise.

— Não! — Manon olhou por cima do ombro, onde Daphne estava encima do braço do sofá esticando o controle pro alto e Pansy, na frente dela, tentava alcançar. — Não, não vamos assistir Game of Thrones, eu me recuso, não vou me obrigar a passar por isso de novo.

— Eu quero _Winds of Winter,_ porra. Me deixa.

— Não, me recuso. Vamos assistir _How to Get Away with Murder_ _._

— Enfia HTGAWMno cu, inferno, eu quero ver a Cersei explodir o Alto Septo de Baelor e a Daenerys chegar em Pedra do Dragão.

— Pois vai ficar sem, caralho.

— De novo esse inferno. — suspira, virando a cabeça e ignorando as amigas. — Tudo bem, vamos começar.

Ignorando Daphne e Pansy disputando o controle, Manon começou a instruir o irmão e o primo em Poções. Havia começado a dar aulas de poções para Neville no terceiro ano, e o primo havia melhorado e muito desde então, embora seu medo - e Manon jamais deixaria de ficar horrorizada com esse fato - de Snape ainda o impedisse de mostrar suas habilidades em sala; ficava extremamente orgulhosa do primo toda vez que lhe mostrava uma nova poção preparada. Como tinha dito ao irmão, Neville jamais seria como ela, mas ele era um bom pocionista quando Snape não estava por perto. E, felizmente, o mesmo podia ser dito de seu irmão; achava infinitamente enlouquecedor que o irmão não se aplicasse mais em nada além de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pois Harry era inteligente e merecia finalmente ter as notas que merecia, mas as correntes dos Dursley ainda eram presentes no irmão. Um dia, quem sabe, Harry finalmente se daria tudo o que merecia, e não ficaria mais apenas com o que os Dursley o haviam ensinado que merecia.

 _Um dia_ , ela se prometeu silenciosamente. _Um dia._

Era já perto do toque de recolher quando todos saíram juntos do banheiro de Myrtle, o irmão subindo para a Torre da Grifinória com os melhores amigos e primos, e ela descendo para as Masmorras da Sonserina com os amigos. Não era nenhuma surpresa que a Sala Comunal estivesse razoavelmente cheia, com quintos, sextos e sétimos anos mergulhados em seus deveres, a sala silenciosa exceto pelo crepitar da lareira e o arranhar da pena no pergaminho. Juntaram-se a Draco e Blaise na frente da lareira, que terminavam seus ensaios de Poções. A considerar sua quantidade de aulas, Manon estava em dia com os suas tarefas, e nem de longe partilhava do mesmo desespero que Draco, por exemplo.

— Os testes para a equipe são amanhã ás cinco. — comentou Draco.

— Ouvi dizer. — disse Pansy. — Quem vai tentar?

— Greg e Vince tentarão batedores.

— Eles são bem construídos, devem ter força suficiente para jogar Johnson, Bell ou Snippet da vassoura. — comentou Blaise, distraidamente.

— Mas eles tem que ser tão bons quanto Lucian e Derrick eram. — diz Theo.

— Sim. — o loiro assente. — Só estamos com vagas para batedores, mas Cassius quer escolher reservas para artilheiros e goleiro.

— Ele, Graham, Miles e Adrian se formam em junho. — comenta. — Vai dar um grande desfolque, mas se já treinam reservas desde esse ano, talvez ano que vem não seja tão ruim. O desfolque causado pela saida dos meninos vai ser grande, eles são ótimos artilheiros e Miles é o melhor goleiro de Hogwarts.

— Pelo lado bom, companheiro, você será o capitão. — diz Blaise.

— Não sei se ser capitão vai ser bom, já tenho muitas matérias e sou Monitor, Snape pode achar que estou me esticando de mais. — suspira, mas então, Draco se vira, olhando para ela e Theo contemplativamente. Imediatamente Manon teme o que estar por vir, nunca é bom quando Draco tem esse olhar. — Se bem, Theo, Manon, o que acham de tentar o time? Theo poderia ser capitão, ano que vem, Snape certamente faria.

— Goleiro ou artilheiro?

— Nós dois sabemos que você é artilheiro, Theo, você também, Manon. Sim, por favor, digam sim?

— Tudo bem. — diz Theo. — Amanhã de manhã peço a Tuppy que traga a minha vassoura. Amor?

— Certo. — suspira. — Deixarei que tenham o imensurável prazer que é me ter na equipe, eu realmente fico muito gostosa no uniforme de Quadribol, não vai ser difícil.

— Espera aí. — olhou por cima do ombro, onde estava Cassius, parecendo mais satisfeito do que Manon já tinha visto em cinco anos. — Vai realmente fazer os testes? Porque, se sim, já tenho uma ou duas idéias de como podemos quebrar as pernas da Grifinória esse ano.

— Eu gosto do som disso, Cassius, conte-me mais. — pediu Pansy.

Cassius sentou-se bem do lado dela.

Ás cinco da tarde de sábado, Manon estava no campo de Quadribol, a vassoura no ombro - uma belíssima Firebolt escura e dourada, dada por Hyperion e Pearl no ano passado - e vestida no uniforme de Quadribol da Sonserina, mas sem o manto. Mais uma vez, ela se provou certa, pois estava realmente muito gostosa no uniforme, como declarado poe cinco pessoas diferentes.

— Como se é sabido — começou Cassius, o capitão, depois de assoviar para chamar a atenção de todos. — só temos vagas para batedores, mas escolheremos reservas para todas as sete posições hoje e, pode ser, que no ano seguinte você possa entrar no time. Não se desanime, por favor, peço para que dêem seu melhor hoje, pois este é o futuro do nosso time, pois ano que vem, apenas Draco e os novos batedores ficarão; os reservas treinarão conosco por todo o ano e, talvez, até irão jogar um jogo ou outro durante o ano. Como os batedores são os mais importantes hoje, começaremos por eles. Todos que vieram para serem batedores, por favor — apontou para Miles. — sigam Miles.

Manon permaneceu nas arquibancadas com Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy e os demais enquanto os testes para batedores passavam. Depois de aproximadamente treze pessoas tentarem, alguns com mais êxito que outros, e alguma deliberação com os outros garotos, Cassius anunciou Greg e Vince como os novos batedores e outros dois caras como seus reservas, chamando então os testes para goleiro e apanhador. O do goleiro demorou um pouco mais e no final, dois realmente muito bons - King, do sexto ano e Vanity, do quarto - foram escolhidos como reservas; o do apanhador estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, e dois garotos disputaram braço a braço, os dois - Harper, do quarto, e Laughalot, do sexto - foram escolhidos reservas de Draco. Finalmente, foi a vez dos artilheiros, e Cassius colocou King e Vanity cada um em uma baliza, os quatro batedores e soltou os balaços e a goles, dando início ao jogo, o objetivo: os três com mais pontos em meia hora ganhavam o lugar de reserva. Sem surpresa, Manon foi a primeira a garantir seu lugar no time, com 200 pontos, Theo conseguiu o segundo com 180 pontos e um sexto ano, Urquhart, conseguiu o terceiro lugar; um quarto ano chamado Vaisey também se tornou reserva, bem como uma sexto ano chamada Lafington e outra do quarto ano chamada Darker.

A manhã de segunda tinha tudo para ser ótima: a primeira aula era História da Magia e poderia tirar uma soneca, suas tarefas estavam todas prontas para serem entregues, tivera bons sonhos e o café estava perfeito, como sempre. No entanto, ao abrir o Profeta durante o café da manhã, e dera de cara com uma grande foto de Dolores Umbridge com um enorme sorriso, piscando lentamente para eles sob a manchete.

MINISTÉRIO QUER REFORMA NA EDUCAÇÃO DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMEADA PRIMEIRA ALTA INQUISIDORA DA HISTÓRIA

— Alta Inquisidora? — disse Daphne, por cima do ombro direito. — Que medieval.

— Ouvi dizer que ela usa penas de sangue nas detenções. — sussurrou Theo, sentado á sua esquerda.

— _Penas de sangue_? — cochicou Pansy, sentada na frente, horrorizada. — Definitivamente medieval.

Parcialmente ignorando aos amigos, Manon começou a ler a matéria.

" _Ontem à noite, o Ministério da Magia surpreendeu a todos aprovando uma lei que concede ao próprio órgão um nível de controle sem precedentes sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_— Já há algum tempo, o ministro tem se mostrado apreensivo com o que acontece em Hogwarts —, comentou seu assistente-júnior, Percy Weasley. — O decreto é uma resposta às preocupações expressadas por pais ansiosos que sentem que a escola está trilhando um caminho que desaprovam._

_Não é a primeira vez nas últimas semanas que o ministro Cornélio Fudge tem usado novas leis para realizar aperfeiçoamentos na escola de magia. Em 30 de agosto recente, foi aprovado o Decreto de Educação n.o 22, para assegurar que, na eventualidade do atual diretor não conseguir apresentar um candidato a uma vaga de professor, o Ministério selecione uma pessoa habilitada._

_— Foi assim que Dolores Umbridge acabou sendo indicada para o corpo docente de Hogwarts —, disse Weasley ontem à noite. — Dumbledore não conseguiu encontrar ninguém, então o Ministério nomeou Umbridge e, naturalmente, ela alcançou imediato sucesso..."_

— Não tem uma alma nesse castelo que não odeie as entranhas desse sapo mal-vestido. — sussurrou Daphne, cruelmente.

_“... revolucionando inteiramente o ensino da Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e informando em primeira mão ao ministro o que está realmente ocorrendo em Hogwarts.”_

_É esta função que o Ministério está formalizando agora ao aprovar o Decreto de Educação n.o 23, que cria o cargo de Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts._

_— Inicia-se assim uma nova fase no plano ministerial para enfrentar o que alguns têm chamado de queda nos padrões de Hogwarts —, diz Weasley. — A Inquisidora terá poderes para inspecionar seus colegas educadores e se assegurar de que estejam satisfazendo os padrões desejados. O cargo foi oferecido à Professora Umbridge, que aceitou a nova incumbência e a irá acumular com o cargo docente que ora exerce._

_As novas medidas do Ministério receberam o apoio entusiástico dos pais dos alunos de Hogwarts._

_— Eu me sinto muito mais tranquilo agora que sei que Dumbledore está sujeito a avaliações justas e objetivas —, declarou o Lorde Lucius Malfoy, 41, à noite passada de sua mansão de Wiltshire. — Muitos de nós, que no fundo queremos que nossos filhos sejam felizes e bem-sucedidos, estávamos preocupados com algumas decisões excêntricas que Dumbledore andou tomando nos últimos anos, e ficamos contentes de saber que o Ministério está atento à situação._

_Sem dúvida, entre as decisões excêntricas mencionadas encontram-se as nomeações controversas apontadas pelo nosso jornal, entre as quais se incluem a contratação do lobisomem Remus Lupin, do meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid e do ex-auror delirante Olho-Tonto Moody._

_Naturalmente, correm muitos boatos de que Alvo Dumbledore, que no passado foi o Supremo Magwump da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos e Chefe Bruxo do Wizengamot, não está mais à altura de administrar a prestigiosa Escola de Hogwarts._

_— Acho que a nomeação da Inquisidora é o primeiro passo para assegurar que Hogwarts tenha um diretor em quem possamos depositar nossa confiança —, declarou uma fonte do Ministério à noite passada._

_Os membros do Wizengamot, Lady Griselda Marchbanks e Lorde Tiberius Ogden, declararam seu descontentamento com à criação do cargo de Inquisidora de Hogwarts._

_— Hogwarts é uma escola e não um posto avançado do gabinete de Cornélio Fudge —, declarou Lady Marchbanks. — Trata-se de mais uma tentativa repugnante de desacreditar Alvo Dumbledore."_

— A única coisa minimamente boa que pode sair disso, — comentou Theo, em voz alta, mas baixo o suficiente para que só a mesa da Sonserina escutasse. — vai ser a Umbridge inspecionar o Professor Snape e a Professora McGonagall.

— Quem vai servir sapo rosa se almoço primeiro? — comentou Blaise, alegremente. — McGonagall ou Snape?

— Eu tenho meu dinheiro em McGonagall. — declarou.

— Snape.

Logo, todo mundo próximo estava fazendo suas apostas.

Umbridge não inspecionou a aula de História da Magia, e tampouco estava nas masmorras para Poções. Snape devolveu os trablhos sobre a pedra da lua, em que Manon tirara um brilhante O, mas no de Harry tinha um garranchoso "D" no canto superior.

— Dei a vocês as notas que teriam recebido se tivessem apresentado esses trabalhos no seu OWLs. — disse Snape com um sorriso afetado, ao passar pelos alunos devolvendo os deveres. — Isto deverá lhes dar uma ideia realista do que esperar no exame.

O Professor Snape foi até a frente da classe e se voltou para a turma.

— O nível geral dos deveres foi abissal. A maioria de vocês não teria passado se fosse um exame real. Espero observar um esforço bem maior no trabalho desta semana sobre as variedades de antídotos para venenos ou terei de começar a distribuir detenções para os tapados que receberem “D”.

O professor riu com afetação quando Draco deu uma risadinha e disse num sussurro ressonante:

— Teve gente que recebeu um “D”? Ha!

Manon percebeu que Hermione estava olhando de esguelha para ver que nota o garoto recebera; mas Draco escorregou o trabalho para dentro da mochila o mais depressa que pôde, sentindo que preferia guardar essa informação só para ele. Tinha percebido também que Harry estava decidido a não dar ao Professor Snape um pretexto para anular seu exercício. Sua Solução para Fortalecer ficou no exato tom turquesa-claro, e notou com satisfação que tanto as poções de Harry quanto de Neville ficaram azul. Tampouco Umbridge estivera em Aritmancia, pois segundo a fofoca, estava em Adivinhação. A aula da própria Umbridge foi tão desagradável quanto a anterior, e Manon fizera questão de sentar bem do lado do irmão, para impedi-lo de conseguir um encontro com a pena de sangue do sapo. No dia seguinte, a aula de Feitiços passou sem a indesejada presença de Umbridge, para a alegria geral, mas a maldita encontrara-se sentada num canto da aula de Transfiguração, e Manon sentiu uma tímida centelha de alegria; tratou de sentar perto o suficiente do irmão.

— Agora chega. — disse tia Minerva, e os alunos fizeram imediato silêncio. — Sr. Finnigan, tenha a bondade de vir até aqui e entregar esses deveres aos seus colegas... Srta. Brown, por favor, apanhe esta caixa de ratinhos... não seja tola, menina, eles não vão lhe fazer mal... e dê um a cada aluno...

— _Hem, hem_ — fez Umbridge, usando a mesma tossezinha irritante que usara para interromper Mãe Gothel na primeira noite do ano letivo. A tia Minerva fingiu não ouvir. Finnigan devolveu a Manon o trabalho dela, que o apanhou sem olhar para o colega e viu, para sua felicidade, outro "O".

— Muito bem, ouçam todos com atenção... Dean Thomas, se fizer isto outra vez com o ratinho lhe darei uma detenção... a maioria da turma conseguiu fazer desaparecer as lesmas, e mesmo aqueles que as deixaram com vestígios do caracol entenderam o objetivo do feitiço. Hoje, vamos...

— _Hem, hem_ – fez a Umbridge.

— Sim? — disse a tia Minerva se virando, as sobrancelhas tão juntas que pareciam formar uma linha única e severa.

— Eu estava me perguntando, professora, se a senhora teria recebido o meu bilhete avisando a data e a hora da sua insp...

— Obviamente que a recebi, ou teria lhe perguntado o que está fazendo na minha sala de aula – disse ela, dando as costas com firmeza à Umbridge. Muitos estudantes trocaram olhares de alegria. – Como eu ia dizendo: hoje, vamos praticar o Feitiço da Desaparição em ratinhos, que é bem mais difícil. Bem, o Feitiço da Desaparição...

— _Hem, hem._

— Eu me pergunto – disse a tia Minerva numa fúria gélida, virando-se para a outra — como é que você espera avaliar os meus métodos de ensino habituais se continua a me interromper? Em geral, eu não permito que as pessoas falem quando eu estou falando, entende?

A Umbridge pareceu que tinha levado uma bofetada no rosto. Não falou, mas endireitou o pergaminho em sua prancheta e começou a escrever furiosamente.

Parecendo supremamente indiferente, a tia Minerva se dirigiu mais uma vez à turma.

— Como eu ia dizendo: o Feitiço da Desaparição se torna mais difícil quanto maior a complexidade do animal a se fazer desaparecer. A lesma, como invertebrado, não apresenta grande desafio; o ratinho, como mamífero, oferece um desafio muito maior. Não é, portanto, um feitiço que se possa realizar com a cabeça no jantar. Vocês já conhecem a fórmula cabalística, então vejamos o que são capazes de fazer...

A Umbridge não acompanhou tia Minerva pela sala; talvez tenha percebido que a colega não permitiria. Fez, no entanto, um número muito maior de anotações, sentada em seu canto, e quando tia Minerva finalmente disse aos alunos para guardarem o material e sair, ela se levantou com uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

Quando os alunos saíram enfileirados da sala, Harry viu a Profa Umbridge se aproximar da escrivaninha da McGonagall; ela cutucou Daphne, que, por sua vez cutucou Harry que cutucou Hermione e Weasel, e os cinco intencionalmente ficaram para trás para escutar.

— Há quanto tempo você está ensinando em Hogwarts? – perguntou Umbridge.

— Trinta e nove anos, agora em dezembro – respondeu tia Minerva bruscamente, fechando sua bolsa com um estalo.

Umbridge fez uma anotação.

— Muito bem, você receberá o resultado da inspeção dentro de dez dias.

— Mal posso esperar – respondeu tia Minerva, com uma voz fria e indiferente, e se encaminhou para a porta. – Andem depressa vocês cinco – acrescentou, empurrando Manon, Daphne, Harry, Hermione e Weasel à sua frente.

Umbridge, para sua alegria, não apareceu em Teoria Mágica. Mais tarde, ficou sabendo pelos amigos que o sapo amaldiçoado estivera en Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e elogiara muito Grubbly-Plank, todos elogios concordados por Draco, Pansy, Theo e Blaise. Nunca tivera aulas com a Grubbly-Plank, mas conhecia Hagrid o suficiente para saber que ele não era o melhor dos professores, não importa o que Harry tenha a dizer. Na sexta-feira, Harry aparecera sem Hermione ou Weasel para a aula de poções e, mais zangado do que era plausível, contara da ideia de Hermione; Manon, claro, concordou, afinal, estavam fazendo a mesma coisa, só que Hermione obviamente tinha planos de incluir Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, não somente Grifinória. Harry ficou zangado com ela também, então. As duas semanas seguintes foram horríveis, em grande parte por causa de Umbridge. A altura que chegou a primeira visita á Hogsmeade, no primeiro final de Outubro, Umbridge tinha se juntado a sua pequena lista de pessoas que realmente odiava e que cuspiria na sepultura, depois de dançar Lady Gaga em cima.

Como sempre, todos desceram juntos, mas rapidamente se separaram. Pansy estava se encontrando com seu novo caso, um desavisado suficientemente bonito da Corvinal - Pansy gostava bastante dos corvinais, ela percebia mais e mais - e Blaise sumiu tão rapidamente quanto chocolate perto de Draco, sem maiores satisfações de seu paradeiro. O próprio Draco atrás dos chocolates com Greg e Vince á tiracolo, e Manon e Daphne foram para a filial da Shafiq da aldeia, e depois desceram para o Cabeça de Javali, pois tinha uma encomenda importantíssima para pegar com o Aberforth, um Dumbledore muitíssimo melhor que Mãe Gothel; o Cabeça de Javali era o completo oposto do Três Vassouras, o equivalente a Travessa do Tranco no Beco Diagonal e geralmente nunca estava cheio, mas não era o caso naquela manhã. Os primeiros que reconheceu foi o irmão e Hermione, acompanhados do sempre presente Weasel, mais um punhado de colegas da Grifinória e outros lufanos e corvinais, e aquela parecia ser uma reunião muito importante. O mulher, no entanto, não foi escolhido com muita sabedoria; ninguém jamais escutaria qualquer conversa no Três Vassouras, pois era cheio e muito barulhento, além de limpo, mas não era com isso que Manon se preocupava. A conversa parou imediatamente ao avistarem quem é que tinha entrando, mas Manon tinha maiores preocupações, e tratou de expressa-lás.

— Harry, que é que você esta fazendo no _Cabeça de Javali?_

— Eu quem pergunto o que _você_ faz na Cabeça de Javali. — respondeu ele, pulando de pé.

— Eu vim buscar uma encomenda

— _No_ _Cabeça de Javali?_ — interrompeu, abismado.

— Não, Hardwin, no Caldeirão Furado, é por isso que estou no Cabeça de Javali. — disse, irritada, avançando até o balcão. — Abie querido, vim buscar aquele negócio.

— Já não era sem tempo. — resmungou Abie, irritado, largando o grande livro em cima do balcão. — Não sou coruja, sabe?

— Sei, sim. — sorriu brilhantemente. — Mas não podíamos ter a encantadora Srta. Umbridge remexendo nas minhas correspondências, poderíamos, Abie?

— Não me importo com suas correspondências nem com o encantador sapo que vem fazendo a vida de Albus mais difícil, abençoada seja. — o suspiro de horror dos outros atrás foi audível e tão discreto quanto uma bola de destruição atingindo uma parede, mas nem Abie nem Manon se incomodaram. — E da próxima vez que aquela bruxa terrível aparecer aqui, garota, vou amaldiçoa-lha.

— Você e eu sabemos que ainda a ama, Abie, não seja tão dramático. — riu. — Muitíssimo obrigada, Abie, foi um enorme prazer, como sempre.

— Bem, pra mim não foi. — resmungou. — Igualzinha á mãe e a avó, sim, é. Estou dizendo a Minnie disso, viu, garota?

— Então estou dizendo que você a está chamando de Minnie, Abie. Ela vai ficar uma fera, posso até imaginar como o seu rosto vai ficar depois que ela terminar.

— Você é uma coisinha cruel. — ele murmurou, e olhou por cima de seu ombro, presumidamente para os colegas que assistiam ao diálogo. — Conheci seu pai e seu avô, garoto, e os dois pobres coitados ficaram enfeitiçados por coisinhas cruéis como a sua irmã aqui: fique longe delas.

— Vou ficar. — respondeu Harry. — Se acabar me casando, vou garantir que seja o total oposto dela.

— Depois — disse, se virando. — Conversamos melhor sobre o Cabeça de Javali, mas agora tenho lugares mais importantes para estar.

Manon rapidamente encolheu o livro e enfiou no bolso do sobretudo, deixando o Cabeça de Javali para trás. Ficaram ociosas o resto da manhã, encontrando com os amigos para o almoço no Três Vassouras; foi plenamente preenchido pelos relatos de Blaise e Pansy sobre seus encontros da manhã, Blaise muito mais detalhista do que qualquer um poderia pedir. Não conseguiu, entretanto, se prender ao conto do amigo como Pansy ou Draco - especialmente Draco.

Estava preocupada de que a pequena reunião do irmão chegasse aos ouvidos de Umbridge, e não tivesse nada o que fazer pelas penas de sangue se o irmão acabasse em detenção. Podia usar o irmão como prova para tirar Umbridge de Hogwarts, mas o preço-custo era maior; não deixaria o irmão a mercê de Umbridge, que provavelmente era uma das piores pessoas residindo na Escócia atualmente, muito menos que fosse torturado. Umbridge era, apesar dos pesares, esperta, e até agora os únicos a sofrerem com as penas de sangue foram os nascidos-trouxas e mestiços, não ninguém importante como Harry era, o Herdeiro de uma Casa Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre. Haviam muitos em seu próprio ano: Draco, Theo, Daphne, Bones, Harry e Neville, e tinham outros Herdeiros quase tão importantes, como Abbott, Boot, Corner, Smith e tantos mais.

Não tinha como chutar Umbridge das Terras Altas direto para Londres, _ainda_. Pois mais cedo ou mais tarde Umbridge escorregaria e Manon estaria lá, pronta para derruba-la, e fazer disso um espetáculo de proporções épicas.


	7. Chapter IV

Os dias foram se passando na infelicidade geral causada por Umbridge, e a única pequena dose de alegria qual Manon foi exposta aconteceu na segunda-feira, quando Umbridge inspecionou a aula de Poções. Depois disso, nada de bom ocorreu, na verdade, foi bastante horrível. Se ocupou principalmente com os muitos deveres e os treinos de Quadribol, além das reuniões com o time, pois Cassius, aparentemente, era um Capitão tão intenso quanto Wood, de acordo com os relatos do irmão. Antes que Manon percebesse, o primeiro sábado de novembro chegou e, com ele, o primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol, não surpreendentemente Sonserina _versus_ Grifinória; Manon não tinha certeza, mas suspeitava fortemente que quem decidia os jogos era Dumbledore, sempre fomentando a rivalidade de Sonserina e Grifinória, o homem vestia a rivalidade das casas como vestes, afinal. O maldito filho da puta hipócrita.

Sonserina venceu o jogo, com bastante folga, e disparou na frente. Manon suspeitava que era a junção do quão horrível Ronald Weasley como goleiro e quão bons eram os artilheiros da Sonserina, ela incluída, pois tinha estreado, mesmo sendo reserva; era uma estratégia de Cassius, de vez em quando usar um reserva e confudir Johnson, Davies e Cadwallader, os capitães adversários. A festa foi um dos poucos pontos brilhantes desde primeiro de Setembro, embora um pouco ofuscado por suas consequências, não algo que Manon gostava de pensar, mas tinha que viver. _Pelo menos_ , refletiu, tristemente, _Pansy e Theo dão apoio, e Draco e Blaise fazem também, embora talvez inconscientemente._ Novembro passou mais rápido e infeliz que Dezembro e, logo, faltava pouco para Yule, e ela teria um pacífico feriado em Greengrass Park, ou talvez ela fosse para Grimmauld Place para passar em família com Harry, Sirius e Remus, porque certamente os Weasley retomariam para a casa e seriam só os quatro; os Greengrass eram sua família também, claro, elas os amava, e Hyperion e Pearl eram o mais perto de um pai e uma mãe que Manon tinha na vida, mas Padfoot, Moony e Harry eram diferentes.

Faltavam alguns dias para Yule quando, no café da manhã, Manon notou a ausência do irmão na mesa da Grifinória, e não somente do irmão, pois faltava quatro cabeças berrantemente ruivas, e Hermione estava na companhia de Neville, sem Harry ou Weasel á vista; não era que Hermione e Neville fossem estranhos ou não adassem juntos, andavam, mas geralmente Neville não andava com os três. Preocupada, assim que a melhor amiga do irmão e o primo saíram, Manon foi atrás. Descobriu, mais por Neville do que por Hermione, que Harry parecia ter tido um pesadelo envolvendo o Sr. Weasley e não voltou, nen todos os Weasley, depois que a tia Minerva os levou para Dumbledore. Preocupadíssima, Manon descartou seus planos de passar alguns dias em Greengrass Park, iria direto de King's Cross para Grimmauld Place. Tão logo Hermione e Neville terminaram o relato, uma menininha da Grifinória, talvez do primeiro ou segundo ano, mas provavelmente do primeiro, se o quê de pavor em sua voz fosse uma indicação segura, e geralmente era, chegou e informou-lhe que tia Minerva a esperava no escritório. Manon se despediu rapidamente e andou apressada para o escritório da tia, ansiosa para descobrir o que, de fato, acontecerá com o irmão na noite passada.

— Que aconteceu?

Indagou, praticamente invadindo o escritório. Se não estivesse tão preocupada com o irmão, teria estremecido com o olhar severo da tia mas somente fechou a porta atrás de si e parou na frente da mesa.

— Primeiro, educação. — disse, friamente. — Segundo, senta e pega um biscoito.

Resolvendo não contrariar para alongar ainda mais, Manon sentou e pegou o maldito biscoito, olhando fixamente para a tia. Ela suspirou, e se colocou a falar:

— Noite passada, Neville me acordou, afirmando que Harry tinha tido um pesadelo e acordou contando que vira o Arthur Weasley ser atacado; fui, naturalmente, á Torre da Grifinória e levei, então, Harry ao escritório do Diretor, onde confirmamos a história de que Arthur Weasley estava ferido, e depois de arranjar que Arthur fosse levado para o St. Mungus, o Diretor mandou Harry e as crianças Weasley para a sede da Ordem. O Diretor não queria que soubesse disso, Manon, nem você ou Harry, na verdade, mas já falhei completamente com os dois, seus pais e avós catorze anos atrás, quando deixei que Dumbledore os colocasse com os Dursley, e não irei repetir erros desse tipo novamente. — fez uma pausa, olhando seriamente. Manon sequer piscava, a essa altura, e o biscoito continuava na mão, meio mordido. — De alguma forma, e eu realmente não sei como, Manon, Harry pode entrar na cabeça do Você-Sabe-Quem e o Diretor vai tomar providências para que esse acesso não aconteça novamente, e a forma disso é, naturalmente

— Oclumência. — interrompeu, mas tia Minerva não teceu comentarios de sua falta de educação, as sentindo:

— Exatamente. Como se sabe, há dois muito talentosos Oclumens nesse castelo no momento, o Diretor e Severus. O Diretor planeja que Severus ensine Oclumência a Harry.

Manon fechou os olhos - pois sabia que ficaram dourados - e contou até dez, controlando aquela magia de sair e explodir o escritório, ou o castelo. Respirou fundo quando parou a contagem, e recomeçou, abrindo-os quando estava sob controle novamente. Tia Minerva assentiu em aprovação.

— O Professor Snape é incapaz de ensinar Harry a fazer a mais simplória e fácil das poções. — disse, entredentes. — Que dira a fechar a mente para um dos Legilimens mais poderosos conhecidos.

— Exatamente a minha preocupação, querida. — assentiu tristemente. — Por isso, falarei com Severus e você, Manon, o ensinara a Oclumência.

— É claro. — precisava nem pensar duas vezes. — A senhora sabe como ele está, tia?

— Falei com o Sirius... — suspirou, e o coração de Manon apertou. — Ele parece pensar que Harry está se culpando, embora não verbalize coisa nenhuma.

— Irei para lá assim que sair de King's Cross. — disse. — Amo Padfoot, mas ele não é o cara mais recomendado para afugentar os medos de um adolescente.

— De pleno acordo, querida. — sorriu. — Agora vá, não queremos que se atrase, sim?

Assentiu, levatando e, antes de sair, pegou mais um biscoito, pois era realmente bom. No trem, no dia seguinte, avisou á Daphne que não iria para Greengrass Park, permanecendo em silêncio por toda a viagem. Na King's Cross, deu um beijo em Hyperion e Pearl, se despediu dos amigos e pegou um Uber para Grimmauld Place, feliz por sempre andar com dinheiro trouxa, acompanhada de Hermione. Grimmauld Place estava não desagradável quanto esteve no verão, e Monstro foi novamente muito gentil com ela, o completo oposto com Hermione, mas apontou onde Harry estava: no quarto da sua senhora. Omde estava o hipogrifo, aquele que fez um arranhão de Draco e, claro, o oportunista dramático - Draco era geminiano com ascendente em câncer, nada de bom poderia sair disso - se aproveitou muito.

— E aqui temos um exemplo de grandíssimo idiota sentindo pena de si mesmo e se culpando por algo que, definitivamente, não tem culpa.

O irmão estava sentado no chão, olhando para a parede, e parecia muito com uma pessoa que foi traída pela esposa, perdeu o dinheiro, a casa e os amigos e acabou se tornando mendigo e alcoólatra. Decidiu não se questionar sobre a própria especifidade, e caiu sentada do lado do irmão, que a olhava de olhos opacos.

— Tia Minerva contou. — falou. — Veja, Voldemort é um Legilimens poderoso, um dos mais poderosos que há, Harry, e você sentia as emoções dele ano passado, não sentia? Tinha sonhos do que ele fazia, não tinha? Há um corredor, Harry, com duas portas em cada extremidade; uma leva para a sua cabeça, e a outra leva para a dele. Você abria essa porta ano passado, inconscientemente, e agora parece que ele descobriu essa corredor e que há uma porta para sua mente, então ele a abriu. — pelo canto de olho, notou que o irmão relaxou. — Irei te ensinar a fechar essa porta, lembra que eu disse que sou uma oclumens? Fecharemos essa porta, querido, e impediremos que ele torne a abri-la.

Quando Harry deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, Manon o abraçou, tentando conforta-lo. Virou a cabeça, beijando os cabelos, e torceu o nariz, pois estavam fedidos.

— O que me diz de um banho, huh? Está fedendo horrores.

— Ridícula.

Sirius estava, naturalmente, feliz que nem pinto no lixo por ter a casa cheia para o Yule, e principalmente por ter ela e Harry também. Os Weasley certamente inpediram seus planos de ter um Yule em família, mas ainda tinha Harry e Padfoot, então não foi tão terrível. Na manhã seguinte, saiu com Harry para comprar presentes, pois nenhum dos dois tinham comprado ainda, e Hermione foi junto; Manon comprou presentes para todos os amigos: um box de Senhor dos Anéis para Draco; para Blaise foi uma caixa do Godiva G Collection, sua mais nova obsessão; Theo ganharia um novíssimo par de botas de Ironbelly Ucraniano e Pansy, um novo par de Loubotins, pois ela era absolutamente viciada neles e tinha pelo menos cinco, seis agora, se contando o que ganharia; já para Daphne, depois de descartar a usual jóia, pois agora a melhor amiga namorava, decidiu por um livro: _Pride and Prejucide,_ edição de colecionador. Para Harry, comprou um box de Sherlock Holmes; á Padfoot comprou um Dalmore Selene 58, caríssimo e ótimo, ela realmente esperasse que o tio compartilhasse quando abrisse; para Remus, um Calvet Grande Reverse e, para Hermione, um guia para se tornar Animago, a melhor amiga do irmão certamente que apreciaria.

Na manhã de Natal, ao descer as escadas, deu-se com a Sra. Weasley chorando na cozinha, sendo consolada por Moony. Resolveu não questionar a mulher, pois se estava chorando, certamente tinha haver com o marido ou o filho Percy, que Manon sabia por Harry que tinha basicamente abandonado a família; como uma pessoa sem pai nem mãe, Manon não entendia, mas sabia que nem todas as famílias eram perfeitas e que essas, na realidade, eram muito raras. Duvidava mesmo de que tivesse uma família perfeita, caso os pais fossem vivos, achava que não se daria muito com o pai.

— Muitíssimo obrigado pelo vinho, Manon. É ótimo. — agradeceu Moony..

— Que bom que gostou. — sorriu. — Sra. Weasley, deseja um chá? Ou alguma outra coisa?

— Não, obrigada, querida. — respondeu a Sra. Weasley.

— Ok. — assentiu. — Alguma coisa, Moony?

— Chocolate quente.

— Viciado. — murmurou baixinho, se apressando em preparar. — Estranho...

— O quê?

— O Monstro não ter aparecido ainda, ele geralmente acha uma ofensa terrível que eu faça qualquer coisa.

— Estranho, de fato. — concordou.

— Afinal, — perguntou a Sra. Weasley, não mais chorando. — por que é que o Monstro gosta de você?

— Bem, primeiramente, sou neta de uma Black. — respondeu. — E muito parecida com ela, então sou parecida com todas as senhoritas do Monstro, portanto, talvez seja por isso. Ou vai ver é porque sou da Sonserina, não se pode saber com o Monstro.

Com uma caneca cheia de café, Manon deixou a cozinha depois de dar a Moony seu chocolate quente, retornando para o quarto que estava ocupando. Era do irmão de Padfoot, Regulus, que tinha sido Comensal da Morte - um grande fanboy de Voldemort, se os recortes de jornais fosse uma boa dica - e um sonserino, morto pouco depois de se formar em Hogwarts, aos dezessete anos ainda. Encontrou com Sirius no corredor, que a abraçou, desejou o feliz natal e agradeceu pelo whisky. Como só podia realmente funcionar direito com café no organismo, não tinha aberto a pilha de presentes ao pé da cama, e foi o que fez. Como todos os anos no Natal e aniversário, ganhou pilhas e mais pilhas de chocolate, como era desde o segundo ano, pois no primeiro foi uma enorme variedade de doces da Honeydukes, haviam aprendido que preferia o chocolate a qualquer outro doce. Padfoot e Moony deram presentes conjuntos: uma coleção de livros de Transfiguração e Aritmancia. Do irmão, ganhou Funko Pops de Aelin Galathynius, Rowan Whitethorn, Dorian Havilliard, Manon Blackbeak - com o Abraxos - e todo o _Inner Circle_ de ACOTAR. A Sra. Weasley lhe deu um suéter - o famoso suéter Weasley que Harry ganhou todos os anos, desde o primeiro - verde com um "M" dourado, provavelmente tinha perguntado á Padfoot ou Moony a sua cor favorita. De Hermione, ganhou uma caixa de chocolate, o seu favorito, que é caro, mas Manon sempre suspeitou que a melhor amiga do irmão fosse rica; apenas ricos presenteariam a irmã do melhor amigo com uma caixa de Pierre Marcolini. Blaise a deu um par de botas de Antipodean Opaleye, Draco um novo par de coturnos, Theo um novo diário com capa de couro escura e o nome, na própria letra, em fios dourados costurados na capa; Pansy, como costume, a presenteou um perfume novo, dessa vez, Channel 5°. Já de Daphne, ganhou um belo bracelete de ouro branco e diamantes; sentiu visceral vontade de jogar na parede, mas controlou, pois sabia que eventualmente se arrependeria.

— Chocolate, Harry?

Ofereceu a caixa ao sentar do lado do irmão, que imediatamente olhou-a muito estranho. Não só ele, ela notou, entretanto, também Moony e Padfoot. Sabia que era surreal que estivesse de bom grado partilhando comida, ainda mais chocolate.

— Foi envenenado?

— Harry, eu não te daria chocolate envenenado, há muita maneiras de te matar. E — se apressou em continuar, quando viu que o irmão iria rebater. — seria realmente patético que não morresse por um feitiço feito exclusivamente para matar, mas morresse por causa de veneno no chocolate? Meu ego sofreria horrores com isso.

— Certo. — ele disse, desconfiado, aceitando a caixa. — Foi um argumento muito bom, jamais fazia algo para machucar o próprio ego. Quem foi que te deu? Sei que vocês, estranhos sonserinos, se presenteiam sempre.

— Caius Warrington. — respondeu, friamente.

— Não é ele o — o irmão riu, se interrompendo, e assentiu. — Sim, faz todo sentido. — virou-se para Moony e Padfoot. — É o namorado da Daphne.

— Espera — Padfoot sentou mais reto. — Você e a

— Calado, ou eu te forço a se transformar e te castro. — murmurou baixinho, e o tio assentiu veementemente. — E você, nem uma palavra também, Lupin.

— Eu nem ía

— Ía sim. — interrompeu Padfoot.

Após o almoço, a Sra. Weasley foi para o St. Mungus, levantando todas as crias - até as honorárias, como Harry e Hermione - e Manon ficou com Sirius. Não muito depois que todos partiram, a morena caminhou do quarto de Regulus até o do tio, batendo na porta antes de abrir, colocando a cabeça para dentro. O quarto do tio é bagunçado, com posters trouxas e decorado nas cores da Grifinória. Padfoot estava deitado na cama, mas tinha se erguido para a ver.

— Ei, filhote. — sorriu. — Entra.

Manon entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando até a cama e se jogando do lado do tio. Padfoot era quente e a cama, confortável, e se permitiu relaxar ali. Segurança, Padfoot era um dos escassos seres humanos que a passavam segurança.

— Eu também fui apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo. — disse Sirius, muito de repente. — Não, não era o seu pai, era Remus. Eramos os problemáticos do grupo, entende? Remus: um lobisomem, grandes problemas de autoestima e confiança, rasgado e dividido entre o lobo e o homem. Eu: mãe terrível, família terrível, pai péssimo, vida péssima. James tinha a vida perfeita, o bebê milagroso do papai e da mamãe, mimado e criado mergulhado em amor, e Peter... Bem, Peter tinha a vida mediana, nada extraordinária ou terrível, nada como Prongs ou eu e Moony. Acho que foi natural, começou no quinto ano, era só sexo no começo, sabe? Era o ano dos OWLs e, bem, deve saber como pode ser; encontros em armários de vassouras, alcovas, essas coisas. No sexto ano - esse foi o ano que me mandei daqui - as coisas mudaram, e escapadas para a cama um do outro aconteciam com tanta freqüência que era natural antes de Yule. Foi quando me dei conta de que estava apaixonado por ele.

— E como reagiu?

— Entrei em pânico, claro. — riu sem humor. — E me afastei, pois eu era idiota, obviamente. Remus não entendeu, e Prongs entendeu menos ainda e acabei que convenci Marlene a fingir namorar comigo só para... Só para não

— Estragar mais ainda a amizade?

— Sim, isso. — assentiu. — O namoro com a Marlene acabou que ficou real, e eu a amava, não estava apaixonado e nem nada, mas amava ela, sabe? Moony e eu nos afastamos naquele ano, meio porque me afastei, meio porque fiz uma coisa terrível. Nunca contei, nunca soube se Moony também se apaixonou.

— Que coisa, se quiser me contar?

— Estava cheio de raiva naquele ano, saiba, e um dia o Snape me provocou, provoquei de volta, naturalmente, e fiz insinuações sobre Moony. O que fiz... — suspirou. — Poderia ter consequências terríveis. Moony poderia ter matado ou mordido Snape, e isso o teria destruído completamente; ou Snape poderia ter matado Moony, não estou acima de acreditar nisso, ou poderia ter espalhado para o castelo todo e Moony seria expulso, e ficaria destruído do mesmo jeito, seu pai que salvou a pátria, descobriu e tirou o Snape de lá. Moony não me perdoou, acho que ainda tem ressentimento disso, ele não é claro. Mas o ponto, filhote, é... Não seja o Sirius da história, princesinha. Diga que a ama, diga alto e claro, e se ela não amar de volta, bem, chore e siga em frente; não acho que Daphne a tratara mal ou coisa do tipo, também, não a conheço, mas do que fala dela... Daphne é a garota mais incrível do mundo, e não acho que alguém tão incrível quanto ela agiria horrivelmente ao seu amor, filhote.

Manon não disse nada, mas Sirius não parecia precisar de respostas, então ficaram em silêncio, e eventualmente Manon decidiu que introduziria o tio nos novos filmes da Disney, a começar por Enrolados. Quando o irmão voltou, de tardezinha, estavam por teminar Frozen II.

— É um absurdo, você sabe. — comentou o tio, mais tarde depois do jantar, quando se juntaram na sala de visitas.

— E o que é um absurdo? — perguntou Moony.

— A Elsa não ser assumida ou ganhar uma namoradinha, é claro.

— Sirius, você assistiu Frozen? Merlin, você é uma criança de cinco anos.

— Frozen é para todas as idades. — disse Sirius, indignado. — Na verdade, acredito que nem mesmo é para crianças, pois é bastante profundo, na verdade.

— Se você abrir essa maldita boca pra falar mal de Frozen, Remus, eu vou congelar o seu traseiro. — disse, balançando o dedo.

Moony ergueu os braços, como se rendesse, resmungando inaudível. Satisfeita, Manon assentiu, abaixando o dedo. Bem no momento, seu celular vibrou no bolso, e pegou-o; era Pansy que ligava, e ao conferir o horário, franziu o cenho. Passava das dez, e a amiga havia de estar no tradicional baile dos Malfoy na noite de natal. Ergueu-se em um pulo, saindo apressada da sala; atendeu conforme subia pela escada, indo para o quarto que ocupava.

— Não tinha que estar rodopiando pelo salão de baile da Mansão Malfoy, bonita?

 _— Sai cedo. —_ Manon ergueu as sobrancelhas, tão alto quanto a linha do cabelo; era estranho, e absolutamente não do feitio de Pansy sair de um baile tão cedo. — _Como está? E seja honesta, não quero ouvir a bosta dos últimos meses._

Quase sorriu, pois já ia abrindo a boca para entoar as mesmas coisas que passara os últimos dois meses falando para os amigos; não para Daphne, no entanto, pois a melhor amiga estava muito ocupada ultimamente, beijando Caius Warrington e, quando não, falando dele. Morgana, Manon não suportava mais ouvir sobre os olhos verdes e escuros de Caius, ou de seus cabelos escuros, ou de seus ombros largos e lábios macios, de como era bom beija-lo e como suas mãos a seguravam. Desejava explodir Caius, e Daphne também, por não perceber que torcia a faca que enfiara no coração quando beijara Caius pela primeira vez toda vez que falava dele. Abriu a porta e fechou, caindo na cama com um alto baque.

— Estou muitas coisas, Pansy, mais do que gostaria. — suspirou, franzindo o cenho. — É principalmente um Yule feliz, estou com todos, meu irmão está bem e recebi ótimos presentes, obrigada pelo perfume, aliás, é ótimo.

 _— Não seja por isso, obrigada pelos Loubotins, lindos como sempre. —_ sorriu. _— Existe um mas, e não mude de assunto._

— Eu a amo. — disse. — A amo mais do que... Mais do que pensei, inicialmente, e não tenho nenhuma ideia de quando me apaixonei. Foi no nosso primeiro Yule, quando ela sorriu para mim nas luzes da lareira? Ou quando pegou minha mão, na Plataforma 9¾, e me levou até Hyperion e Pearl? Pode ter sido quando ela sentou comigo, do lado do meu irmão desacordado, e disse que Harry ficaria bem? Ou então... Então foi quando... Droga. — fechou os olhos com força. — Não faço a menor ideia.

— _Percebi_. _Veja, é bem sabido que não sou o tipo de pessoa com conselhos bons, ou que tenha uma vida amorosa para saber ao menos o que fazer. Jamais me apaixonei, M; não sei como fazer essa poção. Mas... Eu estou aqui, entendeu? Bem aqui, do seu lado, e você pode cair, um milhão de vezes, se precisar, e eu vou te ajudar a levantar todas as vezes. Eu estou aqui, Manon._

Sentia a garganta apertar, o soluço preso, mas não chorou. Pansy era maravilhosa, realmente, absolutamente, completamente incrível. E Manon a amava, profundamente, quase como amava ao irmão.

— Eu diria que te amo, mas isso já está suficientemente sentimental, sim?

— _Babaca. —_ elas riram. _— Até Hogwarts, M?_

— Até Hogwarts, P.

E desligaram. Manon jogou o telefone no colchão, e suspirou. Seria um inferno de ano, entre Daphne com Caius, seus sentimentos e Umbridge. Só lhe restava aproveitar os pouquíssimos dias de folga.


	8. Chapter VII

_Era um sonho, ela sabia, pois já estava antes em um lugar como aquele. Era um salão, maior que o Salão Principal de Hogwarts, e maior que o Grande Salão de Baile de Cair Griffin, com altas paredes claras decoradas com estandartes de cor vermelha e um ouro dourado, de lado e de fora; o chão, por outro lado, é escuro e brilhante de tão limpo, e fica até o norte do salão, onde uma escada de três degraus do mesmo material leva um estrado, onde estava um magnífico trono. O trono é de ouro, brilhante e brilhante, o estofado não é o mesmo tom de vermelho dos estandartes, com o mesmo dragão de ouro costurado. E não havia uma coroa magnética, ouro e diamantes e rubis, brilhando como o sol; e sobre os braços do trono havia uma espada, cabo preto e guarda dourada, uma lâmina de prata - prata goblin, percebeu, meio assombrada. Mas Manon não estava sozinho na era óbvia Sala do Trono, havia uma mulher, parou ao trono, vestido preto esvoaçante, com longos e ondulados cabelos pretos, tez pálida e ofuscante olhos verdes, uma simplória - mas bela - tiara de prata e diamantes repousando na testa. A mulher sorriu:_

_Olá, meu sangue. - disse uma mulher em voz etérea, sem idade ou emoção, sem mover um músculo do seu lugar do lado do trono. - Tenho esperado por um longo a sua visita. - os cantos dos lábios se repuxam, mas sua boca não forma nenhum sorriso. - Essa é uma mulher gesticulando com a mão direita, envolvendo toda a sala. - na Sala do Trono do Castelo de Camelot, mas acho que já sabe. Essa é - gesticulou então para uma coroa no trono. - a coroa do Rei de Albion, meu irmão, Arthur. E essa, - por fim, gesticulou para a espada. - essa é_ _Excalibur, uma espada de meu irmão, Arthur. Creio que saiba quem é o meu irmão, meu descendente. - Exibido como um expectante, como se aguardasse que negasse ou afirmasse que sim, conhece o irmão._

\- Arthur Pendragon, você diz? - como palavras escaparam dos lábios, sem permissão. Sim. - os cantos dos lábios sensíveis a repuxar, e o início do sorriso despontou no canto direito. - Arthur Pendragon, filho de Uther Pendragon e Igraine. Rei de Camelot e, posteriormente, toda a Albion, toda a ilha. E eu sou sua irmã, Morgana Le Fay, filha de Gorlois e Igraine. Alta Sacerdotisa de Deusa Triplo, Rainha de Rheged. E você é Manon da Casa de Potter, uma Quinta, filha de James da Casa de Potter e Lily da Casa de Black. Lady Potter, Rainha de Albion, Alta Sacerdotisa de Deusa Triplica, uma Espada de Deusa. Meu sangue, minha herdeira, minha sucessora.

Estava ofegante, terrivelmente ofegante. Sentou-se em um pulo, olhando cegamente ao redor do quarto, como se ... Como se ... Sequer conseguia pensar direito. Mova-se como cobertas para o lado e saiu da cama, pressionando-o nos pés descalços em um quarto, em um lugar de água quente para desesperar e acalmar. Encolheu-se como pisou para um quarto, era janeiro e estava nas Terras Altas, abaixo de um lago e cercado de pedra fria; o calor do fogo não chegava até o corredor. Entrou no banheiro, felizmente vazio, mas era madrugada finalmente. Tirou uma roupa com mais brutalidade que requer, afundando-se na água quente da banheira até o pescoço. Era a primeira vez que sonhava e estava consciente disso, pois os seus sonhos eram mais estranhos possíveis, quando não eram pesadelos, onde assistir repetidamente a mãe e o pai ser assassinado, onde assistir Harry morrer uma e outra vez: no final do primeiro ano, por Quirell e Voldemort; no final do segundo, pelo Basilisco; no final do terceiro, sua alma sugerida pelos cem Dementadores; na Primeira Tarefa, pelo dragão; no final do Torneio Tribruxo, por Voldemort; naquele verão, pelos dementadores. Atormentada, era atormentada pela morte do irmão, na maioria das noites. Aquele sonho estranho deveria ter sido um bálsamo, pois nos últimos dias as mortes de pais e irmãos intercalavam quem era atormentário no mundo dos sonhos. Mas não hoje. no final do Torneio Tribruxo, por Voldemort; naquele verão, pelos dementadores. Atormentada, era atormentada pela morte do irmão, na maioria das noites. Aquele sonho estranho deveria ter sido um bálsamo, pois nos últimos dias as mortes de pais e irmãos intercalavam quem era atormentário no mundo dos sonhos. Mas não hoje. no final do Torneio Tribruxo, por Voldemort; naquele verão, pelos dementadores. Atormentada, era atormentada pela morte do irmão, na maioria das noites. Aquele sonho estranho deveria ter sido um bálsamo, pois nos últimos dias as mortes de pais e irmãos intercalavam quem era atormentário no mundo dos sonhos. Mas não hoje.

Foi diferente de tudo o que já havia sonhado na vida.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, decidindo esquecer-se desse sonho estranho. Sua vida já estava terrível sem um sonho bizarro com Morgana Le Fay.

É claro que, sendo a sua vida, esquecer o maldito sonho foi tudo o que Manon não fez. Janeiro começou terrível, com Umbridge tão horrível quanto no ano passado e, ao adicionar as aulas de Oclumência de Harry, mais uma fuga de dez Comensais da Morte - incluindo Bellatrix Lestrange, sua prima mais detestada - as coisas estavam piores; todo mundo no grupo de estudos estava mais empenhado, seja para passar nos OWLs e NEWTs ou conseguir sair vivo de um encontro com Rodolphus Lestrange ou qualquer um dos Comensais escapados de Azkaban, Manon não sabia. Ela, particularmente, não deseja cruzar o caminho da prima ou dos irmãos Lestrange sem que saíssem intactos; era uma vingança, em nome dos padrinhos e da tia-avó, em nome de Neville, que sofria mais que ela e o irmão. Papai e mamãe estava mortos e sepultados, certamente a acompanhando e ao irmão do Outro Mundo, sempre são seu lado; mas Frank e Alice não tinham essa paz, estavam presos a essa vida e as próprias cabeças, e Neville timha que ver os pais que sequer o reconheciam.

Fevereiro começou tão ruim quanto janeiro havia sido, e a altura em que o dia dos namorados chegou, Manon era movida somente pelo ódio. No dia dos namorados, também um final de semana de Hogsmeade, Manon se enfiou na Câmera Secreta, folheando livro após livros a procura de respostas para os sonhos que continuaram, substituindo seus horríveis pesadelos; noite após noite, Manon se via na sala do trono de Arthur, de pé na frente de Morgana, ouvindo o mesmo diálogo. Foi depois do terceiro sonho que procurou a genealogia Potter, descobrindo que, de fato, era descendente de Arthur Pendragon; a neta e última descendente viva - na época - de Arthur, Maegan Pendragon, uniu-se em matrimônio com o neto do primeiro Lorde Potter, seu homônimo Cadfael. O ancestral não havia adotado o brasão Pendragon, mas havia tomado para si as cores - as cores originais do brasão Potter perdidas, o dourado e vermelho Pendragon imortalizado. Mais tarde, as mesmas cores seriam emprestadas por outros de seus ancestrais, Godric Gryffindor, ao fazer sua casa em Hogwarts, substituindo o grifo pelo leão - muitíssimo comum na heráldica, principalmente mil anos atrás.

Outra coisa que a incomodava grandemente no sonho era o nome que Morgana se referia a mãe: _Lily da Casa de Black._ Até onde sabia, a mãe era filha de Henry Evans - linhagem de origem galesa, mas inglesa desde o século XV, quando o ancestral foi para a Inglaterra após Henry VII conquistar o trono - e Elizabeth Clifford, sua avó era prima de primeiro grau do atual Barão de Clifford, de Westmorland; nascida-trouxa, impossível de que tivesse qualquer ligação com a Casa de Black. Em um dia, a possibilidade de que a mãe pudesse ser Black simplesmente iluminou seu cérebro e não a deixou mais, porque simplesmente fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Padfoot volta e meia comentava que a mãe tinha o temperamento dos Black, e também havia os fatos mais físicos: a mãe herdara os olhos e cabelos da avó Elizabeth, mas de outra forma nada eram parecidas, e nem com o avô Henry o era também. A mãe tinha os famosos traços aristocráticos e arrogantes dos Black, a mesma mandíbula. E quantas pessoas não haviam dito o quão parecida ela era com a mãe e a avó Dorea? A própria tia Minerva... Professora da mãe por sete anos, melhor amiga por a Deusa sabe quantas décadas da avó Dorea.

Decidida, Manon arregaçou as mangas do suéter e espalhou o grande pergaminho pela mesa do escritório de Salazar, pegando a bonita Athame com serpente entalhada no cabo. Encostando a ponta da varinha no pergaminho, Manon murmurou o feitiço, assistindo de olhos estreitos o pergaminho ser coberto por uma suave camada de branco. Guardou a varinha e cortou a palma da mão com o Athame, fazendo o sangue derramar no pergaminho. As gotas se juntaram e correram para a base do pergaminho, formando primeiro o próprio nome ligado ao do irmão como gêmeo e do pai; com a respiração presa, Manon olhou para onde a mãe estaria no final da linha horizontal do pai, e seus olhos se arregalaram, pois ali estava a prova: _Lily Elizabeth Black._

Acima do nome da mãe tinha o da avó - Elizabeth Clifford-Evans - ligado ao do avô - Henry Richard Evans - por uma linha horizontal que dizia casamento. Do outro lado do nome da avó tinha outro, aprendindo naquele verão com mais intimidade. _Orion Arcturus Black._ No mesmo nível da mãe, saindo do nome do pai de Sirius, estava o nome do próprio Sirius e de seu irmão mais novo, Regulus. Foi olhando para cima, ignorando as linhagens Potter e Clifford, passando por nomes conhecidos, nomes de primos que agora não estavam mais ligados somente por sua avó Dorea, mas também por aquele homem que seu sangue dizia ser avô. O pai de Padfoot. Olhou para o alto do pergaminho, para os primeiros nomes; do lado Potter era esperado: Cadfael, Rhiannon, Aine, Maegan Pendragon, Godric Gryffindor, Arthur Pendragon, mas do que vinha dos Black... Era o nome de Morgana Le Fay ali, do lado do irmão Arthur, abaixo do nome do filho, Mordred. Ignorou totalmente os outros Black, como o fundador, Cai o Negro, e olhou para o alto da linhagem Clifford, e teve de segurar a vontade de começar a tossir, pois ali estava novamente Morgana, ligada ao marido Urien, Rei de Rheged, acima do filho, Owain. E não obstante Morgana outra vez, lá estava Salazar Slytherin.

 _Então,_ pensou, atordoada; _é dai que vem a ofidioglossia, Harry vai adorar._

Os dias passaram e, logo Manon se viu em uma segunda-feira no final de fevereiro, normal como todas as outros, o que quer dizer que era absolutamente terrível, como todos os dias desde que Umbridge aparecera em Hogwarts. Estava quase contente, bebendo seu precioso café, e se Daphne calasse a maldita boca de seu último encontro com Caius, ficaria melhor ainda. Entre o relato de Daphne do encontra á direita, e os comentários de Theo sobre o último trabalho de Feitiços, Manon somente entreouvia, pois do outro lado do salão Harry, Hermione e Weasleys abriam cartas e mais cartas. Preocupada, Manon levantou-se e, sem mais explicações, deixou Theo e Daphne falando sozinhos, e atravessou o salão em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Chegou bem quando Umbridge apareceu:

— Que é que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou, na asquerosa voz meiga e infantil.

— Por que recebeu todas essas cartas, Sr. Potter? – perguntou ela lentamente.

— Isso agora é crime?! — exclamou um dos gêmeos em voz alta. – Receber cartas?

— Cuidado, Sr. Weasley, ou será que terei de lhe dar uma detenção? — disse Umbridge. — Então, Sr. Potter?

Harry hesitou, mas Manon deu um pequeno asceno.

— As pessoas estão me escrevendo porque dei uma entrevista. Sobre o que me aconteceu em junho passado.

— Uma entrevista? — repetiu Umbridge, sua voz mais fina e aguda que nunca. — Como assim?

— Uma repórter me fez perguntas e eu respondi. — disse Harry. – Aqui...

E atirou à professora o exemplar do _Pasquim_. Ela o apanhou e arregalou os olhos para a capa. Seu rosto, cor de massa de pão, ficou malhado de violeta.

— Quando foi que você fez isso? — perguntou ela, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula.

— No último fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

Ela o encarou, incandescente de fúria, a revista tremendo em seus dedos curtos e grossos.

— Não haverá mais passeios a Hogsmeade para o senhor, Sr. Potter. — sussurrou ela. — Como se atreveu... como pôde... — Ela tomou fôlego. — Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e uma semana de detenções.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas Manon parou bem na frente, dando um passo pra trás para não encostar muito perto. Umbridge parecia a ponto de explodir, Manon, por outro lado, era a imagem da calma e serenidade, portando sua caneca de café fumegante.

— Sra. Umbridge — disse, em voz alta; aquilo tinha de ser ouvido por todos, quanto mais melhor. Estava de olhos fixados em Umbridge, mas sentia mais da metade dos olhos no salão a olhando. — Se ousar tentar fazer o herdeiro usar a sua adorável pena de sangue, irei mata-la. Bem lentamente, de maneira bastante dolorosa, pra fazer seus gritos chegarem á Anadyr que, caso não saiba, é o ponto mais oriental da Russia e Eurásia; do outro lado do mundo, mais simplificadamente para a senhora, tão desprovida de inteligência.

— Manon Elizabeth Potter V!

— Srta. Potter, a senhorita está me ameaçando?

Quase se congratulou por deixar tia Minerva tão chocada que recorrera ao nome completo, e com o número, ainda mais. Umbridge, a sua frente, parecia perto de um ataque cardíaco induzido de alegria. Mas Manon somente sorriu e respondeu:

— Não, Sra. Umbridge, estou lembrando-a de que, caso torture o Herdeiro da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Potter, eu, na qualidade de Lady Potter, resguardada pela Lei de Proteção ao Herdeiro de 1352, irei mata-la, nos termos anteriormente ditos, já que não gosto de repeti-los. — alargou o sorriso. — Minha avó era Black, sabia? E me deixou todo tipo de livros da Biblioteca Black, e também há minha tia-avó, Cassiopeia Black, volta e meia ganho um ou dois livros realmente úteis, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de usar, sabe? Acredito que no acerto de contas com a torturadora do meu Herdeiro seria perfeito, não acha, Sra. Umbridge?

O dia foi quase excelente depois disso. No meio da manhã, outro decreto foi baixado, proibindo que lessem a entrevista de Harry, e então toda a escola estava com uma cópia do _Pasquim_ antes do jantar. Nada é mais um incentivo a um adolescente do que a proibição. Por um lado, era realmente bom que as pessoas acreditassem no irmão, mas por outro... Bem, mais da metade agora se encolhia toda vez que Theo passava, para não falar Draco, Greg e Vince e os outros garotos que tiveram os pais citados por Harry. No final da noite, todos se reuniram na Sala Comunal, todos tentando se embebedar.

— Não que eu ache que seja sua culpa, sabe. — diz Draco, a voz embolada. — É só... Odeio o seu irmão. Mesmo.

— Tudo bem, o odeie a vontade.

— Sério? — perguntou, esperançoso. — Mesmo? Posso odia-lo por... Por dizer ao mundo que meu pai é Comensal da Morte, e que eu vou ter que ser Comensal da Morte? Manon, eu não quero ser Comensal da Morte.

— Manon, eu não quero também. — sussurrou Theo, praticamente soluçando no colo de Pansy.

— Então não serão. — sussurrou. — Ninguém que não queira vá ser. — disse, mais alto.

— Promete?

Draco a olhou, os olhos cizentos opacos mas, ainda sim, havia um brilho ali. Esperança. Draco não falava muito de sua vida em casa, mas qualquer um com cérebro podia dizer que não era bom; Manon jamais soube se o abuso já se tornou físico, mas certamente era psicológico. Lucius e Abraxas eram como pequenas vozes em seu ouvido, mesmo um longe e outro morto, constantemente sussurrando como deveria agir, o que deveria fazer e falar. A vida de Theo não era tão diferente, Lorde Nott uma figura ausente e negligente, e a pressão nos ombros de seu melhor amigo era intensa. Nos dois.

— Prometo.

Os dias foram se passando, Harry sonhou com Voldemort interrogando Augustus Rockwood - um dos Comensais que escaparam de Azkaban em janeiro - e, num espetáculo, Trelawney foi despedida por Umbridge, e um dos centauros, Firenze, foi contratado em seu lugar; ela quase gostou, dado que irritou Umbridge sem fim. Os dias foram passando, os meses entrando e saindo, e muita coisa aconteceu, como a criação do Esquadrão Inquisitorial - Draco, Theo, Pansy e alguns outros foram obrigados a fazer parte - e a grande escapada de Fred e George Weasley, que partiram para sua loja de piadas no Beco Diagonal em um excelente vôo, o Esquadrão Inquisitorial fez um esforço ínfimo para segura-los, mas Umbridge achou que era muito grande. Depois disso, parecia que o castelo se transformou em zona de guerra, todos contra o Esquadrão Inquisitorial e Umbridge, até os professores estavam ajudando na luta. Antes disso, no meio de Abril, a Armada de Dumbledore - nome do grupo dos grifinórios, corvinais e lufanos liderados por Harry - foram entregados por Marietta Edgecombe e Mãe Gothel fugiu, Umbridge se tornando a Diretora de Hogwarta por decreto - ela não conseguia entrar na Torre do Diretor. Sonserina ganhou a Taça de Quadribol, e todos ficaram muito bêbados

Quando junho chegou, Manon queria só dormir. Os OWLs foram surpreendentemente fáceis, dado o ano que tivera, e estava confiante de que tinha feito muito bem.

Manon despertou repentinamente, o peito subindo e descendo, praticamente sem fôlego. Tinha a sensação de que... De que... De que estava em perigo. Arregalou os olhos e pulou da cama, rapidamente se vestindo e pegando a varinha. Deveria ser tarde, pois a Sala Comunal estava vazia, mas ela não se incomodou em buscar a hora. Pegou o pó de flu e correu, gritando pelo Ministério. Saiu no átrio.

— Manon? O que faz aqui?

Olhou para o lado, onde estava Padfoot.

— Harry. — respondeu, asperamente. — Acordei... Harry... Perigo...

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Moody, ela reconheceu.

— A Ligação Gemini. — respondeu Moony, avançando para os elevadores. — Ela sentiu Harry em perigo... Aconteceu das outras vezes... Ela acabou na Enfermaria em junho passado... Harry não conseguiu bloquear Voldemort, parecer pensar que tinha Sirius aqui, veio resgata-lo. Armadilha... Comensais da Morte...

— Bem, se Nott estiver aqui, é meu.

— Nott? Pensei que apostaria mais alto, os irmãos Lestrange, Bellatrix...

— Tenho acerto de contas em nome de Theo. Se quiser a doce prima Bella, ela é toda sua.

— Como chegou aqui, menina?

— Flu, oras.

— Não há

— Há um na Sonserina. — olhou de esguelha para Moody. — Poucos sabem a senha.

Manon não prestou atenção a sala que estavam, só que havia Harry e Neville - o irmão e o primo - cercados de Comensais, a varinha de Bellatrix apontada para o primo. Considerou rapidamente, e por fim olhou para Padfoot, que assentiu. Nymphadora soltou o primeiro feitiço, dirigido a Lucius, e o caos se espalhou. Localizou e envolveu o pai do melhor amigo na luta rapidamente, atirando feitiço mortal atrás de feitiço mortal, ignorando os outros; tudo o que importava era ela e Sebastian Nott, que logo jazia no chão, caído. Manon se apressou e apanhou a varinha, a escondendo; entregaria a Theo. Olhou ao redor, para saber como estavam. Dumbledore tinha aparecido, e os Comensais corriam e gritavam, de medo. Sirius duelava com Bellatrix, ás gargalhadas.

— Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! — berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa.

O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito.

O riso ainda não desaparecera do seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de choque.

Manon caiu de joelhos, chocada de mais para fazer outra coisa. Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco.

Tão logo o tio desaparecera no véu Manon ergueu o rosto, olhando diretamente para a assassina do tio, que gritava de triunfo, e ignorando os gritos de dor do irmão e Remus, gritando por ela, Manon se ergueu. Não precisa de espelhos para saber que o verde dos olhos fora substituindo, no lugar somente o ouro derretido. Cuidadosamente, guardou a varinha, e ascessou aquela magia ancestral dentro de si, vermelha na cor do sangue, e atacou Bellatrix com toda a fúria.

A bruxa já não gritava de triunfo, o rosto - assustadoramente parecido com o seu - contorcido em ódio e alegria insana. Bellatrix ergueu a varinha e disparou, correndo em direção a escadaria. Ignorou os gritos de dor de Shacklebolt, os gritos de fúria de Harry, os gritos de advertência de Moony e Dumbledore e correu atrás, dispando aquela magia vermelha, mas Bellatrix desviava e desviava. Ignorou os amigos do irmão no chão - Hermione inconsciente - e continuou atrás de Bellatrix, pois iria mata-la, como matara Sirius, mas também a torturaria, como torturou Frank e Alice. Em uma sala cheia de portas, Bellatrix tomou o elevador e Manon usou aquela magia para se transportar até ela; corria em direção a cabine telefônica, no átrio, quando Manon surgira envolta de magia vermelha. Bellatrix parou de correr, virando de frente para ela, e Manon sorriu.

— Vou mata-la. — disse, entredentes. — E a farei sofrer, Bellatrix... Sofrer como fez com Frank e Alice.

Bellatrix riu, com a mesma insanidade, e Manon resolvera que seria com uma varinha que acabaria com a assassina do tio, a torturadora dos padrinhos. Lançou o primeiro feitiço, e Bellatrix riu enquanto desviava e lançava outro. Perdeu-se na batalha, como tinha se perdido com Nott, no que parecera ser acontecido meses atrás, não minutos. Feitiço nenhum a certava, aquela magia vermelha a cercava, protegendo de Bellatrix, que por outro lado não contava com nenhuma redoma mágica, livre para sofrer como Manon desejava.

— Potter, você não pode me vencer! — gritou ela, lançando mais uns feitiço. — Fui e sou a mais leal servidora do Lorde das Trevas. Aprendi com ele as Artes das Trevas e conheço feitiços tão fortes com que você, menininha patético, não tem a menor esperança de competir...

— Oh, eu não só posso, como você! — gritou. — Eu sou mais jovem, mais poderosa, e certamente mais controlada, querida prima. — usou da magia vermelha para agarrar a bruxa pelo pescoço, a erguendo metros acima. — Eu sou muito, muito melhor do que você jamais será. Poderia ser boa catorze anos atrás, mas agora, bem... Agora é patética. E eu sou extraordinária.

Um feitiço acertou sua redoma e Manon olhou para o meio do salão. Alto, magro e encapuzado, sua medonha cara ofídica pálida e magra, seus olhos vermelhos de pupilas verticais encarando-o... Lorde Voldemort aparecera no meio do saguão, a varinha apontada para Manon. Largou Bellatrix, a atirando metros no ar, esperando que morresse, e virou-se para Voldemort. Harry tinha aparecido, ela notou, junto a Dumbledore, os três agora de frente para o assassino de seus pais.

— Harry — disse, friamente. — Vá e verifique se nossa querida prima Bellatrix está morta, caso não, a incapacite. Agora.

Harry a olhou, mas ela o ignorou, então sentiu o irmão deixar o lado, disparando até Bellatrix. Satisfeita, Manon apontou a varinha para Voldemort.

— Se estiver esperando um duelo como o de junho passado, Tommy, vai se decepcionar.

Com um grito frio e agudo de fúria, Voldemort atacou, e Manon atacou também, e Dumbledore também. Era meio atípico, com Manon tentando matar Voldemort, Voldemort tantando mata-la e Dumbledore, e Dumbledore tentando incapacitar Voldemort.

— Manon — gritou Dumbledore. — Pegue Harry e saia imediatamente... Eu cuidarei...

— Não confio em você nem para escolher bons pares de meia, que dira na morte do assassino dos meus pais. — berrou de volta, seu feitiço de corte rasgando da testa á clavícula de Voldemort, o grito de dor quase abafando as palavras. — Pegue você, seu incompetente, Harry daqui e retorne para Hogwarts.

Outro feitiço de corte saiu da varinha, gastava somente meio pensamento, os feitiços chovendo da ponta da varinha, e entre ela e Dumbledore, estava tornando difícil para Voldemort que se defendesse e atacasse no mesmo instante. Estava praticamente ganho e então... E então...

_— Me mate agora, Dumbledore..._

Sairá as palavras da boca de Harry, e Manon se virou, ainda lançando feitiço atrás de feitiço.

_— Se a morte não é nada, Dumbledore, mate o garoto..._

Estavam distraídos, Manon e Dumbledore, e Voldemort aproveitou: convocou o corpo inconsciente de Bellatrix e aparatou, ela só notando pelo canto de olho, pois na mesma hora o irmão caíra. Correu, derrapando até estar ajoelhada do lado do irmão, e pegou a cabeça com as mãos, colocando-a no colo; ignorou Dumbledore, e também os Aurores e Fudge que tinham aparecido. Passou os dedos nos cabelos escuros e suados do irmão, se controlando para não tremer.

— Ele se foi... — sussurrou o irmão, tristemente. — Ela o matou, matou Sirius, irmã, ele se foi... Eu não quero...

— Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. — sussurrou, acariciando o rosto do irmão. — Estou aqui, sim? Não irei para lugar algum, jamais. Estou aqui. Nunca vou te deixar Harry... Nunca...

— Ela não... Morreu... Ela não...

— Então a matamos da próxima vez. — prometeu. — Nós dois, você e eu, Harry, a mataremos. Vingaremos Sirius... Nós dois... — suspirou. — Agora vamos, para Moony... E Hermione, a vi inconsciente, e tinha Neville também...

— _Cruciatus_... — sussurrou. — Ela usou nele... Em Neville... E Dolohov derrubou Hermione...

— Então vamos faze-lo pagar também... Todos eles...

Era melhor se concentrar em vinganças do que no tio, afinal. Ajudou o irmão a levantar, e o segurou pela cintura enquanto andavam para o elevador.

— Harry, Manon, para onde vão? Voltem aqui, é imperativo que retornem á Hogwarts, em segurança.

— Meus amigos estão machucados, Hermione sequer consciente está... — disse Harry, sem se virar. — Sirius se foi... O Remus precisa de nós... O último de seus irmãos caiu, só tem nós... Precisamos dele.

A sala das portas que Manon passou correndo antes estava cheia, os Comensais da Morte amordaçados e amarrados, Sebastian Nott a única baixa, e Manon sentiu uma fugaz onda de felicidade por isso... Por pelo menos isso. Os amigos de Harry e Neville estavam amontoados juntos, Hermione inconsciente e pálida, Remus junto dela, e o que parecia muito com um cérebro tinha a cabeça de Weasel presa, a menina Weasley segurava o tornozelo e Luna Lovegood acariciava o próprio peito. Nymphadora não parecia muito bem, nem Shacklebolt, mas Remus estava relativamente intacto.

— Fugiram. — disse Harry. — Voldemort e Bellatrix.

— Deixei Bellatrix inconsciente, só... Como ela sobreviveu a ser atirada de três metros do chão eu não sei... Voldemort apareceu e eu fui duelar com ele... Dumbledore mais atrapalhou que ajudou...

— Não sei porque, mas acho que foi você que atrapalhou o Dumbledore, menina. — rosnou Moody.

— Oh, não. — disse o irmão. — Certamente que era Dumbledore quem atrapalhava. Manon estava atirando pra matar... Só não usou a Maldição da Morte, realmente... Dumbledore parecia querer incapacitar só... Como está a Hermione? Ron?

— Hermione precisa de atendimentos médicos, todos precisam, na verdade. — disse Remus, oco.

— Flu ou Chave de Portal?

Minutos depois, chegaram com Remus na Enfermaria, Manon usando seu sangue - na qualidade de descendente tanto de Godric quanto Salazar - para os levar diretamente para a Enfermeira. Madame Pomfrey ignorou praticamente a todos quando começou o tratamento de Hermione, e Manon sentou-se encolhida com o irmão e Remus num canto, os três silenciosos e austeros.

Sirius se foi.

Ninguém deveria ser permitido a sentir felicidade.


	9. Chapter VIII

Manon levou o irmão para fora imediatamente depois que Madame Promfrey declarou Hermione estável, levando o irmão consigo para as masmorras. Não tiraria Harry da vista. Ainda era bem cedo, motivo pelo quão não cruzaram com ninguém, muito menos a Sala Comunal estava ocupada. No quarto, chamou por um dos elfos de Hogwarts, o encarregando de buscar uma muda de roupas para o irmão na Torre da Grifinória, e o levou para o banheiro. Depois do banho, enviou Harry para seu quarto e bateu na porta de Pansy; demorou bons dez minutos, e Pansy a xingou com todos os xingamentos que conhecia - e não eram poucos - antes de perguntar o que queria; mandou que chamasse os meninos e Daphne, e retornou para o quarto. Com pergaminho, pena e tinteiro, Manon sentou-se na cama, escrevendo uma rápida carta á Narcissa; ao terminar, chamou por Monstro.

— Não fala nada. — disse, erguendo o dedo, tanto para o elfo quanto para o irmão. — Aqui, leve para Narcissa, e somente Narcissa, Monstro. Se Bellatrix ou qualquer outro que não seja Narcissa ver essa carta, vou te matar e queimar a sua cabeça, o privando da honra. Entendido?

— Sim, Srta. Manon.

— Bom, fora da minha vista.

Monstro desapareceu bem quando a porta do quarto abriu-se num rompate e Manon só viu dourado até que, de repente, viu-se olhando para os olhos de turquesa - exatamente do mesmo tom da pedra que a amiga carregava no anel no dedo - e aros dourados, que parecia queimar e fundir-ao negro das pupilas e o turquesa da íris. Tão próxima assim do rosto injustamente lindo de Daphne, Manon afastou a cabeça, em instinto, mas a amiga segurou, puxando para junto até que as testas estavam pressionadas, e os braços passaram pelos ombros, puxando o corpo para perto também. Repousou a cabeça contra a bochecha, apreciando o perfume da melhor amiga, Daphne cheirava a chuva e verbena-limão, mas ultimamente carregava o cheiro de Caius - que nada era agradável ao seu olfato - pra cima e para baixo. Era bom poder cheirar verbena-limão e chuva novamente.

— Pansy disse que não estava nada bem... — sussurrou Daphne. — O que aconteceu?

— Melhor esperar até que todos cheguem. — respondeu.

Daphne não a soltou, entretanto, e nem Manon queria sair do conforto oferecido pelos braços de Daphne. Se amotoaram, os três, junto a cabeceira da cama, e logo Pansy entrou seguida de Draco, Theo e Blaise, os três irritados e de pijama.

— Sem perguntas. — disse, e apontou para a cama. — Senta todo mundo, a história é longa, mas vou tentar resumir. — respirou fundo. — Acordei essa madrugada por causa da Ligação Gemini, acabei no Ministério da Magia, onde ocorreu batalha com uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte, incluindo... — olhou para Draco e Theo. — Lucius e Sebastian. Lucius foi preso, deve estar a caminho de Azkaban, e já avisei á Narcissa, fique tranquilo... Mandei que fosse para Fortaleza Negra e trancasse o castelo... Sebastian não teve do mesmo destino de Lucius, Theo... — respirou fundo novamente, puxando a varinha que mantinha escondida debaixo do travesseiro. De punho fechado, esticou-a para o melhor amigo. — Eu o derrubei.

Theo parecia que tinha levado um soco, mas assentiu bruscamente e pegou a varinha, apertando com tanta força que as juntas ficaram brancas. Draco colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, apertando gentilmente.

— Obrigado. — sussurrou, rouco.

Ficaram em silêncio, um olhando para o outro. Ociosa, passou os dedos pelo braço de Daphne, subindo e descendo do ombro ao cotovelo.

— Tem mais, não tem?

Disse Pansy, interrompendo o silêncio estabelecido. Muda, Manon assentiu, sem forças para contar, e ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o irmão; Harry era o grifinório, talvez tivesse coragem suficiente para contar.

— Sirius... — finalmente o irmão disse, em voz tão baixa que era sussurro e só podia ser ouvida por causa do silêncio. — Sirius foi... Bellatrix, ela... Se foi... Sirius, ele...

— Se foi. — completou Draco, solene. - Sinto muitíssimo, sei o quão importante era ele.

Theo e Blaise prestaram suas condolências, e Daphne meramente a segurou com mais força, sem uma palavra sequer pronunciar, e era suficiente. Pansy, no entanto, suspirou teatralmente e fez careta:

— Você está me obrigando a te abraçar, Manon, puta que pariu. — resmungou, se arrastando pela cama até estar em cima dela, cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo. — Estou aqui, maldita.

Os últimos foram conseguiram a formidável conquista de serem mais terríveis que o resto do ano. Ainda naquela manhã, chegou o Profeta o relato da Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios, anunciando o retorno de Voldemort; aparentemente, o Ministro e os Aurores chegaram bem antes do que tinha percebido, pois um dos Aurores citou, palavra por palavra, sua declaração de falta de confiança em Dumbledore, e também era assustadoramente preciso em outros relatos, como a captura dos Comensais, a morte de Lorde Nott - rendeu muitos olhares para ela e Theo, sentados juntos e tão confortáveis quanto sempre no meio da mesa da Sonserina - e também seus duelos com Bellatrix e Voldemort, em riqueza de detalhes; aparentemente, Fudge e os Aurores chegaram bem quando ela erguera Bellatrix do chão. Manon fez questão de não se desgrudar do irmão um minuto sequer, portanto Harry estava vivendo nas masmorras com ela, e depois que saiu a notícia de que ela matara Sebastian Nott em duelo, ninguém parecia disposta a protestar contra. Daphne parecia ter a mesma disposição em deixa-la que ela tinha em deixar Harry, então eram os três, vinte e quatro horas juntos; a melhor amiga foi junto em todos os momentos, até a Enfermaria visitar os amigos de Harry, e até tentara ir junto quando Harry - e somente Harry - foi convocado ao escritório do diretor, ela não foi convidada, mas era ela e Harry ou Harry de jeito nenhum. Manon tinha um mal pressentimento quando Harry receberá a convocação, provado verdadeira quando Dumbledore anunciou que a profecia não estava, de fato, perdida. Sentou-se placidamente enquanto o irmão - em fúria - destruía o escritório de Dumbledore, fixamente olhando para o velho homem. Depois que Harry se acalmou e saiu, ás ordens de Manon, ela disse, calmamente:

— Teria sido melhor se tivesse sido imediatamente após a morte do Sirius... Depois de ser possuído por Voldemort, de ter conseguido se livrar da possessão somente pelo amor que tem, pelo desejo de se juntar aos nossos pais e tio... — sorriu, amarga. — Mas estraguei, não é? E vou continuar estragando. Meu irmão não é um cordeiro para o abate, não é o seu sacrifício, Albus Dumbledore. — se levantou, graciosamente. — E, pelo que se consta, não acredito em uma única palavra proferida por Trelawney. Voldemort não vai morrer na ponta da varinha de Harry, mas da minha; essa honra é minha. — caminhou calmamente até a porta e a abriu. — Espero que morra durante o verão e me poupe de sua presença repugnante em setembro próximo.

E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Por de trás da porta, ouviu fracamente a voz de Phineas Nigellus Black, pomposamente:

— Agora — disse o ancestral — Essa é uma verdadeira Black.

Sorriu e desceu as escadas, encontrando com o irmão e a melhor amiga.

Sua falta de disposição de ter Harry longe resultou em uma inusitada situação: eram doze ao todo, e muitos feitiços de espaçamento foram usados, mas todos se sentaram confortavelmente. Daphne reivindicou o lugar do lado da janela no lado direito, e Manon sentou-se de seu lado, se aconchegando á melhor amiga e abrindo o livro; Harry sentou-se atrás, lendo por cima do ombro, e os demais se ajeitaram nos lugares livres. Na Plataforma 9¾, todos pareciam sombrios, e não para menos. Enquanto ia para Remus, avistou pelo canto de olho Hyperion e Pearl - imaculados em vestes verde e dourado - e acenou. Abraçou Moony muito rapidamente, deixando que Harry tivesse mais tempo no conforto dos braços do último remanescentes dos pais.

— Passaremos a noite com os Greengrass. — contou, a voz muito baixa. — Amanhã, nos mudaremos. O encontramos lá?

— Estarei lá.

Manon esperou que Harry se despedisse dos Weasley, Hermione e demais amigos, caminhando junto para os Greengrass; Daphne já tinha se juntado aos pais, com Astoria e Draco e Theo, todos os esperando para ir. Rapidamente apresentou o irmão á Hyperion e Pearl, e os dois os aparataram para Greengrass Park, diretamente para a sala de flu da mansão.

— Sinto muito por seu pai, Theodore. — disse Hyperion, cordialmente. — E o seu, Draco. — olhou, em seguida, para ela e o irmão. — E por seu tio. — assentiu, em silêncio. — Vamos, criança, temos muito á conversar.

Somente.Manon acompanharam Hyperion até o escritório formal, os demais ficando para trás para se instalar. O escritório formal de Hyperion era quase estranho á Manon, acostumada a estar no pessoal, localizado nos aposentos do homem. Era de bom gosto, um quadro do fundador da Casa de Greengrass - Tristan - estava atrás da mesa de madeira escura, abaixo do brasão Greengrass: um leão dourado em campo verde, com o lema - _Citius, Altius, Fortis -_ no mesmo dourado do leão, em floreio. Hyperion ocupou a cadeira de trás da mesa, de costas ao fundador e brasão, e Manon sentou-se uma das duas cadeiras.

— Quais os planos? — perguntou, objetivo, enlaçando os dedos em cima da mesa. — Obviamente já planejou os próximos passos.

— Theo é, pela graça da Deusa, o mais fácil de resolver; com Sebastian morto, Theo é Lorde Nott. Não vejo Voldemort aceitando bem a perda do ouro da Casa de Nott, e ele vai querer Theo marcado. Seria fácil mante-lo seguro pelo verão, é com o retorno á Hogwarts que me preocupo... Não é realmente um lugar muito seguro, e Comensais da Morte andam livremente. Não me surpreenderia se alguns de nossos colegas voltassem marcados em setembro.

— Alguns serão. — afirmou Hyperion.

— Sim. — assentiu. — Quanto ao Draco, bem... Agindo sobre a perspectiva de que Harry ou eu sejamos herdeiros de Sirius e, portanto, Lorde ou Lady Black, o acolheriamos, sob a proteção da Casa. Há inconstâncias no plano, entretanto e, portanto, podemos ter que recorrer ao B ou C ou... Bem, qualquer um dos que eu fiz.

— Muito bem. — assentiu. — Ficarão conosco, certo? Ou ainda planeja se mudar sozinha com seu irmão.

— Conversamos sobre no último verão. — lembrou-o. — Pensei que tinha desistido.

— Querida — riu, ligeiramente. — Um pai nunca está pronto para ver uma filha partir, ainda mais uma tão jovem quanto você.

A vontade de chorar a atingiu como uma onda, e Manon engoliu em seco, lutando para manter as lágrimas longe. Sorriu, arrogante, e disse:

— Sabes que sempre fui um pássaro livre. — passou o dedo pelo anel de Lady Potter. — Está na hora de levantar esse vôo, fiquei tempo de mais abaixo de suas asas, acho.

— Minhas asas estão sempre a sua disposição, querida.

Deixaram Greengrass Park na tarde seguinte, diretamente para Cair Griffin. O lar ancestral da Casa de Potter fica no noroeste de Anglesey, próxima a cidade de Holyhead e com vista para a Montanha Holyhead. Cair Griffin é um grande castelo, uma cidadela, quase, com cinco torres e de pedra clara, construído inicialmente no século IX, em constante expansão por séculos. As terras ao redor são tão extensas quanto o próprio castelo, englobando jardins, bosques, floresta, com direito á um labirinto, um lago e um rio cortando a floresta. Cair Griffin contava com, ao todo, vinte elfos, para a manutenção e cuidados dos moradores; tais moradores esses que não existiam a mais de quinze anos. Mamãe ainda estava grávida quando se mudaram para Godric's Hollow, e Manon tinha anos que batia a cabeça, pensando no motivo; Cair Griffin era inexpugnável, escondida por alas de sangue e outras centenas mais, com mais de mil séculos de história. Manon não conseguia se imaginar deixando Cair Griffin para um chalé em Godric's Hollow, escondida atrás de um Fidelius - comprovadamente ineficaz, e não só pelo exemplo de seus pais. Com a ajuda dos elfos - exultantes, com o retorno de sua senhora e o pequeno Mestre Harry - os quatro rapidamente se instalaram, Manon reivindicando os aposentado do Lorde Potter, o irmão ficando nos aposentos do Herdeiro Potter e Draco e Theo, por sua instância, em quartos na ala familiar, não de hóspedes. Os elfos Potter não era nada senão ótimos, e o castelo estava brilhante, como se jamais estivesse desoculpado - era, ela supunha, em parte da conta de sua tia-avó.

Naquela noite, o jantar foi interrompido pela chegada de corujas de Gringotes: para Harry, Manon e Draco, convocações para a leitura do testamento de Sirius; para Theo, convocação para a leitura do testamento do próprio pai. Ambas coincidentemente marcadas no mesmo dia, no mesmo horário. Manon se perguntou quem mais estaria na leitura do testamento do tio, ela e Harry eram óbvios, Draco também, pois era o último descendente masculino da linhagem de quem Sirius tinha conhecimento; Moony era uma certeza, bem como Nymphadora e Andrômeda, talvez Narcissa, também. Havia chances de Hermione e os gêmeos Weasley. Sirius os adorava, os gêmeos eram espíritos brincalhões afins, iguais, em certas partes, e Manon sabia os dois lembravam á Sirius de si mesmo e o pai; já Hermione, os dois eram próximos, foi Hermione quem o salvou, afinal, com o vira-tempo no terceiro ano, havia uma dívida de vinda pendente, e Manon imaginava que o tio queria solda-la, mesmo na morte.

A tarde do dia seguinte viu Manon novamente em uma sala de reuniões em Gringotes para a leitura do testamento de um ente querido, com menos gente do que naquele verão, mas com rostos repetidos. Havia tia Minerva, totalmente recuperada de sua provação de algumas semanas atrás, e Hermione - como ela suspeitou - ainda estava pálida, se recuperando dos ferimentos no Ministério. Narcissa estava lá, e tinha parecido pronta para desmaiar de alívio e gratidão quando vira o filho; Nymphadora e Andromeda estavam presentes, a prima sequer olhando para a irmã, e as duas se ignoravam friamente. Havia Remus também, parecendo um homem perdido; era natural, no entanto, pois ali estava ele, lendo as últimas vontades do último de seus irmãos. Manon não contava Pettigrew, jamais contara Pettigrew.

Fahgmather parecia tão simpático quanto no verão passado, e friamente encarou a todos na sala antes de apanhar o pergaminho.

— Lorde Black solicitou que simplesmente dissesse, em vez de ler, aquele idiota. — resmungou. — Pois bem: Lorde Black restabelece a Sra. Andrômeda Tonks á Casa de Black e, assim, também sua filha, a Srta. Nymphadora Tonks, com todos os privilégios subsequentes. Á Lady Narcissa Malfoy, Lorde Black deixa divórcio e guarda absoluta do filho, Lorde Draco Malfoy, além da mansão Black em Wessex. Para a Sra. Minerva McGonagall, Lorde Black deixa um fundo de quinhentos milhões de galeões, a serem usados na equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória, e também para que compre novas vassouras, citando que as atuais são horrendas. Ao Lorde Draco Malfoy, Lorde Black deixa o cofre número 803, contendo o valor de cinqüenta milhões de galeões, na esperança de que use-o para o bem, pois caso seja para o mal, nada de cofre para Lorde Draco. Para o Sr. Remus Lupin, Lorde Black deixa o Chalé Black, em Norfolk, e o cofre 803, contendo o valor de setenta milhões de galeões. Para a Srta. Hermione Granger, em agradecimento por ter-lhe salvo a vida e desculpas por desperdiça-la morrendo tão rápido, Lorde Black deixa Black Hall, em Oxfordshire, e o cofre 804, contendo o valor de sessenta milhões de galeões. Aos Srs. Fred e George Weasley, Lorde Black deixa-lhes o cofre 805, contendo o valor de cinqüenta milhões de galeões, para que prosperem em seu genial negócio e que tragam imensa alegria nesses tempos terríveis. Ao Lorde Hardwin Potter, Lorde Black deixa o cofre 806, com metade de sua fortuna pessoal, um bilhão de galeões e sinceras desculpas por ter tão pouco tempo. Por fim, á Lady Manon Potter, Lorde Black deixa o cofre 807, com metade dr sua fortuna pessoal, um bilhão de galeões, o senhorio da Casa de Black e todos os seus privilégios, avaliados em mais de trezentos e quinhentos bilhões de galeões, estimativamente, e também sua jaqueta de couro favorita e sua motocicleta, pedidos sinceros de desculpas pelo tão pouco tempo que tiveram e que cuide bem de Stardust, a motocicleta. — abaixando o perganinho, o Mestre goblin deslizou três cartas. — Lorde Black também deixou essas três cartas, para Lorde Hardwin, Lady Potter e o Sr. Lupin. — as cartas rastejaram pela mesa até cada um deles. — Os cofres e escrituras estarão. — papéis e mais papéis passaram pela mesa, chegando aos destinatários. — Os papéis de divórcio e guarda, Lady Malfoy. — mais papéis se dirigiram á Narcissa. — Lady Potter, peço que permaneça, teremos assuntos para tratar.

— Claro. — assentiu. — Me encontrarei com Mestre Ashcraik rapidamente, então sigo para seu escritório, Mestre Fahgmather?

O goblin assentiu e Manon ocupou-se em assinar a papelada. Lentamente, a sala foi se esvaziando, e Manon partiu para o escritório de Ashcraik com o irmão. O goblin os esperava, e rudemente - como sempre - apontou para as cadeiras, ordenando que sentassem.

— Boa tarde, Mestre Ashcraik. — sorriu, cordialmente. — Vamos direto ao assunto, huh? A herança me deixada por meu tio, o cofre de número 807, seu conteúdo é para ser movido ao meu cofre pessoal. Em alguns minutos, me reunirei com Fahgmather para reivindicar a Casa de Black, mas não irei fundir as casas.

— Pode apresentar problemas na próxima geração, dado que tem de ter herdeiro para cada Casa, de acordo com suas leis.

— Meus planos são de que, em caso de Harry ter filhos, um de meus sobrinhos me sucedera, enquanto meu próprio herdeiro continuará com a Casa de Black.

— Sabia decisão. — assentiu, aprovando. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Não. — negou, levantando. — Deixarei que meu irmão cuide dos próprios negócios. Nos vemos no lobby.

O escritório de Fahgmather estava praticamente do lado, e, enquanto a reivindicação certamente não demorou muito, o mesmo não se pode ser dito das questões a se tratar que vinheram depois. Até o momento, seu irmão permaneceria como Herdeiro, e colocou Draco como o próximo na linha; outra questão foi Bellatrix, pois ela tinha assassinado o Chefe de sua Casa de nascimento. Foi com grande prazer que Manon a expulsou da família, reivindicando os cofres da Casa de Lestrange, pois o contrato de noivado não foi cumprido - era previsto um herdeiro ao menos, e o herdeiro jamais veio, portanto, o contrato ainda podia ser rescindido. O mais demorado, no entanto, foi a revisão das finanças - graças ao bom trabalho de Fahgmather, não houve perdas significativas ou não recuperáveis. Se despediu do gerente de contas com um aperto de mão e seguiu para o lobby, vendo que tinha passado duas horas com Fahgmather. O irmão estava no lobby, na companhia de Draco, Theo - com o reluzente anel de Lorde Nott no dedo - e Hermione, tão pálida quanto anos.

— Demorou. — disse Harry, ao vê-la.

— É uma bagunça. — comentou, jogando o anel que carregava na mão para o irmão, que o apanhou com os reflexos de Apanhador. — Parabéns, agora é o Herdeiro da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Black.

Harry ergueu o anel, o segurando entre os dedos, para ver melhor. Era muito parecido com anel Potter em seu dedo, de prata e o brasão gravado no centro; no entanto, ao contrário do grifo da Casa de Potter, era o dragão da Casa de Black gravado. O irmão deslizou o anel no mesmo dedo do anel Potter, uma sutil luz azul-prateada cobrindo o anel e, quando foi-se estava perfeitamente ajustado. Os quatro saíram juntos de Gringotes, se despedindo no Caldeirão Furado: Hermione saira, pois o motorista a esperava do lado de fora, e Manon usou o flu com os meninos, de volta a Cair Griffin.

— Conversou com Narcissa? — perguntou, assim que saíram da sala de flu.

— Sim. — respondeu Draco. — Os goblins irão reforçar as defesas da mansão, ela continuara em Fortaleza Negra e eu, aqui; quando estiver pronto, iremos morar junto.

— Bom. — assentiu. — Theo?

— Lorde Nott e Chefe da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Nott. — suspirou. — Parei com todo o financiamento aos Comensais e Você-Sabe-Quem, tranquei todas as propriedades também.

— Boa ideia.

— Então, Lady Black? — ergueu a sobrancelha. — Como que vai ser? Vai usar separado? Incorporar Black ao nome?

— Serei Lady Potter _e_ Lady Black. — responderei. — E não, não irei incorporar; não gosto muito de hífens, e quando casar já irei hífenizar, portanto...

— Ficaria feio. — assentiu, compreensivo.

— Sim. — concordou Draco. — Potter-Black-Greengrass não é muito bonito. Agora, Potter-Greengrass? Adorável.

Manon se virou, socando o primo no braço com força.


	10. Chapter IX

Não havia corpo, nem mesmo varinha, para se cremar e as cinzas enterradas na cripta Potter. O substituto, no entanto, foi uma foto cedida por Moony; Sirius estava no auge da juventude, nos dias antes de Azkaban, ainda sem sombras nos olhos e o rosto cansado por mais de dez anos com dementadores. A foto foi tirada no casamento de mamãe e papai, Sirius parecendo ridiculamente bonito em suas vestes negras e douradas, sorrindo loucamente enquanto erguia um copo de firewhisky. Juntos, Harry e Manon acenderam o fogo na fotografia, e assistiram-na queimar até as cinzas na frente da cripta Potter, na floresta circundante á Cair Griffin.

Além de Manon e o irmão, outros vinheram prestar as últimas despedidas á Sirius. Moony, é claro, e também Moody e Shacklebolt, esse completamente recuperado de seu duelo com Bellatrix no Departamento de Mistérios. Havia, também, Nymphadora, acompanhada da mãe e o pai, e também Narcissa, que estava junto ao Draco. Vinheram, também, os pouquíssimas primos Black ainda vivos: a prima Callidora, já bastante velha, acompanhada de seu filho, Algie Longbottom, e a prima Cedrella, apenas um pouco mais nova que a irmã Callidora, essa acompanhada pelo neto mais velho, Bill Weasley. Havia também a prima Lucretia, tia de Sirius, junto ao parido Ignatius Prewett, os dois junto ao sobrinho-neto e sua avó. Havia também a tia Cassiopeia, desacompanhada como sempre. E, também, o primo Alphard, que viera com seus três filhos, Hercules, Perseus e Carina.

Manon tinha decidido que a alma do tio se desprenderia deste mundo como um Potter, e não como Black, e por isso, faria os ritos fúnebres da Casa de Potter como manda o rigor, e as cinzas do tio seriam colocadas na cripta Potter, bem do lado das cinzas do pai.

Todos foram embora rapidamente, Draco partindo com Narcissa para a mansão em Wessex. Bem, todos, exceto por Alphard e seus filhod. Alphard tinha a clássica aparência dos Black: pele pálida, magro, olhos cinza e cabelos negros com fios grisalhos, muito bonito. Com cinqüenta e tantos anos, ainda preservava a beleza Black, perdida em Sirius pelos anos de Azkaban. Seus filhos, Hercules, de dezenove, Perseus, de dezesseis, e Carina, de quinze, são muito parecidos com ele, todos os muito dominantes traços da Casa de Black. Sabia pouco do homem, exceto que fora o sobrinho favorito da avó e o tio favorito de Padfoot, e se mudou para a Alemanha quando o tio ainda era adolescente, onde casou e teve os filhos, e morava desde então.

— É muito jovem. — começou, quando Harry e Theo desapareceram com os três Black mais jovens. — E ainda esta na escola. Precisa de um Regente.

— E, presumo, o senhor quer ser esse Regente?

— Você se parece com sua avó, Manon, muito mais do que apenas em aparência. — não moveu um músculo, e ele continuou: — Sou mais velho e, portanto, sei mais que você, minha senhora. Que eu saiba mais que você, prima, no entanto, não quer dizer que saiba pouco. É, eu bem sei, sábia além de seus anos. Sou uma boa opção para Regente, a melhor que tem, na verdade.

— E por que, primo, é a melhor opção?

— Porque sou um bruxo inteligente e preparado, mas acima de tudo, prima, sou livre das amarras escrupulosas que prendem sua escolha, minha querida sobrinha Andrômeda.

— Isso — ela disse. — é verdade. Mas vamos deixar essa questão para mais tarde, pedi que ficasse por outro motivo.

— E qual motivo seria esse?

— Desde o começo do ano venho tendo esses... Sonhos. — encheu a taça e passou para o primo, enchendo outra para si. — Estou uma sala do trono belíssima, decorada por estandartes da Casa de Pendragon, e no trono há Excalibur e uma coroa feita de ouro com diamantes e rubis. Então aparece essa mulher... Ela é exatamente igual á mim, alguns mais velha, eu diria, por volta dos vinte e cinco. Ela me cumprimenta, referindo-se a mim como meu sangue, e então diz que tem esperado minha visita por um longo também. Em seguida ela diz que aquela é a sala do trono do Castelo de Camelot, que a coroa é a coroa do Rei de Albion, seu irmão Arthur, e que a espada é Excalibur, de seu irmão Arthur. Ela pergunta se sei quem é o irmão dela, referindo-se a mim como minha descendente.

— Morgana Le Fay. — diz Alphard, muito sério. — Ela é, entretanto, sua ancestral, dado que a linhagem Black descende de Mordred, seu filho...

— E de Arthur. — completa, assentindo. — Sei bem. Eu respondo-a, e ela me diz quem Arthur é, seus pais, e o que ele era: Rei de Albion. Ela se apresenta, em seguida, como a Alta Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice e Rainha de Rheged. E, por fim, ela me diz quem sou.

— Como? — pergunta, ansioso.

— Manon da Casa de Potter, a Quinta, filha de James da Casa de Potter e Lily da Casa de Black. Lady Potter, Rainha de Albion, Alta Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice, A Espasa da Deusa. Meu sangue, minha herdeira, minha sucessora. — suspira. —Essas palavras. Fiz um teste de linhagem em fevereiro, deu que meu avô materno era Orion Black, não Herny Evans. E mais: mamãe também era descendente de Morgana por mãe, a família Clifford descendia da linhagem de Morgana e seu marido Urien, o Rei de

— Rheged.

Manon assentiu, e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Depois de minutos, Alphard tornou a falar:

— Duplamente descendente, de Morgana e Arthur. Arthur, através da Casa de Potter e Casa de Black; Morgana, através da Casa de Black e a fam

— Casa de Clifford.

— E a Casa de Clifford. — continuou. — E também a descendente de Godric Gryffindor. Sabia que o sobrenome é pelos Potter? Gryffindor pode ser traduzido como presente do grifo, ou então um trocadilho: o grifo dourado.

Manon estava mais do familiarizada com a lenda, que contava como o Lorde Potter encontrou o jovem Godric nas ruas do que era hoje Godric's Hollow e o criou aqui, em Cair Griffin. Godric acabou por casar-se com a única filha do Lorde, Aine, e os dois continuaram a linhagem Potter.

— Mamãe também descende de Salazar. — contou. — É o porque Harry e eu somos ambos ofidioglotas. Dumbledore explicou a ofidioglossia de Harry como sendo transferida por Voldemort, através da cicatriz. Harry tinha doze anos.

— Albus Dumbledore disse a uma criança de doze anos que o assassino de seus pais transferiu-se para ele?

— Exatamente. — bufou. — Harry, abençoe seu coração, não entendeu na época; o poupou de um trauma. Mas retornemos aos meus sonhos: pelas palavras de Morgana, sou a Rainha de Albion e a Alta Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice; duas coisas extintas, pois Albion caiu para William mil anos atrás, e a Deusa Tríplice não tem uma Alta Sacerdotisa desde a morte da própria Morgana, a última.

— Aparentemente, nem um, nem o outro é extinto, dado que está bem aqui, minha senhora, muito viva.

— De fato, mas são problemas para mais tarde. O que me preocupa, realmente, é essa coisa de A Espada da Deusa.

— Muito tempo atrás, ouvi falar de uma lenda, uma profecia. Já ouviu falar de Manon e Hardwin Potter? — olhou-o ironicamente, e Alphard se apressou em continhar: — Evidente que não. Veja bem, sabe quantos Manon e Hardwin Potter existiram? Eu respondo: quatro, até 31 de Julho de 2005, quando você, minha senhora, e seu irmão nasceram. Gêmeos são raros e muito especiais, só posso alegar ter conhecido um par: Gideon e Fabian Prewett.

— Bem, se for uma competição, eu ganho, pois conheço dois pares.

— Mas veja, os gêmeos Potter são ainda mais raros: nasceram cinco somente, todos uma garota mais velha e um menino mais novo. O primeiro par foi chamado de Manon e Hardwin, e então o segundo e o terceiro e assim acabou por se chamar Manon e seu irmão, Hardwin. Os terceiros Manon e Hardwin existiram quinhentos atrás, nasceram para um Lorde Potter, e seus tempos eram assombrados por um Lorde das Trevas poderosíssimo, seu nome a muito perdido. O tal Lorde das Trevas reinou com terror sob toda a Grã-Bretanha por quase trinta anos, e foi Manon e Hardwin quem o derrotaram. Aparentemente, foi feita uma profecia, que falava de um novo Lorde das Trevas tão poderoso quanto o recentemente caído e da Espada e Escudo da Deusa, profetizados para, como Manon e Hardwin, derrotarem o novo Lorde das Trevas; não recordo-me bem, Manon, mas falava de um Cego - sim, o c em maiúsculo - que contribuiria em todos os três, de alguma forma; dizia que a Espada é forjada de prata e caos, e o Escudo de ouro e ordem. Talvez... Se Morgana se refere a você como a Espada da Deusa, Manon, então é a Espada, e Harry o Escudo.

— O que quer dizer com caos e ordem? Magia de Caos e Magia de Ordem?

— Exatamente. O que sabe?

Manon terminou com o vinho da taça em um único gole, fechando os olhos para responder:

— Tenho Magia de Caos. Usei-a em Bellatrix e Voldemort no Ministério, e tenho rompantes. Certa vez, minha melhor amiga me assustou... Se não tivesse abaixado na hora... Bem, tinha um buraco na parede do tamanho do meu punho bem onde a cabeça dela deveria ter estado.

O verão passou-se rápido, os dias se transformando em semanas na mesma velocidade qual piscava. Se ignorasse o assassino dos pais á solta e construindo um exército, crescendo em poder a cada dia que se passava, ela até poderia ter tido um verão agradável; mas de não fosse pelos jornais, Manon sequer imaginaria que estava bem no meio de uma guerra civil. O Profeta havia publicado a entrevista de Harry para Skeeter, e misteriosamente vazou-se que havia uma profecia anunciando o irmão como quem derrotaria Voldemort, e foi preciso uma carta para Coffe em prol de lembra-lo que Harry Potter era para ser referido como Herdeiro Potter e Herdeiro Black, não Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ou o Escolhido. Os Comensais não tinham tomado de descanso, pontes foram derrubadas e até gigantes rm West Country teve. Houve assassinatos também, o de Emmaline Vance e, mais importante, Amelia Bones; Manon não tinha ideia de quem era Vance além de um membro da Ordem da Fênix, mas Amelia Bones era a Regente da Casa de Bones, Chefe do DMLE e a mais cotada para substituir Fudge no gabinete do Ministro. Com sua morte, o fardo repousou nos ombros de Rufus Scrimgeor, antes Chefe dos Aurores; Manon supunha que era o melhor que podiam fazer, devidas as circunstâncias, e ele também gostaria dele, se não fosse por suas cartas solicitando que ela e o irmão fossem o garoto e a garota propaganda do Ministério.

Acenou pela última vez e girou nos calcanhares, adentrando no trem. A passos calmos, dirigiu-se para o fundo, onde estariam os amigos na cabine de sempre. Havia ficado para trás, tendo uma última e rápida conversa com Alphard de ir para a Escócia. Conforme andava pelos corredores, acenos e cumprimentos eram-lhe dirigidos, mas ela principalmente ignorava, focada em se juntar ao irmão e os demais. Por fim, chegou a cabine, e mesmo de fora escutava bem as vozes; eram Draco e Weasel, discutindo outra vez. Abriu a porta, as vozes se calando repentinamente. Além do primo loiro-platinado e Weasel, a cabine acomodava também o irmão, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Daphne e Pansy, além de Perseus e Carina.

— Demorou. — disse Daphne, os olhos turquesa e ouro descendo e subindo por seu corpo, como que se procurasse por ferimentos. — Não aconteceu nada, não é?

— Estou ilesa. — assegurou, caindo no lugar vago ao lado da melhor amiga. — Juro.

— Daphne nem é paranóica, né?

— E você calado é poeta.

— Há boatos de que tem um professor no trem. — contou Pansy.

— Mas onde diabos tu ouviu isso? — indagou Blaise, incrédulo. — Não deu nem tempo!

— Ela ouviu de Padma Patil. — disse Theo, segurando a risada.

— Que rápida você. — resmungou Blaise.

— Bem, e esse professor?

— Horace Slughorn, o nome. Os boatoa dizem que é o próximo professor de DCAT.

— Não é não. — Manon balançou a cabeça. — Ele é Mestre de Poções, bem conhecido aliás, e foi Chefe da Sonserina antes de Snape... Mamãe era uma das aulas favoritas, ele é como uma aranha, eu diria, gosta de ter os poderosos e talentosos.

— Então, quem iria chamar para o clube dele? Você, Potter, os outros herdeiro? — questionou Blaise. — Minha mãe é famosa, e meu novo padrasto é um duque da Escandinávia, talvez eu possa ser chamado. Draco e Theo... Bem, não sei bem. Lucius foi pego, e Sebastian... Bem...

Blaise parecia estranhamente hesitante em dizer que Sebastian está morto, mas poderia ser razoável, considerando que a própria assassina do homem estava bem ali.

— Quando sua mãe casou?

— Primavera. - respondeu, tristemente. — Uma alegria, de fato; não fui obrigado a participar, mas não acho que ela tenha levado isso consideração.

— A essa altura, Blaise, todos sabemos que ela não leva ninguém além de si mesma em consideração, portanto, não precisa ser tão reticente. — disse Theo. — E pode dizer que Manon matou Sebastian, sabe, não é como se fosse uma cicatriz aberta ou coisa do tipo.

— A primeira vez na vida que Blaise tem tato e você desencoraja, sinceramente, Theodore. — comentou Pansy, secamente.

Antes que mais alguém falasse, a porta se abriu e uma duas menininhas da Lufa-Lufa meteram a cabeça, coradas e meio trêmulas. A primeira disse, de voz tremida:

— O Professor Slughorn mandou para Harry Potter e Manon Potter.

Manon fez com quem os dois pedaços enrolados de pergaminho voassem, um para ela e outro para o irmão. A segunda garotinha, mais firmemente que a primeira, continuou:

— E para Blaise Zabini e Daphne Greengrass.

Blaise, sentado do lado da porta, pegou os dois, passando o de Daphne para ela, e as duas botaram a cabeça para fora, correndo para fora. Manon desenrolou o pergaminho, onde elegantes letras escreviam a seguinte mensagem:

_Cara Lady Potter-Black,_   
_Eu teria grande prazer se minha senhora me fizesse companhia ao almoço, no compartimento C._   
_Sinceramente, professor H.E.E Slughorn_

— De Slughorn. - disse Blaise. — Bem, eu estava certo, não?

— bem, estou simplesmente devastada por não ser convidada. — comentou Pansy, com tanta secura quanto da última vez que abrira a boca. — Me tragam doces, crianças.

Manon deixou a cabine com o braço entrelaçado ao de Daphne, tomando a retaguarda para manter os olhos no irmão. Havia McLaggen da Grifinória e Belby da Corvinal, e também a menina Weasley. Obviamente, não eram os únicos convidados, mas Slughorn - Manon o reconheceu de uma foto do álbum de casamentos dos pais, qual Slughorn participou - estava obviamente exultante com ela e o irmão, os mais aguardados. Slughorn era obviamente um homem muito bem instruído, e primeiro os cumprimentara de acordo com as normas, os guiando em seguida para a mesa, em seguida apresentando os demais.

Durante todo o almoço, Manon garantiu-se de encantar o professor Slughorn, e quando saiu do compartimento C, tinha certeza que adornaria a parede do homem nunca futuro próximo. Ao voltarem para a cabine, Daphne lembrou-se de comprar os doces da prima. Na estação em Hogsmeade, mal parecia que havia uma guerra em andamento, pois segurança extra não foi avistada; ao contrário de Hagrid, exultante gritando pelos primeiros anos junto aos barcos. A viagem de carruagem para o castelo foi, em sua maior parte, silenciosa, e Manon se despediu do irmão para sentar-se no meio da mesa da Sonserina, como sempre; dessa vez, acompanhada de Perseus e Carina, ambos selecionados no dia anterior em uma visita de tia Minerva. Passou o banquete em silêncio, apreciando a boa comida dos elfos e deixou que Draco mantesse á corte; seus colegas sabiam que ela - e os amigos - não estavam do lado de Voldemort, mas também não no de Dumbledore, e ela era como uma luz no final do túnel para aqueles que, como Draco e Theo, não queriam se juntar á Voldemort. Ela era um terceiro lado, melhor que Voldemort e Dumbledore, uma alternativa onde não acabariam como escravos.

Havia, é claro, muitos na Sonserina que pensavam que o sol nascia na bunda de Voldemort - assim como havia na Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória, pois ao contrário do que Dumbledore gostava de berrar aos quatro ventos, não só a Sonserina servia bruxos das trevas. Quando mais jovem, por volta dos doze e treze anos, achava que sua aptidão natural á Legilimência era um fardo pesado, pois escorregar as vezes na mente dos outros era, de fato, terrível; mas ela aprendeu a controlar melhor, e agora era um verdadeiro trunfo, pois assim saberia quem era aliado ou inimigo, quem em sua casa - e nas demais - poderia estender a mão. Ajudava também a ficar de olho no irmão e amigos.

— Uma grande noite para todos!

Começou Dumbledore, e Manon obrigou-se a olhar para o diretor. Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, notou que a mão direita do diretor estava escura e sem vida; magia das trevas.

— Aquilo é magia das trevas. — ouviu Theo, á sua esquerda, murmurar. — E das piores.

— Não consigo me lembrar de nada que poderia fazer algo como isso. — murmurou também Perseus.

Obviamente, não foram os únicos a notarem a mão morta de Dumbledore, e os sussurros percorreram a sala; Dumbledore, interpretando-os corretamente, apenas sorriu e ocultou a lesão, sacudindo a manga roxa e dourada.

— Não há motivo para preocupação. — disse em tom suave. — Agora... as boas-vindas aos alunos novos; bom retorno aos alunos antigos! Mais um ano de muita educação mágica aguarda a todos... — ...e o Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, me pediu para avisar que estão banidos todos os artigos de logros e brincadeiras comprados na loja chamada Weasley's Wheezes Wizard. Os que quiserem jogar nas equipes de quadribol das Casas devem se inscrever com os diretores das Casas, como sempre. Estamos também procurando novos locutores de quadribol, que são convidados a fazer a mesma coisa. Este ano temos o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a um novo membro do corpo docente. O professor Slughorn. — o bruxo ficou em pé, a careca brilhando à luz das velas, a grande pança sob o colete sombreando a mesa. — é um antigo colega meu que aceitou retomar o cargo de Mestre das Poções.

— Poções?

— Poções?

A palavra ressoou por todo o salão enquanto as pessoas se perguntavam se teriam ouvido direito.

— Por sua vez, o professor Snape — continuou Dumbledore, alteando a voz para abafar os murmúrios. — assumirá o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Snape, que estava sentado à direita de Dumbledore, não se ergueu ao ouvir seu nome, apenas elevou a mão displicentemente para agradecer os aplausos da mesa da Sonserina; os outros, claramente, não eram tão educados. Dumbledore pigarreou. O salão todo explodira em murmúrios à notícia de que Snape, enfim, realizara o seu mais acalentado desejo. Dumbledore, parecendo indiferente à natureza sensacional da notícia que acabara de dar, nada falou sobre outras designações e esperou alguns segundos até obter absoluto silêncio antes de prosseguir.

— Nem todos os presentes neste salão sabem que Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores estão mais uma vez em liberdade e cada vez mais fortes.   
O silêncio pareceu se expandir e retrair enquanto Dumbledore discursava. Não posso enfatizar suficientemente o perigo da presente situação, e o cuidado que cada um de nós, em Hogwarts, precisa tomar para garantir que continuemos seguros. As fortificações mágicas do castelo foram reforçadas durante o verão, estamos protegidos de maneiras novas e mais poderosas, mas ainda assim precisamos nos defender escrupulosamente dos descuidos de estudantes e funcionários. Peço, portanto, que respeitem as restrições de segurança que os professores possam impor a vocês, por mais incômodas que lhes pareçam, particularmente a norma de não sair da cama depois do toque de recolher. Imploro que, ao notarem alguma coisa estranha ou suspeita dentro ou fora do castelo, comuniquem imediatamente a um funcionário. Confio que agirão sempre com o maior respeito pela segurança dos outros e pela sua própria. - os olhos azuis de Dumbledore percorreram os rostos dos estudantes e, por fim, ele tornou a sorrir. — Mas no momento suas camas estão à sua espera, quentes e confortáveis como poderiam desejar, e sei que a sua maior prioridade é descansar para as aulas de amanhã. Vamos, portanto, dizer boa-noite. Pip pip!

_— Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sun set babe, red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again..._

Cantalorava, distraidamente, conforme caminhava para a cama. Estava sonolenta, já pronta para dormir, e não muito animada com perspectiva do amanhã, pois desejava mais que tudo descansar atualmente.

_— Even if it's just in your wildest dreams ah ah ah ah, wildest dreams ah ah ah ah..._

Olhou para a porta, onde estava Daphne, e sorriu. A melhor amiga fechou a porta atrás e caminho até ela, a puxando para um abraço. Manon envolveu a melhor amiga pela cintura e caíram as duas na cama; foi preciso algum esforço, mas deitaram adequadamente, nos braços uma da outra, e adormeceram.

 _Algumas coisas nunca mundam_ , pensou, antes de se entregar á Morfeu, e lembrou-se de como tudo mudou, então, depois disso.


	11. Chapter X

Ao acordar, não era surpresa que não houvesse sinais de Daphne, e sem se preocupar, Manon fez seu caminho para o banheiro. Sem surpresa também, o banheiro já estava ocupado quando entrou. Previsivelmente, Pansy estava na banheira, conversando com Tracy Davies, que ocupava uma das pias enquanto de maquiava, e podia identificar a silhueta de Millicent Bulstrode - que havia crescido e agora carregava curvas de tirar o fôlego - em uma das cabines, e Daphne ocupava a outra banheira, olhando meditativamente para o teto. E haviam também, é claro, Carina, em outra cabine.

— Bom dia, meninas!

— Bom dia, querida. — respondeu Daphne, em tom distante e distraído.

— Bom dia. — disseram Pansy, Carina e Tracy juntas.

— Bom dia, Manon! — exclamou Millie da cabine.

Tirou o pijama e entrou na cabine favorita, ligando a água o mais quente que podia. Não é que estava frio, mas nada mais relaxante que água quente numa angustiante manhã de primeiro dia de aulas. Seu banho foi rápido, principalmente preenchido pelo som da conversa de Pansy e Tracy, a qual não deu muita atenção, concentrando-se em si mesma. Ao sair da cabine, ainda nua, foi para as pias, onde escovou os dentes e começou a maquiagem. Sem se preocupar com roupas, saiu do banheiro, de volta para o quarto; primeiro colocou a lingerie, depois as meias e, então, a saias. Estava alegremente cantalorando enquanto abotoava os botões da camisa quando a porta se abriu, e virou a cabeça para ver Daphne entrar, somente de lingerie e mais; engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos. Dourado era a sua cor favorita, e era definitiva a cor de Daphne. Suspirou.

— Ajuda com a gravata?

— Sempre, não?

Pelo espelho, viu a melhor amiga apanhar a gravata verde e prata e caminhar até si. Virou-se, mantendo os olhos no rosto devastadoramente belo de Daphne enquanto, com precisão, amarrava e dava o nó na gravata, sorrindo brilhantemente ao terminar.

— Prontinho. — se afastou. — Termine de se vestir e me espera na Sala Comunal.

— Sim, senhora.

Daphne saiu, e Manon estaria mentindo caso dissesse não ter assistindo o rebolar de sua bunda - maravilhosa, digna-se de passagem - conforme a melhor amiga caminhava para o próprio quarto, deixando sua porta aberta. Sorriu e rolou os olhos para si mesma, colocando o suéter e a capa antes de apanhar a mochila e a varinha, saindo do quarto. Ao passar pelo quarto da melhor amiga, espiou por dentro, e Daphne lhe piscou conformr amarrava a própria gravata. A Sala Comunal estava movimentada, com os colegas saindo em grupos; sentou-se no sofá com Draco e Theo, que obviamente aguardavam Blaise.

— Pansy e Daphne?

— Daphne, na verdade. — respondeu á Theo. — Blaise ainda passa perfume?

— Mais provável que ainda esteja conferindo se a camisa está bem passada. — disse Draco.

Daphne chegou logo em seguida, com o cabelo dourado caindo em ondas perfeitas pelos ombros. Theo deixou Draco ainda esperando por Blaise e Pansy, e seguiu com as duas para o Salão Principal.

— Acho que o Hagrid acha que vamos continuar em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Disse Harry, quando encontraram com o irmão ás portas do Salão Principal. Pelo canto de olho, notou Theo fazer grande esforço para segurar sua risada, Daphne, no entanto, não encontrou motivos para segurar seu ceticismo.

— Isso nem faz sentido. — declarou, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim! — concordou Hermione, com vigor, assentindo veementemente.

— Me arrependi — disse Theo, a voz abafada, ainda segurando o riso. — de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas no exato segundo que vi o livro na Flourish and Blotts.

— Foi bastante desmotivador. — comentou, simpática. — Eu disse para não pegarem... Um OWL fácil, vocês disseram.

— Eu não peguei. — disse Daphne, com alegria desclarada. — Sou muito sensata, muito bem, obrigada. E, de qualquer forma, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas é absolutamente inútil para mim, dado que passarei minha vida hora atrás de uma mesa no escritório de casa, hora no assento Greengrass no Wizengamot.

— Hyperion desistiu da ideia de a casar com um respeitável sangue-puro quem seria Lorde Greengrass? — indagou Theo, com interesse.

— Bem, todos vocês se perguntavam porque passei meses com Caius Warrington, não? Bem, aí está a resposta.

— Você ficou oito meses com Caius Warrington para fazer Hyperion desistir de te casar com uns homem? — questionou Theo, agora admirado. — E conseguiu?

— É claro que sim. — moveu os olhos para a direita e, como já sabia, alo estava o orgulhoso e brilhante sorriso de Daphne, estampado para todos verem. — Quando um plano meu não deu certo, Theodore?

Manon se despediu do irmão e seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina; Theo e Daphne ainda conversavam sobre o brilhante plano da loira e, mais abaixo, junto aos demais sétimos anos, notou Caius olhar fixamente para a melhor amiga. Agora que seu ciúmes não lhe obstruía o pensamento, era perfeitamente capaz de dizer que Caius não era um rapaz ruim; Claudius Warrington era um homem terrível, e ainda sim havia conseguido criar dois bons garotos como Cassius e Caius. Doía-lhe pensar em Cassius marcado como gado, vendido pelo próprio pai para meramente satisfazer um monstro, destinado a morrer ou parar em Azkaban. Ela tentaria impedir que acontecesse, mas havia limites para o que podia fazer. Infelizmente.

Permaneceu na mesa mesmo depois de ter terminado a refeição, aguardando pacientemente por Snape com seus horários, e quando o homem veio, Manon quase não lhe reconheceu. Parecia mais satisfeito naquela manhã miserável do que em todas as manhãs anteriores dos últimos cinco anos. Felizmente, seu horário era fácil, como tinha um O em tudo, e logo correu para a aula de Runas Antigas com Pansy, a única que também tinha a matéria; fora do Salão Principal, encontrou-se com Hermione, que também tinha Runas Antigas, e foram as três juntas para a sala. Uma hora depois, fora para a sala de DCAT, já cheia de coisas para fazer. A sala, naturalmente, já tinha a personalidade de Snape: sombria e decorada com quadros que mostravam efeitos de... Manon não tinha certeza de que feitiço poderia fazer alguém se contorcer daquele jeito, mas queria aprender.

— Não pedi a vocês para apanharem seus livros. — começou Snape, fechando a porta e virando-se para encarar a turma de sua escrivaninha. — Quero conversar com os senhores e exijo sua total e absoluta atenção. Creio que já tiveram cinco professores nesta matéria. Naturalmente, cada um teve o seu método e suas prioridades. Diante dessa confusão, é uma surpresa que tantos tenham obtido nota para passar nesta matéria. E surpresa maior será se todos conseguirem dar conta dos deveres do NEWTs, que serão bem mais complexos. — Snape começou a andar em volta da sala, falando agora mais baixo; os alunos esticaram o pescoço para conseguir vê-lo. — As Artes das Trevas são muito variadas, inconstantes e eternas. Combatê-las é como combater um monstro de muitas cabeças, no qual, cada vez que cortamos uma cabeça, surge outra ainda mais feroz e inteligente do que a anterior. Vocês estão combatendo algo que é instável, mutável e indestrutível. Suas defesas — disse Snape alteando a voz —, portanto, têm de ser flexíveis e inventivas como as Artes que vocês querem neutralizar. Esses quadros — ele apontou alguns à medida que passava — são uma boa representação do que acontece com quem, por exemplo, sofre a Maldição Cruciatus — (ele fez um gesto indicando uma bruxa que visivelmente urrava de dor) —, sente o Beijo do Dementador — (um bruxo de olhos vidrados encolhido contra uma parede) — ou provoca a agressão de um Inferius (uma massa sangrenta no chão).

— Então já foi avistado algum Inferius? — perguntou a Patil da Grifinória com voz aguda. — Então é oficial, ele está usando Inferi?

— O Lorde das Trevas usou Inferi no passado — respondeu Snape —, o que significa que seria sensato presumir que pode tornar a usá-los. Agora...

Ele recomeçou a andar pelo outro lado da sala em direção à própria escrivaninha, suas vestes escuras enfunando a cada passo e, mais uma vez, a classe acompanhou-o com os olhos.

— ...creio que os senhores são absolutamente novatos no uso de feitiços mudos. Qual é a vantagem de um feitiço mudo?

A mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar. Snape aguardou calmamente olhando os outros alunos, certificando-se de que não tinha outra escolha, antes de dizer secamente:

— Muito bem... srta. Granger?

— O adversário não pode prever que tipo de feitiço a pessoa vai realizar — respondeu Hermione —, o que lhe dá uma fração de segundo de vantagem.

— Uma resposta decorada quase palavra por palavra do Livro padrão de feitiços, 6° série — comentou Snape com menosprezo —, mas correta em sua essência. Sim, aqueles que se aperfeiçoam e aprendem a usar a magia sem proferir os encantamentos, passam a contar com o elemento surpresa em sua arte. Nem todos os bruxos conseguem fazer isso, é claro; é uma questão de concentração e poder mental que alguns não possuem. Os senhores agora vão se dividir em pares. Um parceiro tentará enfeitiçar o outro sem falar. O outro vai tentar repelir o feitiço em igual silêncio. Comecem. — Manon se levantou e imediatamente fez dupla com Daphne, ao que Snape protestou: — As duas não. Greengrass, se junte a Malfoy... Sem uma palavra, menina... Potter, com Zabini, e nem ouse abrir essa boca.

Blaise a encarou, entediado, e Manon obviamente ecoava o sentimento. Todos eram muito bons em feitiços não-verbais, e Manon era tão boa - mesmo antes do ano passado - que poderia conjurar um Patrono sem sequer abrir a boca; não achava que Snape estava ciente, no entanto. Harry fazia dupla com Weasel e, óbvio, porque Snape absolutamente vivia para fazer do dia do irmão infeliz, fez questão de interromper.

— Patético, Weasley — comentou Snape depois de algum tempo. — Deixe-me mostrar a você...

Manon parou de fazer seu escudo e Blaise de ataca-la, os dois e mais um punhado se voltando para assistir o professor ser um bully, pela milésima vez. Snape virou a varinha para Harry tão ligeiro que este reagiu instintivamente; esqueceu a recomendação de não pronunciar o feitiço e gritou: “Protego!”

O Feitiço-Escudo foi tão forte que o professor se desequilibrou e bateu em uma carteira. A classe inteira tinha virado a cabeça e agora observava Snape se levantar de cara amarrada.

— Você está lembrado que eu disse para praticar feitiços nõo-verbais, Potter?

— Sim — respondeu Harry, inflexivelmente.

— Sim, senhor.

— Não é preciso me chamar de “senhor”, professor.

As palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que soubesse o que estava dizendo. Vários alunos ofegaram, inclusive Manon. Ela era limítrofe desrespeitosa com Snape diversas vezes, mas jamais tinha dito algo como isso.

— Detenção, sábado à noite, meu escritório — disse Snape. — Não admito atrevimento de ninguém, Potter... nem mesmo do Escolhido.

Encontrou com o irmão ao sair da sala, quando o mesmo se afastava de Hermione e Weasel com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Correu até o irmão, olhando a mensagem por cima do ombro do mais novo.

— Fortaleça bem os escudos. — disse, assustando o irmão e os amigos, mas não se incomodou. — Se sentir alguma coisa estranha, corre direito para mim, entendeu?

— Ele vai estar com Dumbledore

— Claro. — disse o irmão, interrompendo Weasel. — Qualquer coisa pior e você provavelmente vai invadir o escritório pela janela ou coisa do tipo.

— Ainda bem que sabe.

Depois do recreio, foi a vez da aula de Aritmancia, a qual foi com Daphne, Theo e Perseus, que estava pegando a aula também. O tempo depois do almoço era misericordiosamente livre, e Manon aproveitou para começar a tradução de Runas Antigas. Era quase estranho entrar na sala de Poções e não ver Snape, e sim Slughorn, embora ele certamente fosse mais animado do que Snape - mas não queria dizer muita coisa, dado que até defunto era mais animado que o Snape. Não era estranho, no entanto, que tivessem poucos nos NEWTs de Poções: Harry, Hermione e, incrivelmente, Weasel, eram os únicos da Grifinória; Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Sue Li e Padma Patil eram os únicos da Corvinal, e somente dois da Lufa-Lufa: Ernest Macmillan e Susan Bones; da Sonserina, é claro, havia mais: ela, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Perseus e Tracey. Manon sentou-se á frente, ocupando uma mesa com Daphne, Theo e Blaise, Pansy, Perseus e Tracey sentaram juntos do lado, com Bones, os corvinais sentaram juntos, restando a Macmillan se juntar á Harry, Hermione e Weasel. A sala estava inundada de odores diversos, e Manon olhou cada um cuidadosamente: havia Veritaserum, a Polissuco, Amortentia. Harry, graças a ela, havia obtido um O em Poções, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito de Weasel, que deveria ter tido um E, portanto não tinha nem livros nem ingredientes, e teve de pedir.

— Ora, muito bem. — disse voltando para a frente da turma e enchendo o peito, já bastante volumoso, o que por um triz não fez os botões do seu colete saltarem. — Preparei algumas poções para vocês verem, apenas pelo interesse que encerram, entendem? São o tipo de coisa que deverão ser capazes de fazer ao fim dos N.I.E.M.s. Já devem ter ouvido falar de algumas, ainda que não saibam prepará-las. Alguém pode me dizer qual é esta aqui?

O professor indicou o caldeirão mais próximo à sua mesa. Parecia água pura em ebulição: Veritaserum. A mão bem treinada de Hermione subiu antes de qualquer outra; Slughorn apontou para ela.

— É Veritaserum, uma poção sem cor nem odor que força quem a bebe a dizer a verdade — respondeu Hermione.

— Muito bem, muito bem! — elogiou o professor, feliz. — Agora — continuou, apontando para o caldeirão mais próximo da mesa da Corvinal —, essa outra é bem conhecida... e também apareceu em alguns folhetos do Ministério ultimamente... quem sabe...?

A mão de Hermione foi novamente a mais rápida.

— É a Poção Polissuco, senhor.

— Excelente, excelente! Agora, esta outra aqui... sim, minha cara? — interrompeu-se Slughorn, parecendo ligeiramente tonto ao ver a mão de Hermione perfurar mais uma vez o ar.

— É Amortentia!

— De fato. Parece quase tolice perguntar — comentou o professor muito impressionado —, mas presumo que você saiba que efeito produz, não?

— É a poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo! — disse a garota.

— Certo! E você a reconheceu, presumo, pelo brilho perolado?

— E o vapor subindo em espirais características — respondeu Hermione animada —, e dizem que tem um cheiro diferente para cada um de nós, de acordo com o que nos atrai.

— Posso saber o seu nome, minha cara? — perguntou Slughorn.

— Hermione Granger, senhor.

— Granger? Granger? Será que você é parenta de Hector Dagworth-Granger, que fundou a Mui Extraordinária Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções?

— Não. Creio que não, senhor. Nasci trouxa, sabe.

Slughorn abriu um largo sorriso e olhou de Hermione para Harry, sentado do seu lado.

— Oho! “Uma das minhas melhores amigas é trouxa e é a melhor da nossa série!” Presumo que seja esta a amiga de quem me falou, Harry!

— É, sim, senhor.

— Ora muito bem, vinte pontos muito merecidos para a Grifinória, srta. Granger — exclamou Slughorn cordialmente.

— A Amortentia na realidade não gera o amor, é claro. É impossível produzir ou imitar o amor. Não, a poção apenas causa uma forte paixonite ou obsessão. Provavelmente é a poção mais poderosa e perigosa nesta sala. Ah, sim — confirmou solenemente com a cabeça para Draco e Theo, que riam descrentes. — Quando vocês tiverem visto tanto da vida quanto eu, não subestimarão o poder do amor obsessivo... E agora, está na hora de começarmos a trabalhar.

— Professor, o senhor não nos disse o que tem neste aqui.

Lembrou Macmillan, apontando para um pequeno caldeirão preto em cima da mesa de Slughorn. A poção espirrava vivamente para todo o lado; era cor de ouro derretido, e dela saltavam enormes gotas como peixinhos à superfície, embora nem uma só partícula extravasasse. Manon sentiu pertubador desejo de ficar boquiaberta, pois ali era a _Felix Felicis._

— Oho — exclamou novamente o professor. Manon tinha certeza de que o professor não esquecera a poção, mas esperou que lhe perguntassem para produzir um efeito teatral. — Sim. Aquela. Bem, aquela ali, senhoras e senhores, é uma poçãozinha curiosa chamada _Felix Felicis_. Suponho — e ele se voltou sorridente para Hermione, que deixara escapar uma exclamação audível — que a senhorita saiba o que faz a _Felix Felicis_ , Srta. Granger?

— É sorte líquida — respondeu Hermione excitada. — Faz a pessoa ter sorte!

A classe inteira pareceu sentar mais aprumada.

— Correto, mais dez pontos para a Grifinória. É uma poçãozinha engraçada a _Felix Felicis_ — explicou Slughorn. — Dificílima de fazer e catastrófica se errarmos. Contudo, se a prepararmos corretamente, como no caso, vocês irão descobrir que os seus esforços serão recompensados... pelo menos até passar o efeito.

— Por que as pessoas não a bebem o tempo todo, senhor? — perguntou Boot, apressado.

— Porque ingerida em excesso causa tonteiras, irresponsabilidade e perigoso excesso de confiança. Tudo que é bom demais, sabe... extremamente tóxica em quantidade. Mas tomada com parcimônia e muito ocasionalmente...

— O senhor já a experimentou? — perguntou Michael Corner muito interessado.

— Duas vezes na vida. Uma aos vinte e quatro anos e outra aos cinqüenta e sete. Duas colheres de sopa ao café da manhã. Dois dias perfeitos.

Ele deixou o olhar se perder na distância sonhadoramente. Se estava representando ou não, pensou Manon, o efeito era bom.

— E a poção — disse Slughorn aparentemente voltando à terra — é o que vou oferecer de prêmio nesta aula.

Houve um grande silêncio em que cada borbulha e gargarejo das poções na sala pareceram se multiplicar dez vezes.

— Um frasquinho de _Felix Felicis_ — explicou Slughorn, tirando do bolso um minúsculo vidro com rolha e mostrando-o a todos. — Suficiente para doze horas de sorte. Do amanhecer ao anoitecer, vocês terão sorte em tudo que tentarem. Agora, preciso avisar que a _Felix Felicis_ é uma substância proibida nas competições oficiais, eventos esportivos, por exemplo, exames e eleições. Por isso quem a ganhar deve usá-la somente em um dia comum... e observar como esse dia comum se torna um dia extraordinário! Então — disse o professor repentinamente enérgico, — como irão ganhar esse prêmio fabuloso? Bem, abrindo a página dez de Estudos avançados no preparo de poções. Ainda nos resta pouco mais de uma hora, que deve ser suficiente para vocês fazerem uma tentativa válida de preparar a Poção do Morto-Vivo. Sei que é mais complexa do que qualquer outra que tenham tentado antes e não espero que ninguém faça uma poção perfeita. Mas aquele que a fizer melhor ganhará a pequena Felix aqui. Podem começar!a

Houve muito barulho quando os alunos arrastaram objetos e puxaram seus caldeirões para perto, e batidas estridentes à medida que acrescentavam pesos aos pratos das balanças, mas ninguém falou. A concentração na sala era quase tangível. Já tinha, claro, feito a Poção do Morto-Vivo, portanto, naturalmente, sabia que venceria. Slughorn ia passeando pela sala, muito como Snape, parando ocasionalmente para observar o progresso. Dando um ou outro aceno de aprovação.

— E acabou-se... o tempo! — anunciou Slughorn. — Por favor, parem de mexer!

O professor caminhou lentamente entre as mesas, começando do fundo, examinando o conteúdo dos caldeirões. Não fez comentários, mas ocasionalmente mexia ou cheirava uma das poções. Sorriu, parecendo impressionado, para Harry e Hermione. Em sua mesa, deu bons acenos de aprovação para todos, mas ao ver sua poção, uma expressão de prazer e incredulidade espalhou-se pelo seu rosto.

— Sem dúvida, o vencedor! — exclamou para a masmorra. — Excelente, Manon! Deus do céu, é inegável que você herdou o talento de sua mãe que tinha uma mão ótima para Poções, a Lily. Tome aqui, então, tome aqui: um frasco de _Felix Felicis_ , conforme prometi, e use-o bem!

Nunca Manon sentiu-se tão satisfeita ao ganhar algo.

Os dias foram passando-se e a semana, avançando, numa calmaria absolutamente suspeita. Mas era bom, o completo oposto do mar revolto de infelicidade causada por Umbridge. Ás cinco da sexta-feira, o time de Quadribol e muitos colegas da Sonserina se reuniram no campo para os testes; Theo foi o escolhido de Snape para capitão, mas quase não tinha trabalho de montar o time, dado os preparativos de Cassius no ano anterior. O time continuou igual, com Greg e Vince de batedores, os mesmos reservas do ano anterior; King e Vanity disputaram quem seria o goleiro, e Vanity ganhou, King permanecendo como reserva; Harper e Laugholot continuaram como reservas de Draco, e Urquhart ganhou seu lugar no time principal como artilheiro, e Darker, Vaisey e Lafington continuaram como reservas. Cassius tinha tomado Theo em suas asas no ano passado e o transmitiu todo o seu conhecimento como capitão, que tinha sido lhe transmitido por Flint; Theo até tinha herdado o Capitão das Serpentes, livro dos capitães da Sonserina passados de capitão á capitão desde o século XV. Era puro ouro para qualquer capitão de Quadribol, segundo Blaise, e Blaise geralmente podia ser confiado quando o assunto era Quadribol; ele não tinha o interesse de jogar, mas era a Wikpedia ambulante do Quadribol.

Naquela noite, esperou em uma alcova perto do escritório do diretor pelo o irmão, escondida por um feitiço de invisibilidade e, quando o irmão se aproximou, agarrou-o pelo braço, puxando-o para a alcova. Harry, claro, gritou e, depois de alguns minutos, acalmou-se o suficiente para Manon os cobrir de feitiços e os dois partiram para a Torre da Grifinória, Harry contando-a como que foi a aula com Dumbledore. Era uma dádiva que tivessem passado o verão treinando, supervisionados por Nymphadora e Alphard, e agora fossem uma espada afiada, especialmente Harry, que era pouco mais que uma faca meio cega.

— Quem são os Peverell? — perguntou o irmão, quando chegaran mais perto da Torre. — Sei que uma Peverell casou-se com o primeiro Hardwin Potter.

— Sim, Iolanthe Peverell. — assentiu. — Os Peverell eram uma família do século XIII, principalmente conhecido por três irmãos inventores: Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus, todos do início do século XIII; foram imortalizados nos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, no Conto dos Três Irmãos. É dito que Antioch criou uma varinha de sabugueiro e pelo de Testrálio, dita por ser invencível, chamada de a Varinha das Varinhas, e também de Varinha do Destino, Varinha da Morte e Varinha Anciã; ela tem uma história sangrenta, e o último de que se tem notícias de te-la foi Gregorovich, fabricante de varinhas europeu. Já á Cadmus se atribui a criação da Pedra da Ressurreição, capaz de trazer os mortos á vida, e há muito perdida. E, por fim, ao irmão mais novo e nosso ancestral, o avô de Iolanthe Peverell, Ignotus Peverell criou a Capa da Invisibilidade, que já sabemos o que faz, e foi passada de Potter á Potter desde o casamento de Iolanthe com o primo Hardwin. Nos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, não são eles quem fazer, mas a Morte que os dá depois de engana-la; Antioch se gabou de sua varinha e foi assassinada enquanto dormia, Cadmus só queria sua noiva de volta e ficou louco quando ela não realmente voltou a vida, e matou-se, mas Ignotus escondeu-se com a Capa e viveu até a velhice, entregando-se para a Morte quando ela veio. Um típico conto de advertência para crianças.

Despediu-se do irmão frente ao quatro da Mulher Gorda, retornando para as masmorras pelas passagens secretas.

Os dias foram passando, e se Manon achou que tivessem muitos deveres no ano passado, esse ano parecia ser o triplo. Era quase uma dádiva que pudesse funcionar somente com cinco horas de sono e três garrafas de café, senão estaria muito atrasada em tudo; era também uma dádiva que já não fosse distraída pelos ciúmes, e que também era natural com feitiços não-verbais, pois agora exigia-se em Transfiguração e Feitiços também; Harry dizia ser uma bênção ainda poder xingar em voz alta quando um Tentáculo Venenoso o agarrava inesperadamente pelas contas, e Manon estava muito feliz por ter deixado Herbologia.

Na manhã dos testes da Grifinória, Manon resolveu por ser solidária para com o irmão mais novo, além de reunir informações sobre a equipe adversária, e recrutou Daphne e Pansy para assistir aos testes no campo consigo. Sentaram-se nas arquibancadas junto á Hermione e suas companheiras de quarto, Brown e a Patil da Grifinória.

— Isso vai ser difícil. — comentou Pansy, olhando para as meninas risonhas. — Aquelas ali só estão aqui pela bunda de Potter.

— Você estava olhando para a bunda do meu irmão?

— Eu não, já não posso dizer o mesmo de Blaise, no entanto.

— Blaise? — indagou Daphne, virando o rosto tão rápido que quase quebrou. — Blaise estava olhando para a bunda de Harry? Desde quando Blaise olha para bunda de Harry?

— Desde quando Blaise não olha para cada bunda ao alcance da visão?

— Verdade. — assentiu, seriamente. Em seguida, Daphne olhou para o irmão, de costas para elas na vassoura e a metros de distância e espremeu os olhos, olhando-a e então, sorrindo. Manon preparou-se, pois ali vinha um comentário sobre a sua bunda. — É uma boa bunda, faz sentido que a maioria das garotas que gostem de meninos queiram arrastar seu irmão para um armário de vassouras, mas não se preocupe, sua bunda é infinitamente melhor.

— Eu sei. — sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Mas obrigada pelo elogio. E vamos evitar em falar do meu irmão sequestrado para um armário de vassouras, o pobre coitado age como um hipogrifo atordoado ao redor de qualquer garota que não seja nós três ou Hermione.

— Sim. — concordou Brown, que obviamente escutava toda a conversa. — Foi um pouco angustiante no quarto ano, vendo-o correr por todo o castelo atrás de Chang.

— Se foi angustiante para _você_ , imagine para _mim_. — disse Hermione, secamente. — Ele era absolutamente miserável quando descobriu que ela já iria com o Cedric.

— Totalmente. — concordou a Patil da Grifinória, balançando a cabeça. — E eu quem tive de suportar o pior, dado que ele passou todo o baile com Weasley... O que me leva, eles tem alguma coisa?

— Quê? — espantou-se Hermione.

Pansy e Daphne desataram a rir, mas Manon respirou fundo e tentou duramente dispersas a hipótese terrível de sua mente. Nunca perdoaria Patil por isso, nunca.

— Patil, por Morgana, jamajs torne a levantar essa hipótese. Não sei como viveria com Ronald Weasley como cunhado, mesmo que por uma hora.

— Então não. — assentiu, parecendo aliviada, e Brown exalou, igualmente aliviada.

— O que te levou a cogitar _Harry e Ron,_ Parvati, pelo sangue de Jesus? — inquiriu Hermione.

— Faz sentido, sabe! Eles sempre andam juntos, e teve aquela vez no terceiro ano que ele ficou do lado dele quando você estava obviamente certa, já que Crookshanks não matou o Perebas...

— Infelizmente. — murmurou baixinho.

— ...e também teve a Segunda Tarefa, Chang era a namorada de Cedric e você estava saindo com o Krum, que fazia sentido, eram pessoas de importância, mas não tanta... Até um cego podia ver que Delacour não se importava com Davies, e não havia outro interesse amoroso, portanto colocaram a irmã... E quem foi o refém de Harry? Ron! Quer dizer, não tem lógica Harry se importar mais com o melhor amigo do que com a própria irmã gêmea, Padma e eu não somos próximas como os gêmeos Weasley, mas ela obviamente é mais importante pra mim que Lavander... Se fomos pensar com base nos reféns de Krum e Cedric, no entanto, era perfeitamente lógico que Ron fosse o refém de Harry.

— Faz... Sentido. — disse Hermione, hesitante.

— Pior que faz mesmo. — disse Pansy, que já não ria.

— De fato. — concordou Manon, piscando os olhos muito lentamente. — Mas para todos os propósitos, Brown, Weasel deve estar solteiro.

— E provavelmente interessado. — contribuiu Pansy.

— Não tem problema, certo, Hermione? — perguntou Brown, parecendo temerosa.

— Ah, absolutamente nenhum, mas vou te avisando que ele tem a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá e é imaturo.

— Ah. — assentiu. — E por isso ele não é um potencial namorado?

— Isso e ele é como um irmão mais novo irritante e idiota. As vezes, é quase como se eu fosse a mãe dele.

— Sim. — riu Daphne, assentindo.

Manon voltou sua atenção para os testes, descobrindo o irmão a ponto de ficar rouco de tanto gritar; já estava ao final dos testes para artilheiros, e Katie Bell e Ginny Weasley eram boas, Demelza Robbins parecia particularmente ágil contra balanços, mas não pareciam uma grande ameaça á Sonserina. Os batedores escolhidos não tinham a genialidade dos gêmeos Weasley e nem pareciam tão habilidosos quanto Greg e Vince, mas eram razoáveis. Os goleiros, no entanto, pareciam um pior que o outro, mas Comarc McLeggen parecia bastante decente e muito confiante, total oposto de Weasel, que parecia prestes a desmaiar conforme subia na vassoura.

— Ron também é inseguro. — comentou Hermione, baixo o suficiente para Brown ou Patil não escutarem. — Pessoas inseguras são péssimas, mas garotos adolescentes inseguros?

— Terríveis. — assentiu Pansy, sentada mais próxima.

— BOA SORTE!

Berrou Brown, assustando Manon. Com a mão no peito, virou-se para ver a garota de pé, aplaudindo com animação. Olhou para Weasel, que já não parecia mais prestes a sofrer desmaio, e na verdade parecia muito confiante. _Ele também precisava de constante apoio,_ pensou, e sentiu um pouco de pena da Brown. Com uma líder de torcida como Brown, claramente Weasel pegou mais gols e conseguiu seu lugar no time. Milagrosamente. Talvez Brown seja uma santa.

— Então, como fui?

Perguntou Harry, quando se aproximaram. A voz estava rouca e parecia que precisaria de um bom descanso, e um chá.

— Muito bom. — disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

— Mas evite falar. — falou Hermione..— Tenho a impressão de que sua garganta está crua.

— Vá tomar um banho e descansar. — ordenou, pegando o irmão pelo ombro e começando a andar, seguida pelas demais. — Irei mandar Mizzy com seu chá favorito. — o irmão abriu a boca, mas Manon balançou a cabeça. — Eu sei, sou a melhor, evite falar. Céus, se continuar a esse ritmo ficara sem voz antes de Novembro.

— Ele não criou tanto. — defendeu Hermione, Harry assentiu em concordância.

— Gritou sim. — retorquiu Pansy. — Meus tímpanos foram agredidos. Parecia que minha avó estava ali.

— Por favor, não vamos falar da vovó. — gemeu Daphne. — Os gritos até ecoam na cabeça.

— Margaret Selwyn gosta tanto de gritos quanto a Sra. Weasley. — contou Manon á Hermione e Harry. — Mas ela é mais desagradável, quase tão simpática quanto Walburga.

— Ah, meus pêsames.

— Repita no feliz dia que a vovó fizer a passagem, Granger. — pediu Pansy, soltando uma risada.

— Oh, vamos lá, acho que já pode me chamar de Hermione, Parkinson.

— Só se eu for Pansy.

Elas sorriram uma para a outra, e Manon olhou primeiro para Daphne - que tinha as sobrancelhas loiras acima da linha do cabelo - e depois para Harry, que ecoava a expressão de Daphne. Optando por não pensar na possibilidade, Manon ignorou.

Como ela vinha fazendo com uma infinidade de outras coisas ultimamente. Já era natural, ela pensava.


	12. Chapter XI

_A mudança de cenário foi um alívio, porque depois de meses naquela sala do trono, Manon estava começando a detestar todo aquele vermelho e dourado; e essas eram as cores de sua Casa, as quais ela era obrigada a usar em certas ocasiões, mas isso era o problema menor, pois ela ficava absolutamente letal de vermelho e dourado era a sua cor favorita. O novo cenário era uma sala, misericordiosamente sem vermelho ou dourado, sem sinal de trono, coroa ou espada, mas Morgana continuava, dessa vez não em pé do lado de um trono, mas confortavelmente sentada em uma poltrona de aparência confortável da cor preta, uma peça realmente bonita. Sua ancestral continuava tão bonita e parecida com ela quanto das últimas vezes, com os lábios pintados de carmesim e o cabelo preso em uma taça._

_— O que achou? — perguntou Morgana, os cantos dos lábios se repuxando no familiar formar de quase-sorriso. Deusa, ela sonhava tanto com a mulher que agora suas ações lhe eram familiares. — Sente-se, minha herdeira, pois temos muito a conversar._

_— Por onde andou nas últimas semanas?_

_Perguntou, caminhando até outra poltrona e sentou-se. Como a poltrona de Morgana sugeria, era bastante confortável. Cruzou as pernas, notando que, ao contrário de Morgana, que trajava as vezes de sua época, Manon vestia a roupa do jantar daquela noite: jeans, botas e suéter._

_— Pensei que fosse melhor que processasse o que aprendeu sozinha. — respondeu a Alta Sacerdotisa. — E descobrindo toda a verdade, era o momento propício para deixar a sala de meu irmão. Não sei você, meu sangue, mas estava começando a odiar vermelho e dourado._

_Piscou muito lentamente, quase letárgica, mas somente disse:_

_— Não era a única. — suspirou, apoiando o cotovelo mo braço da poltrona. — Suponho que é agora que me explica, realmente, em que inferno minha vida caiu agora?_

_— Bem, já que insiste. — rolou os olhos. — Veja bem, quando Manon e Hardwin Potter III vinheram ao mundo, o Lorde das Trevas Yvel_

_— Yvel, como yvel, a palavra do Inglês Arcaico para o mal, esse Yvel? — interrompeu._

_— Exatamente_

_— Que pouco criativo._

_— Posso continuar?_

_— Por todos os meios._

_— Você é exasperante._

_— Obrigada, mas não era você que queria continuar a contar a história de dormir?_

_— Não é uma história de dormir. — Manon quase podia ouvir os dentes da ancestral trincarem, e sorriu. — Prosseguindo. — disse, entredentes. — O Lorde das Trevas Yvel dominava fazia vinte e um anos quando, em 21 de Julho de 1505, nasceram Manon e Hardwin da Casa de Potter, os Terceiros, para o Lorde Potter e sua esposa na época. Manon e Hardwin cresceram, seus primeiros dez anos enganosamente calmos, e aos onze anos, se envolveram na luta contra Yvel. Não vou me arrastar contando os anos seguintes, aqueles intermediários dos onze aos dezoito, mas eventualmente, Manon e Hardwin derrotaram Yvel; Manon o matou, concretamente, foi uma matança, devo dizer. Uma sacerdotisa da Deusa, então, fez uma profecia... Falando de um novo Lorde das Trevas, de poder e crueldade igualaveis aos de Yvel, e que ele reinaria por vinte e oito anos, como Yvel antes dele, e que seria derrotado pela Espada e pelo Escudo. Depois mostrarei-lhe toda a profecia, minha descendente, prometo. — Manon assentiu. — Talvez não tenha contado, mas no dia 31 de Julho do ano de 2005 fez exatos 500 anos do nascimento de Manon e Hardwin. Sabia que esse Manon e Hardiwn, como você e seu irmão, eram forjados de caos e prata, e ordem e ouro?_

_— O que isso quer dizer?_

_— Diz que Manon III tinha a Magia de Caos e era aprendiz de Salazar, como a Manon V bem a minha frente. Bem como Hardiwn III tinha Magia de Ordem e era aprendiz de Godric, e Hardwin V também o é._

_— Somos reencarnações?_

_— Não. — negou. — As semelhanças, acredito, são somente frutos da profecia._

_— Já que falamos de profecias, o que tem a dizer sobre aquela que declara meu irmão o Escolhido?_

_— Ela poderia ser verídica, caso você não existisse, minha descendente. E Albus da Casa de Dumbledore torceu para encaixar partes, de fato, não digo que a cicatriz de seu irmão não o marca como igual á Tom Riddle. — Morgana levanta. — Venha, temos algo crucialmente importante á falar agora._

_Confusa, Manon levantou-se, seguindo a ancestral para fora da sala e corredores longos; o Castelo de Camelot a lembrava de Cair Griffin, cheio de corredores, quase uma cidadela. Depois de passar por tantos corredores e descer tantas escadas que perdera a conta, finalmente chegaram no que Manon reconheceu como um salão de reuniões, com uma mesa redonda no centro, rodeada de altas cadeiras de ouro, com diferentes cores estampadas e... Brasões, tais quais o brasão no trono de Arthur, nos acentos do Wizengamot. Eram doze, e os brasões Manon reconhecia todos: o dourado dragão em vermelho dos Pendragon, o wyvern de prata em verde-escuro dos Malfoy, o lobo negro em vermelho-sangue de Nott, o dourado grifo em vermelho de Potter, o leão dourado em verde Greengrass, o urso azul em dourado de Longbottom, o corvo negro em azul-escuro Lestrange, o cisnei branco em dourado de MacKinnon, o veado negro em dourado de Bones, o dragão negro em prata de Black, a águia prata no cinza-escuro de Parkinson, e a águia azul em prata de Lovegood._

_As onze Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres, e a Casa de Pendragon, a maior delas. E ela era a Chefe de duas delas e... Chefe de Pendragon, também, pois se Morgana dizia que era Rainha de Albion, certamente era a Chefe da Casa de Pendragon também._

_Aquela era a sala da lendária Mesa da Távola Redonda de Arthur Pendragon, onde os maiores cavaleiros da Grã-Bretanha sentaram. Era ali, naquela mesma diante dela, que guerras eram decididas, que cursos eram mudados._

_— Quando Tom Riddle era menino, aos dezesseis, como você, ele tinha um professor, o mesmo professor que agora tem. Riddle perguntou á Horace da Casa de Slughorn o que eram Horcruxes, e Lorde Horace respondeu. Horcruxes são, minha herdeira, dispositivos criados por um Faraó egípcio muitos, muitos anos atrás... Ambas sabemos como eram os faraós, não? Uma Horcrux nada mais é do que o hospedeiro de um pedaço de alma, separado do corpo... Quem tem uma Horcrux jamais morrera enquanto o hospedeiro continuar intacto, nem mesmo a Maldição da Morte o mataria. E Tom Riddle fez não somente um, ou dois, mas sete._

_— Sete?_

_— Sete. Seu diário de infância, destruído por Hardwin aos doze anos; o anel de Marvolo Gaunt, destruído em julho de 2021, por Albus da Casa de Dumbledore; a Taça de Helga Hufflepuff; o Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw; o Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin; a cobra Nagini e... Hardwin. Há três métodos de destruir uma Horcrux, minha descendente: veneno de Basilisco, Fogomaldito e a Excalibur. — Morgana parou atrás da cadeira Pendragon, e a encarou do outro lado da mesa, diante da cadeira Potter. — Destrua as Horcruxes de Tom Riddle, Manon das Casas de Potter e Black, Rainha de Albion, Espada da Deusa, Alta Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice._

Manon acordou, mas diferente das outras vezes, não correu para anotar o sonho, horrorizada de mais com que descobriu, com o que Morgana falara. Não podia... Não podia ser... Não Harry, Harry não... Sequer notou as lágrimas começarem a descer, mas via-se, em questão de minutos, com uma torrente lhe escapando pelos olhos, soluços quebrados saindo pelos lábios, paralisada diante do horror lhe apresentado por Morgana. Não notou também quando Daphne despertou, mas que de repente era acolhida por seus braços quentes, e chorava encolhida no colo que lhe dava consolo. Demorou a se acalmar, e quando os olhos secaram e os soluços pararam, Manon contou-a, aos sussurros, dos segredos que guardava de todos, exceto do primo e irmão.

No dia seguinte, saiu cedo e foi direto para os jardins, resolvera correr naquela manhã. Seu estudo de Aritmancia e Runas Antigas provou-se uma dadiva quando conseguiu que tecnologia e eletricidade funcionassem ao redor da magia, e por isso, conseguira contrabandear o telefone e o notebook para Hogwarts. Era cedo ainda, tão cedo que talvez apenas ela e os elfos estavam acordados, pois era domingo, e como tal, ela estava sozinha correndo pelo sudoeste do Lago Negro, á borda da muralha.

_And I wouldn't know where to start_   
_Sweet music playin' in the dark_   
_Be still, my foolish heart_   
_Don't ruin this on me_

A voz de Hozier explodia dos fones de ouvido, e Manon acelerou os passos com a explosão do refrão, os lábios se mexendo para formar as palavras quase que inconscientemente. Era começo de outubro e, nas Terras Altas o sol não surgira e a lua ainda reinava soberana junto á sua corte: as estrelas, aquele pedaço de mundo mergulhado na escuridão da noite. Faltava pelo menos meia hora para o nascer do sol, e Manon aproveitaria a escuridão. Havia vindo por leste, saído pelo Salão de Entrada, mas voltaria por oeste, passando por entre o campo de Quadribol e o lago. Ao avistar o castelo, Manon parou de correr, optando por andar calmamente agora. A música tinha acabado e outra começado, e enquanto o sol subia atrás de si pelos vales e montanhas além de Hogsmeade, Manon sorriu conforme cantarolava:

_— The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine, open hand or closed fist would be fine, the blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._

Ainda era seis e tantos, mas ainda não havia ninguém desperto ou comida nas mesas, e por isso, pegou um desvio e foi para os porões, não para as masmorras, diretamente para a cozinha. Os elfos estavam, é claro, todos acordados e alertas, de olhos arregalados e preparando a comida para o batalhão que era a população de Hogwarts. Foi recebida com o mesmo entusiasmo de sempre, elfos pulando para cima e para baixo, ansiosos por atender a todos os seus desejos. Sentou-se em uma das mesas, e rapidamente foi servida com seu café - em uma caneca com desenho de Daenerys Targaryen com Dragon, Rhaegal e Viserion, que Manon tinha certeza de que fora Daphne quem deu aos elfos, e todo café para ela era servido nela - e panquecas de gotas de chocolate com calda. Comeu conversando com os elfos, especialmente Dobby, que perguntava constantemente do "grande Harry Potter".

Ao retornar para as masmorras, Manon tomou banho e se vestiu, descendo para a Câmera Secreta. Saiu muito mais tarde, perto das nove, e foi para o Salão Principal; estava razoavelmente cheio, e quase todos os amigos estavam na mesa, mas ninguém espera ver Pansy ou Draco antes das doze em um final de semana a menos que haja forças maiores, e hoje não havia. Apanhou sua caneca cheia de café - Morgana, o café de Cuppy era o melhor - e foi para a mesa da Grifinória, onde Harry já estava, com Hermione e o escudeiro Weasel. Sem mover um dedo, arrastou Weasel para longe do irmão, colocando uma boa distância entre si e o medíocre escudeiro do irmão, e sentou-se.

— Bom dia. — sorriu, brilhantemente.

— Qual foi a pessoa que você não gosta que morreu?

Indagou o irmão, olhando-o de olhos arregalados e suspeitos. Soltou uma risada, levando a caneca aos lábios e bebendo um bom gole do líquido quente.

— Infelizmente — responde, torcendo os lábios e baixando a caneca. — ninguém.

— E o que aconteceu então? — perguntou, a suspeita em seus olhos aumentando. — Você nunca está feliz demais para uma manhã de domingo normal, algo de extraordinário deve ter acontecido.

— Nada aconteceu. — tranquilizou, revirando os olhos. — A pessoa não pode ter uma manhã feliz?

— Você não. — disse com firmeza. — A menos que... — espremeu os olhos, e Manon tornou a rolar os olhos. — Lizzie, é você?

Riu pelo nariz, tornando a beber de seu café. Lizzie é como Harry chama sua personalidade feliz, também conhecida como "personalidade número 4" por Pansy, e "Alegria" por Theo, em referência á Divertida Mente. Na verdade, seguindo a teoria do irmão, Lizzie é Alegria, mas quem comanda sua Sede é Raiva - Manon, segundo o irmão - e muito pouco Alegria - Lizzie - assume o controle. Aparentemente, hoje é dia de Lizzie.

— Lizzie? — indagou Hermione, sentada na frente.

— É a Alegria dela. — respondeu Harry, virando-se para ela. — Você sabe, de Divertida Mente.

— Oh, sim. — ela assentiu, rindo. — Se Lizzie é Alegria e parece tão surpreso quanto ela assume o controle, quem comanda?

— É Manon, a Raiva.

Riu Hermione, totalmente concordando. Rolou os olhos.

— Há motivos para a minha visita. — disse, antes que Harry e Hermione continuassem: — Vamos passar o dia juntos, você e eu.

— Ok... — arrastou, voltando a estranheza. — O que aconteceu, Manon, realmente?

— É para mais tarde. — disse, pois o irmão não abandonaria a questão. — Prometo. Agora, o que me diz de um dia somente nosso?

Harry sorriu, de repente tão brilhante quanto o sol. E Manon sorriu, de coração aquecido, pois nada lhe dava mais alegria que Harry feliz, verdadeiramente feliz. Depois que o irmão terminou de comer, se despediram de Hermione e partiram não para a Câmera Secreta, mas para a Sala Precisa; lá, Harry modelou de acordo com o que queriam, uma grande sala com um piano, uma larga estante cheia de livros, um grande sofá e uma poltrona, havia também uma arena de duelo no canto, e no canto tinha espadas e... Manon riu, pois ali estavam sabres de luz pendurados.

— Saberes de luz? — questionou.

— Sim. — o irmão assentiu, animado. — Faz tempo que não temos um duelo de sabre de luz, não acha?

— Faz. O que quer fazer primeiro?

— Bem, o que acha?

Praticamente correram para armas penduradas, cada um apanhando um saber e ligando. Manon riu como uma criança com o som do saber, correndo para a arena de duelo e assumindo a ponta norte. Seu saber era azul, uma réplica do sabre de luz de Anakin Skywalker, o usado por Luke em _A New Hope_ e _Empire Strikes Back._ Já o de Harry era verde, uma replica do sabre de luz de Luke Skywalker em _Return of the Jedi._ Manon sorriu, selvagem, e Harry riu, ficando em posição de ataque.

O dia passou-se que Manon nem viu, pela primeira vez em mais de um mês estava divertindo-se com o irmão; pela primeira vez em mais de meses, na verdade, pois o verão foi cheio de dor por Sirius e treinamento. O almoço foi trazido pelos elfos, e o sol já estava se pondo quando os dois desabaram no sofá, satisfeitos pelo dia em família. No entanto, o sorriso de Manon foi de curta duração, pois agora tinha de contar o último sonho com Morgana. Era bom que Harry já soubesse dos sonhos, da Espada e do Escudo, tinha contado depois de conversar com Alphard; segredos, não gostava de guarda-los do irmão.

— Tive outro sonho com Morgana. — contou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. — Mudamos o cenário, felizmente... Conheci a Mesa da Távola Redonda.

— Não brinca! — arregalou os olhos. — E como é?

— Grande, são dozes cadeiras, uma para a Casa de Pendragon e as outras onze para as Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres. — contou. — São cono os assentos do Wizengamot... Mas o importante não é a mesa, mas o que Morgana me disse. Ela confirmou que sou a Espada e você, o Escudo; disse que nossos ancestrais, outros Manon e Hardwin, derrotaram um Lorde das Trevas de nome Yvel... Sim, mal no inglês arcaico, tão ruim quanto Voldemort. Ela me contou também de Horcruxes, são... — explicou cuidadosamente o que eram e como se destruíam, contou quais eram as Horcruxes de Voldemort, então. — E você. — disse por fim, já pulando e agarrando o irmão. — Mas não se preocupe, darei um jeito, como sempre dei... Não vai morrer, querido, eu prometo... — se afastou minimamente, encostando suas testas. — Vou tirar essa coisa de você, Harry, prometo, e ira viver, Harry, viver para me dar sobrinhos com cabelos sem esperança e os olhos da mamãe, e eles terão o seu sorriso e me chamarão de titia, irei mima-los, absolutamente estraga-los, serão pestinhas incorrigíveis e a culpa será minha, toda minha e, Harry... Você vai ser amado, com ternura e intensamente, vou garantir que, com quem quer que se case, seja perfeito para você e que o ame de todo coração, meu príncipe, pois é isso que merece... Isso e muito mais, o mundo interior... Todo o universo.

O irmão enfiou o rosto no ombro, e Manon o apertou em seus braços, fez deles uma gaiola dourada e segura, onde nada podia atingi-lo, e estaria seguro, onde era amado. Pois era amado, Harry era amado: por Manon, e Hermione e Moony, por Sirius e os pais, que não estavam ali mais, mas o amavam, tanto que morreriam por ele, felizes. Sirius ria feliz enquanto caia no véu, pois esteve em seus últimos momentos com Harry, e papai sem hesitar enfrentou Voldemort sem varinha por amor á Harry, e mamãe... Mamãe deu a própria vida sem pensar duas vezes por Harry.

Não deixaria que o sacrifício dos pais fossem em vão, que se perdesse. Harry viveria, viveria uma vida feliz, onde estaria casado com alguém que ama com absolutamente reciprocidade, e teria filhos, belos filhos que ela mimaria, belos filhos com aquele cabelo Potter e os olhos de mamãe.

Naquela noite, Manon não sonhou com Morgana, mas o despertar, na manhã seguinte, Excalibur estava no pé da cama numa bainha vermelha com o dragão Pendragon bordado de ouro, e não precisava de sonhos para entender:

Ela era a Espada da Deusa, ela deveria destruir as Horcruxes e derrotar Lorde Voldemort. Com Excalibur, um presente da Dama do Lago para seu ancestral; um presente da Deusa á qual ela era a Campeã.

Manon tirou a espada da bainha, os olhos passando pelas antigas palavras em algum idoma celta britânico, talvez o _Common Brittonic,_ ela não tinha certeza, e fez uma nota mental de perguntar á Morgana no próximo sonho. De qualquer forma, as palavras brilhavam num dourado escuro, queimado. Era quente e confortável, se ajustava perfeitamente em sua mão, como se tivesse sido forjada para si, e não para o ancestral.

 _Talvez_ _tivesse,_ uma voz - muito parecida com a própria voz - sussurro em sua mente; _talvez Excalibur tivesse sido feita para ser sua também; não somente de Arthur. Era uma espada da deusa, para a Espada da Deusa._

— Quero saber por que tem uma espada? — olhou para cima, onde Daphne estava parada na frente da porta, as duas sobrancelhas desaparecendo entre o cabelo dourado, tão alto as erguia. — Espera ai... Essa é Excalibur? — fechou a porta e avançou a passos largos, parando a sua frente. — Aí, minha deusa, é a Excalibur... Onde achou a Excalibur? Bedivere devolveu-a á Dama do Lago, depois que Arthur foi morto pelos ferimentos na batalha com Mordred... E não tem sido vista desde então.

— Surgiu. — disse simplesmente. — Deve ser a maneira mística e arcaica da Morgana de me dizer que é minha missão destruir aquelas coisas.

— É. — concordou, chocada. — Você sabe que me tem, certo? Que estarei com você, a cada passo que der, e a apoiarei somente quando não tiver idéias idiotas, como tentar se sacrificar...

— Eu não tentaria me sacrificar. — disse. — Esse Harry.

— Sim. — assentiu, os olhos brilhando, muito séria. — Esse é Harry. Ele totalmente faria algo tão estúpido quanto se sacrificar. Ele é um mártir, e também um grifinório, sem falar naquela coisa de salvar as pessoas. Complexo de herói, não é? Você, por outro lado, graças à Deusa, é egoista e egocêntrica de mais para o sacrifício; agradeço sempre posso por isso.

Manon sorriu.

— Você é a melhor.

— Disso você, eu e toda o mundo já sabia, querida.


	13. Chapter XII

Foi em uma manhã de meados de outubro que Daphne levantou a hipótese de que Dumbledore sabia das Horcruxes, e provavelmente, eventualmente, ensinaria á Harry delas, incumbindo-o de destruí-las; Harry, Hermione e o escudeiro Weasel, _mas_ _não ela._ Manon tinha percebido que, no quadro geral das coisas, ela não fazia parte dos planos que Dumbledore tinha para seu gêmeo, e na verdade, era um obstáculo; ela era, até onde sabia, o tipo de pessoa que Dumbledore _odiava:_ da sonserina e não-manipulável. Foi preciso apenas algumas horas de reflexão, mas Manon tinha uma ideia do que era o plano de Dumbledore, baseado na hipótese de Daphne - que era bastante lógica.

Harry crescera em um lar abusivo, exilado de seu povo, família, história e cultura. Ao chegar em Hogwarts, impressionável e inocente, tão ansioso para se provar, ele era o alvo ambulante e inconsciente mais fácil do mundo. O irmão era tudo o que ela _não_ era, a versão fraca do produto feito em lares abusivos, mas Manon... Manon era a outra versão do produto saído de um lar abusivo, a versão cheia de ódio e raiva e vingança. Harry era sim maduro para sua idade, tendo sido obrigado a crescer mais rápido que a maioria das crianças, mas Harry se fez gentil e altruísta, com aquela nobreza que o Chapéu Seletor viu que merecia viver sob o estandarte de Godric Gryffindor, para blindar-se e sobreviver naquela casa; Manon, no entanto, conforme crescia, em si crescia a raiva e o ódio, e muito longe da gentileza, altruísmo e nobreza, Manon se fez astuta, esperta e manipuladora, aprendeu o que tinha cedo, e não se importou com escrúpulos ao usar o que tinha em vantagem própria, e também do irmão, as vezes. Todos os seres humanos são inerentemente egoístas e, quando se cresce, em alguns esse egoísmo se acentua, mas em outros, o egoísmo cresce e permanece, e talvez acentue um dia, mas ainda estara lá. Em Manon, o egoísmo cresceu e permaneceu; aos onze anos, ela não sentia remorso suficiente para parar de enquadrar o irmão quando escorregava e usava magia, mas hoje, aos dezesseis anos, ela sabia que não conscientemente machucaria o irmão por seus próprios ganhos.

Havia certamente aqueles que não se incomodaria, mas Harry, Daphne? Essas eram as linhas na areia que ela jamais cruzaria.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Comentou Pansy, a sua frente na filha. Manon fez careta e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, e Daphne, atrás de si, se inclinou, abraçando-a por trás e apoiando o queixo no ombro.

— Sim. — concordou a loira. — Quer dizer, o que vou contrabandear para Hogsmeade? Deveriam estar preocupados com contrabando para _dentro_ , não _fora._

— Como se lógica fosse algo usado em Hogwarts. — disse, fazendo careta para o sensor de Filch.

Depois da inspeção - e Manon tinha certeza que aquele maldito os inspecionou por mais tempo que os outros - todos os cinco desceram juntos para Hogsmeade, Blaise já tinha desaparecido com seu novíssimo caso, qual Manon não nutria nenhum interesse. Todos se separaram ao chegar na aldeia: Draco foi para o Três Vassouras, pois aparentemente tinha um encontro com um indivíduo misterioso - e Theo sumiu na livraria, Pansy praticamente evaporou no ar após avisar que não esperassem por ela no almoço, e Manon andou por toda a aldeia com Daphne.

Cumprimentaram alguns colegas, tiveram breves conversas com outros, entraram no máximo de lojas possíveis, foram vistas e ouvidas em todos os cantos e, quando faltava duas horas para o almoço, seguiram para o Três Vassouras, mas não entraram, desaparecendo da vista de todos; mas ninguém percebera.

Reapareceram instantes depois nos degraus de Gringotes, imperturbáveis, e adentraram o banco. Era um sábado de manhã, quase meio-dia, e havia mais goblins que humanos no lobby. Acenou para Griphook, e as duas passaram para os corredores, em direção ao Mestre Shighape, o Gerente de Contas da Casa de Lestrange. No início do verão, ao reivindicar a Casa de Black, havia dissolvido o casamento de Bellatrix - além de, claramente, a ter deserdado - e reivindicou os Cofres Lestrange, pois a cláusula do herdeiro no contrato de casamento jamais foi cumprida; com isso, Manon ficou alguns - realmente muitos na verdade - milhões mais rica, e diminuiu as finanças de Voldemort; a saída conjunta do ouro de Nott e Lestrange, Manon bem sabia, havia afetado Voldemort, segundo Snape, e outros dos apoiadores tiveram que aumentar seu apoio monetário, causaria danos a longo prazo, pois não importa quanto qualquer um deles odeie nascidos trouxas ou trouxas, o quanto queiram que seu puro-sangue reine soberano como uma chama fraca e solitária na Grã-Bretanha, _ninguém_ gosta de perder dinheiro.

Shighape as esperava em sua sala, não muito distante das salas de Ashcraik e Fahgmather, Gerentes de Contas de outras Mais Antigas e Nobres. O goblin de olhos cinza as cumprimentou na hostil polidez natural dos goblins, e Manon sorriu sem mostrar os dentes enquanto se acomodava na cadeira da direita; Daphne sentava na da esquerda.

— Como vão os cofres, Mestre Shighape? — indagou, genuinamente curiosa.

— O ouro flui como um rio, minha senhora. — respondeu o goblin. — Como mostram meus relatórios mensais enviados á seu Regente. — acrescentou, secamente. — A que devo a visita fora de época? É, até onde sei, meio do ano levito e minha senhora deveria estar em Hogwarts.

— Desejo uma visita ao cofre principal. — respondeu, sucinta. — Suspeito de que haja um... Artefato de meu interesse no cofre.

— É claro, minha senhora, vamos.

Era uma pequena desvantagem das Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres: os cofres principais só poderiam ser acessados com o Gerente de Contas. Os três saíram do escritório e desceram na inebriante viagem de carrinho até o cofre Lestrange. Shighape abriu-o com rapidez, e Manon entrou, mal percebendo a seguinte enquanto passava pelas relíquias e ouro, enfim avistando o que procurava: a Taça de Helfa Hufflepuff.

Apanhou com rapidez a Taça, sua magia quase agindo defensivamente contra a monstruosidade que era aquilo. Enfiou no bolso do sobretudo, a Taça diminuindo de tamanho imediatamente, e virou, pronta para sair. Mas parou, ao ver Daphne olhar para um busto em uma das prateleiras; olhou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Era um colar de ouro branco, uma safira azul-escura em forma de pêra e diamantes. Sorriu.

— É lindo. — disse suavemente, juntando-se á melhor amiga. — É seu.

— O quê? Não

— Considere um segundo presente de aniversário.

Na escadaria de Gringotes, as duas desapareceram como desaparecam de Hogsmeade, surgindo em uma sala da mansão Greengrass em Chiswick. Rapidamente entraram no carro, Manon dirigindo até o restaurante em Knightsbridge. O restaurante escolhido não foi o habitual, e sim o do The Capital Hotel; nunca haviam ido, mas era melhor assim, mais chances de ninguém os rastrear até ali.

Sem surpresas, os meninos já estavam todos na mesa, e Manon conseguia ver a tensão nos ombros todos três mesmo a metros de distância. Ao chegarem, Cassius, Graham e Adrian foram rápidos em levantar, o primeiro e o último puxado as cadeiras para que sentassem.

— Obrigado por puderem encontrarem a gente. — disse Graham, tão aliviado que parecia prestes a sofrer desmaio.

— Não é nada. — assegurou. — Estou correta em supôr que... — olhou para os braços cobertos.

— Foi horrível. — confessou Adrian, os ombros caindo. — Terrível. Há um ritual de iniciação, sabia? Não é só chegar e receber a... Você tem que se provar.

— Por favor — pediu Cassius, baixinho. — não nos faça contar o que fizemos, foi...

— Tudo bem, meninos. — os tranquilizou, segurando um suspiro. O que de tão horrível Voldemort obrigou garotos de dezoito anos a fazer? Engoliu em seco, pigarreando em seguida. — Já devem saber porque estamos aqui.

— Sim. — assentiu Graham. — Quer que sejamos seus espiões.

— Sim. — não fazia sentido negar, eles eram sonserinos, sabiam a hora de serem diretos, e as de enrolarem. — Quero saber de tudo. O que ele faz, onde dorme, suas tomadas de decisões, qualquer coisa. E também sobre os demais: seus tenentes, associados, a hierarquia, os nomes.

Daphne colocou três smartphones em cima da mesa, eram pretos e nada chamativos, opostos do que ela e a melhor amiga usavam: iPhone 8 Plus, o dela, dourado, e o de Daphne, prateado.

— Há apenas dois números listados: o meu, e de Manon. — contou Daphne. — Enviarão mensagens, sempre mensagens; ligações somente nos mais urgentes dos casos, e quando digo urgente, é urgente do tipo uma invasão no Ministério ou no Wizengamot, entendido?

— Claro. — assentiu Graham, pegando os três celulares e passando um para Cassius, outro para Adrian.

Duas horas, um excelente salmão, um bom vinho e muitas informações depois, as duas retornaram para Hogsmeade, aparecendo em um beco vazio perto do Três Vassouras, e foram caminhar pela aldeia; precisariam serem vistas, afinal.

— Onde estiveram?

Perguntou Theo baixinho, ao as encontrar em Honeydukes. Manon manteve os olhos passando pela grande variedade de chocolates, a procura do que gosta, e foi Daphne quem respondeu:

— Por aí. — quase riu do quão vaga a melhor amiga foi, mas Theo não apreciou, pois ergueu as sobrancelhas: Daphne continuou: — Estivemos em lugares e fizemos coisas, docinho, nada com que se preocupar.

Saíram não muito depois, com Daphne e Theo carregando uma grande variedade de doces, e Manon somente com algumas barras de chocolate e o favorito de Harry.

No jantar daquele dia, descobriu que a artilheira da Grifinória, Katie Bell, estava hospitalizada. Ainda naquela noite, Harry partilhou que Bell havia sido amaldiçoada por um colar amaldiçoado, provavelmente esteve sob a Imperius. Com base no que descobriu dos meninos no almoço, sabia agora que o Comensal estava desesperado e com medo o suficiente para tomar uma decisão tão idiota quanto essa, pois parecia quase impossível que o colar chegasse ao alvo: Dumbledore, que sequer estava no castelo.

No dia seguinte, Manon trancou na Câmara Secreta, e transcreveu tudo que aprendeu como os meninos para um quadro em branco, em outro escreveu tudo o que sabia sobre as Hprcruxes - inclusive aquela repousando em sua mesa do lado de Excalibur - e, por fim, no último, escreveu o que Harry havia lhe dito da primeira reunião com Dumbledore, deixando espaço para o que viria a seguir. Ao terminar, encostou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços, um sorriso abrindo-se no rosto e assentiu para si mesma.

O sorriso deixou o rosto e suspirou, desencostando da mesa e virando-se. Apanhou a espada, surpreendentemente leve, e segurou-a com as duas mãos, pairando por cima da Taça de Hufflepuff. Desceu a espada com força, e quando a ponta da espada de Excalibur atingiu a taça. Um grito de horror preencheu a Câmara, a taça de partindo em duas. Abaixou a espada e sorriu.

_Duas para baixo, cinco para ir._

Colocou a espada na bainha e virou-se para a estátua do ancestral, sibilando a senha para que abrisse, e se transformou, voando para o escritório de Salazar. No corredor escuro e redondo, se transformou novamente, e andou até o escritório; se tivesse lugar onde poderia saber de Horcruxes, seria no escritório de Salazar ou na biblioteca Black. Alphard estava pesquisando na biblioteca, e Manon, nos escritos do ancestral. O escritório de Salazar é largo, feito da mesma pedra que a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, compartilhando também dos mesmos móveis da Sala Comunal; andou até a estante, os olhos passando pelas lombardas em ofidioglossia até encontrar o escolhido: _As Mais Terríveis Formas de Magia por Salazar Slytherin,_ dizia nos sibilos; puxou o antigo tomo e andou até a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira que, para uma construção do século X, era até que confortável. Abriu o livro, folheando a procura das Horcruxes, tinha de encontrar um jeito de tirar aquilo do irmão.

Na terça de manhã, ao caminho das estufas o irmão contou, aos sussurros e sob diversos feitiços, a reunião da última noite com Dumbledore, onde conheceu o jovem Voldemort em um orfanato de Londres. Não pode deixar de comparar-se ao inimigo, ambos tinham, afinal, aprendido a controlar a magia quando crianças, e usaram-na. Certo, Manon usava para vantagem própria, e o pequeno demoníaco Voldemort usava para infligir dor aos outros, mas mesmo assim...

A medida que a primeira partida se aproximava, toda a equipe da Sonserina ficava mais confiante; não era para menos, pois além de Harry e a garota Weasley, ninguém no time da Grifinória era estrelar, o completo contrário do time da Sonserina, e também contavam com um goleiro confiante. E não agressivo como um explosivim.

— Que é que tem feito o Weasley agir como um explosivim?

Perguntou Daphne, curiosa. Hermione olhou para as unhas, achando um interesse muito repentino nelas, e Harry se mexeu, desajeitado.

— Bem... — tossiu, constrangido. — Esses dias a gente encontrou a Ginny dando uns amassos com o Dean num corredor, eles brigaram e... Bem...

— E? — inquiriu, limítrofe desinteressada.

— Bem, a Ginny pode ou não ter dito que ele estava com inveja porque nunca deu uns amassos, só beijou a tia Muriel

— Tia Muriel? Quer dizer Lady Muriel Prewett? — interrompeu Daphne, risonha.

— É, acho que sim. — concordou. — Mas continuando, ela disse que ele tinha inveja porque eu já tinha dado uns amassos na Cho e a Hermione no Viktor Krum, e ele só tinha beijado a tia Muriel.

— Agora a questão é: — disse Daphne, controlando-se para não cair ás gargalhadas. — ele esta com ciúmes de você, ou da Hermione?

— Claro que da Hermio-EU?

Hermione gargalhou, lembrando-se da conversa no começo de setembro, claramente. Manon riu e, sentindo-se apiedada do irmão, contou:

— Apenas uma hipótese levantada de que vocês possam ser um casal, muito coerente, mas sabemos não ser verídico. — sorriu. — Sabemos que seu gosto para garotos é melhor, querido, fique tranquilo.

— Bem, seja quem for, obviamente não é recíproco. — disse a melhor amiga. — Mas Hermione, deu ou não deu uns amassos com o Viktor Krum?

— Dei. — respondeu, ainda olhando para as unhas. — Foi quando descobri que sou lésbica, ele não é mau beijador nem nada, mas se tornou mais... _Interessante..._ Quando sem querer pensei que era a Fleur Delacour no lugar dele.

— O verdadeiro significado de _bisexual culture._ — assentiu. — Era o meu também. E o seu, Harry?

— Ah, era o Cedric Diggory. — respondeu o irmão. — Quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando ele falou do banheiro dos monitores.

— Que história é essa do banheiro dos monitores, Harry Potter?

O dia da primeira partida amanhecera claro, o céu num bonito tom de azul, um ótimo tempo para uma partida. Nos vestiários, Theo deu um eloquente e emocionante discurso, e todo mundo aplaudiu antes de sair. As arquibancadas estavam tomadas, de um lado, pelo vermelho e ouro da Grifinória, e do outro, pelo verde e prata da Sonserina, mas Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa não deixaram de comparecer ou tomar partido; via, entre os corvinais, a amiga do irmão, Luna Lovegood, com um chapéu enorme em forma de leão fugindo, e teve de abafar a risada. Harry e Theo foram para Madame Hooch, e os dois apertaram as mãos antes do apotar soar e todos subirem.

— Ora, começou a partida e acho que todos estamos surpresos com a equipe que Potter reuniu este ano. Muitos acharam que, pelo desempenho desigual do goleiro Rony Weasley no ano passado, ele não retornaria à equipe, mas é claro que uma forte amizade pessoal com o capitão ajuda...

Essas palavras foram recebidas com vaias e aplausos do lado do estádio ocupado pela Sonserina. Manon se esticou na vassoura para ver o pódio de transmissão. Um rapaz alto, magricela e louro, de nariz arrebitado, estava em pé ali, falando para o megafone mágico que no passado fora de Lee Jordan; Manon reconheceu Zacarias Smith, um lufano de que quase ninguém gostava e certamente que caiu na Lufa-Lufa por falta de caráter para as demais.

— Ah, e aí vem a Sonserina em sua primeira tentativa de marcar um gol, é Urquhart que mergulha em direção ao campo e... Weasley perde, provando-se tão ruim quanto no ano anterior, mas ninguém além de Potter, é claro.

Decorrida meia hora de jogo, a Sonserina estava ganhando por oitenta pontos a quarenta, Weasel tendo feito frango espetacular atrás de frango, mas a garota Weasley tinha feito três dos gols. Smith parou de perguntar em voz alta se os dois Weasley estavam ali porque Harry gostava deles, o ataque dirigido somente a Weasel. Quanto mais o jogo passava, mais Manon apreciava mais, chegando até mesmo a soltar um deboche ou outro ao irmão entre os gols que fazia e os que auxiliava; mesmo com o espetacular desempenho de Ginerva, nem mesmo se Harry pegasse o pomo venceria, mas Manon estava confiante de que Draco apanharia o pomo agora que não tinha Lucius incessantemente o cobrando por pegar o pomo amaldiçoado. O grito da Sonserina de _Weasley É O Nosso Rei_ parecia aumentar a cada novo segundo, bem como os gols de Manon, Theo e Urquhart. Tinha acabado de marcar outro gol quando ouviu Smith:

— E acho que Malfoy da Sonserina avistou o pomo! — anunciou Zacarias Smith pelo megafone. — Sim, senhores, ele decididamente viu alguma coisa que Potter não viu!

Olhou por cima do ombro, avisando primeiro o brilho dourado do pomo e, depois, Draco, o cabelo platinado e as vestes verdes um vulto a frente do vulto de preto e vermelho que era Harry logo atrás. Com o coração quase parando, assistiu Harry gritar alguma coisa, provavelmente uma provação, mas Draco o ignorou e conseguiu apanhar o pomo.

— PEGUEI! — berrou Draco.

Fazendo a volta, mergulhou em direção ao solo, erguendo o pomo no alto. Quando a multidão percebeu o que acontecera, subiu um grito das arquibancadas que quase abafou o som do apito sinalizando o fim da partida. Manon gargalhou, virando a vassoura e disparou para o amigo, junto ao resto da equipe, mas chegou primeiro, agarrando.

— Peguei o pomo!

Berrou, praticamente ensurdecido pelo grito dos colegas nas arquibancadas e daqueles ao redor dos dois, ensandecidos. _O firewhisky correria solto nas masmorras_ , pensou. Com a intenção de um deboche final ao irmão, Manon soltou-se de Draco e os demais, virando a vassoura bem a tempo de ver Ginny Weasley colidir com um estrondo no pódio do locutor; sob os persistentes gritos e aplausos dos sonserinos e risadas, Manon ouviu a Weasley dizer descaradamente à furiosa tia Minerva:

— Me esqueci de frear, professora, desculpe.

Alguém nas arquibancadas da Sonserina falou de festa na Sala Comunal - provavelmente Pansy - e espalhou-se como pólvora, pois a altura que Manon chegara junto do restante da equipe, todos do quarto ano acima estavam na Sala Comunal, a música tão alta que superava os muitos feitiços e dava para se ouvir do lado de fora da passagem, e a maioria estava com um copo na mão. Pansy, de cima de uma mesa, puxou um grito de vitória e aplauso, e todo mundo aplaudiu a equipe. No meio da cacofonia, Daphne lhe empurrou uma cerveja - trouxa, pois aparentemente Blaise era um homem preparado - na mão e a puxou para o meio da sala, onde fez-se uma pista de dança. Rindo atoa, Manon agarrou a cintura da melhor amiga e colocou seus corpos, entrando no ritmo da música.

Manon tinha plena consciência de que não estava bêbada do álcool, ou pelo menos não só das muitas garrafas de cerveja e o ocasional firewhisky que teve, um diretamente do pescoço de Lucy Fawley. Tinha voltado a pista de dança improvisada, o corpo colado ao de Daphne novamente, e tão próxima daquele rosto irritante de tão bonito, mesmo sob a baixa luz esverdeada, Manon via-se admirada dos olhos de sua Daphne: a pupila estava dilatada, tão ditalada que o turquesa e ouro passaram somente a anéis ás bordas da íris. Ambas sorriam com selvageria, em um próprio mundo onde existiam somente as duas e mais ninguém. Um mundo só delas.

Berraram, juntas, a música que explodia pela Sala e caíram na risada, e Manon pouco importava-se com aqueles que estavam a sua volta. Muito mais tarde naquela noite, depois de Snape invadir a Sala Comunal e expulsar literalmente todo mundo de volta para os dormitórios sob ameaça de esfregar caldeirões até a formatura, Manon tropeçou no próprio quarto com Daphne no enlaço, rindo atoa e com salvadas garrafas na mão, que conseguiram segurar contra a ira de Snape. Apoiou-se na parede junto á porta e passou a mão na nuca suada e livre, havia prendido o cabelo nem uma hora atrás, ou foram duas? Ela não sabia, e não importava também. Virou a cabeça e sorriu para Daphne do lado, rindo como ela, suada como ela. Desejou que estivessem suadas por outro motivo, e não viu motivos para repreender-se. Havia muito tempo desde que Manon parou de repreender seus pensamentos por Daphne, quaisquer que fossem.

— Você é linda.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Não pela dicção muito boa, mesmo depois de tomar absolutamente todas, mas pelas palavras. E, em seguida, corou violentamente; não era a primeira vez que Daphne dizia que era linda, na verdade, era uma ocorrência bastante comum, mas havia sido tão subitamente, tão repentinamente, que não pode deixar de corar, ou supreender-se. E não somente isso, era a pura devoção e reverência brilhando em seus olhos, clara como o dia em seu rosto.

— Linda. — tornou a dizer. — A garota mais linda do mundo... Do universo, na verdade. — assentiu, como se para si mesma. — Você é como Afrodite, Manon. Isso. Afrodite.

— Você está bêbada. — acusa.

— Estou. — assente, seriamente. — Mas não quer dizer que não seja verdade, no entanto.

Daphne se desencosta da parede e se aproxima, parando de frente, e Manon sente como se todo o fôlego tivesse deixado seus pulmões, mesmo que ainda respirasse normalmente. Daphne era linda em todos os momentos, mas havia alguma beleza nela ali, com os fios dourados bagunçadoa como a juba de um leão, as pupilas dilatadas, o sorriso solto e a fina camada de suor cobrindo o rosto, as roupas amassadas e amarrotadas, os dedos displicentes ao segurar a garrafa perto da boca. Sentia a garganta seca, e nada o álcool tinha culpa; era Daphne, sempre foi Daphne, em todos momentos, todas as horas e lugares. Se não a amasse tanto, odiaria.

A pele não convinha em nada com uma garota crescida no noroeste inglês, pois era bronzeada num tom dourado que combinava com o cabelo e aro ao redor das pupilas; era Manon quem mais parecia de Lancashire, com sua pele cor de alabastro. Era inevitável não pensar como ambas pertenciam á Greengrass Park, e como também pertenciam á Cair Griffin.

— Venha. — disse a melhor amiga, apanhando sua mão. — Vamos dormir.

Deixaram as peças de roupa por meio do caminho, e as garrafas de cerveja ficaram ao pé da cama. E ao cair no colchão macio nos braços de Daphne, Manon prometeu a si mesma de que faria diferente do tio, que viveria o que tivesse que tiver, e não perderia as oportunidades. Sirius jamais disse a Remus o que sentia, nem mesmo antes de morrer; Manon não cometeria os mesmos erros do tio.


	14. Chapter XIII

Era Hogwarts, então a fofoca das festas correu pelo castelo mais rápido que o Flash e, a altura que chegou o almoço, poucos eram os boatos verídicos, naturalmente aumentados ao passar de pessoa para pessoa. Os da Sonserina não contavam com brigas, mas há quem dizia que Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson tivessem saído juntos, e os rumores também diziam que Manon Potter estava simultaneamente namorando Daphne Greengrass e Lucy Fawley, fora os milhares de outros que ouvira, o mais aumentado pelo boato de Hogwarts era de que Snape tinha transfigurado todo mundo em morcegos ao interromper a festa, lá pelas duas da manhã. As coisas na Grifinória, no entanto, eram mais interessantes aos olhos de Manon; dizia Pansy que ouviu de Padma Patil que ouviu de Parvati Patil que Ron Weasley e Lavander Brown tinham quase atentado ao pudor em plena Sala Comunal, e isso foi antes de uma monumental briga envolvendo o dito Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ginny Weasley, com direitos a corações partidos e muito, muito mais. Naturalmente, Manon deu um jeito de encontrar com o irmão, pois poucas coisas eram tão revigorantes quanto uma fofoca.

Estavam vagando, os dois, pelo sul do Lago Negro, fortemente agasalhados contra o frio de novembro, e Manon segurava sua caneca como se fosse o bote salva-vidas.

— Então, quais dos boatos são verdadeiros? — indagou.

— Da festa da Grifinória? — assentiu, bebendo mais do maravilhoso café em seguida. — Tudo.

— Hummm. — cantarolou. Olhou de esguelha para o irmão, que parecia mais infeliz do que de costume. — Importa-se de elaborar?

— O Ron, bem... Veja, ele sido todo agressivo e rude por causa do que Ginny disse, e não melhorava que seu desempenho como goleiro estivesse sendo, bem...

— Uma merda?

— Suas palavras, não minhas, mas sim. — agora, ele parecia dez vezes mais infeliz, e Manon teve o desejo irracional de descer Weasel no soco, como tinha com Snape as vezes. — E ele foi... Então houve a partida, e ele estava pior, e anunciar que estava deixando o time. Tentei convence-lo do contrário, sabe, ele é um bom goleiro

— Não é não.

— Ele é, é só os nervos dele, mas... Bem, acabou que virou uma grande discussão, e a Ginny se meteu e então ele arrastou a Hermione para a coisa e ela disse umas verdades bem... Doloras.

— Elabore, querido.

— Bem, ela disse que não era culpa dela ou minha ou de Ginny que ele era absolutamente inepto com garotas, e nem tinha coisa nenhuma com quem nenhum de nós desses uns amassos, principalmente se ela deu ou não uns amassos com o Viktor Krum, disse que por acaso ela deu, sim, uns amassos no Viktor Krum, e que Ron parasse de ser um filho da puta... Sim, ela disse assim... Sobre isso, pois ninguém era obrigado a conviver com um babaca explosivo, especialmente sob um ciúme irracional e que se ele continuasse, ela o mandaria tomar no cu... Novamente, sim, exatamente isso que ela disse... Pois não era obrigada a ser tratada como lixo só porque ele tem um complexo de inferioridade causado pelos irmãos dele e eu. Você acha que é verdade, que sou culpado?

— Não. — respondeu, com firmeza. — Você não é culpado pelos problemas psicológicos que Wea-Ronald desenvolveu por causa de seu ambiente familiar. Embora, claro, contribua que ele seja o melhor amiga de Hardwin Potter, herdeiro de não uma, mas duas Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres, além de o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e um bruxo muito poderoso. Isso é dele, que ele deve procurar cura e, acredito, eventualmente irá, nunca pense que é culpado pelos problemas psicológicos de ninguém, Harry, principalmente os de Ronald, pois tem sido, nos últimos seis anos, um amigo estrelar, ao contrário dele.

— Ele não

— Não o defenda de seus erros. — interrompeu. — Ele errou, sim, colossalmente no quarto ano; pediu, sim, desculpas e você as deu. Mas, por favor, não anule; ele é um bom amigo, tenho certeza, e você o ama como tal, mas não quer dizer que deva ignorar os erros dele e passar a mão em sua cabeça. Eu não passo a mão nas cabeças de Draco e Pansy, passo? Acredita que não os amo menos por causa de seus erros? — era uma retórica, e Harry a conhecia e, como tal, não interrompeu. — Amar não é passar a mão na cabeça, perdoar e esquecer tudo, Harry, querido. Amar é... Apesar dos erros, mas não ignora-los ou esquece-los, é apontar e incentivar a mudança, a evolução, pois é isso que amor é também: apoio. Quando Draco chamou Hermione de sangue-ruim no segundo ano, briguei com ele, apontei o erro e o eduquei, e ele pediu desculpas e jamais tornou a chamá-la da vil palavra, mesmo que, eu sei, ele já tenha pensando nela daquela forma, pois foi a criação dele, mas ele a superou e tornou-se uma pessoa melhor do que era. Somos seres em constante evolução, Harry, certamente não sou a mesma pessoa que era ontem, e não serei a mesma que sou hoje amanhã. Ela é lenta e leva tempo, indefinido tempo, mas acontece toda hora, todo dia, nos pequenos detalhes. — parou, virando-se e virando o irmão até que estivessem um de frente para o outro. — Converse com Ronald, aponte o erro e o incetive a melhorar, mas não passe a mão em sua cabeça ou pior, ignore completamente o problema. Ele vai amadurecer, ainda tem dezesseis anos e tem muito chão a frente. Assim como você e eu.

Os tempo foi passando e ficando mais frio, as decoração natalinas foram invadindo o castelo e, a altura que chegou 19 de dezembro, Manon já estava irritada com tudo e todos. Tinha a agenda apertada, e sua curricular caça á Horcruxes também tomava seu tempo, junto as pesquisas para tirar a Horcrux de Harry. Era noite, e estava na biblioteca com o irmão, Hermione e Draco, todos debruçados em seus trabalhos, mas Draco - que gostava tanto de uma fofoca quanto qualquer outro - estava se deliciando com as informações da Novela Grifinória - como estava sendo chamada por todos - de Hermione. Harry era o amigo de duas pessoas que não se falavam, agindo como a própria Suíça; era divertido assistir o irmão tentando conciliar os dois, além de tentar fortemente aturar Lavander Brown e Ronald Weasley, que tinham de ser o casal mais grudento do mundo, constantemente se atracando em toda a oportunidade. O infeliz parecia ter levado ao coração as palavras da irmã, para infelicidade geral da nação.

— E por falar nisso — lembrou Hermione passado algum tempo após atualizar Draco completamente —, você precisa se cuidar, Harry.

— Me cuidar? Por que?

— Hoje mais cedo entrei no banheiro pouco antes de vir para cá e tinha umas doze garotas lá, inclusive aquela Romilda Vane, discutindo meios de dar a você uma poção de amor. Todas têm esperança de fazer você levá-las à festa do Slughorn, e todas parecem ter comprado as poções de amor de Fred e George, que, lamento dizer, provavelmente funcionam...

— Por que você não as confiscou? — quis saber Harry.

Parecia extraordinário que a mania de Hermione de defender o regulamento pudesse tê-la abandonado nesse momento crítico.

— Elas não tinham levado as poções para o banheiro — respondeu com desdém. — Estavam apenas discutindo táticas. E, como duvido que mesmo o Manon — ela lhe lançou um olhar — pudesse inventar um antídoto que neutralizasse doze poções diferentes, se eu fosse você convidaria alguém para acompanhá-lo: isto faria as outras pararem de pensar que têm chance. É amanhã à noite, e as garotas estão ficando desesperadas.

— Não tem ninguém que eu queira convidar — murmurou Harry.

— Bem, tenha cuidado com o que beber, porque, pelo jeito, a Romilda Vane não estava brincando — disse Hermione séria.

— Eu te protego, querido. — assegurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos do irmão. — Draco, espalhe que se eu pelo menos sonhar que drogaram meu irmão, vou arrasta-las para o Wizengamot nem que fosse pelos cabelos. — o primo assentiu, animado. — E você, não saia comendo nada que o derem, vou avisar aos elfos para ficarem vigilantes com sua comida. Quer que eu te empreste Theo?

— Theo? — franziu o cenho, negando em seguida. — Não, obrigado. Ele fica melhor com você, de qualquer maneira. Estava pensando em Ginny, mas ela namora, e tem a Luna... Ela seria uma companhia.

— Luna Lovegood? — perguntou Draco. — Ela certamente faria as coisas interessantes, quase quero ir. — riu. — E você, Granger, quem é que vai levar? — indagou; Hermione o olhou, contemplativa, e Draco foi se encolhendo com o passar dos segundos, desconfiado. — Não gosto desse olhar, bruxa, importa-se em parar de me olhar assim?

— Sou amplamente conhecida como lésbica, e McLaggen é o único que parece pensar ser a... Cura... E tem me perseguido. O que acha de ir comigo?

Draco ponderou por um minuto, antes de sorrir brilhantemente, dizendo:

— Vamos abalar o Clube do Slug, você e eu, Granger.

— Mal posso esperar, Malfoy.

Era uma amizade estranha, a daqueles dois, surgida naquele verão. Hermione havia passado a maior parte em Cair Griffin, e Draco, apesar de morar em Oxfordshire, constantemente visitava. Entre ofensas, Aritmancia e daddy issues, havia nascido uma amizade entre os dois; era a coisa mais improvável do mundo. Os quatro se despediram na porta da. biblioteca, após serem praticamente expulsos depois de Madame Pince ouvir Hermione critir Filch. Na noite seguinte, Manon chegou junto á Theo, Daphne, Blaise, Harry e Lovegood na festa do Slughorn, educadamente atrasados; Hermione e Draco, entretanto, resolveram chegar um pouco depois, "para causar mais impacto", como dissera Draco nas, segundo ele, palavras da melhor amiga do irmão.

Fosse porque tivesse sido construída assim, fosse porque ele tivesse usado a magia para deixá-la assim, a sala de Slughorn era muito maior do que o escritório normal de um professor. O teto e as paredes tinham sido forrados com panos esmeralda, carmim e dourado, para dar a impressão de que se encontravam no interior de uma vasta tenda. A sala estava cheia e abafada, imersa na luz vermelha que o ornamentado lampião dourado projetava do centro do teto, onde esvoaçavam fadinhas de verdade, cada qual um pontinho brilhante de luz. Uma cantoria, aparentemente acompanhada por bandolins, subia de um canto distante; uma névoa de fumaça de cachimbo pairava sobre vários bruxos idosos absortos em conversa, e numerosos elfos domésticos se deslocavam entre uma floresta de joelhos, sombreados pelas pesadas travessas de prata com comida que seguravam, parecendo mesinhas móveis.

— Manon, minha menina! Harry, meu rapaz! — trovejou Slughorn, quase na mesma hora em que Manon e os outros espremiam-se pela porta para entrar. — Entre, entre, há tanta gente que eu gostaria que você conhecesse!

Slughorn usava um chapéu de veludo com borlas combinando com o smoking. Apertando o braço de Harry com tanta força que parecia querer desaparatar com ele, Slughorn o conduziu, decidido para a festa; Harry agarrou a mão de Luna e arrastou-a com ele. Manon os seguiu, com Theo, enquanto Daphne arrastou Blaise atrás de bebidas.

— Harry, Manon, gostaria que vocês conhecesse Eldred Worple, um ex-aluno meu, autor de Irmãos de sangue: minha vida entre os vampiros... e, é claro, seu amigo Sanguini.

Worple, que era um homem pequeno, de óculos, agarrou a mão de Harry e sacudiu-a com entusiasmo, e depois a de Manon; o vampiro Sanguini, alto e emaciado, com escuras olheiras sob os olhos, fez apenas um aceno com a cabeça. Parecia entediado. Havia um bando de garotas por perto, demonstrando curiosidade e excitação.

— Harry Potter, estou simplesmente encantado! — exclamou Worple, fitando miopemente o rosto de Harry. — Ainda outro dia comentei com o professor Slughorn: “Onde está a biografia de Harry Potter pela qual todos estamos esperando?”

— Ãh — atrapalhou-se Harry —, o senhor está?

— Modesto como Horácio o descreveu! — comentou Worple. — Mas falando seriamente... — a sua atitude mudou, de repente, tornando-se objetiva —, eu teria prazer de escrevê-la... as pessoas estão ansiosas por conhecer você melhor, meu caro rapaz, ansiosas! Se você se dispusesse a me conceder algumas entrevistas, digamos, quatro ou cinco sessões, ora, poderíamos concluir o livro em poucos meses. E isso com muito pouco esforço de sua parte, posso lhe assegurar; pergunte a Sanguini aqui se não é... Sanguini, fique aqui! — acrescentou Worple, com súbita severidade, porque o vampiro estava se esgueirando em direção ao grupo de garotas próximo, com uma certa voracidade no olhar. — Tome aqui uma empadinha — disse Worple, apanhando uma da travessa de um elfo que passava e metendo-a na mão de Sanguini antes de voltar sua atenção a Harry. — Meu caro rapaz, o ouro que poderia ganhar, você nem faz idéia...

— Prometemos pensar, Sr. Worple. — disse Manon, com firmeza, e se digiriu ao Slughorn enquanto Harry desaparecia com Lovegood. — Vejo Gwenog Jones e sinto muito, professor, mas gosto mais das Harpias do que do senhor, então, me desculpe.

Slughorn riu alegremente e ela sorriu, puxando Theo para longe do vampiro, Slughorn e Worple. Não foi, no entanto, atrás da batedora de seu time de Quadribol favorito para onde Manon seguiu, e sim Daphne, que estava conveniente do lado da bebida. Era um bom lugar, pois tinha uma ampla visão da porta, por onde passaram Draco e Hermione, muito bem vestidos em preto e vermelho-escuro; olhou ao redor, notando os olhares chocados dos que presenciaram, e por fim focou-se em Slughorn, que eufisivamente cumprimentava os dois. Daphne lhe empurrou uma taça de vinho bem quando Draco e Hermione se juntaram a eles.

— Impacto suficiente? — perguntou Daphne.

— Oh, sim, suficiente. — respondeu Hermione, sorrindo brilhantemente. — Onde está o álcool?

A festa ia bem, exceto para Hermione, que era perseguida por Comarc McLaggen, mas pelo menos resultou em algo bom, dado que a garota fizera alguma coisa e McLaggen acabou pode vomitar nas botas de Snape e recebeu um mês de detenções. Outro grande momento foi quando Filch surgiu com Konstantin Dolohov. Snape agarrou Konstantin e partiu, e Manon desculpou-se com Daphne, desaparecendo atrás do professor e colega. No almoço com os meninos, havia sido informada da missão praticamente impossível que alguns de seus colegas estavam metidos; os filhos e sobrinhos daqueles no Ministério estavam encarregados de matar Dumbledore, uma punição pela falha de seus pais e tios. Ao todo, eram oito garotos: Konstantin Dolohov, Vince Crabbe, Wallace Macnair, George Jugson, Junior Avery, Tony Mulciber, Atticus Rockwood e Justin Travers; eram seus colegas, meninos que Manon conhece desde os onze anos, que conversava todo dia. Inferno, todos a mandariam chocolate neste Natal, como faziam em todos os Natais antes deste.

Desiludida e coberta de feitiços protetores, Manon aguardou e escutou a conversa de Snape e Konstantin, atenta á cada palavra. Finalmente, quando a barra das vestes de Konstantin desapareceram ao virar da esquina, Manon retirou os feitiços e entrou na sala. Snape estava sentado em sua cadeira, contemplativamente olhando para o além.

— Então, qual é a nova trama mexicana de Dumbledore?

Perguntou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando. Snape a olhou, e Manon olhou de volta. Severus Snape era uma pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo que Manon não compreendia, tudo sobre o homem era confuso; sua lealdade era confusa, seu comportamento, sobretudo em relação a si e ao irmão, era confuso. Um grande mistério, isso é o que Severus Snape é.

— Garota, não é

— Sei que Voldemort colocou os meninos para matar Dumbledore, é uma missão fadada ao fracasso. — cortou. — Foram eles os responsáveis pelo colar amaldiçoado em Katie Bell, uma tentativa desesperada, muito provavelmente. Konstantin de penetra na festa de Slughorn provavelmente é outra tentativa desesperada. É Konstantin, senão ele e outro, que forma o elo fraco.

— Neste verão, Dumbledore teve um... Encontro desagradável, e foi amaldiçoado. — Manon ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Quase morreu, não fosse pelos meus cuidados, e é

— A mão dele. — o professor assentiu. — Só conseguiu retardar a maldição, e ele está morrendo, então vai deixar que os garotos o matem.

— Na verdade, — disse Snape, suavemente. — Dumbledore quer que eu o mate, para firmar minha lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas.

— Dumbledore o pediu para matá-lo? — indagou, soltando uma risada desacreditada. — Isso é... O senhor é, em teoria, o amigo dele há _quinze anos..._

— Eu não diria amigo. — disse. — Mais como... Meu mestre, exatamente como Voldemort.

 _Um escravo,_ percebeu. Era isso que Severus Snape era: um escravo de dois mestres, os dois brigando por sua coleira. Se perguntou como um homem como Severus Snape acabou em uma situação daquelas, e expressou, com um sorriso triste:

— Como acabou o escravo não de um, mas dois megalomaníacos, Severus Snape?

Por um minuto, Snape somente a olhou, bem nos olhos, e durante cada segundo desse minuto, Manon tinha certeza de que ele a xingaria e a expulsaria. No entanto, tudo o que Snape fez foi suspirar; da mesa de trás, veio dois copos e um firewhisky. Quando ambos os copos estavam servidos, Snape tornou a suspirar, lhe esticando um dos copos. Manon apanhou, plenamente certa de que aquela seria uma história longa.

— Minha mãe nasceu na Casa de Prince, filha do último Lorde Prince, Tiberius Prince. — ele começou, com a voz vazia e fria. — Eileen Prince era rebelde e se apaixonou por um trouxa sem eira nem beira, Tobias Snape. Meu pai era o jardineiro da Mansão Evans em Pimlico, onde sua mãe cresceu. Um dia, a vi fazendo magia, e nos tormamos amigos. A ensinei tudo o que sabia, todos os dias depois de uma lição com minha mãe corria para Lily, para que ela soubesse também, e não estivesse desamparada em Hogwarts. Entramos no Expresso de Hogwarts juntos, e... Conhecemos Potter e Black juntos. — riu com escarnio, virando o copo e enchendo de novo. — Ali estava eu, o neto de um Lorde com a educação de um Lorde, mas vestido como um servente, em vestes de segunda mão e cabelos péssimos, não melhoraram desde então, aliás. Foi ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts que James Potter e Sirius Black tornaram-se meus valentões... Não me parece surpresa que seu precioso pai e tio fossem valentões.

— Sirius contou. — contou. — Não estou cega as falhas de meu pai e tio, Snape. Eles eram meninos, e cresceram. Você não é o mesmo Severus agora que era no quinto ano, é?

— Não, não sou. — assentiu. — Sua mãe foi para a Grifinória, contrariando todas as minhas certezas: a mulher era uma sonserina pura, garota, mas com aquele temperamento, suponho, Grifinória servia bem. Ela se juntou a Black, e Potter se juntou a ela. Lily era a minha única amiga, a única que me aceitava, e fiquei tentado a me juntar á ela na Grifinória, mas por fim, fui onde deveria ir. Continuamos amigos, Potter e Black continuaram meus valentões, aprendi a revidar e... Nenhum de nós éramos inocentes, garota, mas eu me vingava, eles humilhavam. — tornou a virar e encher o copo. — Com o passar dos anos, me aproximei dos meus colegas, é claro. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, Charles Avery, William Mulciber, Regulus Black... Comensais da Morte, futuros Lordes de Casas nobres. Nem todos os Comensais odeiam trouxas e nascidos-trouxa, apesar da propaganda de Dumbledore, alguns queriam o poder... Eu era um desses. Importava-me somente com o poder. Mas ainda sim... Ainda sim hesitava, por causa de Lily. O ponto de virada foi no quinto ano, durante os OWLs... Potter deliberadamente me humilhou na frente de dezenas para a diversão de Black, e Lily se meteu para me defender; estava humilhado e enfurecido, e a chamei de sangue-ruim, me arrependi antes mesmo de terminar. — e tornou a virar e encher o copo; com um suspiro, Manon terminou o próprio corpo. — Herdou o rancor e o senso de vingança da sua mãe, garota. Lily era fácil em ficar com raiva e difícil em perdoar; gostava de seus rancores, e os mantia bem perto. Passei semanas pedindo desculpas, cheguei a dormir do lado de fora da Torre da Grifinória, quando ela veio falar comigo, tornamos a brigar. Não nos falamos mais, e naquele verão, Lucius me levou a uma reunião com Comensais da Morte. No verão depois do sétimo ano, tomei a Marca. Alguns anos depois, no começo de 2005, por volta de Maio, acho, estava em Hogsmeade quando vi Dumbledore e Trelawney se encontrarem no Cabeça de Javali. Ouvi metade da profecia e, ansioso em agradar o Lorde das Trevas, corri para lhe dizer... Não sabia o que tinha feito até primeiro de agosto, quando deu no Profeta que você e o menino nasceram. Percebi imediatamente o que havia feito, e corri para Dumbledore, beijei-lhe a mão e a barra das vestes, e implorei para que salvasse Lily.

— E assim... — engoli em seco. — Tornou-se o escravo de dois mestres. — sorriu, com amargura. — Que fez todos esses anos, Snape? Odiou Harry pois ele é a encarnação de meu pai em olhos verdes, me adorou pois sou a encarnação de minha mãe em cabelos negros?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — o riso amargurado viera dele, agora. — Ano após ano, tenho protegido o garoto tolo, tentando mantê-lo seguro... É difícil. E a minha penitência. Vocês dois, garota, são minhas penitências, a memória viva de minha culpa.

Manon ficou em silêncio, e Snape não voltou a falar. Depois de minutos, suspirou e levantou, caminhando para a porta. Abriu e ia saindo, mas parou e olhou por cima do ombro.

— Vai fazer? Matá-lo?

— Sim.

Assentiu e virou, enfim saindo. Através da porta fechada, Manon escutou a voz do professor, fraca pela distância, ou pelo próprio Snape? Ela não sabia.

_— Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa._

_Sim,_ pensou; _sua culpa._ Afastou-se, não de volta para a sala de Slughorn, mas para a Sala Comunal. Dado a hora, no entanto, duvidava que ainda acontecesse festa. A Sala Comunal estava praticamente vazia, poucos quintos e sétimos anos, debruçados em livros, estudando para os OWLs e NEWTs; Daphne e Draco estavam no sofá de sempre, de pijamas e dividindo um cantil, mesmo sob a fraca luz verde, Manon viu o brasão Greengrass e o monograma da melhor amiga. Se aproximou e sentou entre os dois, tirando os saltos.

— Onde esteve?

Perguntou Draco, erguendo as sobrancelhas como ela, o hálito embebido de whisky trouxa, mas as palavras perfeitamente pronunciadas.

— Por aí. — respondeu, de maneira vaga. — E como foi a festa do Slug depois da minha triste partida?

— Nada de emocionante aconteceu depois do Snape pegar Konstantin. — respondeu Daphne, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro; como Draco, o álcool era de whisky, mas nem de longe aparentava estar bêbada. — Não que seja uma surpresa, afinal, você se foi junto.

— Um dia — disse Draco. — esse castelo vai ficar pequeno de mais para o ego de Manon, e a culpa vai ser toooodaaa sua, Daph.

— Minha garota tem que ser mimada, Draco. — afirmou com firmeza. Manon mordeu o interior da bochecha, ignorando o frio na barriga. — Vai entender quando achar alguém que te suporte por mais de cinco segundos, sabe.

O estômago de Manon revirou-se, e impediu-se de estremecer. _Minha garota, achar alguém_. Era sim que Harry se sentia, em seus famosos _gay panic?_ Atordoado e confuso, a mente fixada em apenas uma coisa. _Minha garota. Minha garota. Minha garota._ Ouviu a risada de Draco distante, mesmo que ele estivesse do lado, e sentiu a respiração quente no pescoço; piscou, letárgica, e então fechou os olhos, abrindo-os para ver o primo afastando-se. Daphne aproximou-se mais, praticamente se jogando por cima dela. Paralisou por meio minuto, lembrou a si mesma para agir com normalidade, e passou os braços pelo corpo da loira, a abraçando.

— Vamos lá, querida. — sussurrou. — Para a cama.

— Cama só depois do jantar, querida. — sussurrou ela, rindo em seguida. — Se bem que é você, então eu posso pular o jantar.

Ignorando o balbuceio iniciado, Manon botou Daphne de pé e a abraçou, levando-a para o banheiro. Calmamente deu-lhe banho na banheira, para que não sofresse a tentação de olhar o corpo nu - já bem conhecido, mas mesmo assim uma visão verdadeiramente enlouquecedora - nem que a derrubasse, pois o whisky e o vinho ingerido durante a noite parecia finalmente mostrar as caras. Depois das duas banhadas e vestidas - Daphne em roupas suas - Manon caiu na cama do lado da melhor amiga, que não demorou-se em enroscar seus corpos.

— Boa noite. — escutou o sussurro fraco em seu pescoço, arrepiando-lhe toda. — Te amo.

— Também te amo.

Beijou o topo da cabeça dourada, e Daphne se aconchegou nela. Suspirando, Manon adormeceu.

Cair Griffin, é claro, nada mudou nos últimos quatro meses, exceto, é claro, pela decoração natalina em pontos-chave, feita pelos elfos Potter. Entretanto, a árvore e a sala de estar da família foram deixadas sem decoração, pois Harry e Manon insistiam em ter montar sua primeira árvore sozinhos. Seriam só os dois, sozinhos para o natal em família, pois Theo havia ido para Oxfordshire com Draco; mas se reuniriam todos no Baxing Day, pois neste ano, Manon e o irmão se juntariam á tia Augusta e Neville em Longbottom Estate para o dia de natal.

 _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ de Mariah Carey preenchia a grande sala de estar da família, e Harry cantava entusiasmado enquanto decorava a árvore de natal, vestido num suéter Weasley vermelho escuro com um grande "H" dourado no meio, Manon ria do irmão, tirando fotos com uma máquina bruxa, vestida no suéter Weasley que ganhou no ano passado - verde com um grande "M" dourado.

— Pare de rir e tirar fotos! — disse o irmão, olhando por cima do ombro. — Venha me ajudar.

— Tudo bem. — disse, mas tornou a erguer a câmera. — Mas uma última foto. Me dê um grande sorriso, querido.

O irmão rolou os olhos, mas abriu um largo sorriso mesmo assim. Satisfeita, tirou a última foto e largou a câmera no sofá, partindo para ajudar o irmão na árvore. Em pouco tempo, estava maravilhosamente decorada, com a estrela dourada brilhando no topo. Satisfeitos, Manon tirou uma foto, agora dos dois abraçados junto á árvore com largos sorrisos e polegares para cima, e se jogaram no sofá, Kupply aparecendo com canecas de chocolate quente para os dois. Encostou-se na lateral do corpo do irmão, encolhendo junto do corpo; Harry passou o braço por cima do ombro, e Manon aconchegou-se. Era quase estranho, ela ser a quem se aconchegava, pois sempre fora mais alta, mas agora Harry a ultrapassava, com a ajuda de poções nutrientes e boa alimentação, fora o quadribol; o irmão agora contava com ombros largos e braços fortes, além de um tanquinho, e era mais alto que ela - que tinha 1,68 - com seus 1,74. Lembrando-se do magricela e baixo Harry Potter, mal podia acreditar no quanto o irmão cresceu. Não só fisicamente.

— Um galeão por seus pensamentos.

— Meus pensamentos valem mais que um galeão.

— Não mude de assunto.

— Você cresceu.

— Sim...

— É nisso que pensava. — rolou os olhos. _Tão lerdo._ — Em como cresceu, e não é mais aquele garotinho magricela e baixinho. — se afasta, virando-se até ficar de frente para o irmão e poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Sorriu, orgulhosa, e leva a mão até a bochecha do irmão, acariciando. — Estou muito, muito orgulhosa de você, Hardwin. Está se transformado em um homem, _em um bom homem._ Um do qual me orgulharei de chamar de meu irmão.

— Não se orgulha de mim agora?

— Apesar do que posso sugerir com meu comportamento com a Leia — os dois olharam, inevitavelmente, para a gata no outro sofá, deitada como a rainha que ela era. — você, Hardwin James, é o meu maior orgulho, ouviu bem? Não tem ninguém de quem eu me orgulhe mais.


	15. Chapter XIV

Na manhã de Natal, Manon foi rudemente acordada pelo irmão, que dera um jeito de superar todos os feitiços guardando a porta - felizmente nenhum deles letais, como os que guardavam a porta nas masmorras - e dera a pular na cama enquanto gritava. Depois de derrubar Harry da cama, Manon levantou-se e entrou para o banheiro, encontrando o irmão ainda se recuperando no chão. Estendeu a mão e o levantou, e os dois desceram para a sala; a árvore estava apilhada de presentes, e os dois correram para sentar-se e começar a abrir os presentes.

Haviam os habituais chocolates dos colegas da Sonserina, inclusive daqueles que já se formaram, como sempre. Alphard mandara um presente conjunto aos dos filhos: uma adaga de prata goblin, um grifo esculpido no lado direito, e um dragão do esquerdo; vinha com uma bainha negra, bordada com runas douradas, e uma nota contendo simplesmente "seja cuidadosa, está embebida em veneno de Basilisco" na letra elegante de Alphard. De Narcissa, ganhou um manto negro, com abotoaduras douradas. Os demais familiares mandaram presentes semelhantes, peças de vestuário bruxo e outras coisas úteis, como o coldre invisível de pele de dragão - muito semelhante ao que deu á Harry - de Moony. Harry lhe dera, desse vez, um par de braceletes de prata goblin, com quase invisíveis gravuras dos brasões Potter e Black. Dos amigos, foi o habitual: botas de Pansy, belas luvas de Blaise, uma coleção de livros de Theo diretas da biblioteca Nott, e Draco lhe presenteou com ingressos para O Lago dos Cisnes em Bolshoi, naquele verão, na Royal Opera House - foi, de todos, o que mais gostou, pois Lago dos Cisnes era o seu balé favorito de todos os tempos. De Daphne, como habitual, receberá uma jóia: uma pulseira-anel dupla de ouro, um anel com um topázio e outro, com uma turquesa; era clara a referência: o topázio era a _birthstone_ de Agosto - o mês que a melhor amiga nascera - nos tempos antigos, e turquesa não só era a cor de seus olhos, mas uma pedra sagrada, e a antiga _birthstone_ de Julho.

— Você tem que beija-la. — disse o irmão, olhando para o presente de Daphne. Ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Realmente. — ele disse. — Ela está praticamente implorando nos rituais esquisitos de namoro bruxo. Se bem que, parando para considerar, vocês estão namorando desde o primeiro ano, dado o tanto de jóias que trocaram. Sempre cobertas de feitiços protetores. Essa daqui mesmo, está embebida, sinto bem daqui. Vocês são praticamente casadas.

Era uma pequena coisa que Manon ignorava em fazer da própria saúde mental, pois certamente surtaria se parasse para pensar adequadamente. Sua pisque é sensível, ela é completamente desequilibrada, tudo a abalava. Mas, de fato, era um ritual bruxo de namoro, ou melhor: de casamento. Havia fases no compromisso entre bruxos: primeiro haviam os encontros, então o namoro informal, aí vinha o namoro formal, que era um pré-noivado, e anéis são trocados, os aneis de promessa; depois do namoro formal pseudo pré-noivado vinha o noivado, quando a moça - ou os dois rapazes no caso gay - usava um extravagante anel de ouro com rubi ou safira - os mais modernos usavam diamante - na mão esquerda. Ainda havia cerca de milhares de normas a seguir, inclusive de que, ao presentear alguém com uma jóia, de qualquer tipo, a pessoa estava comprometida e fora do alcance de qualquer outro. E ela e Daphne trocavam jóias havia seis anos... Mas jamais anéis, até agora. Daphne era, entretanto, esperta, pois ela lhe dera anel disfarçado de pulseira.

Sorriu.

_Tinha chegado a hora._

O maior prazer dos elfos era, com certeza, alimenta-los, por isso não era surpresa o banquete disposto na sala de jantar informal. O café da manhã foi longo, os dois conversaram por toda a refeição, como só tinham que estar em Longbottom Estate às dez - e ainda eram oito. Harry, claramente, tinha o entusiasmo natalino do tio. Chegaram a casa da tia-avó pontualmente às dez em ponto, onde já estavam, naturalmente, tia Augusta, Neville e Susan, que morava com os Longbottom desde a morte de Amélia no verão.

Longbottom Estate é uma casa de campo em East Sussex, com 20.000 acres, a propriedade construída no estilo jacobetano, uma mistura dos estilos jacobino e elisabetano; próxima a propriedade fica a aldeia de Longbottom, que origina o nome da família. Viera poucas vezes a propriedade, mas adorava.

Neville foi quem os recebeu na sala de flu, muito bem vestido em vestes azuis e brancas, com os cabelos escovados e tudo. Não era o único bem vestido: Harry mesmo estava em elegantes vestes vermelha e dourado, e Manon usava vermelho. Tia Augusta também estava vestida, no azul Longnottom e vermelho Potter, e Susan usava o dourado da Casa de Bones. Ainda era cedo para a ceia, e todos se reuniram na sala de estar informal, decorada muito parecida com a própria sala de Cair Griffin; vinho e pesticos foram servidos por um elfo, e tia Augusta lhe prendeu em uma conversa sobre a Casa muito rapidamente, deixando os outros três a própria sorte. Ouvia com atenção a tia-avó, mas uma parte de sua atenção concentrava-se em acariciar os anéis; além dos anéis Potter e Black, usava muitos outros, pois os adorava, e a pulseira era a que Harry presenteara no aniversário do ano passado, usava, também, o colar dado por Padfoot na mesma ocasião, jamais o tirou desde a morte do tio. Era o penúltimo presente que o tio dera, e não gostava de desapegar do colar. Sabia que Harry não andava sem o espelho que Sirius o dera no último Natal.

Manon e Harry não eram, no entanto, os únicos convidados de tia Augusta. Logo antes do almoço chegou o cunhado e cunhada da tia-avó, Algie e Enid, ambos também primos de Manon pelo lado Black, pois eram filhos de Callidora, neta de Phineas Nigellus. O elfo-chefe Longbottom, Rauri, anunciou o almoço logo em seguida, e todos se moveram para a sala de jantar formal. Tia Augusta assumiu a cabeceira, Neville sentando na direita e Algie na esquerda, seguido de Enid e Harry, com Manon e Susan sentados depois do primo.

— E Hogwarts, crianças? — perguntou Enid.

Como acontecia com todos aqueles de sangue Black, Enid saira mais á mãe do que ao pai, com as aristocráticas características gerais Black, bem como o cabelo negro e ondulado, do pai só herdara os olhos âmbar. Algie, por outro lado, era Longbottom puro, com os cabelos loiro-mel e olhos âmbar, e nem mesmo o nariz Black herdara.

— Pouquíssimos incidentes até agora. — respondeu Harry, alegremente. — O que é, naturalmente, uma maravilha, mas também estranho.

— Eu digo que é a ausência de Dumbledore. — falou Susan. — Quando ele está no castelo, há de tudo: Cerebus, basiliscos, dementadores, dragões, torturada de crianças...

Sentada do seu lado, Manon só podia ver o perfil pelo canto de olhos, e nem muito podia-se ver, pois os ondulados cabelos ruivos-escuros cobriam mais da metade do rosto, mas Manon o memorizara: sabia que os olhos de Susan eram âmbar numa tonalidade mais escura que os da Casa de Longbottom, e que seus lábios são carnudos.

— Sim, Dumbledore não tem sido um bom diretor nos últimos seis anos. — disse a tia Augusta, secamente. — Dumbledore não tem sido bom em muita coisa, nos últimos vinte anos, na verdade.

Tia Augusta, entretanto, era Potter pura com seus cabelos negros e lisos, grandes demais para mostrar a bagunça Potter, e os olhos eram da cor de avelã profundos. Parecia mais a avó de Harry que a de Neville, que fora o formado do rosto e boca, era idêntico o pai, com o cabelo loiro-mel e os olhos âmbar claro.

— E a tia Callidora? — perguntou, para mudar de assunto. Amava criticar Dumbledore e tinha uma lista enorme de críticas, mas queria um Natal sem questões ruins, e Dumbledore é uma questão ruim. — Não quis vir?

Depois do almoço, divino diga-se de passagem, todo mundo se dispersou: tia Augusta partiu com Algie e Enid para um vinho, e Neville levou todo mundo para a sala de jogos no terceiro andar, onde todos puderam relaxar e tirar algumas peças de roupa, no caso dos meninos, pois Manon e Susan estavam de vestido. A tarde passou como um borrão, e antes que Manon percebesse, estava retornando para Cair Griffin.

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram cedo e, depois do café da manhã, partiram para a casa de Andromeda. É uma bela casa de dois andares em Perranporth, na Cornulha, próxima a Fortaleza Negra, a casa ancestral da Casa de Black. Apesar de ser cedo, não foram os primeiros a chegar: Alphard e seus filhos já estavam espalhados pela casa, e tia Cassie brigava com Nymphadora na sala, os anfitriões - Andromeda e Ted - não estavam à vista, nem Narcissa tinha chegado com Draco e Theo. Rapidamente cumprimentaram a todos, e enquanto Harry ia conversar com Perseus - de quem era próximo - Manon se juntou a tia-avó e prima, que discordavam das frágeis classificações de magia; para Nymphadora, magia de sangue era das trevas, mas tia Cassie discordava, afirmando que magia de sangue se encaixava no cinza, o que Manon particularmente concordava. As três conseguiram terminar a discussão concordando em discordar, e logo a transfiguração se tornou o trópico: todas eram bruxas de transfiguração, com Nymphadora sendo metamorfomaga, e tia Cassie e Manon prodígios e animagas.

— Qual a sua forma, querida? — indagou tia Cassie.

— Corvo. — respondeu.

— Corvo... Morrigan, mitologia britânica. — disse a tia-avó, girando a taça de vinho que tinha na mão. — Inteligentes, intelectuais, adaptáveis, astutos e observadores. — ela assentiu, falando para si mesma. — Cai-lhe bem, sobrinha neta. Diga-me: foi na poção, ou meditação?

— Meditação. E, antes que me pergunte, não, meu patrono é diferente, uma leoa.

— Faz sentido. — comentou Nymphadora. — Embora não ache que seja inteiramente por sua personalidade, certo?

— Mamãe. — assentiu.

— Ah, sim, a forma animaga de Lily era uma leoa. Seu patrono, no entanto, era uma corça, para combinar com Jimmy, patrono e animago veado. E Hardwin, tem uma forma animaga?

— Ele ainda está em estágio meditativo, mas não acho será um veado como o patrono.

— Não estava esperando. — disse a tia Cassie. — Patronos não assumem somente formas que representam a nós, são guardiões, mas também podem representar nossos sentimentos. Por exemplo, você e Harry, querida, seus patronos assumem formas de seu pai e mãe, eles são seus escudos protetores, por exemplo. Seus pais se amavam muito, e seus patronos eram a contraparte um do outro. As vezes, quando se ama muito uma pessoa, o patrono assume uma forma que representa esse amor; por exemplo, o jovem Theodore: — gesticulou para Theo, que levantou a cabeça, assustado por ser citado tão repentinamente. — vamos dizer que seu patrono é uma águia, e Draco — quem levantou a cabeça assustado foi Draco agora, erguendo as sobrancelhas para nós — o ama tanto, e não estou dizendo romanticamente, antes que seus egos frágeis assumam seus corpos, que seu patrono toma a forma de uma águia para combinar com o patrono do jovem Theodore.

Curiosamente, Nymphadora corou fortemente. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa, mas impediu-se de espiar a mente da prima a procura do motivo.

_Manon estava novamente na sala da Mesa Redonda, e a única diferença com a da última vez que esteve é que Morgana ocupava a cadeira com o brasão Pendragon. A ancestral lhe sorriu, gesticulando para a cadeira da direita - com o brasão Potter - e a segunda da esquerda, essa com o brasão Black. Suas duas cadeiras, porque Morgana estava sentada na outra. Enervante, era enervante ser a dona de três cadeiras da lendária Mesa Redonda. Desviou a atenção para a ancestral, que hoje tinha seus cabelos presos em um coque, diferentemente dos demais sonhos, e usava vermelho, o colar de triskle intacto no colo._

_— Olá, minha herdeira. — disse a ancestral. — Sente-se, por favor, querida._

_Escolheu rapidamente, sentando na cadeira Potter, do lado da ancestral. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, descansando o queixo no punho. Olhou para Morgana, arqueando somente uma sobrancelha; a ancestral imitou-a, e era como olhar num espelho. Morgana era tão parecia com ela quanto seria se fossem clones._

_— Então, qual é a pauta do dia? — pergunta._

_— Destruiu uma Horcrux, parabéns. — disse, ignorando a pergunta. — Quanto a pergunta, minha herdeira... Temos uma nova missão._

_— Temos? — indagou. — Temos quem? Você e..._

_— Arthur, o miserável Merlin, Nimue... Não achou que eu estivesse sozinha, achou, meu sangue?_

_Viu-se divertida na perspectiva de Morgana e Merlin trabalhando juntos, pois haviam poucas pessoas que Morgana detestava como Merlin. Descobrira isso ao longo dos dois, pois desde aquele primeiro nesta mesma sala, conversavam como pessoas reais, não robôs repetindo a mesma coisa incessantemente, de novo e de novo._

_— Não. — disse, honesta. — Então, qual é a minha nova missão, minha ancestral?_

_— É significativamente mais fácil que a primeira, mas igualmente desafiante._

_Rolou os olhos, claramente não foi das linhagens de Morgana que herdara a praticidade e objetividade. O drama, por outro lado, obviamente só podia ter saído do sangue dela. Tornou a erguer a sobrancelha abaixada somente instantes atrás. Morgana prosseguiu:_

_— Reclamar o trono de Arthur, essa é a sua missão. — ergueu a outra sobrancelha, agora em espanto. — O reino caiu com Arthur na Batalha de Camlann, meu sobrinho não foi capaz de continuar o legado do pai, e Mordred morrera na ponta de Excalibur, na mesma batalha, e minha sobrinha neta, ao casar-se com seu ancestral, extingiu o nome... Mas não a linhagem, felizmente. Com a incipiência de meu sobrinho, quem governou Albion foram os Onze Primeiros Lordes de Arthur, que fundaram o Conselho dos Bruxos e, posteriormente, o Wizengamot. — ela fez uma pausa, passando um dedo alabastro de unhas vermelha por cima da sobrancelha direita, um tique que ela própria tinha. — Excalibur já havia sido devolvida por Sir Bodivere á Nimue quando Arthur caiu em Camlann, e os Onze Primeiros decidiram retornou a Espada da Pedra para, bem, a pedra, e está lá desde então, a espeda de um descendente digno, o escolhido para erguer Albion novamente. No entanto, simplesmente tirar a Espada da Pedra da pedra não é suficiente, tem que ter os Onze Primeiros consigo..._

_— As Casas. — Morgana assentiu. — Vejamos, eu tenho Potter e Black, que são duas; Longbottom, também, e Nott: quatro. Bones, Malfoy, Greengrass, Parkinson, Macmilla e Lovegood são grandes talvez, mas Lestrange é praticamente extinta e MacKinnon é, de fato, extinta. Tenho, portanto, quatro casas, cinco grandes talvez, um jamais e praticamente nem existente. Não dá._

_— Por isso é desafiante. — piscou o olho. — A Casa de Lestrange, entretanto, pode vir a ter um herdeiro._

_— Ousado de sua parte assumir que Bellatrix trepe com o marido._

_— Oh, não estou falando de Lorde e Lady Lestrange. — alargou o sorriso. — Refiro-me á Lorde Rabastan Lestrange, procure em Hogwarts, encontrara certo par de olhos azuis escuros se olhar direito. Quanto as demais... Bem, cinco são facilmente adquiridas, querida, e tenho certeza que, se procurar bem, encontrara uma MacKinnon. Forje alianças, derrube quem tiver, Manon Elizabeth, mas tire a Espada da Pedra e reivindique seu direito de primogenitura. Pegue o que é seu por direito, com fogo e sangue, se preciso, mas peguei._

Ao acordar, Manon praguejou Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, Nimue e todos os seus ancestrais antes de levantar-se e entrar no banheiro. Ao sair, depois de higienizada e uma boa mão de água fria no rosto, saiu para a varanda. Dava para os jardins leste, para as Montanhas Holyhead e além. Sentou-se no sofá, suspirando, e tornou a praguejar os mortos. Ainda era cedo, e o sol não havia nascido; olhou para o celular, constando a hora: seis e tantos, quase sete. O sol só sairia as oito. Decidiu correr.

O último dia do ano havia começado uma merda, mas melhorou. No final da tarde, Manon deixou Cair Griffin com o irmão, viajando por flu para Black Hall em Oxfordshire; a propriedade Black que o tio deixara para Hermione, e onde passariam a virada do ano. Estava quase todo o ano deles ali, uma mistura de todas as casas, e até mesmo Molly Weasley - normalmente superprotetora, agora potencializada com a guerra - deixou que os dois mais novos participassem da festa, depois de, segundo Harry, muitas brigas e gritos; eles estavam sob a supervisão do primogênito Weasley. Mas não era só o ano deles, no entanto; uma parte da antiga equipe de Harry estava presente: Oliver Wood, Alicia Snippet, Angelina Johnson, os gêmeos Weasley; havia também aqueles ainda mais velhos, que acabaram ali pelo contive de um ou outro, como Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour, e Hercules; Bill vinhera para ficar de olho nos irmãos mais novos, e Fleur é prima tanto de Draco quanto de Daphne - todas as suas avós paternas são irmãs. Tinha também, naturalmente, as mais novas, como Carina, Luna, Astoria e Ginerva.

Era uma verdadeira festa, com álcool para durar um mês, comida a disposição e boa música. Hermione sabia como dar uma festa, ela tinha que dar os créditos á melhor amiga do irmão. A festa, propriamente dita, acontecia nos jardins, assegurados com feitiços e mais feitiços, então ninguém estava congelando por estar no meio do nada de Oxfordshire no meio da noite; não fazia a menor ideia se a mansão já contava com isso, ou se fora Hermione que fizera, não importava muito, no entanto.

— Vai continuar como Black Hall?

Perguntou, curiosa. Estava junto a Hermione, próxima a fonte, e de onde estava, podia ver todos que lhe eram queridos: Harry flertava com Lisa Turpin, e Theo e Neville pareciam muitos envolvidos na própria conversa, e não muito longe estavam Draco e Blaise provavelmente aprontando algo, mais longe havia Pansy muito próxima da Patil da Corvinal - elas sempre voltavam uma para a outra - e Daphne parecia profundamente atenta ás palavras de Susan Bones, provavelmente uma boa fofoca que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Manon escutaria pelos lábios da melhor amiga. O jardim estava bem iluminado, e mesmo com a distância, Manon via bem a melhor amiga; o cabelo loiro fora preso em um rabo de cavalo havia horas, e sua pele dourada brilhava com a fina camada de suor adquirida de horas de dança e álcool, mas a roupa estava imaculada, e toda vez que Manon a olhava, faltava morrer engasgada. Daphne havia se vestido para o assassinato, pois trajava um longo vestido vermelho - o _vermelho Potter,_ não o verde Greengrass - de alcinha e decote de cair o queixo, além da fenda enorme que mostrava a perna e a coxa torneada; os saltos eram a cereja do bolo, altíssimos e finos, num reluzente mas discreto tom de dourado. Suspirava sempre que a via.

— Não. — ouviu a resposta, e forçou-se a desviar os olhos de Daphne, olhando para a morena. — Não tenho um nome ainda, mas vou me decidir até o verão. — assentiu, distraidamente. — Sabe, deveria falar com ela.

— Com quem, Daphne?

— Quem mais? Hannah Abbott?

As duas riram, e Manon sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, não. — disse, entre risadas. — Eu tenho um plano. Eventualmente, irei falar com ela.

— Vocês duas... — resmungou. — Espero que resolva isso logo, tem sido longos seis anos nisso. São praticamente casadas, já. — riu, em seguida. — São seis anos, isso quer dizer que de acordo com o tempo sapatão já estão estão comemorando as bordas de prata e possuem cinco filhos.

Gargalhou, negando com a cabeça. Hermione sabia como lhe tirar risadas.

Quando a contagem regressiva começou, Manon enlaçou Daphne pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos tanto quanto podiam. A loira lhe sorriu, encostando suas testas, e contaram, junto dos demais, mas sem nem os notar, os últimos minutos de 2021. Sorria, pois fora um ano péssimo, mas o que viria seria melhor; neste ano havia perdido o tio, descobrido segredos há muito perdidos nas areias do tempo, aprendido que o irmão vinha sedo criado como cordeiro para o abate, que o irmão tinha uma fração da maligna alma de Lorde Voldemort em si, mas... Havia aprendido que Daphne a amava também. Podia ainda não ouvido as preciosas e necessárias palavras, mas _sabia,_ como sabia respirar e sorrir para ela e o irmão, como sabia conjurar fogo.

Contra o céu estrelado, os fogos de artifício dos Weasley os iluminava em diversas cores e formas, um show ao céu aberto e grátis para todos. Ao redor delas, casais se beijavam e amigos se abraçavam, garrafas de champanhe eram estouradas e gritos eram escutados, e celebrações eram feitas. Era um novo ano, um novo mar de possibilidades, e ninguém ali queria perder a esperança, pois tempos sombrios estavam á frente; mas naquele momento, eram somente jovens sendo jovens. Naquele momento, só havia Daphne, seus olhos turquesa de aros dourados queimando como fogo e brilhantes, o sorriso largo e feliz, e amor.

— Mais um. — sussurrou Daphne, apenas alto o suficiente para que escutasse, e bateu de leve a taça contra a de Manon. — Sete anos, Manon Elizabeth. Que venham mais sete.

— Que venham mais sete. — repetiu, tão baixo quanto. — Que venham mil anos, Daphne Isabelle.

— Mil anos? — soltou uma risada. — Mil anos com você? Soa como o paraíso.

— É claro que sim, querida.

— Andaria através do fogo por você. — disse ela, repentinamente. — Verdadeiramente andaria através do fogo por você, Manon Elizabeth Potter V. Me deixe te adorar.


	16. Chapter XV

_— Sua demora em beijar a garota é patética._

_Manon piscou, confusa, e olhou ao redor. Era a sala da Mesa Redonda, e lá estava Morgana sentada... Não na cadeira Pendragon, mas a Black, pois a cadeira Pendragon estava ocupada por um homem loiro, de olhos avelã - muito parecido com os de seu pai, aliás - e alto, com 1,85 provavelmente, ombros largos. Vestia típicos trajes antigos, uma túnica vermelha com bordado dourado, e em sua testa tinha um diadema escura com rubis. Era Arthur Pendragon, seu ancestral._

_— Olá, minha filha. — disse o homem. — Ignore Morgana, ela tem estado chateada._

_— Chateada? — repetiu Morgana. — Chateado ficara você, Arthur, quando eu terminar._

_— Você está chateada hoje, Morgana, admita_ _._

_— Olha aqui,_ _seu_

_— Oi, vocês dois. — interrompeu a ancestral. — Morgana, a gente se viu ontem, eu não tenho nem mais um descanso? E — continuou apressada, pois a ancestral ía falar. — eu estava em um sonho realmente muito bom, Morgana, o tipo de sonho que a gente não deixa, está me entendendo?_

_— Você estava tendo um sonho erótico?_

_— Morgana, você tirou a menina de um sonho erótico? Você realmente é tão terrível tanto retratam._

_— Não era um sonho erótico._

_Os dois a olharam, ambos céticos; Morgana tinha até a sobrancelha arqueada, mas Arthur meramente parecia debochado. Rolou os olhos e foi até a cadeira Potter._

_— Aham, sei. — disse o rei. — Sou Arthur, a propósito, Arthur Pendragon._

_— Estou ciente. — diz. — Então, por que atrapalhou meu sonho decidamente não erótico, Morgana?_

_— Conversar, oras. — respondeu a ancestral. — A dei uma missão, como vai?_

_— Isso foi ontem. — respondeu. — Passei o dia bebendo, porque é o que fazemos no Ano Novo, Morgana, enchemos a cara. Não sei como eram as coisas quinze séculos atrás, querida, mas ninguém planeja tomar um trono no Ano Novo. É feriado! E hoje_ _também, aliás._

_— Não pode relapsar seus deveres só porque é Ano Novo, garota._

_— Roma não foi construída em um dia, sabia, garota?_

_— Eu tenho mais de mil e quinhentos anos, garota_

_— Vocês sempre brigam assim?_

_— Arthur — suspirou Morgana, exasperada. — Não se intrometa._

_— Sim. — respondeu. — Satisfeita com o andamento? Não, que pena, agora me manda de volta para meu sonho._

_— Era definitivamente erótico. — disse Arthur._

_— Pela milésima você, não era erótico._

_— Essa é apenas a terceira vez que diz que não era erótico, não milésima. — apontou Arthur, e Manon rolou os olhos._

_— Era uma hipérbole. — disse, entredentes, sentindo imensa vontade de se transformar e arrancar o olho do ancestral. — Agora: mais alguma coisa, ou posso ir embora?_

_— Não seja rude, querida, tome um assento, por favor, temos muito a conversar. — disse Morgana, displicente, e tornou a rolar os olhos. — Como está a pesquisa para retirar a Horcrux do jovem Hardwin?_

_— Interessante, mas lenta. — respondeu, de má vontade, e sentou na cadeira Potter. — Não saberia, saberia?_

_— E por que — perguntou Morgana. — se supõe que eu saberia?_

_— Você é Morgana Le Fay. — respomdeu em tom de obviedade, como se Morgana fosse idiota por sequer indagar. A ancestral meramente arquou a sobrancelha, suspirou: — E tem mil e quinhentos anos, e é uma das bruxas mais poderosas nascidas na história. De fato, consigo pensar somente em outras duas tão poderosas quanto você, cara ancestral._

_— Oh, e quem seriam? — perguntou Arthur, animado. — As bruxas?_

_Olhou com estranhamento para o ancestral, que nem de longe parecia como - um rei ou uma pessoa - do século V._

_— Nimue e Circe, mas não tenho nem uma, nem outra, então, Morgana..._

_— Por acaso, eu não saberia. — respondeu a ancestral, passando o dedo de unha bem cuidada - quem seria o manicure naquele esquisito Além-Mundo? - pela sobrancelha, suspirando. — As Horcruxes foram inventadas bem depois que o mundo tristemente perdeu meu brilho ofuscante, portanto..._

_— E como é que sabe das Horcruxes, então?_

_— Afetam diretamente meus descendentes. — a ancestral tornou a suspirar. — Portanto..._

_— Você sabe. — assentiu. — Então, alguma dica de contemporâneo das Horcruxes, sabe, para dar uma ajuda a sua herdeira aqui?_

_— Salazar Slytherin. — respondeu Morgana. — Se tem alguém que olharia para isso, seria Lorde Salazar._

_— Rowena Ravenclaw e o jovem Godric poderiam ter algo a dizer, também. — contou Arthur. — O jovem Godric era excepcional em magia defensiva, e Lady Rowena gostava de saber tudo... Ela era uma fofoqueira tão boa quanto era bruxa, dizem os rumores._

_— Por rumores ele quer dizer Aine. — disse. — E que ele próprio é um_ _fofoqueiro, como Aine também o é._

_— Fofoqueiro não, Morgana, comentarista de boatos. Há diferenças._

_Morgana somente erguera a sobrancelha, claramente debochando do irmão mais novo. Eram irmãos, meio-irmãos, mas eram diferentes como o dia e a noite. Arthur era largo e alto, com o corpo de um guerreiro, os cabelos loiros e profundos olhos da cor de avelã, ostentava barba por fazer e sorria com facilidade; vestia-se, também, como faria um guerreiro da alta nobreza como ele, em calças escura, botas, a túnica vermelha e dourada, a coroa - não a coroa de Rei se Albion, mas ainda uma coroa, provavelmente a do cotidiano - casualmente na cabeça, a postura relaxada, mas confiante. Morgana, no entanto, era baixa e pequena, com a pele alabastro e os cabelos tão negros quanto a noite, os olhos verdes - e eles variavam o tom como o seu, e naquele momento, eram cinzentos - e o rosto de feitiços arrogantes, a mandíbula afiada que claramente sua linhagem Black perpétuou, tinha as feições, também, duras, como se sorrir fosse tão raro quanto o Cometa Halley; suas roupas eram projetadas para sensualidade e autoridade, e também a sua postura, confiante e dura, e tinha o olhar também: Morgana te olhava como se estivesse calculando a maneira mais rápida e dolor de te matar. E, no entanto, suas sensações eram quase idênticas, ambas quentes e cheias de fogo, mas enquanto o fogo de Arthur era como a respiração de Balerion, o Terror Negro - de derreter pedra e rápido - mas controlado, o fogo de Morgana era como a lava de um vulcão, lenta e letal._

_Infelizmente, Manon foi obrigada a manter-se na companhia dos irmãos por mais tempo, felizmente liberada depois do que pareciam horas de discutir com Morgana e assistir Morgana descutir com Arthur. Infelizmente, também, não retornou ao sonho anterior._

O primeiro dia de 2022 tinha de tudo para ser ótimo, mas Morgana conseguira estragar, é claro. Levantou-se irritada - também ajudou que Daphne tivesse desaparecido da cama - e desceu irritada, usando a familiar centelha que era a magia de Harry guia-la para a sala de jantar onde estariam tendo o café da manhã - ou brunch. Por serem gêmeos, suas magias eram bastante semelhantes, como de Morgana e Arthur, mas haviam as diferenças. Manon era puramente fogo, como una tormenta de fogo, ardendo e queimando, uma verdadeira tempestade onde a chuva era feita de fogo, os raios eram feitos de fogo e até o vento era feito de fogo. Harry, por outro lado, era um furacão, cheio de ar de tirar o ar dos pulmões e selvagem, uma avalanche de destruição por toda a parte.

Junto a magia do irmão, identificou as de Hermione, Daphne e Draco também. Hermione era um tipo diferente de fogo, ardente e eterno, como fogomaldito, estalando e crepitando. Draco era um incêndio, e crescia e diminuía conforme suas emoções, mas era principalmente controlado, muito por causa da magia Malfoy, de ordem terrena, mais serena. E Daphne... Daphne é um tornado feito de fogo e ar, girando e girando, cada vez mais quente e mais rápido.

— Sinto o seu ódio daqui. — comentou Draco, com o cenho franzido.

— Que é que aconteceu? — indagou Harry, de cenho franzido.

— Nada. — respondeu, puxando a cadeira para sentar.

— Sei... — resmungou o irmão.

Em silêncio, se serviu, mentalmente parabenizando os elfos de Hermione, pois eles eram ótimos cozinheiros. Estava na metade das panquecas quando a porta se abriu e entraram Astoria e Fleur, seguidas por Theo. Os três rapidamente sentaram, murmudando "bom dia" quase em conjunto. A adição dos três a mesa a fez olhar para suas magias: Astoria era muito parecida com de Daphne, pois eram irmãs, mas Astoria era mais um vendaval. E Fleur, claro, também tinha ar e fogo, bastante semelhante á magia de Daphne. Theo, por outro lado, era uma tempestade, com direito a raios e trovões.

Manon ignorou a conversa e, ao terminar, se retirou murmurando desculpas. Retornou ao quarto de hóspedes em que dormiu, agora imaculado; as roupas deixadas no chão na noite passavam sumiram, e a cama bagunçada - não do jeito que Manon gostaria - estava arrumada á perfeição. Abriu a pequena mala e tirou o que precisaria, entrando no banheiro; o bamho foi rápido, e saiu vestida, pronta para retornar á Cair Griffin e dormir pelo resto de suas férias; desejava, mais que tudo agora, relaxar. Pensaria nas missões somente depois de retornar a Hogwarts.

As coisas rapidamente se ajustaram na normalidade conhecida uma vez que retornaram á Hogwarts, e Manon se manteve atenção ao Lestrange e a MacKinnon; o menino Lestrange foi facilmente encontrado em sua própria mesa, era um garoto bonito e alto, com os fios lisos e negros e olhos azuis-escuros, na típica aparência dos Lestrange, Manon o conhecia, é claro, era Corvus Bole, primo de Lucian Bole, antigo Batedor do time da Sonserina. A menina MacKinnon, entretanto, foi um pouco mais difícil, e Manon a encontrou somente no final de fevereiro, quase um mês depois de encontrar o próximo Lorde Lestrange; a menina era uma grifinória do quinto ano, e tinha a típica aparência dos MacKinnon: cabelos dourados e olhos azuis glaciais, muito bonita. Perguntou a Hermione da menina, e a melhor amiga do irmão tinha praticamente um dossiê sobre a garota; seu nome era Kristen Maclean. Depois de uma rápida pesquisa, Manon descobriu que o irmão de Marlene MacKinnon, madrinha de irmão e melhor amiga da mãe, Conan MacKinnon, estava noivo da trouxa Kristen Maclean; Conan morrera duas semanas antes do primeiro aniversário de Harry e Manon, junto á Marlene e todos os MacKinnon, exceto pelo bebê, que estava alegremente ignorante que era a Lady MacKinnon, a Chefe de uma Casa Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre, um membro da corte Manon.

Ela começou a planejar.

Março foi um mês agitado, começando no primeiro dia do mês, quando Ronald Weasley foi parar na enfermaria por envenenamento; antes disso, o garoto tinha comido bombons que eram destinados para Harry, e os bombons estavam embedidos de Poção do Amor. Manon se viu muito grata, pois agora ela tinha bons motivos para pegar Romilda Vane pelo pescoço e efetivamente a intimidar, pois parecia que a fofoca espalhada por Draco não tinha dado os efeitos... Pelo menos não em Romilda Vane. Outra consequência do envenenamento de Ronald foi seu término com Lavander Brown, algo que Hermione lamentou.

— Eu estava gostando. — argumentou ela, na noite seguinte ao grande drama, quando se encontraram na Câmera Secreta. — Quando minha raiva por ele saiu, encontrei a hilaridade em Lavander o chamando de Won-Won. Você não?

Manon tinha. Assim como 65% da escola. Todos lamentaram muito.

Grifinória foi massacrada pela Lufa-Lufa no jogo dias depois, para grande alegria de Manon. No entanto, para sua infelicidade, o irmão acabou por realizar a visita anual na Enfermaria, pois Comarc McLaggen, que entrou para o time depois do massacre de novembro - o acertou com um Balanço durante o jogo. Manon foi muito feliz realizar uma pequena vingança em McLaggen, e o babaca passou três dias na Enfermaria depois que o irmão a deixou.

Dumbledore continou com suas "aulas" com o irmão, e finalmente havia lhe contado das Horcruxes, e Harry provou-se um bom ator. O diretor imcubira Harry de adquirir as verdadeiras lembranças de Horace Slughorn do dia em que ele contara ao jovem Tom Riddle, e Harry, claramente, procrastinou; foi só lá no final de Abril que, com a ajuda da _Felix Felic_ emprestada de Manon, que o irmão conseguiu a memória depois de ficar bêbado com Slughorn e Hagrid no velório da acromantula Aragoge.

Os dias foram se passando, a Sonserina ganhou todos os seus jogos e liderava o campeonato, e Harry fazia um bom trabalho recuperar a equipe dos dois primeiros fracassos; ainda havia um déficit nos aros, mas Harry compensava como apanhador e Ginerva como artilheira. Maio chegou e a Sonserina esmagou Grifinória, ganhando pelo segundo ano consecutivo. Uma grande festa foi dada nas masmorras, e Manon ficou tão bêbada que só foi lembrar como acabou na cama de Melissa King depois de cinco canecas de café e uma Poção para Ressaca. Foi uma grande noite, apesar das duas estarem realmente muito bêbadas; como diabos elas acertaram enfiar o dedo na buceta da outra era um mistério qual Pansy decidou horas para descobrir.

Junho chegou e, quanto mais as semanas passavam, mais tensa Manon ficava. A qualquer momento, iria acontecer; Graham havia avisado que aconteceria a qualquer momento, e Manon estava mais paranóica do que de costume, como observado por Blaise uma noite no meio do mês. Finalmente, os piores pesadelos de Manon se confirmaram no dia 30, quando o irmão deixou Hogwarts com Dumbledore para caçar Horcruxes, e deixou todos de sobreaviso, e por todos Manon referia-se a Hermione, Ronald, Ginerva, Luna e Neville. Era meio da noite quando a Ligação Gemini fez Manon deixar as masmorras e selar a passagem, e atravessar o castelo para fora, o coração disparado enquanto procurava pelo irmão.

Era uma batalha campal, ela viu ao chegar a Torre de Astronomia. Haviam Comensais para todo o lado, e os amigos dos irmãos e membros da Ordem - Nymphadora e Moony, ela os viu de relance enquanto corria - lutavam contra, até que avistou as vestes ondulantes e negras de Snape, correndo em disparada com os garotos nos calcanhares. Quis ir atrás do professor e colegas, mas seus sentidos gritaram e virou-se, de varinha erguida, pois Greyback - _Greyback!,_ pensou, horrorizada - derrubava o irmão; o atingiu, e o corpo de Greyback voou pelos ares. Olhou por todo o corpo do irmão rapidamente, e ao ver que estava pelo menos fisicamente bem, girou nos calcanhares, atacando Amycus Carrow, que ria enquanto duelava com Ginerva; como Greyback, Carrow também voou, batendo na parede por de trás de Ronald, Moony e tia Minerva, todos enfrentando um Comensal, e mais além estava Nymphadora duelando com Thorfinn Rowle. Não se atentou a mais ninguém, pois Harry havia disparado, e Manon correu atrás do irmão; passaram por um grupo de lufanos, mas não deram-lhe atenções, continuando a correr para fora. Chegaram aos jardins para ver Hagrid tentando retardar os Comensais, alguns dos quais pararam para lutar, mas Snape e os garotos continuavam a correr para os portões. Deixou que Harry tentasse e falhassem em pegar Snape, se concentrando nos outros Comensais, e os capturou, deixando-os desacordados e amarrados no jardim.

Virou-se para assistir um hipogrifo acertar Snape na cabeça, e riu enquanto assistia ao professor correr. Voltou-se para a casa de Hagrid, que pegava fogo, e com um movimento de pulso, água saiu da varinha, extinguindo as chamas. Somente meio escutou a conversa do irmão com o meio-gigante, e saiu atrás dos dois, pois Hagrid não acreditava que seu precioso Dumbledore estava morto, ou que Snape o traíra; _se ao menos soubesse_ , pensou distraída, sentindo uma pontada de pena do homem. Dumbledore lhe era um pai, Manon percebia, fora ele quem lhe dera um emprego quando mais ninguém faria, e também lhe dava a confiança e lealdade inquestionável; tanta confiança e lealdade, que sequer pensava ser possível que Snape tivesse o matado, pois Dumbledore sempre atestara a completa e inabalável confiança em Snape. Se ao menos soubessem de que era planejado.

Abraçou o irmão por trás quando pararam do lado do corpo de Dumbledore, de braços e pernas em ângulos estranhos. Confortou o irmão, pois apesar dos pesares, dos males que Dumbledore os fez - dos males que Dumbledore fez a Harry - o irmão o amava como amava a um avô, e Manon jamais seria capaz de desrespeitar os sentimentos do irmão. Nada sentia com a morte de Dumbledore, era um vazio, e não do tipo de vazio que sentira quando perdera Sirius um ano atrás; o vazia depois da morte de Sirius era letárgico, seu cérebro reagindo para protega-la do trauma de perder o tio amado, mas o vazio de agora era originário somente da sua indiferença para com o velho. O odiava, mas também não se felicitava com a morte do homem.

Levou Harry para a Enfermaria, o irmão agarrado a si e silencioso, como ela estivera depois da morte de Padfoot. A Enfermaria estava apinhanda de gente: Moony, Nymphadora, Hermione, Luna e Neville, havia também Weasleys para se perder de vista e Fleur, sentada do lado de uma maca onde estava um homem de cabelos ruivos, e todos os Weasley apinhavam-se ao redor; lembrou-se de Ginerva comentando que o irmão fora ferido em batalha, tranquilizando Harry enquanto iam para a Enfermaria. As vozes estavam no fundo de sua mente, somente entreouvia Harry dar as notícias: de que Dumbledore estava morto, e Snape o matou. Olhava para Bill Weasley, o mais legal dos irmãos Weasley, segundo Harry dizia; o legal Bill Curse-Breaker, que morava no Egito e tinha bons conselhos sobre tudo... Acariciou a nuca do irmão e olhou-o nos olhos, Harry assentiu e Manon de desprendeu, andando até a maca de Fleur. Ficou do lado de Madame Pomfrey e, com cuidado, começou a tratar das cicatrizes de Bill, cuidadosamente cuidando uma a uma; a magia fluía livremente em seus dedos, muito diferente das outras vezes, foi-se o vermelho da cor do sangue, via-se azul claro como o céu numa tarde de verão. Era magia curativa, de natureza caótica e primordial, e aprendera com Morgana, naqueles longos sonhos diários.

— Pronto. — sussurrou. — As cicatrizes serão finas... Acredito os únicos efeitos serão um gosto por carne mal passada e uma inquietação na lua cheia.

— Obrigada.

Sussurrou Fleur, e Manon sorriu fraco para a prima da melhor amiga. Afastou-se, retornando para Harry, e tornou a abraçar o irmão, ainda olhando para Fleur e Bill. Eram como Harry e Hermione, como Theo e ela, mais irmãos que amigos. Quando tia Minerva chegou e soube das últimas, parecia ter esquecido completamente a compostura, pois imediatamente puxou os dois para um abraço. Dado momento, Nymphadora verbalizou a perguntava que atormentava todos:

— Por que Snape matou Dumbledore?

Manon ponderou se contava ou não, e decidiu por ficar em silêncio. Contaria ao irmão, mais tarde, mas não ali, não para todos. Snape matara Dumbledore como lhe ordenado pelo próprio, e agora beijava a barra das vestes do assassino de sua melhor amiga de infância... Manon não deixaria que seu sacrifício, quase pequeno comparado ao que havia feito com Harry, fosse em vão. Manteria os segredos de Snape, e impediria que o irmão chamasse o sobrinho de algo tão traumatizante quanto Albus Severus. Deixou que o irmão conversasse, aos cochichos, com Ronald e Hermione, e o levou não para a Torre da Grifinória, mas para as Masmorras da Sonserina, como fizera no ano passado. Traumas, tantos traumas Harry tinha, e era só um garoto de dezesseis anos; nos últimos seis anos, já havia testemunhado três mortes e sua vida estava... Estavam sempre em perigo, e agora pioraria, pois Dumbledore era a parede que protegia o Ministério de Voldemort e agora... Era questão de tempo até que Voldemort sentasse um de seus homens no gabinete do Ministro da Magia. Ela tinha que acelerar tudo.

Enfiou Harry na banheira e chamou por um elfo, solicitando roupas e chocolate quente para o irmão, e sentou-se no banco, puxando o telefone. Digitou primeiro o número de tia Augusta, e esperou ansiosa a tia-avó atender.

_— Manon?_

_— Dumbledore morreu. —_ foi objetiva. _— Bloqueie todas as propriedades Potter, e Longbottom também, temo... Mande Algie e Enid para fora, imediatamente, e vá para Cair Griffin... A Casa de Potter está oficialmente em guerra declarada contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Chamarei ás armas, como... A Rainha de Albion, e quero a Casa de Longbottom do meu lado, ombro a ombro. Posso contar com a Casa de Longbottom?_

_— A Casa de Longbottom atenderá o chamado de armas de Sua Majestade, a Rainha de Albion._

_— A vejo em breve, tia._

Tia Augusta se despediu e Manon discou o número de Alphard, a conversa foi semelhante, mas mandara o primo bloquear todas as propriedades Black e evacuar todos os Black para Cair Griffin. Daphne estava sentada em sua cama quando entraram, os olhos turquesa e dourado arregalados e alertas. Contou para a melhor amiga enquanto ajeitava o irmão na cama, e a loira se juntou a ela, e os três dormiram juntos.

Todas as aulas foram suspensas, todos os exames adiados. Alguns estudantes foram retirados às pressas de Hogwarts, pelos pais, nos dois dias que se seguiram - as gêmeas Patil partiram antes do café na manhã após a morte de Dumbledore, e Zacharias Smith saiu do castelo acompanhado pelo arrogante pai. Houve alguma excitação entre os alunos mais jovens que nunca tinham visto aquilo, a carruagem azul-clara do tamanho de uma casa, puxada por doze enormes palominos alados, que surgiu no céu, no fim da tarde, antes dos funerais e aterrissou na orla da Floresta. Manon observou de uma janela uma mulher gigantesca e bela, de pele morena e cabelos negros, descer os degraus da carruagem e se atirar nos braços de Hagrid, que a aguardava. Entrementes, uma delegação de funcionários do Ministério, inclusive o próprio ministro da Magia, foi acomodada no castelo. Harry evitava diligentemente o contato com qualquer de seus membros; tinha certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde tornariam a lhe pedir contas do último passeio de Dumbledore fora de Hogwarts. Como no ano passado após a morte de Sirius, Manon não deixou que o irmão lhe escapasse dos olhos, e novamente Harry morou nas masmorras; Daphne também não deixou seu lado, como no ano passado, e o mesmo fizeram Draco, Theo, Pansy e Blaise. Os amigos de Harry eram também uma presença constante, e Manon sabia que o irmão tirava forças de sua presença, e também da de Hermione. Visitas á Enfermaria foram, infelizmente, regulares pelo tempo que o primo passara lá, e Bill fizera questão de lhe jorrar com agradecimentos, e a Sra. Weasley fez o mesmo.

Na noite antes do funeral de Dumbledore e a partida de Hogwarts, todos se reuniram na Sala Precisa, todos de serias feições. A guerra tornou-se real, haviam passado o ano somente vendo mortes pelo jornal, mas agora, com os Comensais infiltrados em Hogwarts, prestes a saírem...

— Era falsa. — disse Harry, repentinamente. Manon o olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha. — A Horcrux na caverna, era falsa... Alguém tinha pego antes... Um tal de R.A.B.

Tirou do bolso, então, um medalhão pequeno junto a um pedaço de pergaminho, e a entregou. Distraidamente, ouvia reclamações de Ronald por mostrar ali, na frente deles. _Na frente de Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Blaise e, sobretudo, Draco._ Achou satisfatório o barulho de pancada e o grito de dor que se seguiu, Hermione havia cuidado do amigo socando-lhe. Ergueu o medalhão e, então, a nota; a letra estava apressada, mas era elegante e floreada, o tipo de letra dos augustos. Passou a nota para Draco, sentado na sua esquerda.

— R.A.B.... — sussurrou o primo. — Onde antes eu ouvi R.A.B.?

— Me é familiar também. — contou. — Vamos ver... Comensal da Morte, sabia de Horcruxes... R.A.B....

— O irmão de Sirius não era Comensal da Morte? — disse Daphne, pulando de pé repentinamente. Todos se voltaram para a loira, que corria até uma parede. — Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi foram as árvores genealógicas das demais Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres, os Black, claro... E o Regulus Black era o prometido de minha tia, Daphne, ela morreu quando mamãe ainda estava grávida... Regulus era Comensal, o mais jovem marcado, aos dezesseis, morreu inesperadamente no verão depois de sair de Hogwarts, em 2004, minha tia seguiu depois, em janeiro de 2005, de suicídio. Ela estava grávida, o bebê não foi salvo, claro, ela estava de seis meses.

Manon se levantou e aproximou-se, pois a árvore genealógica das últimas oito gerações Black surgira na parede. Os olhos de Manon foram para a base, onde estava o avô biológico e, abaixo, os tios - Sirius Orion Black III (n.03-11-1986, m.18-06-2021) e Regulus Arcturus Black II (n.27-08-1988, m.20-08-2004). Sem querer, seus olhos correram para onde deveria estar mãe e a avó e, com um assombro, percebeu que ali estava a mãe - Lily Elizabeth Evans-Potter (n.30-01-1987, m.31-10-2006). O pai estava ligado a mãe e, abaixo deles, estavam ela e Harry.

— Harry, por que sua mãe aparece como filha do pai do Sirius nessa tapeçaria? — escutou Ginerva perguntar.

— Ahn...

— Mamãe é filha do pai de Sirius. — respondeu, pois o irmão não tinha palavras. — Obviamente, como a tapeçaria mostra. Mas esse não é o ponto.

— Temos uma pista. — disse o irmão, finalmente encontrando a voz.

— Sim. — assentiu. — Conversarei com os elfos Black quando estivermos em casa.

— Temos uma pista de uma, duas já foram, faltam as outras. A Taça de Hufflepuff, o objeto de Ravenclaw e a cobra. — escutou Ronald dizer.

— Na verdade... A Taça já foi destruída. — contou Daphne. — Fomos a Gringotes no primeiro final de semana de Hogdmeade no ano passado, e Manon destruiu a Taça.

— E tem eu, ainda. — sussurrou Harry. — Achou alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, sim. — assentiu. — Faremos o ritual em casa...

A viagem de trem para King's Cross correu silenciosa e austera, e no mesmo tom foram as despedidas na Plataforma 9¾. Alphard, tia Augusta e Narcissa os esperavam, e Manon partiu com o irmão, Theo e os primeiros para Cair Griffin, onde estavam todos os Black, e os poucos Longbottom, até mesmo Nymphadora. Pelos próximos dias, seguiriam mais gente: Daphne, Hermione e Pansy se juntariam na manhã seguinte, depois de se resolverem com suas famílias.

Ao chegar em Cair Griffin, Manon imediatamente se dirigiu ao escritório para reforçar as alas na propriedade, e nas demais. Todas as propriedades Black, Potter e Longbottom estavam em bloqueio, e amanhã, quando Daphne chegasse, também estariam as propriedades Greengrass. Até lá, ela só podia esperar que permanecessem incólumes.

Permaneceu em silêncio a maior parte do dia e, ao anoitecer, levou o irmão não para o quarto, mas para uma sala nos níveis inferiores do castelo. Era uma câmera grande, de paredes arquradas e quase tão grande quanto o menor dos salões de baile do castelo - e o menor era quase do tamanho do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Mas aquela câmera não era um salão de baile, e suas paredes e piso estavam esculpidos de runas... Uma câmera cerimonial, para se fazer rituais. Manon deitou o irmão no meio do salão, acendeu as velas espalhadas e começou a tirar do irmão o pedaço da alma de Lorde Voldemort.

Afinal, o Escudo não podia carregar máculas.


	17. Chapter XVI

Ninguém deixou de notar que Harry estava diferente desde que Manon retirou a Horcrux, embora certamente não soubessem que o irmão passou a vida toda carregando uma Horcrux. A cicatriz - antes escura e proeminente - agora estava na cor da pele, mais discreta, e o irmão estava até mais bonito; Manon não foi a única a notar, é claro, e Draco era tão discreto e sutil quanto quanto um dragão. O irmão estava mais leve, ria e sorria com mais facilidade, andava com mais confiança, e dormia melhor, era quase um novo Harry Potter. Na companhia daquele Harry, entre as paredes de seu lar ancestral e rodeada sas pessoas com quem mais importava no mundo, Manon quase podia ignorar a guerra do lado de fora das alas de Cair Griffin; ela gostaria que Voldemort ignorasse seu desejo de fazer guerra.

As primeiras duas semanas foram relativamente calmas, tiradas para planejamento e o muito necessário descanso de antes da tormenta. Planos foram feitos, e colocados em prática. De acordo com Cassius, Voldemort não demoraria mais de um mês para tomar no Ministério, e com acesso ao Ministério, ele teria acesso a Hogwarts e, consequentemente, acesso aos endereços de todos os nascidos-trouxas atualmente em Hogwarts, e os próximos; ficou a cargo de Susan, Neville e Hermione visitarem cada uma dessas famílias, os evacuando para uma propriedade Evans fortemente protegida na Irlanda do Norte - era um local ideal, ninguém sabia das propriedades da família de sua mãe, ninguém nem sabia que a família de sua mãe tinha posses, e ninguém jamais se lembrava da Irlanda do Norte, ofuscada por sua irmã ao sul.

Manon não retornaria a Hogwarts, muito menos Harry, e nem Hermione, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Neville, Susan e Astoria; todos tinham alvos, e os Greengrass deixaram a Grã-Bretanha com a filha mais nova no segundo sábado de julho, e nem Daphne nem Manon sabiam para onde os três foram, pois assim era mais seguro, ambas tinham escudos fortes, mas até sob tortura poderiam fazer. Foi decidido que Cair Griffin não seria o esconderijo dos Black, e todo mundo partiu logo depois dos Greengrass para se esconder em segurança pelo mundo, nem Voldemort nem seus Comensais tinham escrúpulos em torturar e matar seus companheiros sangue-puro se significasse chegar á Harry.

Enquanto a maioria partiu em silêncio, e Narcissa certamente se debrulhou em lágrimas durante o último abraço ao filho, tia Augusta brigou e gritou com ela e Neville, até que os dois venceran e a única outra Potter do mundo saiu de seu lar ancestral, sem dizer a ninguém sua localização. Andrômeda e seu marido Ted haviam sido um dos primeiros a partirem, mas Nymphadora permaneceu... Com Remus, que estranhamente eram um casal; embora Manon certamente não fosse ninguém para dizer aos outros com quem deveriam ou não se relacionar, ela achou o casal bastante... Estranho. Não pareciam o tipo de casal que daria certo, a primeira vista, dado que eram tão opostos quanto noite e dia, mas depois de cerca de um minuto os vendo interagir, Manon sabia que eram perfeitos um para o outro. Era bom ver Moony se permitindo a felicidade pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas não pode deixar de se perguntar o que acharia Sirius do casal. O tio provavelmente gargalharia, mas ficaria feliz, pois acima de tudo, amava Remus, e veria o que ela viu.

Seu aniversário chegou mais rápido que imaginaria, e os Weasley e toda Ordem vieram para Cair Griffin para comemorar; a Sra. Weasley queria a comemoração na Toca, mas era perigoso de mais que saíssem de Cair Griffin, que agora era a fortaleza mais segura em toda a Grã-Bretanha, e talvez até mesmo da Europa. Eles eram muitos, naturalmente; todos os Weasley compareceram, exceto por Percy, que Manon lembra-se de ser Monitor-Chefe em seu terceiro ano, e que brigara com a família no verão antes do quinto, e até agora não havia se reconciliado. Dos membros da Ordem vieram Shacklebolt, Moody, Hagrid e tia Minerva, além de Moony e Nymphadora, que estavam em Cair Griffin com eles. Os elfos - delirantes de alegria - fizeram um grande bolo dourado e verde - sua cor favorita e a de Harry - com um monte de velas, quais os dois tiveram que apagar para não sofrer a decepção - ou pior, a ira - dos elfos Potter; Manon amava aquelas pequenas criaturas que a tratavam como uma Imperatriz e um bebê ao mesmo tempo, mas quando viu que metade do bolo era de red velvet, e a outra metade de Devil's Food, ela os amou mais; eram tão, tão atenciosos, fazendo o bolo não com somente um sabor, mas o favorito de cada um, ela sentiu impetuosa vontade de invadir a cozinha e os abraçar.

A festa de aniversário, apesar dos horrores fora das alas, foi ótima. A comida estava excelente, ninguém falou do que acontecia e se divertiram. Apesar da escuridão da noite, Harry, os garotos e Ginny estavam voando, o campo de Quadribol iluminado - estava a mais tempo que seu pai, mas Moony havia dito que James era tão fanático que irritou os pais por um mês inteiro até conseguir iluminação. Ficou sentada no gramado, com Nivelle, Susan, Hermione, Fleur, Pansy e Daphne, e Leia fez de seu colo a cama; acariciava distraidamente os pelos escuros de sua gata quando sentiu os olhos de Daphne em si. Desviou do irmão, que perseguia o pomo, e virou para a direita, o ar quase saindo completamente de seus pulmões quando deu-se com os olhos turquesa e dourado da melhor amiga.

— Aqui. — ela sussurrou, e Manon olhou para baixo, para as mãos de Daphne. Eram belas mãos, magras e elegantes, os dedos longos e as unhas bem cuidadas, pintadas de branco; definitivamente eram belas mãos, e que belos dedos também, fortes, ela já havia sentido, não como deseja... E ela desejava muito. — Seu presente.

Forçou-se a parar de admirar os dedos longos e elegantes e fortes de Daphne, só então notando o que naqueles maravilhosos dedos havia um anel... Um anel de ouro, com o brasão... E aqui Manon quase morreu novamente, pois tornou a ter seu fôlego roubado... O brasão era o Greengrass, o orgulhoso leão Greengrass. Olhou do anel para Daphne quase cinco vezes, antes de fixar-se na melhor amiga. Era a imagem da segurança e confiança, e os olhos transbordavam de amor e carinho e devoção, dirigidos á ela, somente a ela, como sempre foi. Aquela altura, era um segredo aberto que Manon a amava e que Daphne a amava igual, um grande elefante cor de rosa na sala, a qual as duas - e os amigos, em respeito a elas - cuidadosamente ignoravam; havia, claro, as insinuações, principalmente de Pansy, mas eram ignoradas, era como... Como um problema que as duas ignoravam, pois se dessem a atenção devida, seria sair da zona de conforto, aquela que entraram quando ainda eram crianças, aos onze anos de idade, e permaneciam. Conheciam uma a outra mais do que a si mesmas, e mesmo assim, havia aquele medo, pois aquilo era o desconhecido... Mesmo que estivessem praticamente namorando faziam sete anos. E aquele anel... Aquele anel de promessa, pois era um anel de promessa e mais importante que qualquer outro, pois ali era o brasão de sua Casa, mudaria tudo.

— Sei que... — ela começou, a voz num sussurro, só para as duas. — Jamais falamos ou... Fizemos... Mas... — se interrompeu, pigarreando, e continuou: — Mas eu quero te dar isso, quero que saiba, que _tenha a certeza,_ Manon Elizabeth Potter V, de que eu te amo. De que a quero em minha Casa, não como minha melhor amiga e uma filha para meus pais, kas como minha esposa, consorte, mãe de meus filhos... Quero que tenha meu sobrenome e que use meu brasão como seu, apesar de que já tenha dois para si, quero que chame meu pai de pai e minha mãe de mãe. Quero acordar ao seu lado e a beijar, como desejos _faz anos..._ Quero que saiba que a amo como mulher, não só como melhor amiga, e quero que seja a minha esposa, a minha mulher também.

— Daphne...

O nome saiu de seus lábios involuntáriamente, naturalmente, facilmente, como era seu amor por aquela mulher a sua frente. O nome era revistido de todo o amor, todo o carinho, toda a adoração, a devoção, a reverência qual sentia por aquela mulher. O amor de Manon por Daphne era involuntário, natural e fácil, uma parte de si mesma, angariada em si como respirar. Queria tudo o que Daphne queria, queria ser Manon Potter-Greengrass e que Daphne fosse Daphne Potter-Greengrass, queria acordar no lado dela e beija-la, queria chamar Hyperion e Pearl de pai e mãe, e queria ser a Lady Consorte Greengrass um dia, e Daphne a Lady Consorte Potter-Black. Queria crianças crescendo em Cair Griffin como ela deveria, correndo em Greengrass Park como Daphne havia corrido um dia; queria pequenos pacotes de felicidade e amor com os cabelos dourados e negros e aqueles olhos que tanto amava e também os seus, queria passar os olhos da mãe para uma menina de cabelos não dourados ou negros, mas ruivos como de Lily Evans-Potter, mas o rosto não seria aquele que era como seu é, mas o de Daphne, o de sua esposa.

Certa vez, havia assistido um filme só por causa da Scarlett Johansson, que contava a história desse cara que compra um zoológico no interior dos Estados Unidos... Nesse filme havia uma parte onde Matt Damon - quem interpretava o cara que comprou o zoológico e ela só sabe o nome porque Harry já teve crush nele - diz uma frase enquanto relatava aos filhos como conheceu a mãe deles, e repentinamente, Manon lembrou-se dessa frase.

_Às vezes tudo que você precisa são de 20 segundos de uma coragem insana. Literalmente 20 segundos de bravura destemida. E eu lhe prometo, algo maravilhoso virá disso._

Ela geralmente não era o tipo de pessoa que aceitava conselhos de personagens de Matt Damon, especialmente não um personagem de um filme que ela assistiu só pela Scarlett Johansson, mas resolveu seguir. Puxando aquela coragem que fez o Chapéu Seletor enlouquecer por qual casa a colocar, Manon fechou os olhos e, naqueles _vinte minutos de bravura destemida,_ fez algo maravilhoso. Com mais confiança do que tinha no momento, Manon enfiou a mão na nuca de Daphne e a puxou para si, encontrando seus lábios no meio do caminho. Os lábios eram macios, pois obviamente que seriam, e tinham o gosto do seu chocolate favorito, brasas e red velvet. Fechou os olhos, desfrutando daqueles lábios celestiais, e gemeu suavemente - e Daphne gemeu também, a segurando pelo pescoço. A contragosto, desgrudou os olhos, e abriu os olhos, tornando a ser atacada por aqueles olhos que tanto amava.

— Aceito. — sussurrou, com urgência, urgência de beijar Daphne novamente. — E mais tarde, quando deitarmos uma do lado da outra, meu brasão será no seu dedo, como o seu brasão está no meu, entendeu?

— Me beije já, sua idiota.

Ela sussurrou, e não a esperou beija-la, tomando o assunto com as próprias mãos - literalmente - e a puxou novamente, tomando seus lábios com os delas e a beijando como jamais havia sido beijada. Sempre havia imaginado que beijar Daphne seria melhor que todos os beijos anteriores, mas certamente não estava preparada para o quão melhor era. Manon não tinha crenças cristãs, era pagã e profundamente devota á Deusa, seguia os passos de sua Deusa com afinco, era ciente de que um dia ocuparia o mais alto cargo a serviço da divindade a qual era a Campeã, mas beijando seu amor pela primeira vez, sentindo aqueles lábios, Manon não pode deixar de comparar com o paraíso que aprendeu quando criança. Afoita, apertou os dedos na nuca e enfiou a outra mão no cabelo dourado, puxando Daphne mais para si, para mais perto, pois só quando não existisse distância Manon estaria satisfeita.

Eventualmente, o ar começou a fazer fazer falta, e lentamente foram parando, a contragosto terminando com aquele beijo perfeito. Manon respirou fundo e encostou suas testas, permanecendo de olhos fechados, pois tinha medo de que fosse mais um sonho... Embora Morgana ainda não tenha atrapalhado, mas a ancestral sempre podia estar esperando-a abrir os olhos. Sentiu as mãos deixarem seu pescoço, deslizando pelos ombros e braços até as própria mãos, retiradas do cabelo e abaixadas; então, sentiu os dedos - aqueles maravilhosos dedos - a segurando, o metal quente, não frio como era de se imaginar, delizar pelo dedo do meio esquerdo. Abriu os olhos, não mais temerosa em encontrar Morgana, e os abaixou rapidamente, para não correr o risco de se perder nos olhos turquesa e dourado; o anel se encaixava perfeitamente no dedo outrora nu, o ouro brilhava e o brasão Greengrass não era discreto, extravagante... Um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios, lembrando-se quando, no que parecia uma vida atrás, mas eram só anos, havia dito ao irmão que Daphne era a extravagante. Era sorte, ela supunha, que o anel de promessa, muito parecido com aquele, aliás, que mandara fazer pelos goblins estivesse ali, em Cair Griffin, não em Gringotes.

 _Deusa,_ pensou, olhando para os dedos entrelaçados aos seus, _esses dedos ficarão mais atraentes com meu brasão._

Enquanto havia optado por não juntar as Casas, fazia feito o próprio brasão: o grifo dourado em vermelho do lado direito e o dragão negro em prata no esquerdo, em honra á Casa de Potter e a Casa de Black.

Ao longe, escutou um grito. Alarmarda, olhou na direção, os ombros caindo em alívio ao ver que era somente o irmão comemorando que pegara o pomo. Foi quando se deu conta de que não estavam sozinhas, e olhou ao redor; Pansy lia um livro a poucos metros, com Neville e Susan calmamente conversando do lado, e mais afastadas estavam Fleur e Hermione, numa acalorada discussão, de longe Manon notava as bochechas da amiga pegando fogo, e segurou a risada. Mais ciente de tudo que não somente Daphne, olhou também para o colo, encontrando os olhos azuis de sua familiar: praticamente podia ouvir os pensamentos da gata, e rolou os olhos. Imperiosamente, Leia balançou a cabeça, como se assentisse em aprovação.

— Ela acabou de... Expressar aprovação?

Perguntou Daphne, chocada. Manon só pode rir e assentir. O riso, no entanto, morreu em sua garganta ao sentir o alerta das alas, e se levantou apressada, saindo sem dar maiores explicações para Daphne. As terras ao redor do castelo eram vastas, de perder de vista, e uma caminhada da borda das alas era exaustiva e duraria pelo menos uma hora, por isso, os únicos meios viáveis de acesso era por Chave de Portal, que só funcionava se fosse feita pela própria Manon, e a única conexão com flu, numa sala fortemente protegida; como não havia dado uma Chave para mais ninguém, só podiam ter entrado pelo flu. Quem quer que fosse, se tivesse a Marca de Voldemort ou más intensões, estava sangrando no chão, e quem não tivesse nem um, nem o outro, estava firmemente amarrado na poltrona e atordoado. A caminhada até o castelo seria de dez minutos, por isso, transformou-se e voou diretamente para a jenela convenientemente aberta na sala de flu.

Ao entrar, reconheceu imediatamente o homem amarrado e atordoado na poltrona. Era Rufus Scrimgeour, que se assemelhava fortemente a um leão velho com o cabelo castanho meio cinzento feito julga, além dos olhos amarelados. Rapidamente acordou o Ministro, que arregalou os olhos e disparou uma torrente de reclamações por ser atordoado e narrado.

— Ministro, o senhor apareceu sem aviso prévio ou convite. — interrompeu o homem cansativo. — Isso foi o mínimo que essa sala poderia ter feito, de fato, se fosse um Comensal da Morte, Ministro, seu sangue estaria sujando o chão. Bom que o senhor não é Comensal da Morte, os elfos odeiam sangue seco, especialmente em pedra ou tapete. Agora, o que é que o senhor quer invadindo a minha casa?

O homem certamente queria insulta-la e continuar com suas reclamações, mas resolveu ser esperto e disse:

— Vim entregar o testamento de Albus Dumbledore. — olhou para as cordas. — Bem, Lady Potter, o que acha de me desamarrar?

— Certo. — disse, quase decepcionada, e imediatamente as cordas desapareceram. — E para quem é o testamento de Albus Dumbledore, Sr. Ministro?

— Para a Srta. Hermione Granger, o Sr. Ronald Weasley e seu irmão, Lorde Hardwin. — respondeu.

— Taddy! — o elfo apareceu rapidamente, mergulhando em uma reverência de meia-cintura e pulando de alegria, ansioso para atender suas demadas. — Traga Harry, Ronald e Hermione, por favor, Taddy, nem que precise os arrancar da vassoura.

— Sim, Senhora!

O elfo fez outra reverência exagerada e desapareceu, Manon se moveu para o sofá contrário a poltrona onde o ministro ainda se mantinha, e sentou, cruzando as pernas. O ministro estava adequadamente vestido em vestes num escuro de azul, finas e bem passadas, que davam-lhe ar de autoridade, e Manon usava jeans claros, all star preto e uma camiseta do _Dark Side of the Moon_ do Pink Floyd, totalmente casual e adolescente. E, no entanto, ela era quem preenchia a sala com poder e presença. Taddy apareceu repentinamente no meio da sala, seu irmão e o melhor amiga pareciam chocados, enquanto Hermione parecia pronta para gritar "inferno" e puxar os cabelos.

— O Ministro Scrimgeour veio lhes trazer herança. — contou. — Por favor, se acomodem.

Os três se juntaram a ela no sofá, e Manon quase segurou a risada; eles faziam um grupo estranho, ela sabia, Scrimgeour em vestes formais e adequadas, ela de jeans, all star e uma camiseta de banda trouxa, Harry em jeans e camiseta da Estrela da Morte, Ronald em vestes bruxas amarrotadas, e Hermione perfeitamente composta em jeans, botas e suéter. O ministro falou:

— Tenho algumas perguntas a fazer aos três, mas acho que será melhor fazê-las separadamente. Se vocês três — ele apontou para Manon, Harry e Hermione — puderem esperar lá em cima, começarei pelo Ronald.

— Não vamos a lugar algum. — disse Harry, secundado por um vigoroso aceno de cabeça de Hermione. — O senhor pode falar com todos juntos ou não falar com nenhum.

— O senhor já invadiu a minha casa, ministro, e ainda quer me expulsar da minha própria sala?

Scrimgeour lançou a Harry um frio olhar de avaliação, depois de a olhar com raiva mal escondida. Enquanto o ministro olhava para o irmão, teve a impressão de que estava refletindo se valeria a pena iniciar as hostilidades tão cedo.

— Muito bem, então, juntos — disse ele, sacudindo os ombros. E pigarreou. — Estou aqui, como bem sabem, por causa do testamento de Albus Dumbledore.

Manon, Harry, Ronald e Hermione se entreolharam.

— Pelo visto é surpresa! Vocês não sabiam que Dumbledore tinha lhes deixado alguma coisa?

— A... aos quatro? — perguntou Ronald. — A mim e Hermione também?

— Somente aos senhores e a Srta. Granger...

Harry, no entanto, interrompeu-o.

— Já faz mais de um mês que Dumbledore faleceu. Por que demoraram tanto para nos entregar o que ele nos deixou?

— Não é óbvio?! — exclamou Hermione, antes que Scrimgeour pudesse responder. — Queriam examinar seja lá o que ele tenha nos deixado. O senhor não tinha o direito de fazer isso! — Sua voz tremia levemente.

— Tinha todo o direito — disse Scrimgeour sumariamente. — O Decreto sobre Confisco Justificável dá ao ministro o poder de confiscar os bens de um testamento...

— A lei foi criada para impedir os bruxos das trevas de legarem seus objetos — retorquiu Hermione —, e o Ministério precisa ter fortes provas de que os bens do falecido são ilegais antes de apreendê-los! O senhor está nos dizendo que julgou que Dumbledore estivesse tentando nos passar objetos malditos?

— Srta. Granger, está pretendendo fazer carreira em Direito da Magia?

— Não, não estou — retrucou Hermione. — Tenho esperança de fazer algum bem no mundo!

Ronald riu. Os olhos de Scrimgeour piscaram em sua direção e tornaram a se desviar quando Harry falou. Manon, no entanto, sabia melhor; Hermione realmente pensava em carreira no Direito da Magia, com mente em ajudar os lobisomens e outros mais desfavorecidos de nossa sociedade.

— Então, por que resolveu nos entregar o que nos pertence agora? Não conseguiu pensar em um pretexto para manter os objetos em seu poder?

— Não, deve ser porque os trinta e um dias venceram — respondeu Hermione imediatamente. — O Ministério não pode reter objetos por prazo superior, a não ser que sejam comprovadamente perigosos. Certo?

— Você diria que era íntimo de Dumbledore, Ronald? — perguntou Scrimgeour, ignorando Hermione. Ronald pareceu surpreso.

— Eu? Não... muito... era sempre Harry quem...

Ronald olhou para os amigos e viu Hermione lhe dando aquele olhar “cale-já-a-boca!”, mas o estrago já fora feito: Scrimgeour fez cara de quem acabara de ouvir exatamente o que tinha esperado e queria ouvir. Avançou na deixa de Ronald como uma ave de rapina.

— Se você não era muito íntimo de Dumbledore, como explica que tenha se lembrado de você no testamento? Ele deixou excepcionalmente pouco a indivíduos. A maior parte dos seus bens... sua biblioteca particular, seus instrumentos mágicos e outros pertences... foram legados a Hogwarts. Por que acha que mereceu destaque?

— Eu... não sei — respondeu Ronald. — Quando digo que não éramos íntimos... Quero dizer, acho que ele gostava de mim...

— Você está sendo modesto, Ron — interveio Hermione. — Dumbledore gostava muito de você.

Isto era exagerar a verdade quase ao ponto de ruptura; pelo que Manon sabia, Ronald e Dumbledore nunca tinham estado a sós, e o contato direto entre diretor e aluno fora mínimo. Contudo, Scrimgeour não parecia estar escutando. Meteu a mão sob a capa e puxou uma bolsa de cordões muito maior do que a que Hagrid dera a Harry. Da bolsa, tirou um rolo de pergaminho, que abriu e leu em voz alta.

— “Últimas vontades de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...”, sim, aqui está... “a Ronald Weasley, deixo o meu desiluminador, na esperança de que se lembre de mim quando usá-lo.”

Scrimgeour tirou da bolsa um objeto que Manon jamais vira, mas Harry já tinha lhe contado sobre: parecia um isqueiro de prata, mas tinha, sabia ele, o poder de extinguir toda a luz de um lugar e restaurá-la com um simples clique. Scrimgeour se inclinou para a frente e passou o desiluminador a Ronald, que o recebeu e examinou entre os dedos com ar de perplexidade.

— Isto é um objeto valioso — comentou Scrimgeour, observando Ronald. — Talvez seja único no mundo. Com certeza foi projetado pelo próprio Dumbledore. Por que ele teria lhe legado algo tão raro?

Ronald sacudiu a cabeça, aturdido.

— Dumbledore deve ter tido milhares de alunos — insistiu Scrimgeour. — Contudo, os únicos de que se lembrou em seu testamento foram vocês três. Por que será? Que uso ele terá pensado que o senhor daria a esse desiluminador, sr. Weasley?

— Apagar luzes, suponho — murmurou Ronald. — Que mais eu poderia fazer com ele?

Evidentemente Scrimgeour não teve outras sugestões a dar. Depois de observar Ronald com os olhos semicerrados por um momento, voltou sua atenção para o testamento de Dumbledore.

— “Para a sra. Hermione Granger, deixo o meu exemplar de _Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_ , na esperança de que ela o ache divertido e instrutivo.”

Scrimgeour apanhou, então, na bolsa um livrinho que parecia tão antigo quanto o _Segredos Das Artes Mais Tenebrosas_. A encadernação estava manchada e descascando em alguns pontos. Hermione recebeu-o do ministro em silêncio. Segurou o livro no colo e contemplou-o. Manon viu que o título estava escrito em runas. Enquanto ela observava, uma lágrima caiu sobre os símbolos gravados em relevo. _Que atriz_.

— Por que acha que Dumbledore lhe deixou esse livro, srta. Granger? — perguntou Scrimgeour.

— Ele... ele sabia que eu gostava de ler — respondeu a garota com a voz empastada, enxugando os olhos nas mangas da roupa.

— Mas por que esse livro em especial?

— Não sei. Deve ter pensado que eu gostaria de lê-lo.

— Alguma vez discutiu códigos ou outros meios de transmitir mensagens secretas com Dumbledore?

— Não, nunca — disse Hermione, ainda enxugando as lágrimas na manga. — E se o Ministério não encontrou nenhum código secreto nesse livro em trinta e um dias, duvido que eu vá encontrar.

A garota engoliu um soluço. Os três estavam sentados tão espremidos que Manon teve dificuldade em puxar o braço e passá-lo pelos ombros de Hermione. Scrimgeour tornou a consultar o testamento.

— “A Harry Potter” — leu ele, e Manon agora estava bastante curiosa — “deixo o pomo de ouro que ele capturou em seu primeiro jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts, para lembrar-lhe as recompensas da perseverança e da competência.”

Quando Scrimgeour tirou a bolinha de ouro do tamanho de uma noz, suas asas de prata esvoaçaram levemente e Manon não pôde deixar de sentir um definitivo anticlímax.

— Por que Dumbledore lhe deixou este pomo? — perguntou Scrimgeour.

— Não faço a menor idéia — respondeu Harry. — Pelas razões que o senhor acabou de ler, suponho... para me lembrar o que se pode obter quando se... persevera e o que mais seja.

— Então você acha que é apenas uma lembrança simbólica?

— Suponho que sim. Que mais poderia ser?

— Sou eu quem faz as perguntas — disse Scrimgeour, puxando sua cadeira para mais perto do sofá. A noite caía lá fora. — Por quê?

Hermione riu ironicamente.

— Sr. Ministro — disse, antes que Hermione pudesse. — Dumbledore deixou bem claro o motivo de ter deixado o maldito pomo no testamento, que insistência chata.

— Mas um pomo seria um esconderijo muito bom para um pequeno objeto. A senhorita certamente sabe por quê.

Harry sacudiu os ombros. Hermione, no entanto, respondeu ao ministro: ocorreu-lhe que responder às perguntas com acerto era um hábito tão arraigado que a amiga não conseguia controlar o impulso.

— Porque os pomos guardam na memória o toque humano.

— Quê?! — exclamaram Harry e Ronald juntos; os dois consideravam os conhecimentos de Hermione em quadribol insignificantes.

— Correto — disse o ministro. — Um pomo não é tocado pela pele humana nua antes de ser liberado, nem mesmo por seu fabricante, que usa luvas. Ele carrega um encantamento mediante o qual é capaz de identificar o primeiro ser humano que o segurou, no caso de uma captura disputada, por exemplo. Este pomo — disse ele erguendo a minúscula bola — se lembrará do seu toque, Potter. Ocorre-me que Dumbledore, que possuía uma prodigiosa competência em magia, apesar dos defeitos que porventura tivesse, talvez tenha enfeitiçado o pomo para que só se abra ao seu toque.

Por um minuto ficou preocupada de que Dumbledore pudesse ter colocado algo sensível algo no pomo, mas lembrou que Harry tinha apanhado o pomo com a boca.

— Você não responde. Talvez já saiba o que o pomo contém, não?

— Não — respondeu Harry.

— Pegue — disse Scrimgeour calmamente.

Harry estendeu a mão e Scrimgeour tornou a se inclinar para a frente e depositou o pomo na palma de sua mão lenta e deliberadamente. Nada aconteceu. Quando os dedos de Harry se fecharam em torno do pomo, suas asinhas cansadas esvoaçaram e se imobilizaram. Scrimgeour, Ronald e Hermione continuaram a olhar ansiosos para a bola, agora parcialmente oculta, como se esperassem que pudesse sofrer alguma transformação.

— Essa foi dramática — comentou Harry descontraído. Ronald e Hermione riram juntos.

— Então terminamos, não? — perguntou Hermione, tentando se erguer do sofá apertado.

— Ainda não — respondeu Scrimgeour, que agora parecia mal-humorado. — Dumbledore lhe deixou outra herança, Potter.

— Qual? — perguntou ele, sua agitação se renovando. Desta vez Scrimgeour não se deu ao trabalho de ler o testamento.

— A espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione e Ronald enrijeceram. Harry olhou para os lados, procurando um sinal da bainha incrustada de rubis, mas Scrimgeour não a tirou da bolsa de couro que, de todo modo, parecia pequena demais para contê-la.

— Então, onde está? — tornou Harry desconfiado.

— Infelizmente — disse Scrimgeour —, aquela espada não pertencia a Dumbledore para que dispusesse dela. A espada de Godric Gryffindor é uma importante peça histórica, e como tal pertence...

— Pertence a Harry! — completou Hermione exaltada. — A espada o escolheu, foi ele quem a encontrou, saiu do Chapéu Seletor para as mãos dele...

— De acordo com fontes históricas confiáveis, a espada pode se apresentar a qualquer aluno da Grifinória que a mereça — retrucou Scrimgeour. — Isto não a torna propriedade exclusiva do sr. Potter, seja o que for que Dumbledore tenha decidido. — O ministro coçou o queixo mal barbeado, estudando Harry. — Por que acha...?

— Que Dumbledore quis me dar a espada? — respondeu Harry se esforçando para não explodir. — Talvez tenha achado que ficaria bonita na minha parede.

— Isto não é brincadeira, Potter! — vociferou Scrimgeour. — Teria sido porque Dumbledore acreditava que somente a espada de Godric Gryffindor poderia derrotar o herdeiro de Slytherin? Quis lhe dar aquela espada, Potter, porque acreditava, como tantos, que você está destinado a destruir Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?

— Uma teoria interessante. Alguém já tentou transpassar Voldemort com uma espada? O Ministério talvez devesse encarregar alguém disso, em vez de perder tempo desmontando desiluminadores ou abafando fugas em massa de Azkaban. Então, é isso que o senhor está fazendo, ministro, se trancando em seu gabinete para tentar abrir um pomo? As pessoas estão morrendo, e ainda espera que cooperemos com o senhor!

— Você está indo longe demais! — gritou Scrimgeour, levantando-se; Harry pôs-se de pé também. O ministro se encaminhou para Harry, mancando, e lhe deu uma forte estocada no peito com a varinha: o golpe abriu um buraco como o de uma brasa de cigarro na camiseta do irmão.

Manon permaneceu sentada, no entanto, a imagem da compustura.

— Sr. Ministro, se ousar ferir a meu irmão, que o senhor parece convenientemente ter se esquecido de que é o Herdeiro de duas Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres, farei-lhe se arrepender. — disse, olhando para as unhas. — Se afaste, imediatamente.

Scrimgeour abaixou a varinha imediatamente, se afastando. Manon sorriu.

— Quanto á espada, é nossa, de fato, não por Harry a ter tirado do Chapéu Seletor, mas sim por direito de progenitura e, no entanto, nossos ancestrais legaram a espada de Godric á Hogwarts, mas não era direito de Dumbledore legar algo que não lhe pertencia. — olhou diretamente para os olhos amarelados do ministro. — Acho que já está na hora de ir, Ministro, se não resta mais nada?

— Acredito que não, Lady Potter.

Todo mundo se despediu feliz do ministro, e Manon trancou o flu, não desejava mais surpresas.

— Bem — disse Ronald. — isso foi realmente repentino. O que se faz com isso?

— Eu sei que acende e apaga luzes. — disse Harry. — E o pomo? Que é que eu vou fazer com um pomo? É mais inútil que as aulas de Dumbledore ano passado.

— Como que... As... Sabe...

— Manon já sabia de tudo. — o irmão rolou os olhos. — Como sempre.

— Eu vejo tudo, eu sei tudo. — disse, levantando.

Harry e Ronald saíram na frente, os dois reclamando juntos de suas heranças inúteis.

— Então... — olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que sorria; rolou os olhos. — Eu vi o que eu vi?

— Não sei, pelo que percebi estava bastante... Ocupada... Com Fleur.

— Eu não estava ocupada com Fleur e o foco aqui é você e Daphne. — disse exasperada. — Então...

Rolou os olhos e ergueu a mão esquerda, mostrando o anel no dedo do meio. Hermione agarrou a sua mão, puxando para mais perto.

— Um anel de promessa? Por que a gente é assim, cara? Primeiro beijo e ela já enfiou um anel de promessa no teu dedo, onde ela arranjou o anel tão rápido?

— Ela me deu o anel _antes_ do primeiro beijo.

— Eu não sabia que bissexuais podiam ser tão emocionadas. — ela disse, largando a mão. As duas saíram da sala.

— Ela é extra.

— Você também é.

— Eu não sou extra.

— Manon, você é extra. Muito extra.

Seu aniversário foi a última respiração de alívio, pois no dia seguinte todos se reuniram na biblioteca, onde usavam para planejar os próximos passos. Ficou decidido que Hermione ficaria no castelo pesquisando o Diadema de Ravenclaw com os outros, mas Manon iria visitar Grimmauld Place com Harry, alguma coisa impulsionava a ir no lugar. Manon os aparatou na sala de visitas, dado que poderia passar por elas, uma vez que era a dona; a morte de Dumbledore derrubou todas as alas.

— Então, você e Daphne...

O irmão disse, olhando para o anel em seu dedo. Rolou os olhos, e o ignorou, saindo diretamente para a cozinha, a procura do Monstro.

— Monstro.

O elfo apareceu, mais sujo e mais esfarrapado que da última vez que o tinha visto. Ele mergulhou em uma reverência.

— A Senhora do Monstro veio visitar o Monstro?

— Olá, Monstro. — sorriu. — Monstro, me lembro que alguns anos atrás vi um medalhão aqui em sua posse... Um medalhão grande de ouro, com um S serpentino e incrustado de esmeraldas brilhantes... O Monstro saberia onde está? É muito, muito importante.

— O medalhão do Mestre Regulus? O que a Senhora do Monstro quer com o medalhão do Mestre Regulus? O Mestre Regulus mandou que o Monstro destruísse, mas o Monstro não conseguiu, Senhora, o Monstro tentou e tentou mas o Monstro não conseguiu, Senhora o Monstro tentou, mas o Monstro não conseguiu, o Monstro falhou com o Mestre Regulus...

— Oh, Monstro. — suspirou, abaixando-se para ficar de frente ao elfo. — Não é culpa do Monstro, o medalhão é indestrutível, nada que pudesse fazer funcionaria, mas eu posso destruir. — assegurou. — Monstro poderia me dar? Para que eu possa destruí-lo?

— Monstro queria... O Monstro realmente queria... Mas ele pegou o medalhão do Mestre Regulus.

— Quem pegou, Monstro?

— Aquele Mundungus...

E então Monstro começou uma torrente de insultos, nenhum falso. Manon interrompeu somente para agradecer e se despedir do elfo, retornando ao irmão.

— Fletcher pegou o medalhão, Monstro diz que era do tio Regulos.

— Bem, isso é...

— Vou esfola-lo.

Os dois não retornaram para Cair Griffin, e na verdade seguiram para o Beco Diagonal, onde localizaram Fletcher. Não deram tempo a cumprimentos, agarraram o infeliz e retornaram para Grimmauld Place.

— Você roubou um medalhão dessa casa, Fletcher. Onde está?

— Não roubei medalhão nenhum! Absurdo

— Fletcher. — interrompeu, segurando o bruxo pelo colarinho. — Você vai me dizer onde está esse medalhão, ou juro pela Deusa, vou esfolar a sua mente imunda e mata-lo depois, dolorosamente.

— Tá bom! Aqui está, aqui está... — resmungou, tirando do bolso do casaco. — Não precisa esfolar nada nem matar ninguém.

Olhou para o medalhão e sorriu, apanhando.

— Monstro! — o elfo apareceu. — Leve o rato daqui.

O elfo alegremente agarra Fletcher e desaparece.

— O que vai fazer?

— Irei retirar a Horcrux. — respondeu. — Não quero destruir a única relíquia que temos de Salazar. E também quero esfregar na cara de Voldemort.

_— Finalmente!_

_Rolou os olhos e olhou envolta, foi-se a sala da Mesa Redonda. Morgana agora a esperava num pátio de pedra com vista para uma praia, o lugar é grande, com uma mureta e bancos de pedra espalhados; a ancestral vestia roupas que eram apropriadas para o verão mil e quinhentos anos atrás, sentada num banco de pedra voltada para o mar._

_— Onde é que estamos?_

_Perguntou, andando até a ancestral que... Parou e piscou diversas vezes, incrédula, pois a ancestral segurava numa mão uma garrafa de champanhe - um bom champanhe - e na outra uma taça meio cheia. Erguer ambas as sobrancelhas._

_— Qual significado disso, Morgana? Onde diabos arranjou champanhe no Além-Mundo?_

_— Eu estou comemorando, minha bela herdeira. — respondeu a ancestral, abrindo um largo sorrindo e erguendo a taça. — Finalmente! — repetiu. — Já não aguentava mais a demora, depois de longos sete anos... Finalmente — tornou a repetir, e Manon já estava se irritando com esse tanto de "finalmente". — beijou a garota! E que rápida vocês, já até trocaram anéis! — apontou com a garrafa para a mão esquerda. — Quando é o casório? Eu espero que seja no outono, os jardins de Cair Griffin são uma boa ideia, e os de Camelot igualmente, quem sabe em Avalon?_

_— Obrigada pelas sugestões, farei questão de lembrar-me quando formos organizar o casamento, que ainda demorará anos para acontecer._

_— Por que? — bufou, rolando os olhos. — Sinceramente, Manon Elizabeth, vocês duas tem enrolado uma a outra desde os onze anos, segundo Aine, são praticamente casadas pelos diâmetros sapatonicos, o que quer que seja isso... Honestamente, somente Arthur ou Godric entendem Aine... Ela quase não vale o esforço..._

_— Aine é fofoqueira. —_ _bufou. — E, enquanto 95% do mundo mágico estava bem em casar aos dezoito anos, eu prefiro amarrar a minha vida a de outro alguém só depois de dois diplomas, pelo menos._

_— Bem... Se é assim que quer..._

_— E ainda não me disse onde arranjou champanhe._

_— Estamos no Além-Mundo, criança, podemos fazer surgir coisas. E, aliás, não estamos mais em Camelot, bem vindo ao Castelo da Dama do Lago, em Avalon. — uma taça surgiu do nada e Morgana a encheu de champanhe, a estendendo. — Aqui, é rude deixar uma dama beber sozinha._

_— Eu não a chamaria de dama, Morgana. — murmurou, pegando a taça e sentando no banco. — Então aqui é o Castelo da Dama do Lago em Avalon, e no Além-Mundo você pode fazer surgir coisas?_

_— Exatamente. — assentiu. — Acho que jamais conversamos sobre o Além-Mundo, não é, meu sangue? É para onde todos os de sangue mágico vão, criados pela Mãe a... Na aurora dos tempos, suponho, quando o mundo foi criado, nos bons dias antes de nossa destruidora. No Além-Mundo somos mutáveis, podemos assumir a forma que quiséssemos, de qualquer momento de nossa vida; essa, por exemplo, sou eu em meu auge, e o Arthur que ver é o Arthur no auge dele... Seu tio, meu sangue Sirius Orion da Casa de Black, assume a forma de seus vinte e poucos anos, ele diz que dos tempos felizes, antes de Azkaban e a dor e a perda, sim, ele é bem dramático... Já Merlin, aquele grande... Bem, você sabe, é um velhote irritante... E, bem, já entendeu, suponho. Daqui podemos assistir nossas linhagens, aaueles quais amamos e nos importamos, seus pais a assistem muito, Manon... Menos em certos momentos, como noite passada... Agora, me conte como foi!_

_— Você viu tudo. Honestamente, Morgana, você fica reclamando de Aine e Arthur por serem fofoqueiros e é pior que eles! — a ancestral escancarou a boca, indignada. — E não seja cínica. Me trouxe aqui só para fofocar?_

_— Em partes. — admitiu, rolando os olhos. — Está hesitando em chamar as armas, Manon._

_— Se eu chamar as armas — disse, depois de minutos em silêncio, tão repentinamente que a ancestral se assustou. — serei a Rainha de Albion, e... Enquanto a ideia certamente me é muito, muito atraente, acredite, realmente atraente, não quero uma coroa, Morgana._

_— Geralmente, todas querem ser Rainha. — a ancestral sorriu de canto. — Na sua idade, eu era. E tinha desejos ser antes também, por toda a minha vida. Foi, presumo, a minha criação; o Duque Gorlois da Cornualha desejava apenas o melhor para suas filhas e veja, todos fomos rainhas._

_— Você foi criada para a coroa, Morgana. — abriu um sorriso amargo. — Eu fui criada para não ser ninguém. Não era tão ruim para mim quanto para Harry, sabia? Mas ainda era ruim, eu ainda passava fome, ainda era verbalmente agredida, ainda cresci sendo dita que era uma aberração, talvez um tipo diferente do meu irmão, mais uma aberração ainda... Minhas roupas, a pouca dignidade que eu tinha naqueles dias, vinheram a altos custos..._

_— Ele..._

_— Não. — balançou a cabeça. — Graças a Deusa, Morgana, mas não, jamais... Petúnia nunca permitiu, uma pequena misericórdia, mas eu sentia os olhares e Morgana, eu estava com tanto medo e... As coisas na cabeça dele... Eu as via..._

_Manon quase não sentiu a taça desaparecer dos dedos, mas definitivamente sentiu os braços de Morgana ao seu redor e a ancestral a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Era a primeira vez que a ancestral a abraçava, e havia algo de familiar naqueles braços que a fizeram relaxar e enfiar a cabeça no ombro da ancestral; era a magia, ela percebeu, a magia de Morgana lhe era familiar, e a cercava como um cobertor quentinho nas noites de inverno. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Manon permitiu-se chorar por si mesma em braços que não eram seus._

_Apanhando o embalo, chorou também por tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos anos, coisas que não se permitiu chorar, ou chorar de maneira adequada. Chorou pelos pais e tios e avós que jamais conheceu, chorou por Sirius e por Harry, mas principalmente chorou por si mesma. E foi libertador._

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, sentia-se revigorada.


	18. Chapter XVII

Tinha tudo para ser um belo lugar.

Manon amava o outono e adora Gwynedd, foi-se o verde e, em seu lugar, tons de vermelho e laranja predominavam, fracamente visíveis na na fraca escuridão da manhã. Era um lugar que ela alegremente escolheria para fazer um passeio... Se não fosse pelo campo de concentração colina abaixo.

Voldemort havia assumido o Ministério no início de agosto, colocando Pius Thicknesse de Ministro da Magia e Peter Parkinson de Chefe Bruxo, Snape herdou o cargo de Dumbledore e agora era o Diretor de Hogwarts, acompanhado no castelo por mais dois Comensais da Morte: Alecto e Amycus Carrow, fortes competidores no quesito "falta de sanidade mental" com Bellatrix, embora não tivessem nem metade do talento da assassina de seu tio, infelizmente não o mesmo não podia se dito de sua crueldade, embora nem Alecto nem Amycus estivessem sujeitos a deliciosa Louca Black; uma bênção disfarçada, ela supunha. Hogwarts havia se tornado obrigatória, e por conta disso, Neville, Susan, Theo e Pansy foram obrigados a retornar, pois estavam relativamente seguros; o mesmo não podia ser dito de Manon e Harry, procurados por "esclarecimento" da morte de Dumbledore, ou Hermione, que é nascida-trouxa e, portanto, uma criminosa de acordo com o governo, ou mesmo Draco, o filho desertor de um Comensal da Morte importante, Daphne permaneceu pois ela, ou Manon na verdade, queria se separar da outra tão cedo. Desde que Voldemos havia tomado o controle, nascidos-trouxas estavam sendo presos e investigados, acusados de roubarem magia e naturalmente culpados, no entanto, o que lhes esperava depois do julgamento - se é que podia chamar de julgamento - era um destino pior que Azkaban e seus Dementadores. Não, Voldemort usou o Hitler que vivia nele - como Hermione havia dito, quando descobriram - e abriu campos de concentração para os nascidos-trouxa desaparecerem... E talvez jamais reaparecerem. Segundo Graham, haviam dois: um ficava em Gwynedd, abaixo da colina a qual ela estava naquela exato momento, e o outro estava em West Yorkshire; Graham não saberia dizer o que, de fato, acontecia nos lugares, mas Manon podia imaginar muito bem. Se fossem pelo menos 1% parecidos com seus homônimos da Segunda Guerra Mundial...

\- Oito minutos.

Assentiu, sem tirar os olhos dos dois homens em mantos negros colina abaixo; não podia distinguir quem eram daquela distância, mas conseguia ver uma cabeleira loira clara e outra escura, familiares. Podia muito bem serem dois garotos que Manon conheceu a maior parte da vida, de quem foi amiga, mas ela não hesitaria em derruba-los.

O plano era simples. O... Local possuía duas entradas, uma no sul e outra no norte, e era parcialmente aberto em cima; haviam alas das mais diversas rodeando, dois Comensais em cada entrada, e pelo menos vinte Dementadores patrulhando em cima. Dentro havia dez Comensais, provavelmente mais Dementadores, e muitos, muitos nascidos-trouxas. Derrubariam - letalmente ou não - o tanto de Comensais que pudessem e os enviaria para as masmorras de um castelo no país de propriedade da Casa de Potter, e os nascidos-trouxas seriam enviados para casas seguras.

Além de Manon, haviam mais nove pessoas na missão. Daphne e Harry, naturalmente, e Draco e Hermione, além de Fleur, Thomas, Schaklebolt e Bill e Charlie Weasley. Bill e Fleur desmontariam as alas, Harry e Charles cuidariam dos Dementadores, e os demais... Bem, os demais atacarariam.

Daphne não precisou-lhe dizer quanto tempo faltava, pois bem quando o sol comecou a nascer e o Comensal loiro se mexeu, Manon viu as faíscas brancas de Hermione; foi discutido se um Patrono seria melhor, mas um Patrono aleatório no meio do nada chamava mais atenção que faíscas brancas aleatórias no meio do nada. Manon agarrou a mão de Daphne e aparataram silenciosamente na frente dos Comensais, fazendo um rápido trabalho em nocauteá-los e manda-los para as masmorras; Manon estava correta, ela os conhecia, eram Konstantin Dolohov e Justin Travers. Olhou para cima, e um pequeno sorriso se abriu no canto dos lábios ao ver Prongs acertando Dementadores com seus chifres.

Os próximos minutos foram um borrão para Manon, tendo tratado de esquecer tudo que não fosse a missão. Foram longos minutos de batalha, e mais longos minutos ainda evacuando todo mundo, até que fosse ela e Daphne por último. Ergueu a varinha no alto, e dela saiu fogo laranja e vermelho que se transformou em dragão, consumindo tudo o que havia pela frente, até que sobrasse somente terra morta; Daphne foi quem salgou a terra, e juntas retornaram para Cair Griffin. Harry, Draco e Hermione as aguardavam, os dois últimos cuidados cada um por um elfo diferente; Harry não se envolvera na batalha, ficara acima, na vassoura, combatendo os Dementadores e cobrindo, mas Hermione e Draco tinham pequenos ferimentos.

\- E aí?

Perguntou o irmão, se levantando apressado. Tinha tirado o manto que usara mais cedo, e os óculos estavam tortos e a varinha apertada na mão ainda, ileso.

\- Queimamos e salgamos a terra. - respondeu Daphne, retirando a luva da mão direita. - E onde está o seu chocolate quente? Esteve muito exposto aos Dementadores, Harry...

Inevitavelmente, sorriu. Enquanto o irmão e a namorada não eram adversos um ao outro no passado, agora eram amigos próximos, como irmão; era impossível não sorrir quando via Daphne cuidando do irmão como cuidava de si, Pansy e Astoria. Daphne beijou sua bochecha e saiu pela porta, certamente indo fazer o caminho até a cozinha em busca do chocolate quente de Harry.

\- Eu também estive exposto aos Dementadores, Daph! - gritou Draco, virando a cabeça por cima do ombro para olhar o corredor qual Daphne estava. - Trás chocolate quente pra mim também!

\- Vou trazer café amargo para você, seu idiota!

Riu, tanto da resposta quanto da careta do primo. Retirou o sobretudo e as luvas, retirando as botas também; o chão era de pedra, mas estava longe de ser frio, a magia mantinha-o quentinho e confortável. Beijou o irmão na bochecha e saiu por outra porta, indo pelo corredor que levava para a escadaria no foyer. Foi não para o quarto, mas para o escritório, pois tinha que entrar em contato com Bill Weasley e fazer as anotações da missão; Draco dizia que ela tinha TOC, e ela tinha mesmo, se tinha coisa que gostava mais do que de café, era de organizar tudo, toda vez que retornava a Cair Griffin sentava no escritório e escrevia - em punho - o relatório de cada missão, contava quantos foram salvos, quantos foram apreendidos e quantos caíram.

Com a morte de Dumbledore, a Ordem agora era liderada por Moody, que felizmente não tinha problemas em matar Comensais da Morte, nem fazer o que era necessário para vencer uma guerra. Era um conforto. Sob a liderança de Moody, a Ordem principalmente apreendia Comensais da Morte e libertava os nascidos-trouxa presos. Mas Moody queria mais, e Manon estava completamente de acordo com o mais que o velho Auror queria.

O dia passou-se rapidamente, e a noite também e, quando chegou as 21:45, os cinco saíram de Cair Griffin, viajando para um chalé em uma vila no interior da Irlanda; era onde se encontravam, a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix. Faltava ainda quinze minutos para a reunião, mas a maioria dos membros já estava presentes, as maiores faltas eram os professores de Hogwarts, e Schaklebolt e Moody ainda não haviam chegado, mas não se preocupou; sentaram os cinco junto de Bill, Fleur, Charlie e os gêmeos Weasley, aguardando que Moody chegasse. Os Weasley estavam, é claro, em peso, e somente quem faltava eram Ronald e Ginerva, ambos em Hogwarts, e Percy, que ainda não se reconciliou com a família. Faltava cinco minutos para o início da reunião quando Moody apareceu com Shacklebolt e mais alguns Aurores e membros antigos da Ordem. Não pode deixar de pensar como Moony e Nymphadora eram faltas enormes, mas sentia-se feliz que a prima e o tio não estivessem presentes, afinal, Nymphadora estava grávida, e ela nem gostava de pensar na briga que o irmão e Moony tiveram no verão. Todos se reuniram envolta da grande mesa, com Moody ocupando a cabeceira.

\- Hoje, nesta manhã, destruímos mais um dos campos de concentração no País de Gales. - começou Moody, rispidamente. - Bill é quem comandou a operação; Bill?

\- Tudo ocorreu como planejado. - disse Bill, se endireitando na cadeira. - Não houve baixas, todos os Comensais foram apreendidos, todos os nascidos-trouxa evacuados em segurança, e também conseguimos papéis.

\- Papéis? - perguntou Hestia Jones. - Que papéis?

\- Eles documentavam tudo: quantos eram os Comensais lá, quem eram, os nascidos-trouxa, as... atividades... realizadas, essas coisas.

Moody assentiu e indagou:

\- E como foi qur cuidaram do... local?

\- Bem, quem cuidou foram Manon e Daphne...

\- Fogomaldito. - responde, consciente de todos os olhares horrorizados em sua direção, mas se mantém serena, olhando exclusivamente para Moody. - Usei Fogomaldito. E salgamos a terra, depois.

\- Mas isso... - diz a Sra. Weasley. - Isso é arte das trevas! Perigoso!

\- Sra. Weasley, certamente que esse não é um momento propício para uma discussão dessas, mas magia é magia, o que vale é a intenção. - disse, soltando um suspiro cansado. - A senhora diria que o... não sei, o _Diffindo,_ é arte das trevas? Não, não diria, afinal, é um simples feitiço de corte... Que qualquer um poderia muito bem usar para a cortar o pescoço de um oponente no meio de um duelo. Artes das trevas e magia de... luz são meremamente conceitos antropológicos, que nossa sociedade propaga a séculos, mas que não é necessariamente verdadeira.

\- Fogomaldito é um dos mais complexos feitiços que se tem na artes das trevas. - disse Schaklebolt. - É volátil, tem vontade própria quase, e é muito fácil de se perder o controle, isso poderia ter acabado muito mal...

\- Sabem que o Fogomaldito e a maioria dos feitiços das artes das trevas são de origem na Magia de Caos, certo? - indaga Hermione, a voz cheia de monótonia. - Manon tem, se é que assim podemos chamar, a Magia Caótica, portanto, para ela... Fogomaldito é tão fácil quanto um _Winguardium Leviosa._ Agora - ela disse. - por que não continuamos, Moody?

\- Obrigado, Granger. - disse Moody, rispidamente. - Não me importo se a menina saia atirando Avada para todos os lados, contanto que atinga os Comensais da Morte. Agora, vamos ao motivo primordial dessa reunião: a tomada do Ministério. Kingsley?

\- Certo. - disse o bruxo de voz profunda, se endireitando na cadeira. - Temos alguns Aurores infiltrados, além de outros, embora certamente não Diretores, todos foram substituídos por Comensais ou simpatizantes. O Ministério é difícil de infiltrar, e não, a invasão de Potter não conta, realmente, era uma armadilha e a segurança no Ministério é maior agora. Há somente três entradas, e nenhuma se adequa ao que queremos: uma entrada sutil, mas grande.

\- Talvez... - disse o irmão. - Talvez Manon e eu possamos aparatar para dentro? Com nossos poderes combinados...

\- Ou talvez somente você. - disse, virando para olhar para o irmão. - Andamos treinando, lembra?

\- Sim, os portais. - Hermione praticamente deu pulinhos de animação na cadeira, batendo palmas em rápida sequência. - É perfeito para o que Kings diz, é discreto e rápido.

\- Certo, então, Potter vai nos colocar dentro...

Moody passou a contar o esboço que tinham do plano, e Manon, como os demais, prestou bastante atenção, pois era importante.

As semanas foram passando rapidamente em meio aos preparativos para a tomada do Ministério, Manon colaborava com as informações adquiridas dos garotos, Harry treinava com os portais, Hermione foi distraída pelos _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo,_ e a busca pelo Diadema de Ravenclaw foi parar nas mãos de Daphne e Draco. Era final de Dezembro quando Hermione repentinamente soltou uma exclamação alta, assustando a todos; o pomo de Harry escapou-lhe das mãos, Draco derrubou o vinho por toda a coxa, Daphne furou o dedo com a agulha de bordado e Manon derrubou o livro no colo. Ergueu os olhos, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao encontrar a melhor amiga do irmão parada no meio da sala.

\- Finalmente eu descobri o que diabos são esses rabiscos. - anunciou ela.

Instantaneamente compreendeu, e a sobrancelha esquerda desceu, permanecendo somente a direita em uma pergunta. Hermione continuou, animada:

\- É o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte! É uma história dos _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo,_ mas não somente isso... É o símbolo dos Três Irmãos,

\- Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell. - disse Daphne, interrompendo. - Sim, todos sabemos. Eles são ditos por criarem a Varinha das Varinhas, a mais poderosa de todas, a Pedra da Ressurreição, que ressuscita os mortos, e a Capa da Invisibilidade, que é bastante autoexplicativa, então...

\- Sim, sim. - assentiu, ainda entusiasmada. - A história no livro diz que foi a Morte que os deu aos Irmãos, não que os Irmãos as fizeram, e que quem tem os as três Relíquias, é o Mestre da Morte. Existem, de fato, sei de com certeza duas; a Varinha não é óbvia, mas possuí uma história longa e sangrenta, e Gregorovitch diz que tinha, e Grindelwald era obcecado pelas Relíquias, era o símbolo de Grindelwald, poderia ser perfeitamente possível que Grindelwald tivesse em posse da Varinha do Destino e, quando

\- Dumbledore o venceu em duelo, Dumbledore passou a ser o mestre da varinha mais poderosa feita. - imterrompeu Manon. - E agora é de Snape, pois foi ele quem matou Dumbledore.

\- Não. - disse Harry, alto, se levantando. - Dolohov desarmou Dumbledore antes de Snape...

\- Harry, - disse, também se erguendo. - de que Dolohov você fala?

\- Konstantin.

Manon abriu a boca, chocada, e olhou para Daphne, que a olhava igualmente incrédula. Respirou fundo e, ignorando as perguntas dos demais, indagou:

\- Querida, você ou eu?

\- Você.

\- O que? Você o quê, Manon?

\- Konstantin desarmou Dumbledore, eu desarmei Konstanti no ataque em Gwynedd. - respondeu, com a voz oca. - A lealdade da Varinha das Varinhas é minha. Hermione, você disse duas, que tem certeza de duas. Qual é a outra? A outra Relíquia?

\- A Capa. - respondeu, simplesmente. Obviamente, todo mundo a olhou com cara de paisagem. - A Capa de seu pai, Harry. Sabe, a que foi de seu pai, e de seu avô, e seu bisavô, mas continua intacta, tão forte quanto era sete anos atrás quando a recebeu.

\- A Capa entrou na família pela esposa Hardwin Potter II, ele casou com Iolanthe Peverell, neta de Ignotus Peverell; foi a última da linhagem. A Capa está na família desde então, passada de Lorde para Herdeiro.

\- Dumbledore sabia da Capa, não sabia? - indagou Draco, Harry assentiu. - E eu li o livro de Skeeter

\- Fala sério?

\- Você já teve gostos melhores.

\- E no livro tem uma meia carta de Dumbledore para Grindelwald, eles eram grandes _amigos_ , sabem. Dumbledore assina com o símbolo das Relíquias.

\- Só eu que não sei o símbolo das Relíquias?

Indagou Harry, aborrecido. Imediatamente Hermione apanhou seu livro e abriu na frente do irmão; Manon foi para o lado, olhando diretamente para o desenho abaixo do dedo de Hermione. Era um triângulo com um círculo dentro e cortado ao meio por uma linha; o triângulo é a Capa, o círculo a Pedra e a linha a Varinha. As Relíquias da Morte dos Três Irmãos.

\- Bem, - disse Harry. - eu já sei onde esteve a Pedra.

\- Sabe? - indagou Daphne.

\- Sei. - assentiu. - No anel do avô de Riddle, reconheço o símbolo.

\- A Pedra então, podemos presumir, está em Hogwarts. - disse Draco, se juntando a eles. - Precisaremos ir a Hogwarts uma hora ou outra, sabe, tenho uma pista do Diadema.

\- Achamos uma antiga referência... - disse Daphne, parando do seu lado. - Diz que a filha de Roweana Ravenclaw, Helena, roubou o Diadema de sua mãe, com inveja dos poderes do Diadema, e fugiu. Para onde, jamais sabe-se. E, sabe o melhor? Sei onde está a única que pode nos dizer.

\- Por favor, nos ilumine. - pediu Harry.

\- A Dama Cinzenta.

\- O fantasma da Corvinal?

\- Que é Helena Ravenclaw. - assentiu, vigorosamente. - O Barão também poderia ajudar.

\- Não vejo como o Barão Sangrento se encaixaria. - disse Draco. - Ele só é realmente útil para intimidar o Pirraça.

\- Bem, o Barão Sangrento não é só uma alma penada, como diriam os mais religiosos dos trouxas. - disse a prometida, sorrindo brilhantemente. - O Barão também é um feminicida. Ele era o prometido de Helena, e Rowena pediu para que ele a buscasse quando estava na beira da morte. Helena se recusou a retornar, então o Barão a assassinou, é por isso que é coberto de sangue. Diz que se arrependeu, e usa as correntes como penitência até hoje.

\- Então, temos de arriscar uma invasão á Hogwarts para bater um babo com um fantasma de mais de mil anos? - indagou Hermione.

\- Precisamente.

\- Isso - ela diz, com firmeza. - Só vai acontecer daqui a alguns meses, depois da retomada do Ministério.

2023 começou austero e não foi comemorado. Todo mundo estava ocupado, com o planejamento da retomada do Ministério e, paralelamente, Hermione começou a ver por maneiras de entrar em Hogwarts. Em uma das missões, em fevereiro, acabaram por se deparar com a Espada de Gryffindor, e agora Manon e Harry andavam para cima e para baixo, cada um com uma lendária espada de um ancestral diferente. Era quase esquisito. Era final de Março quando tudo foi para o inferno; era só mais uma missão de reconhecimento, Harry, Manon e Hermione passeando alegremente pela Floresta de Dean quando, sem querer, Harry disse a palavrinha mágica - Voldemort! - e em menos de três segundos estavam cercados; Hermione foi rápida, conseguindo alguns feitiços bons em seus rostos para torna-los menos reconhecíveis, e todos foram conhecer a Mansão Malfoy.

Era bonita, sim, e Manon até gostaria do estilo se não tivesse capturada. Tinha de tirar-lhes dali o mais rápido possível, antes de Voldemort chegar. Ela estava razoavelmente calma até Bellatrix aparecer, e sua serenidade foi definitivamente para os ares quando a assassina de Padfoot enlouqueceu ao ver a espada de Godric, que deveria estar em seu cofre em Gringotes; retomado. Manon e Harry foram para as masmorras, para encontrar a companhia de Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander e Griphood, o goblin; os gritos de Hermione eram trilha sonora, e Manon fechou os olhos, sentando concentrar-se.

\- Harry, cale a boca. - disse, rispidamente, abrindo os olhos. O irmão parou de gritar e bater nas grades. - Bom. Agora, sante-se e fique queito, eu estou tentando formular um plano, e os gritos de Hermione já são ruins o suficiente. - engoliu em seco.

Tornou a fechar os olhos e respirou fundo, cerca de cinco minutos depois, tornou a abrir e sorriu brilhantemente.

\- Clippy. - chamou. Em segundos, a elfa apareceu, se curvando. - Clippy, pegue esses três e os leve para um dos lugares seguros da Ordem, imediatamente. Diga que chegaremos em breve, para que Fleur se prepare para tratar de Cruciatus.

A elfa tornou a se curvar e agarrou os dois humanos e o goblin, desaparecendo. Sorriu e olhou para o irmão.

\- Abra um portal para a sala onde Hermione está. - ordenou. - Pegaremos ela e a espada, então voltaremos para casa.

Harry assentiu e levantou-se rapidamente, e Manon assentiu o irmão movimentar as mãos e a luz laranja sair, criando um círculo que mostrava a sala onde Hermione estava. A amiga estava presa numa cadeira, suada e ofegante, Bellatrix tinha a varinha em uma mão e uma adaga em outra, e o braço direito... O braço direito de Hermione sangrava profusamente. Engoliu em seco e agarrou a mão do irmão, e juntos saíram na sala de estar, com varinhas em punho; Harry rapidamente nocauteou Bellatrix e Lucius, e Manon correu para Hermione, a desapamarrando; dando a mão ao irmão, que segurava a espada em outra, os três aparataram. Mas não de volta para casa, e sim para uma das casas seguras; Shell Cottage, onde Bill e Fleur moravam.

A prima de sua prometida aguardava na soleira da porta, parecendo mais preocupada e sombria do que nunca. Cuidadosamente, Manon passou Hermione para os braços da francesa, e assistiu Fleur desaparecer casa á dentro. Harry caiu de joelhos no gramado, e Manon caiu também, o puxando para seus braços.

Os gritos de Hermione os assombrarão até os fins de suas vidas, Manon sabia. Mas sobretudo, o que Bellatrix fizera assombrara Hermione pelo resto de sua vida.

Fleur cuidou de Hermione com tanta dedicação e afinco que até um cego podia perceber que Fleur sentia alguma coisa pela amiga, e Fleur era veela e veela não sente atoa, era o que dizia sempre Daphne. Ficaram pouco tempo em Shell Cottage, menos de dois dias, e Fleur fez questão de retornar junto para Cair Griffin; ninguém protestou ou ousou tentar separa-la de Hermione e, sinceramente, ninguém queria. Daphne, claro, estava quase morrendo de preocupação, e não lhe soltou pela próxima semana. Os dias seguintes só podiam ser considerados horríveis e a única fagulha de notícia boa era o nascimento do filho de Moony e Nymphadora, Edward Remus, Teddy; Harry foi nomeado o padrinho e Hermione, a madrinha. Abril passou-se rapidamente entre planejamento, que mudou com descobertas recentes; Voldemort procurava a Varinha das Varinhas e não demoraria a ir profanar o túmulo de Dumbledore, e de um ataque ao Ministério, todos passaram a planejar uma ataque a Hogwarts. Uma batalha em larga escala, onde poderiam destruir as últimas Horcruxes restantes e Harry derrotar Voldemort, ou era assim que diziam os membros da Ordem, inconscientes de que aquela era uma tarefa de Manon.

Quando a lua estava alta na noite de primeiro de maio, Manon partiu para a batalha final.


	19. Chapter XVIII

Aberforth os esperava no Cabeça de Javali, parecendo mais infeliz do que na última vez que viera, ano passado, apanhar outra encomenda de tia Cassie, e Manon sorriu para o velho. No entanto, Abie não era o único os aguardando, Neville estava lá também, e não fosse a urgência das coisas, o estado do primo a teria deixado louca; mas havia coisas maiores a se preocupar, e mais tarde Manon descobriria o que o primo deixava de fora de suas ligações e mensagens, e então retribuiria em dobro. Eles rapidamente entraram pelo buraco atrás do retrato de Arianna Dumbledore, saindo na Sala Precisa... Cheia de alunos de Hogwarts, que começaram a gritar aos os ver.

Pansy nunca fora muito tátil, e nem ela, e a amizade delas nunca poderia ser dita como extremamente carinhosa no quesito física, mas a amiga não hesitou em pular em seus braços, e Manon não hesitou em abraça-lá com igual ferocidade.

Pansy não a largou, nem mesmo quando a primeira emoção parou, e permaneceu agarrada á ela e Daphne, que se juntou as duas depois de verificar Astoria completamente. Foi quando todos se acalmaram que Manon notou onde estavam, era uma grande sala, cheia de camas e decoradas para todas as quatro casas de Hogwarts... E todas as quatro casas de Hogwarts ali estavam, não a totalidade geral de seus alunos, mas muitos, principalmente a partir do quinto ano. Eram os rebeldes de Hogwarts, Manon sabia, a Armada de Dumbledore fundada por Harry e Hermione em seu quinto ano, re-aberta por seus amigos, e Ronald e Ginerva. A maioria estava machucada, Finnigan - colega de quarto de Harry - estava com a cara tão inchada e roxa que Manon demorou a reconhece-lo, apesar de compartilhar aulas com ele por seis anos. Para sua alegria, Pansy, Astoria e Theo não estavam relativamente ilesos, aparentemente, os Carrow não tiveram coragem de agredir a filha do Chefe Bruxo, a filha de Lorde Greengrass e Lorde Nott. Mas tiveram a coragem de espancar e usar a Cruciatus no Lorde Longbottom, e espancar o futuro Lorde Boot.

— Então, o que fazem aqui?

Perguntou uma das gêmeas Patil, e Manon não pode reconhecer qual era sem o uniforme. Provavelmente era a da Grifinória, dado que Lavender estava grudada do lado, as duas de mãos dadas; aquilo sim era interessante.

— Há algo aqui em Hogwarts muito importante. — respondeu Harry. — Temos que destrui-lo antes que Riddle chegue e, acredite, ele esta vindo, e com todos os seus Comensais. Nossos próprios esforços estão chegando, também. Inevitavelmente, hoje ocorrera uma batalha.

— Vamos lutar. — declarou Finnigan, e ouve gritos de apoio em toda a sala. — Harry, você sabe do Dean?

— Ele está chegando com os reforços. — respondeu o irmão. — Assim como todo o resto da AD, e a Ordem da Fênix e quem mais estiver disposto a pegar em varinhas essa noite.

— Corvinais — disse Manon, e todos os olhos se transferiram para ela. — A estátua de Ravenclaw na Sala Comunal, ela usa o Diadema?

— Sim. — respondeu Terry Boot. — Por quê?

— Um de vocês, acompanhe Harry até a Torre da Corvinal. — ordena, se soltando de Pansy. — Irei até tia Minerva, avisa-la e começar os preparativos mais urgentes. Seja cuidadoso.

Harry sorriu; não seu sorriso normal, o caloroso e gentil sorriso de Harry James, mas com malícia e promessa de caos... O sorriso do pai, o sorriso do tio. O sorriso de James Potter e Sirius Black. E disse:

— E quando eu não sou?

— Prepare-os. — disse á Hermione e Draco. — Os encontrarei.

Promete, resolvendo ignorar a tentativa do irmão de acalma-la. Agarrou a mão de Daphne e juntas, invisíveis aos olhos de todos, se dirigiram para o escritório de tia Minerva. A hora do jantar já havia passado há muito, os corredores estavam vazios e só havia um lugar para Minerva McGonagall estar: seu escritório. As alas na porta eram mais poderosas do que usualmente, o que era certamente necessário, dado que agora Hogwarts abrigava dois Comensais da Morte e todos estavam muito conscientes disso, muito bem, obrigada; mas conseguiu entrar, pois a reconheceram e não atacaram, nem a Daphne. Uma vez dentro, verificou por feitiços e, segura de si, retirou o feitiço de si mesma e Daphne, tornando-as visíveis. Tia Minerva saiu pela porta que levava aos aposentos naquele instante, e pela primeira vez em anos, Manon viu a madrinha do pai aparecer abalada e aliviada e feliz, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu, uma cópia perfeita do sorriso que o Harry a dera minutos atrás.

— Oi, tia Minnie. — disse.

— Manon.

Seu nome saiu com tanto alívio e carinho que seus olhos marejaram, e soltou a mão de Daphne, indo á passos largos até tia Minerva e a abraçando. Tia Minerva a abraçou, tão apertado quanto Pansy fizera ao vê-lá mais cedo, e Manon fechou os olhos, como fizera nos braços de Pansy, e relaxou.

— Voldemort está vindo. — disse baixinho. — Precisamos nos preparar para a batalha, ele tratara seu exército... E o resto do nosso está chegando.

Tia Minerva a soltou e se afastou, e foi-se a tia Minnie; agora só restava somente Minerva McGonagall, pronta para defender Hogwarts e seus filhotes. Tia Minerva assentiu, bruscamente, e apertou os lábios em uma linha fina.

— Muito bem. — disse. — Assim que os demais chegarem, os membros da Ordem, começaremos a reforçar as alas... Certamente não os parara, mas ira atrasa-los o suficiente. Temos que evacuar as crianças, sobretudo os mais jovens, os sétimos anos poderão ficar e lutar, se quiserem, mas os mais novos irão.

— Cair Griffin. — disse. — Poderão ir para Cair Griffin. — olhou para Daphne, e as duas assentiram ao mesmo tempo. — Os sextos anos, os de dezesseis ainda, cuidarão deles, e os elfos ajudarão.

— Muito bem. — assentiu. — Temos que nos livrar dos Carrow e Severus, não facilitarão, se é que me entende.

— Daphne e eu cuidaremos dos Carrow. E quanto a Snape... Não acho que precisamos nos preocupar.

— Severus

— Matou Dumbledore a mando do próprio Dumbledore, ele já estava morrendo, a mão, lembra?

— Por quê, então?

— Mamãe.

Tia Minerva somente assentiu em silêncio, sem precisar de mais elaborações, e todas as três se moveram rapidamente. Tia Minerva partiu para atrás de Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn e os demais professores, e Manon e Daphne atrás dos Carrow. Com o Mapa do Maroto, foi rápido localiza-los... Na Torre da Corvinal. Usaram as passagens secretas, dessa vez não se incomodando em se esconder, e encontraram Amycus Carrow gritando com a pobre albrada em forma de águia. As duas apanharam as varinhas e, com um meio sorriso, Manon perguntou, em sua melhor imitação de tia Minerva:

— Posso lhe perguntar o que está fazendo, professor Carrow?

Aparentemente, ou o homem estava atordoado de mais, ou estava concentrado de mais, ou o homem era burro de mais, pois não reconheceu que, na verdade, não era a Minerva McGonagall ali, e sim a Indesejável n2 - Harry era o 1 e Hermione a 3; eles não ousaram alcunhar Daphne ou Draco de indesejáveis número quatro e cinco. Das três opções, Manon acreditava bastante na terceira, dado o que sabia do ser asqueroso de costas para si, e também porque Carrow respondeu normalmente:

— Tentando... passar... por essa maldita... porta! — gritou Amico. — Vá buscar Flitwick! Faça-o abrir esta porta, já!

— Mas sua irmã não está aí dentro? — perguntou Manon, ainda imitando tia Minerva. — O professor Flitwick não a deixou entrar mais cedo esta noite, a seu pedido urgente? Quem sabe ela mesma possa abrir a porta para o senhor? Assim, não precisará acordar metade do castelo.

— Ela não está respondendo, sua trapeira velha! Abra você então! Pô! Abra, já!

— Certamente, se o senhor quiser — respondeu Manon, com terrível frieza; ela era realmente boa em imitar tia Minerva, era melhor do imitando Snape, e ela tinha mais anos de prática. Ouviu-se uma delicada batida na aldraba e a voz musical perguntou mais uma vez: “Para onde vão os objetos desaparecidos?”

— Para o não-ser, ou seja, o todo — respondeu.

— Bem fraseado — replicou a aldraba, e a porta se abriu.

Carrow arremessou-se pelo portal brandindo a varinha. Manon olhou ao redor, já conhecia a Sala Comunal da Corvinal, mas o que a interessou foram os corvinais amontoados nas escadas, olhando para um corpo feminino esparramado e imóvel no chão. Mas que inferno havia acontecido ali, Harry só vinhera ver o maldito Diadema; olhou ao redor, localizando onde estava o irmão sob a Capa bem quando Carrow soltou um berro de fúria e medo.

— Que foi que eles fizeram, esses pestinhas? — gritou. — Vou torturar todos até denunciarem quem fez isso... e o que vai dizer o Lorde das Trevas? — guinchou ele, em pé junto à irmã, socando a testa com o punho. — Não agarramos ele, e ainda por cima a mataram!

Rolou os olhos e estuporou Carrow, pelas costas mesmo. O homem caiu, imóvel, por cima da irmã, os corvinais berraram, e Harry surgiu do nada, com Luna do lado.

— Voldemort está vindo. — anunciou sem rodeios para os corvinais. — Aqueles menores de dezessete anos, por favor, apanhem suas coisas e se dirijam para o Salão Principal, irão para um lugar seguro, prometo. Aos que ficarão para lutar, também façam as mesmas coisas, irão com as crianças. — passou os olhos por eles, e arqueou a sobrancelhas. — O que ainda fazem aqui? Vão!

— E o que vão fazer com eles? — perguntou uma dos sétimos anos, Sue Li.

— O que não você sabe não te machuca. — respondeu, sorriso de lado. — Ande, se apresse, garanta que todos peguem tudo, arrume também dos outros, os que fugiram.

Daphne e Harry levitaram os corpos dos Carrow e os quatro - seis, se estiver se contando os Carrow - avançaram, se dirigindo para o Salão Principal, onde tia Minerva e os demais já deveriam estar, e os outros também, já devem ter chegado. Tinham descido mais dois andares quando passos abafados se juntaram aos deles. Eles pararam, e Manon ergueu a varinha, preparando-se para duelar e perguntou:

— Quem está aí?   
— Sou eu — disse uma voz baixa.

De trás de uma armadura, saiu Severus Snape.

Não havia mudado em nada desde junho passado, quando Manon o vira pela última vez, correndo para fora de Hogwarts depois de matar Dumbledore. Externamente, no entanto, somente; Manon conseguia ver como o professor esgava mais miserável do que nos seis anos anteriores, e Snape era sempre muito miserável desde que Manon o viu pela primeira vez, de volta em seu primeiro ano, no banquete de começo de ano. Não estava de roupas de dormir, vestia a capa preta de sempre e também empunhava a varinha, pronto para lutar.

— Onde estão os Carrow? — perguntou, em voz baixa.

— Aqui.

Apontou, com a mão livre, para os corpos flutuantes atrás de si. Snape olhou por cima do ombro, e assentiu, quase como se estivesse satisfeito, e disse:

— Livre-se deles. — parou, e olhou-a nos olhos. — Irei me juntar a ele.

— Cumpra seu papel, Severus. — disse, suavemente. — Nos veremos no campo de batalha.

— Sim. — ele concordou. — Nos veremos.

E saltou pela janela, voando.

— Impressionante. — disse Luna, com o tom sonhador, mas intrigado também.

— Verdadeiramente. — concordou Daphne. — Bem? Vamos, não podemos continuar aqui, não é mesmo?

Os quatro continuaram, e ao chegarem no Salão Principal, o encontraram cheio, e não só dos alunos, todos de pijamas; os professores estavam presentes, e somente Flitwick estava ausente, certamente tinha ido buscar seus corvinais. A AD e a Ordem também estavam presentes, e tia Minerva discutia com Hermione, Draco, Moody e Schaklebolt os planos de batalha, próximos aos Weasley, que descutiam todos juntos a permanência de Ginerva no castelo. Todos se viraram para olhar, primeiro assustados, depois claramente animados ao ver os inconscientes Carrow.

— Eles estão mortos?

Gritou Glodstein. Daphne balançou a cabeça, e respondeu:

— Inconscientes, ainda, mas se quiser dar cabo, seja meu convidado.

— Acho melhor não. — ele disse.

— Que diabos aconteceu, crianças?

Perguntou tia Minerva, virando-se para eles.

— Estão estuporados, somente. — respondeu. — Vou dar-lhes um jeito... Não temos prisões aqui, não é?

— Receio que não, Srta. Potter. — ela suprimiu os lábios. — Que é que planeja fazer?

— Ah! — exclamou. — A Câmera Secreta, podemos os deixar na Câmera Secreta... Monstro!

Chamou e o elfo apareceu a sua frente, curvando-se profundamente. Ele era mais gentil desde que o medalhão havia sido descoberto, e usava a réplica encontrada por Harry e Dumbledore.

— Ele esses dois para a Câmera Secreta. — ordenou. — Os mantenha nocauteados e amarrados, por favor, e seja vigilante. Vá, imediatamente.

Monstro, felizmente, poupou-lhes tempo e rapidamente desapareceu com os Carrow, e Manon subiu para a frente da mesa dos professores, de frente para os demais; bem na hora, os corvinais entraram, com Flitwick os guiando.

— Voldemort está vindo. — anunciou, e gritos irromperam, mas Manon ignorou e prosseguiu: — Aqueles com mais de dezesseis anos que queiram lutar podem permanecer, os demais irão para Cair Griffin, minha casa ancestral. — passou os olhos pela multidão. — Não bagucem nada e sejam gentis com meus elfos, ou eles não serão com vocês, garanto-os. Lá, ficarão seguros e protegidos, evitem de contar seus pais; estará no bloqueio, então menos que tentem sair á pé, serão arremessados e não incomodem os quatros, também, especialmente os mais novos, eles tem a tendência de xingar muito quando incomodados. Harry, os portais, agora.

Harry começou a abrir os portais para Cair Griffin, e Manon se juntou á Daphne para discutir com Astoria, que queria ficar.

— Não. — disse, com firmeza. — Você vai, os elfos a conhecem melhor. — suspirou. — E eu não a quero aqui, Astoria; já perdi todo tipo de parente possível nessa guerra, não estou perdendo minha irmã.

— E como é que vou ficar lá, Manon, quando minhas irmãs e primas ficarão aqui? Devo sentar e esperar por notícias que talvez jamais virão? — indagou. — Devo sentar e ficar me perguntando se estão vivas ou mortas, se estão bem ou não?

— Não. — respondeu Daphne, firmemente. — Você vai e cuida das crianças, os elfos a conhecem, irão a obdecer melhor... Você manterá o forte, Astoria. Eu preciso... Nós precisamos que você esteja bem, por favor, Astoria.

— Tudo bem. — ela assentiu, e se jogou em seus braços, as abraçando ao mesmo tempo. — Por favor, por favor, não morram.

Pediu, baixinho. Manon assentiu, beijando a testa da garota, e abraçou Daphne quando a menor passou pelo portal de Harry. Assim que o último aluno foi evacuado, de alguma forma acabaram se juntando aos Weasley, Moony e Fleur, e a Sra. Weasley ainda discutia a permanência de Ginerva quando surgiu um homem que definitivamente era Weasley, e só poderia ser o terceiro filho, Percy.

— Cheguei tarde demais? Já começou? Acabei de saber, então eu... eu...

Percy embatucou e se calou. Evidentemente, não tinha esperado topar com toda a família. Houve um longo momento de espanto, rompido por Fleur que se virou para Moony e falou, em uma tentativa muito transparente de quebrar a tensão:

— Então... como vai o pequeno Teddy?

— Sim, Remus, como está o Teddy?

Hermione perguntou também, claramente apoiando a Delacour. Moony piscou os olhos, espantado. O silêncio entre os Weasley pareceu se solidificar, como gelo.

— Eu... ah, sim... está ótimo! — respondeu Moony em voz alta. — É, a Tonks está com ele... em Cair Griffin.

Percy e os outros Weasley continuavam a se encarar, paralisados.

— Olhe, tenho uma foto!

Gritou Moony, puxando uma foto do bolso interno do blusão e mostrando-a a Fleur, Hermione, Daphne, Harry e Manon, um bebezinho com um tufo de cabelos turquesa-berrante, acenando os punhos gorduchos para a máquina fotográfica. Fleur abriu a boca, pronta para elogiar o bebê _adorável_ que era Teddy, mas foi interrompida antes que pudesse:

— Fui um tolo! — bradou Percy, tão alto que Moony quase deixou cair a foto. — Fui um idiota, um covarde pomposo, fui um... um...

— Cego pelo Ministério, um renegador da família, um debilóide sedento de poder — concluiu Fred.   
Percy engoliu em seco.

— Fui tudo isso!

— Bem, você não poderia falar com maior justeza — disse Fred, estendendo a mão ao irmão.

A sra. Weasley caiu no choro. Avançou correndo, empurrou Fred para o lado e puxou Percy para um abraço de sufocar, enquanto ele retribuía com palmadinhas em suas costas, com os olhos no pai.

— Desculpe, papai — pediu Percy.

O sr. Weasley piscou rapidamente, então, ele também apressou-se a abraçar o filho.

— Que o fez tomar juízo, Perce? — perguntou George.

— Eu já vinha tomando há algum tempo — respondeu ele, enxugando os olhos por baixo dos óculos com uma ponta da capa de viagem. — Mas precisava encontrar um modo de sair e não é fácil, no Ministério não param de prender traidores. Consegui fazer contato com Aberforth e ele me avisou faz dez minutos que Hogwarts ia resistir, então vim.

— Bem, esperamos que os nossos monitores assumam a liderança em momentos como esses — disse George, em uma boa imitação do tom mais pomposo de Percy. — Agora vamos subir e lutar, ou não sobrará bons Comensais da Morte para nós.

— Sim. — concordou Manon, e se virando para Moony, acrescentou: — Ele é a coisa mais adorável do mun

Suas palavras, no entanto, foram interrompidas por outra voz que ecoou pelo salão. Era aguda, clara e fria: não era possível identificar sua origem; parecia sair das próprias paredes. Tal como o monstro que, no passado, ela comandara, poderia estar ali, em estado de latência, havia séculos.

_“Sei que estão se preparando para lutar.”_

Ouviram-se gritos entre os alunos, alguns se abraçaram, aterrorizados, enquanto procuravam ao redor de onde vinha aquele som.

_“Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico.”_

Fez-se, então, silêncio no salão, o tipo de silêncio que comprime os tímpanos, que parece vasto demais para ser contido entre paredes.

 _“Entreguem-me Harry Potter”_ , disse a voz de Voldemort, _“e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados._ _Terão até meia-noite.”_

O silêncio tornou a engoli-los. Todas as cabeças se viraram, todos os olhares no salão pareciam ter encontrado Harry, para mantê-lo congelado à luz de milhares de raios invisíveis. Lentamente, alguns começaram a olhar de esguelha para aqueles da sonserina que ficaram, como se esperassem que um se levantasse e berrasse para apanhar Harry e levá-lo imediatamente á Voldemort; um se levantou, sob agora o olhar de todos no Salão Principal, e disse:

— Bem, ainda estamos lutando, não estamos?

Era Julian Bole quem falou, um sexto ano. E também o irmão de Lucian Bole, ex-Batedor da Sonserina que se formou em seu quarto ano; e o próprio Lucian estava lá, do lado do irmão mais novo, e junto dele havia outros de seus colegas. As palavras de Julian foram recebidas por sepulcral silêncio, e ele riu, erguendo a sobrancelha:

— O que achavam que eu diria? Para que agarrassem Potter e o levasse amarrada para Você-Sabe-Quem? Potter é o irmão de Manon, e Manon é uma de nós. Os sonserinos lutam pelos seus, somos serpentes leais. — ele disse. — Nenhum de nós luta por Harry Potter ou Albus Dumbledore, lutamos por Manon Potter, pois ela é uma de nós, e foi ela quem nos salvou quando ninguém nem se incomodou em olhar para nós.

— Agora, — disse Sabine Selwyn, também se levantando. — como exatamente vamos sobreviver aos bárbaros chegando nos portões?

Moody se adiantou:

— Temos apenas meia hora até a meia-noite, portanto precisamos agir com rapidez! Os professores de Hogwarts e a Ordem da Fênix concordaram com um plano de batalha. Os professores Flitwick, Sprout e McGonagall vão levar grupos de combatentes ao topo das três torres mais altas: Corvinal, Astronomia e Grifinória; dali terão uma visão abrangente e ótimas posições para lançar seus feitiços. Nesse meio-tempo, Remus — ele indicou Moony —, Arthur — ele apontou para o Sr. Weasley, sentado à mesa da Grifinória —, Kingsley — apontou então para Shacklebolt em pé de seu lado — e eu levaremos grupos para os jardins. Precisaremos de alguém para organizar a defesa das entradas das passagens para a escola...

— ... parece trabalho para nós — falou Fred em voz alta, indicando a si mesmo e a George, e Kingsley aprovou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Muito bem, os líderes subam aqui para dividirmos as tropas!

— Hardwin — disse a professora tia Minerva, correndo para ele quando os estudantes invadiram a plataforma, se empurrando para se posicionar, recebendo instruções —, você não devia estar procurando alguma coisa?

— Quê! Ah — exclamou Harry —, ah, sim!

Quase esquecera a Horcrux, quase esquecera que haveria uma batalha para que pudesse procurá-la.

— Então vá, Hardwin, vá!

— Certo... é...

— Vamos lá.

Murmurou Hermione, agarrando Ronald pelo braço e os dois seguiram Harry. Tranquilizada de que o irmão teria Hermione, se dirigiu á Moody e os outros.

— Quanto tempo estima que podemos aguentar? — pergunta á Moody.

— Sendo otimista, trinta minutos. — responde, sem rodeios. — Pessimista, não passamos de quinze.

— Então vamos aproveitar os quinze minutos que temos. — declarou. — Precisamos atacar com força no ponto fraco, ou entre destabiliza-los muito rápido.

— Só Voldemort morrendo poderia efetivamente destabiliza-los. — apontou Shacklebolt.

— Parcialmente incorreto. — sorriu, ríspida. — Os mais poderosos Comensais de Voldemort são os Lestrange, Malfoy e Dolohov; eu diria Severus, mas temo que ele caíra na mão do próprio Voldemort.

— O quê? Por quê?

Moody foi rápido em aceitar que Manon sabia das coisas, e diria se quisesse ou não. Ela sabia que ele achava que era algo que ela aprendera com Dumbledore, e Manon não negaria.

— Já ouviu falar da Varinha das Varinhas?

— Por acaso, — respondeu, cauteloso. — sim.

— Então sabia quem era seu último dono? Bom. Voldemort acha que a lealdade da varinha é de Snape, mas quem desarmou foi Konstantin Dolohov, na verdade, e a lealdade é dele, portanto. No entanto, eu desarmei Konstantin em meados do final de outubro, em um duelo. — os olhos de todos brilharam em reconhecimento, Manon sorriu mais largo. — Exatamente. Voldemort esteve procurando a varinha desde o último verão, recentemente fez uma visita ao bom amigo de Dumbledore em Nurmengard

— Você diz Grindelwald? — interrompeu Sprout. — Ora, menina, não me diga que acredita em Rita Skeeter!

— Professora Sprout a senhora realmente acredita que uma pessoa, mesmo Rita Skeeter, poderia inventar uma história tão louca?

— Bem, quando diz assim...

— Sim, quando eu digo assim. — assentiu. — Continuando, ele aprendeu, então pegou a varinha aqui. Ele já deve ter percebido que era a lealdade da varinha não é dele, e vai matar Snape, de um jeito ou de outro, pois acredita que a lealdade é de Snape. Mas definitivamente nos desviamos do propósito: — relembrou. — destabelizar os Comensais. Sugiro derrubamos os cinco o mais rápido possível, são os tenentes mais poderosos e talentosos de Voldemort, se eles caem...

— Se Bellatrix Lestrange cai, quem garante que eles também não vão cair? — indaga Moony, compreendendo a proposta.

— Cuidem dos tenentes... — disse, engolindo em seco. — Voldemort... Voldemort é meu.

— Sendo assim... — disso Moony, olhando-a, temeroso. — Bellatrix é minha.

Os outros rapidamente repartiram os quatro restantes, mas Manon não prestou atenção, pois vasculhava nos bolsos infernos do manto - preto, muito bonito, semelhante ao de Anakin em _Revenge of the Sith._ Sorriu, satisfeita, ao sentir o cabo da espada certa, e puxou a Espada de Gryffindor, que brilhou á luz do Salão Principal. Ignorou os ofegos de admiração e descrença e olhou ao redor, berrando ao localizar o primo:

— NEVILLE!

O primo veio imediatamente, correndo, para sua felicidade. Manon empurrou a espada para o primo.

— Tome. — disse. — É só enfinar no bolso ou em qualquer outra coisa, então meter a mão e puxar, ela sai.

— M-mas... — ele gaguejou. — É de Hary, sua. Não minha.

— A Espada de Godric Gryffindor é de qualquer verdadeiro grifinório ou descendente de Godric, e você, Neville Longbottom, é ambos. — declarou, solene. — Não é só um efeite bonitinho para segurar, no entanto, ou uma relíquia de família para intimidação dos Comensais da Morte. Quero que, na primeira oportunidade que tiver, Neville, você passe a cobra de Voldemort nessa espada; corte em picadinho, se tiver tempo, só para garantir, sabe.

— Será uma honra, — ele diz, e sorrir ao acrescentar: — minha rainha.

Manon engoleu em seco e assente. Sentia um peso fantasma na cabeça sempre que vinha a tona o que seu sangue dizia sobre ela, o que poderia ser caso puxasse a espada. Sentia como se Arthur estivesse repousando a coroa em sua cabeça.

— Neville, — ela diz, fechando a mão ensinada da mão do primo envolta do cabo da espada, e sorrir. — estou orgulhosa de você. Todos estamos.

— Manon, — diz ele, no mesmo tom solene que ela usou. — estou orgulhoso de você. Todos estamos.

A única despedida que Manon tem para dar ao primo é um aceno, e os dois se separam; Neville saiu com Sprout, e Manon foi com Moody liderar a frente de batalha nos jardins. Alas foram rapidamente erguidas acima, e tão rápido quanto foram feitas, foram desfeitas; a chuva de feitiços dos Comensais duraram minutos, e quando não pareciam surgir efeito, uma luz azul poderosa foi vista: era Voldemort e as alas tornaram-se chamas. Primeiro vinheram os gigantes, dezenas deles, e a primeira linha de defesa foram as estátuas e armaduras despertadas por tia Minerva mais cedo; então, vinheram os Comensais. Manon não sabia quem começou o coro, mas se juntou a ele enquanto corria ombro a ombro com Moody para a linha de Comensais.

Seu primeiro feitiço acertou o alvo, que voou gritando para trás e derrubou mais dois junto. Sua mente, de repente, era um grande vazio branco, os feitiços saíam pela varinha sem que nem pensasse conscientemente neles, e nem a sua volta via; era assim que gostava de entrar em batalha, ciente apenas de si mesma e seus oponentes, pois caso fosse se ater aos aliados... Manon não acha que poderia se concentrar em vencer um duelo caso tivesse assistindo Daphne derrotar o Comensal do lado.

— Nymphadora?

Ao ouvir o berro de Moony, no entanto, Manon olhou em volta, derrubando outro Comensal enquanto o fazia. Encontrou Moony a sua direita, e Nymphadora alguns metros á sua esquerda.

— Nymphadora? — berrou igualmente. — Que diabos está fazendo aqui? Você tem um filho de um mês!

— Sim, — berrou ela, á distância. — estou bem ciente, Manon, e é justamente pelo filho de um mês que estou aqui.

— Que é que adianta lutar pelo filho e morrer e o filho crescer órfã? Não é legal, sabe! — berrou, derrubando mais um Comensal. — Estamos tendo uma discussão de família aqui, porra! Mais consideração! — disse, ao seguinte.

Por quê diabos continuavam correndo pra ela? Eram suicidas?

— Não te ouvi dizer nada de Remus estar aqui, Manon!

— Porque pensei que ficaria em casa como uma pessoa sensata! É melhor só ter a mãe do que não ter nenhum pai e nenhuma mãe também, sabe?

— Bem, eu não saberia, Manon, pois só recentemente fui órfã!

— Aos vinte e cinco! Casada e com um filho! Não aos quinze meses de idade, ou um mês de idade! E ainda há uma mãe, sabe!

— Bem, eu já estou aqui, não estou? Não é como se desse para ir embora agora, sabe?

— Bem! — berrou, derrubando os cinco Comensais na frente com um único feitiço. — Não morra de maneira estúpida, então! Você também, Remus, seu idiota!

— Como qu- _DIFFINDO!_

— Boa, Moony! — sorriu. — _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! —_ sorriu ao ver o gigante - GIGANTE - petrificar totalmente. — _BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_

O gigante explodiu em centenas de pedaços. Manon não se arrependeu, nem achou errado, mas Moony obviamente ficou chocado:

— MANON ELIZABETH!

— É eles ou nós, Moony! — berrou, explodindo outro gigante. — E é melhor escolher nós, sobretudo você e Nymphadora. Teddy não vai crescer um órfão de guerra, Remus Lupin! Eu me recuso.

Moony matou todos os Comensais que vieram.

 _Casa dos Gritos,_ escutou, de repente, a voz de Harry. Mas o irmão não estava nem mesmo por perto, então só podia ser a Ligação Gemini. _Voldemort está na Casa dos Gritos, mandou que Malfoy fosse buscar Snape, vai matar Snape pela varinha... Estamos indo, nos encontre lá... Destruímos o Diadema... Crabbe morreu..._

 _Como infernos Crabbe morreu e que diabos ele estava fazendo?,_ indagou, berrando á Remus que iria encontrar com Harry, e saiu correndo em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, disparando feitiços para todos os lados conforme corria.

_Não sei! Não sei! Parece que procuravam o Diadema, também, ordem de Voldemort, suponho... Carrow ensinou a ele a usar o Fogomaldito, mas não prestou atenção á como extinguir, morreu queimado... Goyle e Dolohov conseguiu se salvar..._

_Dolohov? Konstantin?_

_É! E onde diabos é qu-Finalmente!_

Encontrara o irmão, finalmente, acompanhado de Hermione e Ronald, que não tinha a cara muito boa.

— Ronald me parece muito abalado para a morte de Vincent. — disse, com forçada casualidade.

Vince... Seu colega por seis anos. Puta que pariu... Depois ela lamentaria e amaldiçoaria pelo idiota morrer tão estúpidamente.

— Não foi só Crabbe que morreu. — respondeu Hermione, friamente. — Percy... Salvando Fred.

— Puta merda, ele não tinha acabado de se reconciliar com... — arregalou os olhos, explodindo três acromântulas á distância. — Esquece, temos coisa mais importante para fazer.

— Está dizendo que meu irmão não é importante?

— Nessas circunstâncias? Obviamente! Vamos!

Hermione imobilizou o Salgueiro Lutador e os três se espremeram pela passagem de terra oculta pelas raízes da árvore. Estava muito mais apertada do que da última vez que penetraram ali. O túnel tinha o teto baixo: eles precisaram se dobrar para atravessá-lo quase quatro anos antes, agora não havia opção exceto engatinhar. Harry entrou primeiro, a varinha iluminada, esperando encontrar barreiras a qualquer instante, mas não havia nenhuma. Eles se moveram em silêncio, o olhar de Manon fixo na luz oscilante da varinha do irmão. Por fim, o túnel começou a se inclinar para o alto e Manon viu adiante uma fresta de luz. Hermione deu um puxão em seu tornozelo.

— A capa! — sussurrou ela. — Vista a capa!

Harry tateou às costas e Manon empurrou em sua mão livre um embrulho de tecido escorregadio. Com dificuldade, Harry puxou a Capa da Invisibilidade por cima do corpo e murmurou “Nox”, apagando a luz da varinha. Continuaram a engatinhar o mais silenciosamente possível, todos os seus sentidos tensos, esperando a cada segundo serem descobertos, ouvir a voz fria e clara, ver um lampejo de luz verde.

Então, ela ouviu vozes que vinham da sala diretamente à frente, ligeiramente abafadas porque a abertura no final do túnel estava bloqueada por um objeto que parecia um velho caixote. Mal se atrevendo a respirar, Manon avançou cauteloso até a saída e espiou por uma pequena fresta entre o caixote e a parede, por cima do ombro irmão. A sala estava mal iluminada, mas dava para ver Nagini, girando e se enrolando como se estivesse embaixo da água, protegida em sua encantada esfera de estrelas, que flutuava sem apoio no ar. Dava para ver a ponta de uma mesa e uma mão branca de dedos longos brincando com uma varinha. Então Snape falou, e o coração de Manon deu um salto: o bruxo estava a centímetros do lugar em que ele se encolhia escondido.

— ... Milorde, a resistência está entrando em colapso...

— ... e está fazendo isso sem a sua ajuda — retorquiu Voldemort, com sua voz clara e aguda. — Mesmo sendo um bruxo competente, Severus, acho que você não fará muita diferença agora. Estamos quase chegando lá... quase.

— Deixe-me procurar o garoto. Deixe-me trazer Potter. Sei que posso encontrá-lo, Milorde. Por favor.

Snape passou em frente à fresta e Harry recuou um pouco, encostando mais em seu peito, mas Manon continuou mantendo os olhos fixos em Nagini, imaginando se haveria algum feitiço que pudesse penetrar a proteção que a cercava, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Uma tentativa fracassada e trairia sua posição...

Voldemort se levantou. Manon o via agora, via seus olhos vermelhos e o rosto achatado e ofídico, sua palidez levemente luminosa na penumbra.

— Tenho um problema, Snape — disse Voldemort, suavemente.

— Milorde?

Voldemort ergueu a Varinha das Varinhas, segurando-a com a delicadeza e a precisão de uma batuta de maestro.

— Por que ela não funciona comigo, Severus?

No silêncio, Manon imaginou que ouvia a cobra silvar levemente, enrolando-se e desenrolando-se, ou seria o suspiro sibilante de Voldemort ainda vibrando no ar?

— Mi... milorde? — replicou Snape, aturdido. — Não estou entendendo. O senhor realizou extraordinária magia com essa varinha.

— Não. Realizei a minha magia habitual. Sou extraordinário, mas esta varinha... não. Ela não revelou as maravilhas prometidas. Não sinto diferença entre esta varinha e a que comprei de Ollivander tantos anos atrás.

O tom de Voldemort era reflexivo, calmo, e no entanto, Manon podia sentir a fúria crescendo, saindo de Voldemort e envolvendo o cômodo.

— Não há diferença — repetiu Voldemort.

Snape não respondeu. Manon não via seu rosto. Pôs-se a imaginar se ele perceberia o perigo, se estava tentando achar as palavras certas para tranqüilizar o seu senhor.  
Voldemort começou a andar pela sala. Harry perdeu-o de vista por alguns segundos nos quais ele rondava, ainda falando naquele mesmo tom comedido.

— Estive refletindo longa e intensamente, Severus... você sabe por que o fiz voltar da cena da batalha?

E, por um momento, Manon viu o perfil de Snape: seus olhos estavam pregados na cobra que se enroscava na jaula encantada.

— Não, Milorde, mas peço que me deixe retornar. Me deixe encontrar Potter.

— Você parece Lucius falando. Nenhum dos dois compreende Potter como eu. Ele não precisa ser achado. Ele virá a mim. Conheço sua fraqueza, entende, seu grande defeito. Ele não suportará ver os outros caírem fulminados ao seu redor, sabendo que é por ele que estão morrendo. Irá querer pôr um fim nisso a qualquer custo. Ele virá.

— Mas, Milorde, ele pode ser morto acidentalmente por outra pessoa que não o senhor.

— Minhas instruções aos meus Comensais da Morte foram absolutamente claras. Capturem Potter. Matem seus amigos... quanto mais melhor... mas não o matem. Mas é sobre você que eu queria falar, Severo, e não Harry Potter. Você tem sido muito valioso para mim. Muito valioso.

— Milorde, sabe que só busco servi-lo. Mas... me deixe ir procurar o garoto, Milorde. Deixe-me trazer Potter ao senhor. Sei que posso...

— Já lhe disse, não! — exclamou Voldemort, e Harry percebeu um brilho vermelho em seus olhos quando ele se virou, o farfalhar de sua capa lembrando o rastejar de uma cobra, e Manon sentiu impaciência pela demora; _vamos, acabe com isso_. — Minha preocupação no momento, Severus, é o que irá acontecer quando eu finalmente me encontrar com o garoto!

— Milorde, não pode haver dúvida, certamente...?

— ... mas há uma dúvida, Severo. Há.

Voldemort fez uma pausa, e Manon ouviu-o claramente escorregando a Varinha das Varinhas entre seus dedos brancos, com os olhos em Snape.

— Por que as duas varinhas que usei não funcionaram quando as apontei para Harry Potter?

— Eu... eu não sei responder, Milorde.

— Não sabe?

— Minha varinha de teixo fez tudo que lhe pedi para fazer, Severus, exceto matar Harry Potter. Falhou duas vezes. Ollivander me falou, sob tortura, dos núcleos gêmeos, me aconselhou a tomar a varinha de outro.

— Eu... eu não tenho explicação, Milorde.

Snape não estava olhando para Voldemort no momento. Seus olhos negros continuavam fixos na cobra movimentando-se em sua esfera protetora.

— Procurei uma segunda varinha, Severus. A Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha do Destino, a Varinha da Morte, tirei-a do seu dono anterior. Tirei-a do túmulo de Albus Dumbledore.

E agora Snape olhou para Voldemort, e seu rosto lembrava uma máscara mortuária. Estava branco-mármore e tão imóvel que, quando ele falou, foi um susto perceber que havia um ser vivente por trás dos seus olhos inexpressivos.

— Milorde... me deixe ir até o garoto...

— Durante toda essa longa noite, de vitória iminente, estive sentado aqui — disse Voldemort, sua voz pouco mais do que um sussurro — pensando, pensando, por que a Varinha das Varinhas se recusa a ser o que deveria ser, se recusa a agir como a lenda diz que deve agir para o seu legítimo dono... e acho que sei a resposta.

Snape ficou calado.

— Talvez você já saiba, não? Afinal, você é um homem inteligente, Severus. Você tem sido um servo bom e fiel, e eu lamento o que terá de acontecer.

— Milorde...

— A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severus, porque não sou o seu verdadeiro dono. A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou o seu dono anterior. Você matou Albus Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severo, a Varinha das Varinhas não pode ser verdadeiramente minha.

— Milorde! — protestou Snape, erguendo a varinha.

— Não pode ser de outro modo — replicou Voldemort. — Tenho que dominar a varinha, Severus. Domino a varinha e domino Potter, enfim.

E Voldemort cortou o ar com a Varinha das Varinhas. Ela não afetou Snape, que, por uma fração de segundo, pareceu pensar que sua execução fora temporariamente suspensa: então, a intenção de Voldemort se tornou evidente. A jaula da cobra girava no ar, e, antes que Snape pudesse dar mais do que um grito, ela o envolvera, a cabeça e os ombros, e Voldemort falava em ofídiglossia

— _Mate_.

Ouviu-se um berro terrível. Manon viu o rosto de Snape perder a pouca cor que lhe restava, embranquecer, e seus olhos negros se arregalarem quando as presas da cobra se cravaram em seu pescoço, pois não conseguira repelir a jaula encantada para longe, seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu ao chão.

— Lamento — disse Voldemort, friamente.

O Lorde das Trevas virou-se para sair; não havia tristeza alguma nele, remorso algum. Estava na hora de deixar a casa e assumir o comando, com a varinha que agora lhe obedeceria perfeitamente; ele certamente pensava, e mesmo na morte de seu professor, Manon sorriu.

Apontou-a para a jaula estrelada que continha a cobra, e ela se elevou, afastando-se de Snape, caído de lado no chão, o sangue esguichando dos ferimentos no pescoço. Voldemort saiu imponente da sala sem sequer olhar para trás, e a grande cobra acompanhou-o flutuando em sua enorme esfera protetora.

— Harry!

Sussurrou Hermione às suas costas, mas o irmão já apontara a varinha para o caixote que bloqueava sua visão. O objeto se ergueu uns três centímetros no ar e se deslocou sem ruído para o lado. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, Harry se guindou para dentro da sala, e Manon foi junto.

Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, por que estava se aproximando do homem moribundo: não sabia o que sentia ao ver o rosto branco de Snape e os dedos tentando estancar o sangue no ferimento do pescoço. Harry tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade e olhou do alto para o homem que odiava, cujos olhos arregalados encontraram Harry ao tentar falar. Manon Harry se curvaram sobre ele,; Snape agarrou a frente de suas vestes e puxou-o para perto. Um gargarejo rascante e terrível saiu da garganta do professor.

— Leve... isso... Leve... isso...

Alguma coisa além do sangue vazava de Snape. Algo prateado, nem gás, nem líquido, jorrou de sua boca, ouvidos e olhos, e Manon percebeu o que era, mas não sabia o que fazer...   
Um frasco materializou-se no ar e foi empurrado em nas mãos do irmão por Hermione. Harry recolheu a substância prateada com a varinha. Quando o frasco se encheu e Snape pareceu exangue, ele afrouxou o aperto nas vestes de Harry.

— Olhem... para... mim — sussurrou o bruxo.

— Vá em paz. — murmurou Manon, olhando nos olhos negros de Snape. — Vá em paz, Severus, é peça o perdão á mamãe.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas em um segundo alguma coisa no fundo dos olhos de Snape pareceu sumir, deixando-os fixos, inexpressivos e vazios. A mão que segurava Harry bateu no chão e Snape não se mexeu mais.

Permaneceram ajoelhados ao lado de Snape, simplesmente contemplando-o, até que, de súbito, uma voz aguda e fria falou tão perto que ela se pôs de pé com um salto, pensando que Voldemort tivesse voltado à sala.

A voz do Lorde das Trevas ressoou nas paredes e no chão, e Manon percebeu que o bruxo estava se dirigindo a Hogwarts e a toda a área vizinha, para que os residentes de Hogsmeade e todos que ainda lutavam no castelo o ouvissem tão claramente como se estivesse ao lado deles, bafejando-lhes na nuca, à distância de um golpe mortal.

 _“Vocês lutaram”_ , disse a voz, _“valorosamente. Lorde Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura.Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isto aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício. Lorde Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente. “Você têm uma hora. Dêem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos. Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora.”_

Em silêncio, os quatro retornaram para o castelo, indo direto para o Salão Principal. Não deu atenção aos feridos na plataforma, nem aos mortos no meio do salão, e procurou por Daphne, Draco, Theo e Pansy; não foi preciso muito esforço, pois Daphne a achara primeiro, e se atirara em seus braços. Abraçou Daphne, com força, e se encolheu qua do Pansy, Draco e Theo se juntaram. Depois de quase dois minutos, os três se soltaram, mas Daphne permaneceu; enfim, olhou para o meio do salão. Os Weasley se amotoavam envolta de um corpo, os gêmeos abraçados, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley choravam, Bill abraçava Ginerva e Fleur estava do seu lado; Ronald e Hermione avançaram juntos, Hermione agarrou a mão de Fleur e, quando as duas se afastaram, Manon viu os corpos do lado do de Percy.

De repente, o mundo todo paralizou e suas pernas perderam a força. Não caiu por Daphne, e era a única coisa que a mantinha de pé. Pois ali eram Moony e Nymphadora, imóveis e flácidos, como se estivessem dormindo. Mas Manon sabia que não estavam dormindo, sabia que Moony e Nymphadora jamais voltariam a dormir, que jamais tornariam a ver Teddy, que jamais... Que Teddy jamais teria os pais. Que o pequeno sobrinho adorável de cabelos turquesa era agora órfão, como ela mesma era.

Teddy era um órfão de guerra.

Como ela.

Manon não sabia como Daphne que ela queria se aproximar, mas a levou até os dois, e Manon caiu de joelhos entre os dois e agarrou suas mãos geladas e pálidas. Só então percebeu que chorava.

— Daph...

— Shhhhh, eu sei. — sussurrou, acariciando seu cabelo.

— Harry... Onde Harry...

— Saiu. Disse que iria ao escritório de Dumbledore.

— Snape morreu. — disse, com a voz vazia, repentinamente. — Nagini, bem no pescoço. Senti satisfação por Voldemort achar que tinha a varinha... Não sinto mais agora. — acariciou a mão de Moony. — Daphne... Eles se foram... Todos se foram... Papai, Padfoot, Moony... Eu não tenho mais ninguém.

— Tem a mim, e a Harry, e Pansy e Theo, e Neville e Draco, e Hermione e Fleur, Susan. — disse, com firmeza. — Tem Astoria, tem mamãe e papai. McGonagall, Augusta, Cassie, Andrômeda, Narcissa. Teddy. Remus e Tonks se foram, Manon, mas ainda tem sua família.

— Sim... — sussurrou. — Ainda tenho...

 _Harry? Querido?_ , perguntou.

 _Oi, princesa especial._ , ele respondeu.

_Que foi fazer?_

_Ver as memórias que Snape deixou... Acho que sei que o vão dizer, que sou a Horcrux e tenho que morrer... Quando terminar, irei para Voldemort, ganhar tempo... Monte um plano de ataque._

_Vai cortar?_

_Acho que sim... Da última vez tínhamos um ano, não da pra lembrar. Mas se cortar... Lembra que eu voltar, tá?_

_Lembro.,_ engoliu em seco. _Hardwin James Potter V, eu te amo e estou orgulhosa de você._

_Manon Elizabeth Potter V, eu te amo e estou orgulhoso de você._

Manon respirou fundo e abriu os olhos.

— Muito bem. — disse, alto, e todos se calaram e a olharam. — Temos uma hora, Harry vai ganhar tempo. Precisamos montar um plano, transferir os feridos para a enfermaria e mover os corpos para un lugar seguro.

Madame Pomfrey e Sprout, mais um punhado de voluntários, ficaram a cargo dos feridos, e Flitwick, Slughorn e outros voluntários levaram os corpos para uma antecâmara segura. Manon se juntou á Moody, Schaklebolt e tia Minerva para planejar.

— Manon, o que Harry fará para ganhar tempo?

Perguntou tia Minerva, rigidamente.

— Ele é o Escudo.

Não foi confusão que tia Minerva mostrou, no entanto, como ela esperava, mas sim espanto. Como se reconhecesse. Arqueou a sobrancelha, encostando o quadril na mesa.

— Cassandra Vablatsky disse a sua avó, há muito tempo, que os Campeões da Deusa seriam de sua linhagem. — disse tia Minerva. — Não acreditava... Mas agora... Foi assim que ele...

— O Escudo vivo enquanto a Espada não derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

— De que é que estão falando? — indagou Moody, ríspido.

— Uma profecia antiga, a da Espada e do Escudo, já ouviu falar?

— É uma profecia famosa. — respondeu Shacklebolt, olhando-a com interesse. — Harry é o Escudo, e você, a Espada. — olhou, então, para Moody. — Foi feita uns quinhentos anos atrás, depois de Manon e Hardwin Potter derrotarem o Lorde das Trevas Yvel; proclamava um novo Lorde das Trevas que voaria com a morte, e que ele seria derrotado pela Espada e o Escudo da Deusa. — apontou com o dedo para ela. — Esssa é a Espada, o garoto é o Escudo; por isso ele sobreviveu a Maldição da Morte no Samhain de 2006, e por isso...

— Vai sobreviver a outra hoje.

— Então, — começou Moody. — o plano do garoto é ir lá e deixar o Voldemort matar ele?

— Ele também vai passar os próximos quarenta minutos, talvez, assistindo memórias desconexas que acabara revelando que Dumbledore criou meu irmão para o bate como um cordeiro. — respondeu. — O que todo mundo com o mínimo de senso já sabia, na verdade. Mas vamos parar de falar na eminente morte de meu irmão gêmeo, e começar a falar da do assassino dos meus pais.

Os minutos passaram com lentidão enlouquecedora, e já passava a meia hora do tempo dado por Voldemort quando Manon ouviu o irmão.

_Estou indo._

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, e ignorou as vozes perguntando-lhe se estava bem.

_Ok. Tome cuidado._

_Como é suposto se tomar cuidado quando se caminha para a morte, princesa especial?_

_Não sei...,_ suspirou audivelmente. _Nos encontramos em breve._

_Sim. E lembre Neville de matar a cobra... Sabe como ele é esquecido._

_Irei._

Endireitou os olhos e olhou ao redor; os corpos tinham sido movidos, e agora ali só restavam os combatentes de boa forma; alguns eram Comensais da Morte que Manon não pode salvar, desertores em meio a batalha, e se amotoavam juntos, outros eram colegas que Manon conseguiu salvar de Voldemort. Comunicou á Moody, Shacklebolt e tia Minerva, e cruzou o salão em direção aos seus amigos; Daphne a recebeu de braços abertos, e Pansy e Hermione se sentaram tão próximas quanto possível.

— Está indo. — sussurrou. — Saberei quando... Quando acontecer. — engoliu em seco. — Sentirei dor, muita dor, talvez até grite... Não sei. Me segurem, me confortem, por favor.

Jamais havia implorado antes. Não se importou em implorar agora.

Não demorou para que acontecesse, e mesmo que Manon esperasse, ainda a surpreendeu. A dor foi repentina, quase como um soco no estômago, mas a dor era mil vezes pior que a de um soco no estômago. Sentia como se uma parte de si havia sido arrancada, e que não era mais a mesma; era a sensação de mil Cruciatus diferentes ao mesmo tempo, e a dor ondulava, mais alta e mais baixa a cada segundo, mudando e mudando. Seu corpo curvou-se involuntariamente e não caiu somente por Daphne segura-la pela cintura, e da mesma forma que seu corpo reagiu ao curva-se, reagiu suas cordas vocais ao gritar; era o grito mais horrível que Manon já ouvira, como o grito de uma banshee, cheio de dor e lamento, estridente e exaustivo.

De alguma forma, caíra de joelhos, mesmo com Daphne a segurando; ou talvez a própria Daphne a colocou no chão, ela não sabia. Não sabia de nada, exceto que o irmão se fora e havia um enorme buraco vazio dentro de si... Na forma de Harry.

 _Meu sangue,_ escutou, repentinamente, dentro da própria cabeça; não conseguia distinguir de quem era a voz, se era feminina ou masculina, mas sabia que era de Morgana ou Arthur: eram os único que a chamavam assim. _Mantenha-se, minha criança; não tema, Hardwin retornará. Agora, tem que permanecer... Ainda há o que fazer; lembre..._

Era Morgana, a voz de Morgana, e por um minuto cogitou se não era a Loucura Black, finalmente despertando em si. Sempre tivera medo, desde que descobriu dos Black, que se manifestasse em si... Talvez a perda de Harry fosse o gatilho que precisava... Mas não, não podia ser... Não era esquizofrênica, ou era? Não podia ser... Embora certamente não fosse uma profissional, saberia se tivesse esquizofrenia. Não; aquilo era realmente Morgana, a confortando da única maneira que podia.

_Levante-se, minha descendente, e derrube o assassino._

_Sim,_ pensou. Derrubar o assassino, era o que faria... Mataria-o, vingaria o pai e mãe e o irmão, talvez conseguisse Bellatrix também, em nome do padrinho e da madrinha, em nome de Hermione e do tio. _Sim._

— Shhhh... Está tudo bem, querida, ele logo voltara. — escutou, distantemente, a voz de Daphne, num tom indiscutívelmente suave; seus sentidos estavam voltando, pois agora sentia a mão suave nas costas, e a dor diminuía, latejante, mas não como antes. — Ele voltara. — garantiu, com segurança. — Logo, logo. Não perdeu Harry, querida, ele logo estará com você.

— Logo... — sussurrou, ofegante.

— Sim. — concordou. — Logo. Agora, o que acha de levantar? E se recuperar? Em breve voltaremos para a batalha.

Se levantou e olhou em volta. Pensava que toda a atenção do Salão Principal estava em si, mas os meninos eram formavam um muro protetor ao seu redor, protegendo-a dos olhares, e sentia uma violenta onde de afeição pelos garotos; se obrigou a sorrir, fracamente, para eles, e deixou que Daphne a sentasse do lado de Pansy, e que fosse abraçada pelas duas.

Para Manon foram horas, mas na realidade foram somente minutos, tensos, longos e sofridos minutos até a voz de Harry preencher sua mente, a inundando da maior sensação de alívio que Manon já sentirá em toda vida.

_Estou bem, estou bem. Encontrei mamãe e papai, Padfoot e Moony também. Estamos indo para o castelo, Hagrid me leva._

Na mesma hora, a horrível voz de Lorde Voldemort soou por todo o castelo, e Manon se levantou, tensa como a corda de um violino. Olhou por todo o salão, para a mesa da Grifinória onde estava tia Minerva, e as duas assentiram somente uma vez.

_“Harry Potter está morto. Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele. Trazemos aqui o seu cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir. A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade dos seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está liquidado. A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos.”_

Tia Minerva foi na frente, e Manon fez questão de ir do lado da tia, as duas flanqueadas por Moody, Shacklebolt, Neville e Hermione, Daphne do lado, uma mão agarrada na varinha e a outra na sua mão.

— NÃO!

O grito fora terrível, um som que jamais esperaria ou sonharia em ouvir de tia Minerva; e Manon viu-se admirada de quão boa atriz era Minerva McGonagall. O grito de tia Minerva, entretanto, fora seguido pela risada maníaca e estridente de Bellatrix, e seu ódio pela mulher aumentou, se é que era possível. A entrada lentamente enchia, e na frente de Manon estavam os Comensais da Morte, Voldemort na linha de frente, a maldita cobra enrolada no pescoço, e pouco atrás estava Hagrid, aos prantos, com Harry nos braços. Jamais o irmão parecera tão pequeno quanto naquele momento, e sentiu vontade de chorar e abraçar o irmão.

— Não!

— _Não!_

— Harry! HARRY!

As vozes de Ronald, Hermione e Gina foram piores que as de McGonagall, e os três eram tão bons atores quanto ela. Os gritos dos amigos de Harry tiveram o efeito de um gatilho, a multidão de sobreviventes se uniu a eles, gritando e berrando insultos para os Comensais da Morte até...

— SILÊNCIO! — exclamou Voldemort. Em seguida, um estampido, um forte clarão, e o silêncio se impôs a todos. — Acabou! Ponha-o no chão, Hagrid, aos meus pés, que é o lugar dele!

De olhos estreitos, Manon assentiu o corpo do irmão ser colocado aos pés de Lorde Voldemort, e seu sangue virou lava nas veias. O corpo do irmão, o corpo de _Harry Potter V,_ o corpo do Herdeiro das Casas de Potter e de Black, de um Principe da Grã-Bretanha Mágica, aos pés da indigna criatura que era Tom Riddle a enfureceu; trincou a mandíbula, e o aperto ao redor da varinha aumentou.

— Estão vendo? — disse Voldemort, começando a andar de um lado para outro, paralelamente ao lugar em que o irmão jazia. — Harry Potter está morto! Entenderam agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada, jamais foi, era apenas um garoto, confiante de que os outros se sacrificariam por ele!

— Ele o derrotou! — berrou Ronald, e o feitiço se rompeu, e os defensores de Hogwarts voltaram a gritar e a insultar até que um segundo estampido mais forte tornou a extinguir mais uma vez suas vozes.

— Ele foi morto tentando sair escondido dos terrenos do castelo. — disse Voldemort, e, na sua voz, havia prazer com a mentira —, morto tentando se salvar...

Voldemort, no entanto, foi interrompido: houve uma movimentação e um grito, em seguida mais um estampido, um clarão e um gemido de dor; ele abriu infinitesimalmente as pálpebras. Neville se destacou da multidão e investira contra Voldemort: Manon viu o primo bater no chão, desarmado, Voldemort atirar a varinha de Neville para o lado e rir.

— E quem é esse? — perguntou com o seu silvo suave de ofídio. — Quem está se voluntariando para demonstrar o que acontece com os que insistem em lutar quando a batalha está perdida?

Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada prazerosa.

— É Neville Longbottom, milorde! O garoto que andou dando tanto trabalho aos Carrow! O filho dos aurores, lembra?

— Ah, sim, lembro — disse Voldemort, baixando os olhos para Neville, que fazia força para se pôr de pé, sem arma nem proteção, parado na terra de ninguém entre os sobreviventes e os Comensais da Morte. — Mas você tem sangue puro, não tem, meu bravo rapaz? — perguntou Voldemort a Neville, que o encarava, as mãos vazias fechadas em punhos.

— E se tiver? — respondeu Neville em voz alta.

— Você demonstra vivacidade e coragem, e descende de linhagem nobre... Você dará um valioso Comensal da Morte. Precisamos de gente como você, Neville Longbottom.

— Me juntarei a você quando o inferno congelar. Armada de Dumbledore! — gritou ele e, da multidão, ouviram-se vivas em resposta, que os Feitiços Silenciadores de Voldemort pareceram incapazes de conter.

— Muito bem — disse Voldemort, e Manon detectou um perigo maior na suavidade de sua voz do que no feitiço mais poderoso. — Se essa é a sua escolha, Longbottom, revertemos ao plano original. A culpa será toda sua — disse ele, calmamente.

Voldemort acenou com a varinha. Segundos depois, das janelas estilhaçadas do castelo, algo semelhante a um pássaro disforme voou na semi-obscuridade e pousou na mão de Voldemort. Ele sacudiu o objeto mofado pelo bico e deixou-o pender vazio e roto: o Chapéu Seletor.

— Não haverá mais Seleção na Escola de Hogwarts — disse Voldemort. — Não haverá mais Casas. O emblema, escudo e cores do meu nobre antepassado, Salazar Slytherin, será suficiente para todos, não é mesmo, Neville Longbottom?

Ele apontou a varinha para Neville, que ficou rígido e calado, então forçou o chapéu a entrar na cabeça do garoto, fazendo-o escorregar abaixo dos seus olhos. A multidão que assistia à porta do castelo se movimentou e, sincronizados, os Comensais da Morte ergueram as varinhas, acuando os combatentes de Hogwarts.

— Neville agora vai demonstrar o que acontece com quem é suficientemente tolo para continuar a se opor a mim — anunciou Voldemort e, com um aceno da varinha, fez o Chapéu Seletor pegar fogo.

Gritos cortaram o amanhecer, e Neville ardeu em chamas, pregado ao chão, incapaz de se mexer, e Manon sentira que a hora chegara, e assentiu.

Muitas coisas aconteceram no mesmo instante.

Ouviu-se um clamor nas distantes divisas da escola, dando a impressão de que centenas de pessoas escalavam os muros fora do campo de visão de todos e corriam em direção ao castelo, proferindo retumbantes brados de guerra. Nessa hora, Grope apareceu contornando a quina do castelo e berrou “HAGGER!”. Seu grito foi respondido por urros dos gigantes de Voldemort: eles avançaram para Grope como elefantes estremecendo a terra. Depois vieram os cascos, a vibração de arcos distendendo e flechas começaram repentinamente a chover entre os Comensais da Morte, que romperam fileiras, gritando, surpresos. Manon viu, em meio ao caos, o irmão desaparecer sob a Capa do pai.

Com um único movimento rápido e fluido, Neville se libertou do Feitiço do Corpo Preso que o imobilizava; o chapéu em chamas caiu de sua cabeça e, do fundo dele, o garoto puxou um objeto prateado com um punho cravejado de rubis.

O ruído da espada de prata cortando o ar não pôde ser ouvido acima do vozerio da multidão que se aproximava, ou o estrépito dos gigantes se enfrentando, ou a cavalgada dos centauros, contudo, pareceu atrair todos os olhares. Com um único golpe, Neville decepou a cabeça de Nagini, que girou no alto, reluzindo à luz que vinha do saguão de entrada, e a boca de Voldemort se abriu em um berro de fúria, que ninguém pôde ouvir, e o corpo da cobra bateu com um baque surdo aos seus pés...

Manon se moveu de imediato, lançando um Feitiço Escudo entre Neville e Voldemort antes que o assassino dos pais pudesse erguer a varinha. Ignorou os berros de Hagrid, ignorou o caos que agora reinava, e arrastou Voldemort castelo á dentro - o oponente berrando ordens aos seus Comensais ainda - em um duelo; os feitiços fluíam de sua varinha, sua boca mal se movia entre um feitiço e outro, e a mente estava em branco. Ao redor deles, os lojistas e moradores de Hogsmeade, alunos de Hogwarts e suas famílias lutavam ao redor, três centauros galopavam pelo saguão, e Manon quase riu quando a porta da cozinha foi arrancada de suas dobradiças e saiu Monstro, liderando uma enxurrada de elfos domésticos, brandindo seus trinchantes e cutelos, e seu elfo doméstico tinha o medalhão que pertencera ao tio ao redor do pescoço, sua voz de rã audível mesmo no clamor da batalha:

— A luta! A luta! A luta pelo meu senhor, defensor dos elfos domésticos! A luta contra o Lorde das Trevas, em nome do corajoso Regulus! À luta!

_Ah, ela verdadeiramente gostava de Monstro. Tinha carácter._

Enfim chegou ao Salão Principal, e Manon duelava com Voldemort bem no centro. Ao redor, Yaxley era nocauteado por um dos gêmeos Weasley e Lee Jordan, Dolohov caia com um grito às mãos de Flitwick, Walden Macnair foi atirado de um lado para o outro do salão por Hagrid e bateu na parede pedra, escorregando inconsciente para o chão. Ronald e Neville abatiam Greyback, e Aberforth derrubou Rookwood, bem como o Sr. Weasley e o outro gêmeo derrubaram Thicknesse. E mais importante para Manon, dentre todos os Comensais, estava Bellatrix, do lado de Voldemort, em pleno duelo com Hermione, Pansy e Daphne; com o coração quase parando, meio atenta ao próprio duelo, meio atenta ao do lado, Manon viu uma Maldição da Morte passar perto de Daphne, e já ia mudar para atacar Bellatrix quando Hermione, aproveitando a distração da assassina do tio, brandiu a varinha; saiu um jato de cor branca, e Manon imediatamente reconhecera como uma das maldições Black, e Bellatrix caira no chão, morta, com a boca escancarada de alegria, mas o olhar de puro choque no rosto.

Voldemort soltou um berro de fúria e brandiu a varinha, e Manon fez força para se manter de pé sem mover um centímetro. O Lorde das Trevas apontou a varinha para Hermione, pronto para matá-la, Manon _sabia,_ mas a voz de Harry cortou o salão:

— _Protego_!

Berrou o irmão, e o Feitiço Escudo expandiu-se no meio do Salão Principal, e Voldemort olhou admirado ao redor, procurando de onde viera, ao mesmo tempo que Harry despia, finalmente, a Capa da Invisibilidade. O berro de choque, os vivas, os gritos de todos os lados de “HARRY!”, “ELE ESTÁ VIVO!” foram imediatamente sufocados. A multidão se amedrontou, e o silêncio caiu brusca e completamente quando Harry calmamente veio ao seu lado e parou.

Não houve conversa; Harry se cercou de magia laranja e Manon, de magia vermelha, e os dois avançaram juntos contra Voldemort. Riddle ergueu a varinha, mas Manon estendeu a mão, e de bom grado a Varinha das Varinhas se juntou no bolso do manto com a própria varinha; ergueu a mão, e um lampejo de luz dourada e fugaz preencheu sua visão periférica, em seu lugar surgindo Excalibur. Harry erguera a mão, e magia laranja saiu de seus dados e atingiu Voldemort, o jogando a vários metros dele; acima do assassino de seus pais, de olhos vermelhos arregalados e o que quase poderia ser temor no rosto horrível, Manon sorriu, e desceu a espada no abdômen de Lorde Voldemort.

— Vamos fingir que minhas últimas palavras para você foram algo digno de uma música.

Disse, alargando o sorriso, e cravou a espada de Arthur na barriga de Voldemort, ateando fogo através da lâmina, não o suficiente para carbonizar e transformar em pó, mas para matar. Deveriam ter um corpo, tinha que haver um corpo para se mostrar, para exibir que Lorde Voldemort se fora sempre, que não havia possibilidade de retorno. Que finalmente teriam paz, e poderiam livremente falar o nome de Lorde Voldemort pois ele se foi, para sempre.

Manon viu a vida deixar os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort, e se alegrou.


	20. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> então, chegamos ao fim
> 
> Em breve, retorno com a continuação

_Era novamente a maldita Sala do Trono, e Manon suspirou, aborrecida. Podia facilmente ser uma recriação daqueles primeiros sonhos, agora tantos anos atrás e tão distantes, mas Morgana não estava sozinha em seu lugar no lado do trono; Arthur estava no próprio trono, a coroa casualmente na cabeça, e sorria._

_— Ah, finalmente. — disse Morgana. — Pensei que jamais dormiria._

_— Estive fazendo coisas mais interessantes. — respondeu, rolando os olhos. — Se é que me entende._

_— Não precisamos saber de sua vida sexual, Manon Elizabeth. — disse Morgana, a voz aborrecida, mas o rosto estóico. — Então, acabou. Voldemort se foi._

_— Sim. — assentiu. — Voldemort se foi._

_— E como vai ser agora? — perguntou Arthur._

_— Bem... Eu tenho um reino para reconstruir._

_— Vai retirar a Espada?_

_— Não, ainda não. — suspirou. — Mas... Ainda sou a rainha da Grã-Bretanha Mágica, com ou sem Espada, é o meu dever... É meu dever reconstruir o que foi quebrado, inclusive... — olhou para Morgana. — Inclusive a fé._

_— Estou orgulhosa de você, Manon Elizabeth, a Quinta, filha de James da Casa de Potter e Lily da Casa de Black. — disse Morgana. — Rainha de Albion, Alta Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice, Lady Potter-Black._

_— Meu reino e nossa fé não poderiam estar em mãos melhores._

_As palavras de Arthur foram as últimas a ouvir dos ancestrais, pois o cenário mudou e foi-se a Sala do Trono de Camelot, substituída pelo Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Estava diferente do Salão Principal de horas atrás, de quando estava acordada e cravara Excalibur em Voldemort. Parecia ter retornado a sua glória, como no primeiro ano, e voavam bandeiras de Sonserina, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Estava vazia, exceto por ela, e mais dois homens... Homens que Manon conhecia._

_O da direita era alto e musculoso, com olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos, uma grande barba e bigodes combinando, parecia estar no auge dos quarenta anos, envolto em vestes medievais vermelhas, douradas e marrons, uma capa na cor do sangue em volta dos ombros com boche de ouro em forma de leão no peito. Radiava poder bruto, com olhos poderosos e severos, e segurava a espada._

_O da esquerda era muito, muito diferente. Alto e magro, mais atlético que musculoso, com longos cabelos negros e olhos cinza brilhantes, com um cavanhaque esquisito. Vestia trajes medievais, pretos, e uma capa verde envolta dos ombros era prendida no coração direito por um broche em forma de cobra prata; no coração, descansava o medalhão. Como o companheiro, irradiava poder, mas era mais fino e refinado, os olhos austeros e a postura imperiosa._

_Eram Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin._

_Seus ancestrais._

_— Olá, herdeira._

_Disse Salazar, arqueando a sobrancelha. E ela achando que vinha de Morgana..._

_— Bom trabalho, garota. — disse Godric, assentindo em aprovação. — Muito bom trabalho._

_— Cumpriu seu destino, Manon Potter, e restaurou a honra ao meu sangue e nome. — os cantos dos lábios de Salazar se ergueram em um quase sorriso. — No entanto, ainda há um longo caminho a percorrer, mas esse não é seu fardo. É o fardo do próprio tempo; só ele poderá curar os danos causados em meu nome._

_— Manon Potter, — disse Godric. — Herdeira de Slytherin e Gryffindor. É uma coisa importante a ser, herdeira dos Fundadores. Com você, há duas cadeiras no Conselho de Hogwarts sem nós, conosco, há quatro. Ajude na mudança, faça a sua parte na cura de nossa Hogwarts, minha herdeira._

_— Mas lembre-se, menina, não é seu fardo. — disse Salazar. — Tem sim, o seu papel, mas ele não é só o seu; é o de todos no Conselho. Escolha alguém digno, e dê os meios para levar Hogwarts de volta á glória._

_Os ancestrais sorriram, e o Salão Principal desapareceu, substituído agora por... Ofegou, olhando ao redor quase com histeria. Eram os jardins de Cair Griffin, e se estava em Cair Griffin... Virou, e soube antes mesmo de sentir que lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas. Sentados envolta duma mesa de ferro branco, uma mesa que, inclusive, Manon passava horas sentadas com Harry, estava a sua família que perdera. Padfoot estava mais jovem, o sorriso era mais leve e mais largo, o rosto mais claro e feliz, havia mais cabelo e os olhos cinzentos brilhavam; aquele era o Sirius Black com quem Manon deveria ter crescido, um Sirius Black que jamais viu Azkaban ou perdeu os irmãos, o Sirius que viu dor e sofreu, mas jamais perdeu a família. Do lado de Padfoot estava um jovem igualmente bonito, com as mesmas feições aristocráticas e arrogantes de Sirius, as mesmas que via toda vez ao se olhar no espelho; Regulus Arcturus Black, o tio que jamais conheceu, o garoto que errou e se arrependeu e, não só isso, mas morreu lutando por um mundo melhor. Moony estava sentado junto, o cabelo brilhante e sem fios grisalhos, na cor da areia, o rosto jovem e com menos cicatrizes, a postura mais ereta, os olhos brilhantes; aquele era um Moony que não conheceu a dor de perder os irmãos, o Moony que viveu doze anos sem família e bando, um Moony que jamais viu a solidão depois do primeiro ano de Hogwarts. E Nymphadora estava bem do lado de Moony, sorridente, com os olhos cinza brilhando e o cabelo rosa-chock, não o loiro que geralmente usava. Do outro lado da mesa estava um casal na casa dos cinqüenta, um homen de cabelos escuros e lisos, desarrumados como os de Harry, olhos da cor de avelã e óculos de aros dourados brilhantes; o avô, ela percebeu, o avô que conheceu, mas de quem não tinha lembranças, aquele era Charlus Potter, e sentada no seu lado e entre seus braços estava uma mulher de cabelos negros e ondulados, descendo pelos ombros com selvageria, olhos cinza tempestuosos, partilhante das mesmas feições arrogantes e aristocráticas dos tios; Dorea, era a avó Dorea, que jamais conheceu, a amada irmãzinha de quem tia Cassie falava com tanto amor. Do lado dos avós havia outro casal; o homem era uma cópia do outro, vários anos mais jovem, com os mesmos cabelos escuros e lisos e desarrumados, os mesmos olhos cor de avelã, óculos em armação quadrada e tortos, e o sorriso maroto estampado nos lanços; era papai, James Potter, sorrindo e tudo mais. A mulher com papai poderia ser perfeitamente a filha de vovó, pois ambas eram tão parecidas quanto mãe e filha poderiam ser, com as mesmas feições, mas onde os olhos da avó eram cinzentos, os da mulher eram verdes, e onde os cabelos ondulados e selvagens de vovó eram negros, os da mulher eram ruivo-dourados, brilhando como chamas á luz do sol de Anglesey; era mamãe, Lily Potter._

_— Olá, meu bebê._

_Disse mamãe, suavemente. Manon apertou os lábios em linha fina, muito como tia Minerva fazia, e segurou o soluço na garganta. No entanto, o esforço foi em vão, pois assim que mamãe a tomou em seus braços, as comportas se abriram e o dilúvio saiu por seus olhos. Se encolheu nos braços da mãe, e logo sentiu outros braços quentes lhe envolvendo; papai, só poderia ser. Seu corpo reconhecia aqueles braços._

_Eventualmente, Manon parou de chorar, e viu-se encolhida no colo do pai, como se fosse uma garotinha, não uma mulher de quase dezoito anos, que acabara de matar um Lorde das Trevas com uma espada._

_— Agora eu finalmente vejo aquela beleza de que tanto se gabava. — disse, olhando para o tio._

_Foi papai quem riu primeiro, e os outros o acompanharam. Manon esboçou um curto sorriso, se aconchegando no peito do pai._

_— Desculpe por não dizer. — disse, quando as risadas cessaram. — Não tinha como fazer por carta, e também queria... Também queria dizer pessoalmente._

_— Filhote — disse Padtoot, suavemente. — Não tem que se desculpar por nada, absolutamente nada. As coisas são como são, e não há nada que podemos fazer._

_— A morte te deixou poético. — riu, e então olhou para Moony e Nymphadora. — O que tínhamos conversado sobre crianças órfãs?_

_— Não é como se a gente tivesse planejado, sabe? — Nymphadora rolou os olhos. — Cuide de meu filho. Vai ser uma ótima tia, Manon._

_— Eu sei. — sorriu. — Ele será a criança mais bem cuidada da Grã-Bretanha, prometo. Ele vai crescer feliz e amado, cuidado e sabendo que é especial... Sabendo de seus pais, que heróis eles foram, e como se foram bravamente, lutando por um mundo melhor para ele, não como... — engoliu em seco. — Não importa._

_As semelhanças de suas vidas seriam somente aquelas que já existiam, Manon prometeu a si mesma. Teddy não cresceria como ela e Harry, cresceria sabendo que seus pais eram heróis e morreram lutando por um mundo melhor para ele, não bêbados irresponsáveis em um acidente de carro. A infância de Teddy Lupin em nada seria parecida com a sua._

_Foi o melhor sonho de sua vida. Uma tarde com sua família, recheada de todos os abraços e "eu te amo" que Manon jamais teve, e mais lágrimas que ela poderia contar. Ao final da tarde, só restava Manon, abraçada por seus pais, naquele mesmo ponto perto do lago que gostava de deitar com Harry._

_— Nosso tempo está chegando ao fim. — anunciou mamãe, e se virou, a virando para que pudessem ficar cara a cara. Mamãe sorriu, e Manon mordeu o lábio inferior. — Tenho orgulho de muitas coisas, mas meu maior orgulho é ser a sua mãe. Tivemos tão pouco tempo, minha filha, tão pouco tempo, e vamos demorar a voltar se encontrar. — ela suspirou. — A mamãe te ama, bebê; amou dezesseis anos atrás, quando morri por você e seu irmão, amei durante todos esses anos, e amarei além deles. — Manon fechou os olhos, lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas quando mamãe se inclinou e beijou-lhe a testa. — Seja feliz, mude o mundo. Case com a sua garota, tenha lindas crianças, e viva para ver essas lindas crianças terem lindas crianças, e essas crianças também terem lindas crianças. A mamãe te ama, sweatheart._

_Papai surgiu atrás de mamãe, sorrindo tristemente._

_— Papai te ama, filhote. — ele disse. — E lembre-se do que Padfoot disse, sim? Aqueles que amamos..._

_— ...nunca nos deixam de verdade._

_Completou, sorrindo tristemente e fechou os olhos._

Ao abri-los, não foi mamãe e papai que Manon viu, mas sim o teto de quarto nas masmorras da Sonserina. Suspirou e apertou a mão sob a sua em cima da barriga, fechando os olhos. Ao seu lado, Daphne se mexeu, roçando seus corpos nus e os pressionando um no outro; se aconchegou e voltou a dormir, dessa vez sem a visita de ancestrais mortos.

Os dias seguintes passaram-se em grande calmaria. Com a nomeação de Shacklebolt para Ministro Interino, um grupo de Aurores e voluntários liderados por Moody estava caçando os Comensais restantes, aqueles apreendidos em Hogwarts permaneciam nas celas fortemente guardadas do Ministério esperando julgamento; com o Chefe-Bruxo preso por sua associação com Voldemort e os Comensais, uma sessão de emergência foi chamada e nela, elegeu-se um novo Chefe-Bruxo, na verdade, uma Chefe-Bruxa: tia Augusta, que liderava agora um expurgo Comensal do Wizengamot e uma auditoria das leis aprovadas nos últimos anos - o Wizengamot e o Ministério eram lares de corrupção muito antes de Voldemort retornar, ou assumir. Manon não se envolveu nem em um, nem em outro, e permaneceu principalmente em Cair Griffin... Planejando. Havia um mundo para melhorar, e isso incluía uma escola.

Era uma vantagem ter estudado em Hogwarts por seis anos, pois ela sabia exatamente o que precisaria mudar. Eles tinham um claro problema de pessoal e curricular, e era nisso que Manon se focaria primeiro. O Conselho de Hogwarts se reuniria em alguns dias para votar no novo Diretor - que com certeza seria tia Minerva - e então, Manon conversaria com ela.

— Querida? — levantou a cabeça, olhando para a porta. Daphne abriu um fraco sorriso, encostada na soleira da porta de seu escritório, e Manon sorriu. — O jantar está servido, vamos?

— Claro.

Largou a caneta e levantou da cadeira, andando para a porta. Daphne agarrou a sua mão estendida e as duas desceram juntas para a sala de jantar, onde todos já estavam sentados e servidos. Eram a sua família, aqueles idiotas traumatizados e estraçalhado; a maioria podia não partilhar uma gota de sangue, mas era família mesmo assim. Eles eram uma família, e superaria tudo juntos, como uma família.

Ela tinha sorte.


End file.
